SALVATION
by lullaby74
Summary: Bella 20 ans n'a encore rien connu de la vie et pourtant elle est condamné. En cette nuit du 14 février, elle va vivre une expérience hors du commun.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _SALVATION_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Lullaby74_  
**suspects**: _Bella/edward  
_**responsabilité** _: Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_Voilà mon premier écrit sur FF donc j'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi._

_Je tiens à remercier dri et mag pour leur soutien ainsi que leurs corrections : je vous adore les filles._

_Ah oui une mention spéciale aux TPA's Girls : vous êtes géniales !!!!!_****

**SALVATION**

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étais assise sur ce banc dans Central Park. J'étais complètement anéantie par la nouvelle que j'avais apprise la veille. Je regardais tous ces couples heureux et insouciants se promener. Il y en avait quand même beaucoup aujourd'hui et c'est là que mon esprit percuta: on était le 14 février, jour de la « Saint Valentin ». Il ne manquait plus que ça. Savoir que je ne fêterai plus ce jour, comme toutes les autres fêtes d'ailleurs, me plongea à nouveau dans les méandres de mes pensées.

Qu'allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je annoncer ça à ma famille; jamais ils ne comprendront qu'il n'existe plus aucune alternative pour moi.

J' étais perdue. Si je m'étais attendue à ça quand j'avais eu les premiers symptômes……. Si j'avais réagit plus vite, peut-être que cela aurait pu changer quelque chose. Quoique, je n'en étais pas certaine… c'était là depuis des mois, prenant possession de mon corps de manière insidieuse sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien. Il fallait que je l'accepte. Oui, ma raison me le dictait mais je n'y arrivais pas : le choc était trop important !!!!!!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**13 février 2010**_

_Il était 8h00 lorsque mon réveil se mit en route. Je n__'__avais aucune envie de me réveiller. J__'__enfouis ma tête sous l__'__oreiller et remonta la couette afin de prolonger encore un peu ma nuit. Mais mon réveil n__'__était pas du même avis et se remit en route un quart d__'__heure plus tard._

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr jamais tranquille. Faut vraiment que je m'active, j'ai un rendez-vous important à 9h30 et je ne dois absolument pas être en retard.

_Ces derniers temps, je ne me sentais pas très bien : souvent étourdie, prise de vertiges ou encore de migraines atroces._

_J__'__avais donc décidé de prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin qui lors de son examen n__'__avait pu émettre aucun diagnostique. Il m__'__avait donc prescrit des examens sanguins afin de voir si tout était normal._

_Les résultats avaient démontré une anomalie qui nécessitait des examens complémentaires dont un scanner du cerveau. Celui-ci ayant fait apparaître une grosseur anormale, on m__'__avait fait une ponction afin de savoir si elle était bénigne ou maligne._

_Il m__'__avait téléphoné hier pour m__'__annoncer que mes résultats étaient arrivés et qu__'__il voulait que je vienne à son cabinet pour me les communiquer. Il n__'__avait rien ajouté de plus._

_Cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je commençais à être un peu inquiète. Je reléguais ça dans un coin de ma tête et repris ma petite vie banale._

_Mais là, à l__'__instant présent, avant de rentrer dans le cabinet du docteur Black, une boule se forma au creux de mon estomac. J__'__avais le pressentiment que ce qu__'__il allait m__'__annoncer n__'__était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même._

_La secrétaire me dit que je pouvais y aller, que le docteur Black allait me recevoir._

_- Entrez Melle Swan_

_- Bonjour docteur Black_

_- Bonjour, vous allez bien ? me demanda-t-il en me présentant une chaise _

_-Un peu stressée mais ça va, répondis-je en prenant place_

_- Je comprends, mais je ne voulais pas vous transmettre les résultats par téléphone. Il était important que je vous les communique de vive voix !!!_

_- J__'__ai comme l__'__impression que je vais avoir une mauvaise surprise, répondis-je en sentant l__'__angoisse se répandre insidieusement le long de mon échine._

_-Melle Swan, effectivement les résultats de la biopsie ne sont pas ceux que j__'__escomptais._

_- Pourriez-vous aller droit au but, vous m__'__inquiétez !!!!_

_- Voilà, il s__'__avère que cette grosseur au niveau du lobe temporal est une tumeur cancéreuse._

_Mon monde venait de s__'__écrouler. J__'__avais 20 ans et j__'__étais atteinte d__'__un cancer! Comment allais-je pouvoir gérer cela. _

_Il fallait que je sois forte afin de combattre la maladie. Oui, c__'__est cela: j__'__allais combattre ce monstre qui grandissait en moi. J__'__allais le terrasser pour pouvoir profiter de la vie comme toute jeune fille devrait le faire normalement._

_- Et que prévoyez- vous comme traitement, docteur ?_

_- C__'__est justement là que se trouve le problème Mlle Swan : vu l__'__emplacement de la tumeur, elle est inopérable. De plus, nous avons constaté que vous aviez déjà des métastases ce qui nous indique la prolifération du cancer. Il n__'__y a pas de traitement dans votre cas. Nous allons juste pouvoir vous offrir un traitement thérapeutique qui atténuera la douleur mais qui ne sera pas absolument pas curatif. Je ne sais comment vous exprimer mes regrets vu cette terrible nouvelle. Je ne m__'__attendais pas du tout à ça lorsque vous êtes venue me voir la première fois._

_- Attendez… vous voulez dire qu__'__on ne sait pas me soigner ?_

_- Oui, effectivement._

_- Mais ce n__'__est pas possible avec toutes les avancées médicales! on ne va pas pouvoir me trouver un traitement ?! Et si je veux quand même me faire opérer?_

_- Aucun chirurgien ne prendra le risque de le faire car celle-ci engendrerait soit votre mort soit un état végétatif permanent._

_- Non, non, non ! C__'__est un cauchemar! M__'__exclamai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains._

_- Je sais que cette nouvelle est un terrible choc pour vous, mais il va falloir vous reprendre. Le traitement que nous allons mettre en place est très lourd, vous allez donc devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de courage. Il vous permettra de gagner quelques mois de vie._

_- Quelques mois… c__'__est tout ? Vous essayez de me faire comprendre que je ne serai plus parmi vous d__'__ici la fin de l__'__année ?_

_- C__'__est exact, dit le médecin aussi désappointé que moi_

_Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j__'__étais terrassée. Je n__'__arrivais plus à réfléchir; j__'__avais l__'__impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Ma vie allait se terminer alors que je n__'__avais rien connu… tout était à faire et cela ne me sera jamais possible. Une seule larme coula le long de ma joue, traçant le sillon de mon propre enfer. Tout se résumait à une larme, toute ma peine se renfermait dedans. _

_- Isabella, reprit le docteur. Il faut commencer la chimio et la radiothérapie le plus rapidement possible._

_- A quoi bon, si vous me dites que de toute façon je vais mourir._

_- Je sais que cela peut être dur à imaginer, mais sans cela vous risquez de très vite être diminuée si le cancer atteint le système nerveux. Vous pourriez perdre la vue, la coordination de vos mouvements et peut-être même l__'__usage de vos membres._

_-Dites-moi vous avez d__'__autres bonnes nouvelles comme ça !!!!!_

_- Désolé mais j__'__essaye d__'__être le plus clair possible afin que vous compreniez l__'__enjeu du traitement._

_- Vous avez atteint votre but alors, car cela est on ne peut plus clair._

_- Je vous laisse 24h afin de digérer la nouvelle et de pouvoir en parler à votre famille. Isabella, il va vous falloir le soutien de votre entourage car cela va être très pénible autant physiquement que psychologiquement._

_- Oui, je m__'__en rends bien compte mais j__'__ai besoin d__'__être un peu seule et de réfléchir à tout cela calmement._

_- Je le conçois. Revenez me voir demain à la même heure afin que nous organisions le tout._

_- Merci docteur. Je vous dis à demain alors. _

_- Oui à demain._

_Je sortis du cabinet, totalement désorientée. Je marchais comme un automate, ne faisant pas attention à la direction que je prenais. J__'__errais ainsi durant 2heures, au hasard et entièrement absorbée dans mes pensées. C__'__était trop injuste: pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprenais pas. J__'__étais aux prémisses de ma vie et d__'__un coup on m__'__annonçait son épilogue._

_J__'__avais tellement de projet pour mon avenir, et maintenant, pfff …rien ne pourra être réalisé. Je n__'__avais encore, d__'__ailleurs, jamais rencontré l__'__amour. Vous vous imaginez: à 20 ans, je n__'__avais jamais connu de garçons! Pourquoi ??? Je n__'__en savais rien. Au départ, cela ne m__'__intéressait pas, et, ensuite, je n__'__avais pas trouvé la personne qui aurait réussi à toucher mon cœur. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir connu le plaisir charnel. C__'__était inconcevable. Je devais faire quelque chose, mais je n__'__allais quand même pas me jeter sur le premier venu!!_

_Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j__'__allais faire, et je n__'__avais que 24h pour ça. Je devais rentrer à la maison. J__'__étais épuisée, mentalement et physiquement. Je réfléchirai plus tard._

_Le lendemain matin, je n__'__avais toujours pris aucune décision. J__'__étais censée aller voir le Dr Black mais je n__'__en avais pas la force. Je postposais donc le rendez-vous et décidais d__'__aller faire un tour. Il fallait que je m__'__aère absolument l__'__esprit car tout s__'__embrouillait._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

J'en étais là de mes divagations, quand une rafale de vent fit atterrir à mes pieds une petite annonce publicitaire. Je la ramassai pour la mettre à la poubelle lorsque ma curiosité l'emporta. Je la regardais. Je ne pouvais y croire: là, sur ce petit bout de papier, apparaissait la réponse à mes questions. Peut-être que finalement quelqu'un veillait sur moi. Je la lue attentivement :

_**Seul et désabusé le soir de la St valentin,**_

_**Vous n**__**'**__**attendez plus rien de l**__**'**__**amour, de la vie et vous avez envie d**__**'**__**en finir avec celle-ci?**_

_**Alors venez vivre votre ultime expérience au**_

_**Manoir Cullen**_

_**Ce 14 février 2010 à partir de 21h00**_

_**Attention, une fois l**__**'**__**engagement pris, il n**__**'**__**est plus possible de changer d**__**'**__**avis !!!!**_

_**Vous pouvez réserver à ce numéro :**_

_**James : 004454327890**_

Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps et composai le numéro indiqué.

- Allo , James ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

- Bonjour, je suis tombée sur votre annonce concernant la soirée de cette nuit et j'aimerais y participer.

- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cette annonce ?

- J'étais à Central Park et je l'ai ramassée par terre; est-ce un problème ? Demandais-je vu le ton suspicieux qu'il avait utilisé.

- Normalement, il s'agit d'une soirée privée et on ne peut y entrer que sur recommandation. C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'imprudent qui l'a jeté.

- Ecoutez, cette soirée représente tout pour moi; j'ai vraiment besoin d'y être. _Tout se jouait maintenant, il fallait que je sois convaincante. _

- Est-ce que vous savez réellement dans quoi vous vous engagez ??? Vous avez bien tout saisi ? Ceci n'est pas un jeu !!!!!!

- Oui, j'ai bien tout compris. _Oh que oui, et même plus qu'il ne le pensait._

- Vous m'intriguez mademoiselle. Pourquoi désirez-vous y être invitée en sachant ce que cela implique?

- J'ai mes raisons !!!

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le tournant funeste qu'avait pris ma vie.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Je ne vous connais pas.

- C'est vrai, mais je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas d'ennui à cause de moi - d'ailleurs, je ne ressortirai pas de cet endroit me dis-je silencieusement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de vous faire confiance, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter.

- Soyez- en sûr, dis-je soulagée de voir que mon plan prenait forme.

- Ok, je vais devoir vous faire signer une décharge afin que nous puissions tout organiser pour l'après -soirée. Donc, je vous attends dans 2h au Starbucks de la 10ème avenue. Dites-moi à quoi vous ressemblez et votre nom, afin que je puisse vous reconnaître.

- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolat et suis de taille moyenne. Une fille des plus banales en fait. C'est parfait: dans 2h au Starbucks alors.

- Soyez à l'heure, mademoiselle Swan.

- Je le serai, n'en doutez pas.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais fait la connaissance de James. J'étais très intimidée. Il avait un physique incomparable. Il m'avait expliqué comment tout allait se dérouler et si j'étais toujours certaine de vouloir sauter le pas. Avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas j'acquiesçais. Il me fit signer un document qui le mettait à l'abri de tout recours contre lui et les personnes organisant la soirée. Une fois cela fait, nous nous dîmes au revoir.

Voilà, mon destin venait d'être scellé par ce coup de téléphone. Je venais de prendre la décision la plus importante mais surtout la plus décisive de toute mon existence. Peut-être même, la plus exaltante.

Ce soir serait mon dernier jour sur terre, j'en faisais le serment.

Le destin n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour moi l'instant où j'émettrai mon dernier souffle. Je voulais garder le contrôle, une dernière fois.

Je devais maintenant dire adieu à tout ce qui m'entourait: ma famille, mes amis, mes rêves mes espoirs……il ne me restait rien……….je venais juste d'en prendre conscience….et oui que vous reste-t-il si l'espoir disparaît ?……….LE NEANT………….Un trou béant dans la poitrine qui faisait atrocement souffrir.

Je n'aurai jamais le courage de tous les revoir et de leur expliquer. Je devais trouver un autre moyen de leur dire. C'est vrai, c'était égoïste mais j'avais peur de ne plus avoir le courage de faire ce que j'avais prévu, j'avais peur que leur amour ne me fasse changer de cap………..et je ne le voulais pas……je désirais partir de cette manière et pas affaiblie et transformée en légume par la maladie.

Je devais être forte pour eux, pour moi. Je fis alors ce qui me sembla le plus facile: je leur écrivis une lettre. Leur disant tout ce que j'éprouve pour eux, l'amour et la tendresse que je leur porte et le désir de leur laisser l'image d'une Bella heureuse, satisfaite de sa vie. Leur donner la force de continuer sans moi, leur affirmant que je serai toujours dans leur cœur dans les moments les plus heureux comme les plus triste, une étoile qui les suivrait et leur porterait chance. La petite flamme qui ne s'éteint jamais car c'est l'amour qui la porte.

Je sais qu'ils seront terrassés par ma disparition mais avec le temps la douleur s'estompera…….elle ne disparaîtra pas, mais elle s'atténuera……….j'en suis certaine……..Il le fallait de toute façon.

Me lettre était finie. Je la déposai sur mon lit, bien en évidence afin qu'elle soit vue au premier coup d'œil. Mon père devait passer demain matin. Il avait la clé de mon appartement donc il n'aurait pas de problème pour entrer… vu que je ne serai plus là.

J'allais me préparer. J'avais juste le temps de me doucher et m'habiller. J'avais choisi ma plus belle robe : elle s'attachait dans le cou, me laissant le dos nu.

_**POV Edward**_

Nous y étions enfin à cette soirée de St valentin. Elle s'annonçait débridée et sanguinaire. Tout ce que j'aimais. De la chair fraîche, dans tout les sens du terme.

Plus que quelques heures et j'allais pouvoir assouvir mes fantasmes les plus fous.

J'imaginai tout ce sang frais. Rien que d'y penser, le venin envahit ma bouche et en devint même douloureux. Je m'étais pourtant nourri il y a quelques heures mais la faim m'emplissait à nouveau. Cette faim qui contrôlait mon existence, ou plutôt ma non -existence depuis 109 ans.

Je n'avais que faire des vies que je détruisais si cela pouvait soulager ma propre souffrance. J'avais bien essayé d'être végétarien (chez nous c'est comme cela qu'on nomme ceux qui se nourrissent de sang animal) mais j'avais vite dû abandonner; cela ne me convenait absolument pas. J'avais besoin de sentir la peur et l'effroi chez ma victime, cela attisait mon excitation et, quelque part, ma jouissance lorsque je me nourrissais. Et puis, le sang humain avait une tout autre saveur, un goût incomparable qui provoquait l'addiction chez quiconque l'essayait.

Voilà ce qui dirigeait ma vie : le plaisir et surtout mon propre plaisir.

Je ne me posais jamais de question existentielle tant que j'assouvissais tout mes désirs… rien d'autre ne m'importait. Ma famille était comme moi. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Nous ne restions jamais très longtemps dans une ville afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Actuellement, nous nous trouvions un peu en dehors de New-york, ville très pratique puisqu'elle avait un taux de criminalité incomparable. Nos meurtres se fondaient donc dans la masse. C'est pourquoi, nous avions prolongé notre séjour et organisé cette soirée du 14 février ici.

La Saint valentin, quelle fête merveilleuse……… la fête des amoureux……….je dirai plutôt la fête des âmes esseulées car c'est à cette période qu'on rencontre le plus de dépressifs et de suicidaires……..Ceux qui sont donc susceptibles de participer à ce genre de fête. Comme on dit: le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres.

Oui, nous étions intéressés par ceux qui avaient perdu tout espoir, qui ne croyaient plus en l'amour, en la vie. Ils se donnaient alors totalement et s'abandonnaient dans nos mains expertes sans aucun regret, nous donnant le plus merveilleux des cadeaux: « le don de soi ».

Ils se livraient à nous sans commune mesure, dans un abandon total.

Certains qualifieraient cela de tragédie…… cette tristesse qui fait que plus rien ne nous rattache à la vie………. Moi, je trouve ça beau et émouvant. Il faut de la force et du courage pour admettre qu'on est inutile et qu'on n'a plus rien à faire parmi les vivants.

Je savais que nous attendions beaucoup de monde et j'étais assez curieux de découvrir les visages qui se cachaient derrière ces noms. Savoir si parmi eux, se cacherait celle qui me ferait vivre l'expérience la plus érotique et la plus sensuelle de mon immortalité. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé, j'étais quelqu'un d'exigeant et de souvent insatisfait. J'espérais toujours que quelque chose de spécial et d'unique se passe. Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera différente………..

_**POV Bella**_

J'étais sur la route. L'adresse que James m'avait donnée se situait un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Je bifurquais à droite et pris un embranchement qui n'était pas éclairé, me demandant si je ne m'étais pas trompée. En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune maison aux alentours et tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Je continuais ainsi pendant encore 1km en envisageant de rebrousser chemin, quand, au loin, j'aperçu un minuscule point lumineux. Ouf, je commençais à désespérer. 10 minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la plus grande et la plus majestueuse des demeures que je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Waouh, où est-ce que je suis tombée ? J'eu l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps. On aurait dit un manoir du 19ème siècle, mais parfaitement entretenu. J'étais totalement sous le charme et en même temps tétanisée, je n'osais pas sonner. Je savais qu'une fois entrée, mon destin serait scellé…. La peur m'envahit l'espace d'une seconde mais fût vite remplacée par une montée d'adrénaline. J'avais pris ma décision et je comptais bien m'y tenir. Je pris une profonde inspiration – _vas-y Bella lance toi!_ – et je sonnais. DING DONG , DING DONG – merde une fois aurait suffit! à peine arrivée, j'allais déjà me faire remarquer.

Une jeune femme blonde, à la beauté froide, m'ouvrit. Elle me toisa et me demanda mon nom. Aucun son ne voulait sortir – _Bella remue-toi avant qu__'__on ne te referme la porte au nez_.

- Isabella Swan, répondis-je timidement.

- Attendez un instant, je vais vérifier si votre nom est sur la liste.

- D'accord.

- Ah voilà j'ai trouvé……hmmmmm je vois que l'on vous a rajouté en dernière minute !!!!

- Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Non, du moment que vous êtes sur liste, dit-elle d'un ton hautain. Vous pouvez entrer.

J'avançais de quelque pas et stoppa net. Le décor était juste somptueux : tout était dans les tons bordeaux et noir et il y avait d'énormes tentures en velours aux fenêtres. D'immenses lustres en cristal ornaient le plafond et diffusaient une lumière tamisée, renforçant le côté intimiste et gothique de la pièce. La décoration était agrémentée de grands chandeliers posés sur chaque meuble.

Je fis le tour de la pièce des yeux, totalement sous le charme, et en même temps complètement terrifiée.

Je dévisageais toutes les personnes présentes, mais sans réellement les voir, lorsque mon regard fut happé par l'homme le plus beau, le plus ténébreux et le plus mystérieux que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Il était grand, les cheveux cuivrés et le regard sombre. J'aurai même dit que ses yeux étaient noirs. Il portait un jean et une chemise cintrée, assortie à ses pupilles, qui laissait deviner une musculature parfaite. Un homme pareil ne pouvait être réel, une telle magnificence n'existait pas dans mon monde.

J'étais perdue dans ma contemplation quand je me rendis compte qu'il avait surpris mon regard. Je voulu le détourner mais j'en fus incapable: j'étais comme envoûtée. Nous sommes restés connecté quelques secondes durant lesquelles le temps sembla se cristalliser. Je repris mes esprits lorsque quelqu'un me proposa une coupe de champagne. Je détournai la tête afin de regarder la personne qui s'adressait à moi. Je pris la flûte. Le charme était rompu mais j'étais envahie par des sentiments que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvés.

Je me sentais étrange, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose essayait de me posséder. Je ne me serai jamais crue capable de ressentir un tel désir pour un homme auquel je n'avais même pas adressé la parole, mais je devais bien l'admettre, il m'avait totalement chamboulé. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'allai m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Des couples commençaient à se former. Soudain, quelqu'un se matérialisa devant moi et je sus immédiatement que c'était lui. Je levai les yeux sur lui et rougis. Il ne dit rien et me tendis simplement la main. Je me levai et la pris. Il m'emmena dans un long couloir, me fis passer derrière de lourdes tenture en velours noir et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite pièce meublée d'un unique lit à baldaquin illuminé par des bougies. C'était tellement romantique, et tout était fait pour se sentir à l'aise. Mais je savais que tout cela n'était que façade. Le but de cette mascarade serait la mort sans états d'âmes.

Il m'indiqua le lit, toujours sans un mot. Je commençais à me demander s'il savait parler…… mais était-ce nécessaire ?....Non, j'avais juste besoin de son corps et de son savoir faire.

Je m'y allongeai. Il s'installa à mes pieds et retira lentement mes chaussures, l'une après l'autre. Il me caressa le pied et remonta tout doucement, passant par le mollet, et arriva à la hauteur de ma cuisse. Il écarta légèrement mes jambes et continua sa progression vers ma féminité. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, sondant mon regard, mais je ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Il passa alors la main sous mon string et se mit à caresser ma douce intimité. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement, c'était le geste le plus sensuel qu'aucun garçon ne m'ait jamais fait. Une légère chaleur au bas du ventre commença à m'envahir tandis qu'il devenait plus entreprenant. J'étais subjuguée, je n'arrivais plus à avoir une idée cohérente; la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore penser, était que je voulais être totalement possédé par cet homme. Je me sentis devenir très humide, mon excitation ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Tout doucement, il fit glisser un doigt entre mes deux lèvres et lui fit faire des mouvements circulaires qui provoquaient une délicieuse sensation de vagues intérieures. Je ne voyais, ne pensais et ne voulais, à cet instant présent, plus que lui. J'étais toute proche de l'explosion, j'étais emportée dans un monde de luxure encore jamais explorée et cela me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Puis, tout s'arrêta, je ne le sentais plus. Il s'était éloigné. Non, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête !!!! Je m'asseyais sur le lit et je le vis revenir près de moi avec trois foulards. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

- Tu me fais confiance ? me demanda-t-il

Oh mon dieu sa voix! Comment aurais-pu résister à un tel velouté? J'étais totalement envoutée, il aurait pu me demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Oui, fût le seul mot que je pu émettre.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, pris mon bras droit, le leva et l'attacha à la monture du lit. Il fit de même avec le bras gauche. Et pour terminer, il me banda les yeux.

Je le senti se lever, aller chercher quelque chose et ensuite se rassoir. Il me souleva légèrement la tête, défit le nœud derrière mon cou. Il fit lentement descendre ma robe le long de mon corps et me la retira. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon string qui alla la rejoindre sur le plancher. J'étais totalement nue à présent et je pense que si je n'avais pas eu les yeux bandés, j'en aurai rougi.

J'étais pleinement à sa merci. Je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver à présent, quand je senti quelque chose de très doux se promener sur mon visage. Quelle sensation exquise !

Il descendit et fit le contour de mes lèvres pour atteindre ensuite mon menton et glisser lentement le long de mon cou. Toutes ces sensations étaient produites par une plume, la plus douce qui soit. Qui aurait pu penser que l'on pouvait éprouver un tel plaisir avec cet objet ?!

Il arrivait maintenant à ma poitrine et je ne pus réprimer un long gémissement. Il fit tournoyer la plume tout autour, je frissonnais de partout. Il continua son chemin et arriva enfin près de mon centre névralgique. Je bloquais ma respiration. J'avais du mal à me contenir. J'étais déjà toute moite et il ne m'avait pas encore touché.

Il chatouilla tendrement mon entrée et j'émis un râle de plaisir. C'était divin : à la fois suave et sensuel. Il continua à titiller cette partie de mon anatomie jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. J'étais toujours attachée et même si cela limitait mes mouvements, mon excitation s'en trouvait accentuée. J'étais toute proche, le feu me consumait. Il en était arrivé là où il voulait : j'étais devenue sa soumise.

A ce moment précis, j'aurais fait tout ce qu'il désirait. Il arrêta son petit jeu, retira ses vêtements et s'allongea sur moi. Je pouvais le sentir mais pas le toucher. Il se mit à embrasser le lobe de mon oreille et remonta vers ma bouche. Ce fut d'abord un baiser très tendre qui s'intensifia très vite. Il força le barrage de mes lèvres et joua langoureusement avec ma langue, comme si nous dansions un ballet. J'aurais voulu que cela ne finisse jamais, j'étais prise dans un tourbillon d'érotisme et que c'était bon!

Il brisa notre échange, faisant descendre sa bouche vers mon sein qu'il se mit à lécher en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de mon téton. Je m'arquai contre lui afin de le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Tout doucement, il se plaça entre mes cuisses et fit courir sa langue sur mon ventre. Il m'écarta un peu plus les jambes et, prenant la première, il la positionna au dessus de son épaule puis il fit de même avec la seconde. Il parcourait mon entrejambes de petits baisers, de manière à remonter vers mes lèvres intimes…. prêtes à l'accueillir.

Il commença par les lécher avidement. Petit à petit, il fit entrer sa langue et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je perdis le contrôle. Les mouvements circulaires qu'il me prodiguait étaient tout bonnement savoureux. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec la réalité, je me laissai envahir par le plaisir qu'il provoquait en moi. J'étais sur une planète où seul comptait le plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements et la chaleur dans mon bas ventre augmenta. Et puis, d'un coup, j'eu l'impression de voir des millions d'étoiles, comme si j'avais explosé de l'intérieur. Je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme.

Je peinais à reprendre conscience lorsque je le senti défaire les liens de mes mains. Au moment de retirer le foulard qui couvrait mes yeux, il me murmura :

- A présent, je veux que tu voies tout ce que je vais te faire. Je veux voir la jouissance dans tes yeux. !!!!

Je n'étais pas encore entièrement remise de cette première étape que déjà il attaqua la suivante. Il me fit asseoir sur lui, mes jambes encerclant sa taille. Je pouvais le sentir tout proche de moi, mais encore trop loin. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et me mis à l'embrasser passionnément; je ne pouvais plus éteindre le volcan qui s'était allumé en moi. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin qu'il soit en moi. Je sentis l'urgence prendre possession de mon corps. Alors je mis tout dans mes baisers. Mais sa bouche ne me suffisait plus, alors je me mis à couvrir son torse de petits baisers. Hmmmmm… il avait un goût délicieux!

Je le caressais entièrement, pour arriver enfin à son membre déjà durci. Je le choyais tendrement pour ensuite accélérer le mouvement et faire un mouvement de va et viens qui lui fit pousser un râle de plaisir, tandis qu'il mordillait mon cou. J'étais parcourue de petits courants électriques.

Quelles sensations merveilleuses!!

J'aurai pu décider de continuer de ne vivre rien que pour ressentir tout cela. Mais non, c'était l'urgence du moment qui rendait cette expérience si exceptionnelle.

Je ne voulais plus jouer, il devait me posséder. MAINTENANT!!!

Il devait ressentir la même chose car il me fit basculer vers l'arrière, les jambes toujours accrochées à sa taille. D'un coup sec, il me pénétra et brisa mon dernier lien avec l'innocence. Je ne ressentis pas la douleur que j'imaginais, mais plutôt un léger pincement. Je vis son visage changer quand il s'aperçut que j'étais encore vierge. De la stupeur, de l'incompréhension mais aussi du désir. J'offrais à un inconnu ce que j'avais de plus précieux.

Il plongeât son regard dans le mien et se mit à bouger tout en gardant ce contact visuel. Je me perdais en lui, entraînée dans une danse érotico-sensuelle. Il augmenta le rythme, allant toujours plus loin et toujours plus fort. Je sentais nos deux intimités s'entrechoquer. J'avais la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Je voyais que lui aussi était arrivé à la limite. Il fit encore deux mouvements et mes parois se contractèrent autour de lui, me faisant atteindre le nirvana. Il me suivi instantanément. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour que les battements de mon cœur redeviennent réguliers. Waouh, c'était extraordinaire !!!!!

Il se retira lentement, s'asseyant contre les parois du lit, et me plaça entre ses jambes. Je me laissais aller, le dos contre son torse.

Il dégagea ma nuque et posa sa tête sur mon épaule tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Le calme était revenu.

- Merci dis-je tout bas.

- Tout le plaisir à été pour moi répondit-il

A nouveau le silence

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer à présent ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

- Oui. Tu vas me tuer.

- Tu sais comment ?

- Non

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que je suis ?

- Je ne me suis pas posée la question

- Tu n'as alors rien remarqué de différent chez moi ?

- Oui… maintenant que tu le dis. Tu es très pâle et ton corps tellement froid… Tes yeux ont une couleur inhabituelle.

- Et cela te fais penser à quoi ?

- Si cela existait, je t'aurai dit à un vampire mais c'est invraisemblable… Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien pas si invraisemblable que ça apparemment !!!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? L'interrogeai-je, tournant ma tête afin de lui faire face.

- Je dis que tu as raison et que je suis un vampire.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Je me retrouvais dans les bras du plus grand prédateur de la race humaine.

- Je vais mourir, vidée de toute substance…c'est ça que tu me réserves?

- Oui. Et là ,en ce moment, je lutte fortement contre ma volonté de te tuer, car ton sang chante pour moi comme aucun autre ne l'a encore fait.

J'étais terrifiée, même si je voulais mourir, je n'aurais jamais crû partir de cette manière. J'hésitai entre prendre mes jambes à mon cou ou rester sagement dans ses bras et me laisser faire. La seconde option prit le dessus.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

- Es-tu si impatiente de perdre la vie ?

- Le plus vite sera le mieux

- Une humaine n'avais encore jamais réussi à éveiller un tel intérêt chez moi, tu es vraiment très étrange. Tu sembles tellement sûre de toi et sereine alors que n'importe qui serait affolé.

- Oh, mais je le suis. C'est juste que je n'aie pas d'autre alternative.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux choisir ma mort. Je suis de toute manière condamnée. Je n'ai aucune autre alternative. De plus, je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de partir de cette manière. Ici, après ce que je viens de vivre avec toi.

- Si tu as pris ta décision alors je la respecterai.

Et lentement, il rapprocha sa bouche de ma jugulaire. Il me la caressa des lèvres. J'aurai du avoir peur. Je me retrouvai dans les bras d'une personne assoiffée de sang et qui allait me boire jusqu'à me vider. J'allais mourir maintenant et pourtant j'avais une entière confiance en lui. Doucement, Il enfonça ses crocs dans ma chair, je la sentis se déchirer et s'ouvrir laissant s'échapper se doux nectar qu'il attendait et qu'il convoitait. Il m'aspirait et je ne pu m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir. Contre toute attente cela me plaisait. Je sentis du liquide s'écouler de la blessure. Une larme de sang descendait le long de ma gorge et maculait ma peau qui avait la couleur d'un linceul. Tandis qu'il m'aspirait la vie, je me sentais flottée. J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir corps et âmes. Tout doucement, je me laissai emportée. Tout devint flou et j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée entre ses bras. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Presque comme au ralenti mes yeux se fermèrent. La flamme de la dernière bougie vacilla à l'instant même où ma flamme intérieure s'éteignit. Je fis un dernier sourire, une manière de lui dire merci, et j'émis mon dernier souffle.

_****************_

_Je suppose que vous connaissez le petit bouton vert, alors n'hésitez à laisser votre emprunte et à me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais : je prends tout !!!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite à de nombreuses demandes, j'ai craqué et décidé de faire une suite à mon OS pour le concours « bloody valentine »**

**Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi :**

***MERCI***

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !!!!!!**

**Un tout grand merci à Dri et Mag pour m'avoir encouragé à continuer et d'être mes bétas.**

**Je vous adore les filles.**

**Merci aux reviews anonymes de Marion, Haylin25, Margot, Halay, Titou10, Noémie6491, Samarcande….J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.**

**Bon c'est parti mon kiki !!!!!**

_**Chap 2 Damnation**_

* * *

_Presque comme au ralenti mes yeux se fermèrent. La flamme de la dernière bougie vacilla à l'instant même où ma flamme intérieure s'éteignit. Je fis un dernier sourire, une manière de lui dire merci, et j'émis mon dernier souffle._

***************

Au même moment, je le sentis retirer doucement ses crocs qui étaient profondément ancrés dans mon cou. Mais il était trop tard, l'obscurité m'enveloppa. J'avais sombré dans l'inconscience, envahie par un sentiment de plénitude totale. Je me laissais porter en me disant que mourir n'était tout compte fait pas si terrible que ça ; c'était même plutôt plaisant…..Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible sensation de brulure ne se répande en moi.

Cela débuta par la pointe des pieds pour remonter lentement le long de mes jambes. J'avais l'impression de m'enflammer de l'intérieur, et que ce feu se propageait par tous les canaux conducteurs. La douleur était insoutenable et intolérable. Toutes les parties de mon corps me faisaient souffrir… même celles dont je n'avais jamais imaginé l'existence. Je n'allais pas résister longtemps à cette attaque fulgurante et c'est que j'espérais : partir le plus rapidement possible afin de retrouver l'apaisement. L'intensité de la combustion diminua. C'était enfin fini, j'allais pouvoir partir en paix ………mais ce répit ne dura que quelques instants…….car mon corps s'embrasa à nouveau. Ce petit jeu continua durant des heures. Des heures de tortures physiques pendant lesquelles je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter une fin aussi ignoble.

J'étais totalement épuisée par le combat intérieur que je menais. Je sentais mes battements de cœur se ralentir ; celui-ci était fatigué et il n'allait pas tarder à me lâcher. Comme, je l'avais pressenti, il battait de plus en plus lentement et la dernière pulsation résonna comme un gong au plus profond de mes entrailles. La chaleur qui m'avait pleinement consumée il y a de ça quelques heures, faisait à présent place à un froid glacial qui s'insinuait tel un poison. J'étais consciente de ce qui se passait autour moi, j'entendais quelqu'un prononcer des paroles apaisantes…….je n'y comprenais plus rien, j'étais censée être morte alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'entendais ? Soudain, tout s'accéléra : j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, mon sang se cristallisait dans mes veines et le temps se figeât. Je reçu comme un électrochoc et me réveilla. J'étais complètement désorientée et apeurée, je ne savais plus très bien où je me trouvais et ce que je faisais là. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais encore vivante ??????

Je me sentais changée comme si quelqu'un d'autre, ou quelque chose, avait pris possession de mon corps. Je sentais une énergie nouvelle m'irradier et j'éprouvais beaucoup de difficulté à la canaliser. Je me sentais plus forte et plus fragile à la fois.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

J'avais reconnu le timbre mélodieux de sa voix mais j'avais encore du mal à le percevoir, comme si mes yeux étaient ceux d'un nourrisson.

J'avais l'impression que tous mes sens devaient retrouver leur équilibre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je recouvrais la vue mais d'une manière plus puissante : je pouvais voir plus loin et de manière plus précise. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce qui, tout en me paraissant familière, m'était étrangement inconnue.

Mon ouïe était également plus fine. J'arrivais à entendre ce qui se passait dans les autres pièces, alors que des murs très épais nous séparaient, et ce brouhaha persistant ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs de ma soirée affluèrent et j'essayais d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Je me souvenais de l'annonce de ma maladie, ma décision d'en finir, le contrat que me fit signer James, l'arrivée dans cette magnifique demeure et la rencontre avec mon bourreau.

Les pièces du puzzle s'ajustaient une à une mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que je faisais là, vivante……Enfin, maintenant que j'analysais les choses, je me rendais compte que je n'avais plus de battements cardiaques. Je ne respirais plus non plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais totalement perdue.

Il répéta sa question, voyant mon air hébété.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Je réfléchis quelque instant et répondis d'une voix rauque que j'avais du mal à reconnaître comme étant la mienne :

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai la sensation qu'un camion m'est passé sur le corps mais en même temps, je me sens plus forte qu'avant.

- C'est normal

- Comment ça c'est normal ? – _cet homme est totalement fou, il n'y a rien de normal dans tout cela –_ Je ne comprends pas, je suis supposée être morte. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? – _Je me sentais vraiment très mal, l'impression de ne plus être moi-même toujours présente. _Des millions de questions m'envahirent l'esprit.

- Je n'ai pas pu te tuer.

- Tu n'as pas pu me tuer ou tu n'as pas voulu me tuer car pour moi ce sont deux choses différentes_? Je ne le suivais plus, j'étais déroutée_. _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été jusqu'au bout ?_

- Je n'ai pas voulu te tuer. Je me suis arrêté de boire ton sang avant que l'inévitable ne se produise, mais en contrepartie j'ai laissé mon venin se répandre en toi, ce qui t'a transformée.

- Transformée ????? _A présent, j'étais franchement inquiète ; l'esprit encore embrumé, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que cela impliquait._

- Oui, tu es devenue comme moi.

- Tu veux dire que je suis un vampire ?

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite car j'ai un peu de mal à tout assimiler !!!

- Tout vampire est doté de venin et lorsque l'on mord quelqu'un, celui-ci est injecté. Soit on décide de vider la personne de son sang et elle meurt, soit on s'arrête à temps pour permettre au poison de commencer la transformation et d'ainsi en faire un vampire. Présentement, tu es immortelle : tu ne ressentiras plus le froid, ni la faim telle que tu la concevais auparavant. Tu n'as plus besoin de dormir non plus. Ton corps ne nécessite plus d'oxygène pour survivre.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit à ce moment là, fut :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta-t-il

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne t'aie rien demandé_. Cet homme était une énigme et me plongeait encore plus profondément dans mes abysses intérieurs._

- je répondrai à tes questions plus tard, me dit-il, il faut d'abord que tu te nourrisses.

- Je n'ai pas faim

- Je ne parlais pas de nourriture mais de sang !!!! Si tu ne bois pas, tu vas très vite devenir incontrôlable.

Non, non, je ne pouvais pas boire le sang de quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas devenir une meurtrière. Mais qu'avait-il fait de moi : il avait créé un monstre et il avait l'air de n'en éprouver aucun remord.

- Jamais, je n'ôterai la vie de quelqu'un. Il est hors de question que je boive du sang humain.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre choix, répondit-il

- On a toujours le choix, rétorquai-je

- Pas cette fois-ci.

Là, j'avais besoin d'espace – je n'en revenais pas. On n'avait passé que quelques heures ensemble – _bon ok, je lui ai quand même offert ma virginité_ – et il s'est senti le droit de choisir pour moi ce que serait mon avenir… ou devrais-je plutôt dire, mon éternité.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ; tu vas très vite ressentir la soif et je préfère être à tes côtés quand cela arrivera.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça. Je veux que tu me laisses seule.

- A ta guise !!!

Et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Enfin seule !!!! J'avais besoin de me calmer et de penser posément. Je n'y croyais pas, j'étais venue ici pour échapper à ma destinée et on en avait choisi une autre à ma place. Et quelle destinée ! Celle d'un monstre sanguinaire obligé de tuer pour survivre. Je n'avais jamais fait le moindre mal à quiconque et ne voulais pas que cela arrive. J'avais beaucoup trop de compassion pour les autres et pas une once de méchanceté en moi. Qu'allais-je faire ??? Comment allais-je me sortir de cette galère ? De rage, je frappais dans le mur et au lieu de ressentir une vive douleur à la main, je m'aperçu que j'avais démoli une partie de celui-ci. Mon dieu, mais qu'étais-je devenu…..une véritable menace pour les autres…..

Une souffrance oppressante m'envahie. Je sentais les larmes perler aux creux de mes yeux sans pour autant glisser le long de ma joue. A ce moment-là, je me suis rendue compte que même pleurer m'était désormais interdit.

Cet homme m'avait fait connaître le paradis avant de me conduire tout droit en enfer. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, me disant que j'avais été stupide de penser que la décision prise en signant ce foutu contrat était la meilleure qui soit. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Peut-être que j'aurai du accepter le traitement et profiter des quelques mois qui me restait pour dire correctement au revoir à mes proches.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et me recroquevillais sur moi même.

Je dû rester plongée ainsi dans mes pensées durant des heures. Petit à petit, je repris mes esprits en me rendant compte que j'avais la gorge extrêmement douloureuse. Elle était sèche et comme en feu. Je décidai donc de me lever, et me dirigeai vers une petite porte en bois massif. Je me retrouvais dans une petite salle de bain. Un verre était posé sur l'évier. Je le rempli d'eau et le bu d'une traite. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer.

Je senti une présence derrière moi et me retournai. Il était là et me regardai, avec un petit sourire en coin affiché sur le visage.

- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais boire cette eau ? me demanda-t-il

- Ma gorge me faisait terriblement souffrir, je pensais que cela apaiserait la douleur.

- Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui puisse l'apaiser maintenant, ma belle.

- Si par cette chose tu entends du sang humain, c'est hors de question. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

- Tu devras bien te nourrir. Ton corps en réclame déjà. Tu le ressens n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je le ressens et tu le sais, mais je ne veux pas et surtout je ne peux pas, dis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je fais quoi, à présent ? Je ne peux me nourrir, mais j'en ai besoin afin de survivre ! Tout cela est de sa faute, il m'a entrainé dans un engrenage sans fin et je n'ai aucune porte de sortie.

- Comme je pressentais que tu réagirais comme cela, j'ai envoyé un membre de ma famille te chercher des poches de sang à l'hôpital. De cette manière, tu ne tueras personne……enfin, pour le moment.

- Et, je devrais te remercier ??? Tu es à l'origine de ce gâchis donc à toi de réparer les pots cassés.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder le sujet, on y reviendra quand tu auras bu.

- j'espère bien !!

J'entendis un léger coup sur la porte. Il alla ouvrir et prit ce qui me paraissait être la poche de sang. Il me la tendit.

- A présent, bois.

Je ne voulais pas. J'avais le sentiment que si je buvais ça, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue était la réaction instinctive de mon corps qui, au moment où il ouvrit le goupillon de la poche, se rua littéralement dessus comme une bête féroce et affamée.

Je me dégoûtais. Je bu jusqu'à la dernière gorgée, mais mon organisme en réclamait encore et encore. Je ne fus complètement rassasiée qu'au bout de la 10ème poche. Je me faisais honte. J'avais bu ce sang avec une telle force. Et ce qui me fit le plus mal était ce sentiment de plénitude que je ressenti en avalant, gorgée après gorgée.

_Il était là, assis sur le lit, et m'observait. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il se rapprocha de moi, prit les poches vides et alla les mettre à la poubelle. Ensuite, il se retourna et me dit :_

- Là, on peut parler !

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en chemin lol

Je tiens déjà à vous dire que la relation edward/ bella ne sera pas simple et que vous risquez d'être surpris par certaine chose.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A bientôt

Lu'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien ????**_

_**Alors me voilà avec un nouveau chap , il sera différent vu que j'aborde le POV d'édward (ah ah j'entends déjà vos soupirs de satisfaction lol). Je sais que beaucoup l'attendais donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!!**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées. Honnêtement, je ne pensais que cette histoire plairait autant : MERCI.**_

_**Pour répondre à bon nombre d'entre vous, je devrais normalement poster tous les 15 jours mais il se peut que cela soit plus rapide comme pour cette fois-ci.**_

_**Je remercie encore et toujours dri et mag qui sont des bétas d'enfer.**_

_**A présent je réponds aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Kirei13 : merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps pour ce nouveau chap.**_

_**Edward 7012 : Merci pour tes compliments !!!!!!!**_

_**Katoucka : j'espère que tu te trouves à proximité du congel lol **_

_**Bon, j'arrête de monopoliser l'attention : bonne lecture !!!**_

Chap 3 possession

POV Edward

Il était à présent 21h et les invités commençaient à arriver. J'étais impatient, comme à chaque 14 février. C'était vraiment la meilleure soirée de l'année car les gens se donnaient sans états d'âme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette soirée serait différente…..un pressentiment peut-être.

J'étais dans le salon et scrutais la pièce afin de trouver ma première victime de la soirée quand mon regard fut attiré vers l'entrée. Une brune de taille moyenne fit son apparition. Elle portait une simple robe qui était attachée autour du cou, lui laissant ainsi le dos nu. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais dégageait un charme fou qui ne vous laissait pas indifférent.

J'essayais de sonder ses pensées pour découvrir la raison de sa présence ici.

Et là, le choc !

RIEN, aucune pensée n'émanait d'elle. Je forçais mon don mais rien n'y fit. Cette fille avait l'esprit vide. J'étais tellement perdu que je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle me fixait. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut comme si j'étais littéralement happé par ses prunelles chocolat. Le temps s'était figé, cristallisé.

Cette connexion fût rompue quand on lui proposa une coupe de champagne et qu'elle détourna ainsi les yeux. Que s'était-il passé ? Je n'avais encore jamais été attiré de cette manière par une simple mortelle. J'inspirai profondément et me rendis compte qu'une douce fragrance emplissait mes narines. Une odeur indéfinissable qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle. Celle-ci me guidait et c'est, surpris, que je me rendis compte où mes pas m'avaient porté.

Je me trouvais devant le canapé où elle était assise. Elle releva la tête, plongeant ainsi son regard dans le mien et provoquant à nouveau ce merveilleux émoi. En l'espace de quelques secondes, cette fille avait réussi à me déstabiliser et à bouleverser mon équilibre. Peu importe ce que cela m'en couterai, mais elle serait mienne. Fort de cette certitude, je lui tendis la main sans un mot. Toujours silencieusement, elle l'accepta. Une décharge électrique me traversa de part en part lorsque nos mains se touchèrent. Je la fis se relever et, toujours sans lâcher sa main, je l'emmenais avec moi dans une des chambres du manoir.

Je pouvais sentir à la fois sa peur et son excitation. J'étais également aux abois, tirailler entre l'envie de la faire mienne sauvagement et l'envie de la protéger, de la prendre tout en douceur. Mais ce qui m'était le plus dur était de combattre l'appel de son sang : celui-ci chantait littéralement pour moi. Un peu comme le chant des sirènes qui nous ensorcèle et auquel on ne peut pas résister. Si je voulais profiter d'elle au maximum, je devrai être vigilant.

Je la fis entrer dans la chambre et lui indiqua le lit. Je ne voulais pas parler de peur que ma voix ne trahisse mon trouble. Elle non plus ne parla pas, se contentant d'exécuter mes ordres.

Elle s'allongeât lentement sur le matelas. Je m'installai à ses pieds et entrepris de lui retirer lentement ses chaussures. Je lui caressai les chevilles et fis courir doucement mes doigts le long de son mollet pour me diriger vers sa cuisse. Je lui écartai légèrement les jambes et continua ma progression vers sa féminité. Je stoppai mon mouvement une fraction de seconde, sondant son regard et y cherchant l'approbation nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer. J'y lu ce que je t'attendais mais surtout ce que j'espérais : ce soir, elle serait mienne !!!!!

Je passai alors ma main sous son string et me mis à caresser sa douce intimité. Elle émit un petit gémissement qui me disait combien elle aimait ça et qui me fit durcir instantanément. Le plus déroutant était que je fonctionnais à l'instinct puisque ma faculté de lire les esprits ne fonctionnait pas avec elle… et cela m'excitait énormément.

Je pouvais à présent la sentir mouillée pour moi, et que c'était bon de savoir le pouvoir que j'avais sur elle. Tout doucement, je fis pénétrer un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes. Je la sentis se cambrer et je commençai des mouvements circulaires. Elle perdait pied, je m'en rendais compte, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir et la voir comme ça, sur le point de jouir, était la chose la plus sensuelle qui soit. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de se contracter autour de mon doigt, je le retirai. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne comme ça, et surtout pas maintenant.

J'en voulais plus, je voulais lui faire découvrir ce qu'était le plaisir charnel. Je voulais partager avec elle cette communion de corps qui nous unit dans une explosion des sens.

Elle se remettait lentement de sa frustration tandis que je me levais. J'avais envie de tester quelque chose de différent. Je vis des foulards et cela me donna une idée. Je les pris et me rapprochait d'elle qui, pendant ce temps, s'était rassise et me regardait avec interrogation.

- Tu me fais confiance ? – demandai-je suavement

- Oui – répondit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Je ressentais sa peur mais j'étais conquis par sa détermination.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et pris son bras droit que j'attachais à la monture du lit. Je fis de même avec le bras gauche, et pour terminer je lui bandais les yeux.

Je me levai à nouveau et pris le temps de l'admirer ainsi, totalement soumise : quel spectacle magnifique !

J'allais chercher la plume qui se trouvait sur la table et la rejoignis sur le lit.

Je soulevai légèrement sa tête et défi le nœud derrière son cou. Je fis lentement descendre la robe le long de son corps, faisant ainsi apparaître sa peau laiteuse. Je m'attaquai ensuite à son string, retirant ainsi la dernière barrière entre nos corps. Celui-ci alla rejoindre la robe sur le sol. Elle était totalement nue devant moi, totalement à ma merci !!!! Et j'aimais ça.

Je fis glisser la plume doucement, tendrement le long de sa joue. J'atteignis ses lèvres et en traça le contour puis repris ma descente le long de son cou. Je la sentais se crisper et se tendre sous l'effet suave des caresses. Cet abandon total de sa part me transportait ; une sensation unique s'emparait de moi.

J'atteignis tout aussi lentement sa poitrine ce qui lui fit émettre un léger gémissement qui se répercuta automatiquement dans mon boxer. Je fis tournoyer la plume autour de celle-ci et la senti frissonner. Je continuai ma progression et arrivai enfin à son centre névralgique. Elle était frémissante et impatiente alors que mes mains ne l'avaient pas encore touchée.

Je me mis à effleurer son entrée. Sous cette douce torture, je sentis son corps se soulever imperceptiblement comme si il en attendait plus. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Mon dieu, cette petite humaine allait causer ma perte !

Je jouais encore quelques instants avec cette partie de son anatomie, et quand je la sentis enfin prête se soumettre entièrement, j'arrêtai ce petit jeu.

Je me déshabillai et m'allongeai sur elle. Sa chaleur contre mon corps était incandescente, comme si son feu intérieur c'était propagé en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau vivant.

J'embrassai délicatement le lobe de son oreille pour remonter vers sa bouche pleine qui n'attendait que ça. Je l'embrassai d'abord tendrement mais bien vite on eu besoin de plus et le baiser s'intensifia. Je forçais le barrage de ses lèvres et me mis à jouer langoureusement avec sa langue. Je m'embrasais, autant par l'excitation qui se diffusait à travers mon corps que par le venin qui envahi ma bouche au moment où je la goûtais. Tout en elle invitait à la luxure : son corps et son sang.

J'étais trop proche de sa gorge et je ne voulais pas la mordre avant son heure. Je décidais donc de briser ce merveilleux moment en faisant descendre ma bouche vers son sein. Je me mis à le lécher et fis tournoyer ma langue autour de son téton. Elle s'arqua contre moi, comme si elle voulait réduire la distance entre nos deux corps.

Tout doucement, je me plaçais entre ses cuisses et fis courir ma langue sur son ventre. Je lui écartais un plus les jambes ; je pris la première et la positionna au dessus de mon épaule puis je fis de même avec la seconde. Je parcourais son entrejambe de baiser aériens remontant ainsi vers ses lèvres intimes, prêtes à m'accueillir.

Je commençais par les lécher avidement. Petit à petit, je fis entrer ma langue. Son corps émit un léger soubresaut de surprise et de plaisir sous les mouvements circulaires que je lui prodiguais. Elle était tout bonnement savoureuse. J'aurais pu me fondre en elle. J'étais perdu dans le tourbillon des sensations que cela me provoquait. Je la sentais frémir sous mes coups de langues ; sa chaleur s'intensifia, elle semblait en transe. En un instant, tout s'obscurci pour ne voir qu'elle, là, étendue jambes ouvertes, offerte et gémissante. Elle se contacta autour de ma langue et je lui offris son premier orgasme de la soirée.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait péniblement, je me levais et lui détachais les mains. Je retirai le foulard qui lui bandait les yeux tout en lui susurrant :

- A présent, je veux que tu voies tout ce que je vais te faire. Je veux voir la jouissance dans tes yeux. !!!!

Je ne lui laissais pas l'opportunité de récupérer totalement que déjà je reprenais mes assauts.

Je la fis s'asseoir sur moi, torse contre torse, ses jambes encerclant ma taille.

Je pus lire le désir dans ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha et passa sa main dans mes cheveux tout en m'embrassant passionnément. Elle se libérait complètement, mettant tout dans ses baisers mais bien vite cela ne lui suffit plus. Mon torse fut parsemé de baisers et je pouvais sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à mon membre, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser sortir un long soupir de contentement, comme si c'était ce que j'attendais depuis le début. Evidement, il était déjà dur. Elle le choya tendrement pour ensuite accélérer la cadence……j'haletai…..ses mouvements de va et viens étaient divins et j'émis un râle de plaisir tout en lui mordillant le cou. Si je n'étais pas déjà damné, je me serai damné à ce moment précis.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je devais la posséder. MAINTENANT !

Je la fis basculer vers l'arrière, ses jambes toujours accrochées à ma taille. D'un coup sec, je la pénétrai et me rendis compte que pour elle c'était la première fois. La panique m'envahit quelques secondes lorsque je sentis les effluves de son sang remonter jusqu'à moi. J'étais surpris, mais bien vite la passion du moment repris le dessus.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien : je voulais maintenir cette connexion entre nous et voir les différentes expressions de son visage. Je me mis à bouger lascivement. Je me perdais en elle, entrainé dans une danse érotique, sensuelle.

J'augmentai le rythme, allant toujours plus loin et plus fort sans pour autant lui faire mal. Je sentais nos deux intimités s'entrechoquer. J'atteignais ma limite : j'allais venir et elle devait venir avec moi. Je fis encore deux mouvements de bassin et la senti se contracter autour de mon membre, ce qui déclencha instantanément ma jouissance.

Je n'arrivais pas y croire : c'était la meilleure expérience que j'avais vécu !

Cette fille m'avait bouleversé. Je me retirai doucement et m'installa contre le dossier du lit. Je la plaçai entre mes jambes et elle se laissa aller contre mon torse.

Je dégageais sa nuque et déposa ma tête sur son épaule, tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur ses bras. Durant quelques minutes, je fus perdu dans mes pensées, enveloppé dans un état de doutes et d'incertitudes. Elle m'avait touché comme jamais auparavant je ne l'avais été, mais il m'était impossible de combattre la condition qu'était la mienne.

Je désirais son sang plus qu'aucun autre mais sa fragilité apparente me donnait envie de la protéger. Le dilemme faisait rage et je sentais mon esprit batailler ferme.

Elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait en venant ici… mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ce choix ?

Je devais savoir, me rassurer sur ce que j'allais faire et surtout l'excuser car oui, je devais bien l'avouer, pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, j'éprouvais de la culpabilité à me nourrir de quelqu'un.

Sa voix me sorti de mes réflexions :

- Merci, dit-elle tout bas

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, répondis-je, _ce qui était la stricte vérité. _

A nouveau le silence

_Il fallait que je sois certain qu'elle avait conscience de ce qui allait se passer par la suite._

- Sais-tu ce qu'il va se passer à présent chuchotais-je à son oreille

- Oui, tu vas me tuer.

Je compris qu'elle était clairement venue pour ça et que c'était le but ultime de cette soirée.

Je me devais tout de même de lui expliquer ce que j'étais et donc comment sa vie prendrait fin_._

- Tu sais comment ?

- Non.

- Tu ne sais donc pas ce que je suis ?

- Je ne me suis pas posée la question.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué de différent chez moi ?

Je voulais savoir jusqu'à quel point elle ignorait ce que je représentais.

- Oui… maintenant que tu le dis. Tu es très pâle et ton corps est tellement froid… Tes yeux ont une couleur inhabituelle aussi – répondit-elle.

_Bon ce sera plus facile que je ne le pensais tout compte fait, elle a remarqué l'essentiel._

- Et cela te fait penser à quoi ?

- Si cela existait, je t'aurai dit à un vampire mais c'est invraisemblable… Je ne sais pas.

Elle avait dit cela en plaisantant mais comment aurait-elle savoir que c'était la réalité…..ma réalité.

- Et bien, pas si invraisemblable que ça apparemment !!!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?m'interrogea-t-elle en tournant la tête afin de me faire face.

- Je dis que tu as raison et que je suis un vampire.

Elle semblait complètement abasourdie et je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que son amant d'un soir se trouve être un vampire. L'incompréhension se reflétait dans son regard. J'espérais pourtant, qu'à ses yeux je ne serais pas simplement un monstre sanguinaire. Je désirais être plus que ça, représenter plus que ça pour elle même si l'épilogue était irréversible.

- Je vais mourir, vidée de toute substance…c'est ça que tu me réserves? Me demanda-t-elle

En plongeant mes yeux dans ses pupilles chocolat, je fus rassuré : aucune trace de rejet de sa part, juste de l'étonnement.

- Oui. Et là, en ce moment, je lutte fortement contre ma volonté de te tuer, car ton sang chante pour moi comme aucun autre ne l'a encore fait.

Je pouvais ressentir sa terreur mais aussi son hésitation, comme si elle faisait la part des choses mentalement_. _

Quand, soudain, d'un ton décidé elle dit :

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

J'étais sidéré par tant d'aplomb. Cette fille était surprenante et j'avais vraiment du mal à la comprendre.

- Es-tu si impatiente de perdre la vie ?

- Le plus vite sera le mieux, dit-elle

- Une humaine n'avait encore jamais réussi à éveiller un tel intérêt chez moi, tu es vraiment très étrange. Tu sembles tellement sûre de toi et sereine alors que n'importe qui serait affolé, lui dis-je.

- Oh, mais je le suis. C'est juste que je n'aie pas d'autre alternative.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux choisir ma mort. Je suis de toute manière condamnée. Je n'ai aucune autre alternative. De plus, je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de partir de cette manière. Ici, après ce que je viens de vivre avec toi.

Je compris enfin pourquoi elle était si décidée à mourir ce soir et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. J'étais désolé pour elle : être condamné si jeune… parfois la vie était vraiment injuste.

- Si tu as pris ta décision alors je la respecterai.

Durant tout notre échange, j'avais du faire taire la bête qui voulait émerger afin de garder le contrôle. Son approbation avait fait sauter toutes mes barrières. Je pouvais enfin laisser libre cours à mon instinct primitif. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir en la faisant mienne, mon envie de la goûter et de la pénétrer de mes crocs était la plus forte.

Lentement, j'approchai ma bouche de sa jugulaire. Je la lui caressai des lèvres. Délicatement, j'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa chair. Elle se déchira et laissa s'échapper le doux nectar que je convoitais tant. Je l'aspirais, gorgée après gorgée, me nourrissant de sa saveur incomparable. Tout en buvant, le fil des heures passées avec elle me revint en mémoire. Les multiples sensations qu'elle m'avait fait découvrir, le bonheur que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais explosé en elle… Petit à petit, je la senti se vider de toute énergie, l'étincelle de vie qui l'habitait disparaissant furtivement. Et là, j'eu peur….peur de ne plus jamais ressentir de sentiments aussi intenses…..peur de ne plus avoir, ne fut-ce que durant quelques secondes, l'impression d'être encore humain. Je ne comprenais pas : je n'avais eu aucun souci à accepter ma condition de vampire, mais avec elle tout était différent.

Tout en continuant à l'aspirer, j'évaluais la situation……soit je la tuais soit…..quoi……je la transformais…….pouvais-je réellement faire ça alors qu'elle ne m'avait rien demandé ? Mais là, présentement, il n'y avait que moi qui comptais….moi et mon désir de la garder près de moi, même si je savais que ce que j'éprouvais n'était certainement pas de l'amour. Je ne me pouvais me résigner à la laisser partir.

Mû de cette nouvelle certitude, je libérai sa gorge de mes dents acérées juste avant que le dernier battement de son cœur ne retentisse.

* * *

**Alors, il vous a plu ce pov Ed ??????**

**Je dois avouer qu'il m'a donné chaud lol**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre axé sur la confrontation entre Bella et Edward.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!!!**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos reviews adorables : ce n'est que du bonheur de les lire.**_

_**Je voudrai faire une dédicace spéciale à mes tpa's préférées, à mes choupettes de fusion robsten ainsi qu'à toutes les belettes de TF !!!**_

_**Encore un grand merci à dri et mag.**_

_**Bon ok j'arrête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné un oscar LOL**_

_**A présent, je réponds aux reviews anonymes :**_

_Edward 7012 : oui il a fait très chaud, je te remercie pour ton soutien et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chap._

_PrincetonGirl1818 : Merci pour ta rewiew _

_Jess'e : Pour la suite la voilà par contre pour tout savoir il faudra être patiente lol_

_Katouchka : Merci pour ta review. Moins de chaleur pour ce chapitre _

_Marion : oui Edward va ramer. Merci pour tes compliments._

_Cocotte 56 : bien sûr que je continue mon histoire. Merci de me lire._

_**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.**_

_**Enjoy !!!!!!!**_

_Chapitre 4_

_CONFRONTATION_

_Il était là, assis sur le lit, et m'observait. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il se rapprocha de moi, prit les poches vides et alla les mettre à la poubelle. Ensuite, il se retourna et me dit :_

_- Là, on peut parler !_

* * *

En dépit de ma répulsion, je me sentais apaisée comme si ce feu intérieur s'était, au fur et à mesure que je me sustentais, endormi. Je devais bien l'admettre, il avait eu raison de me nourrir avant toute confrontation verbale. La colère et la violence qui s'étaient emparées de moi au moment de mon réveil étaient telles que, si je les avais évacuées, j'aurais tout saccagé.

A présent, je voulais comprendre…….comprendre pourquoi il avait commis un tel geste et quelles en étaient les conséquences.

- Ok je t'écoute, lui dis-je.

- Ce serait peut-être bien qu'on se présente pour commencer, répondit-il.

Quelle gourde ! Maintenant qu'il m'y faisait penser, je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

- Mon nom est Isabella Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle simplement Bella, rétorquais-je en ayant la sensation de rougir légèrement… ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été encore humaine.

- Enchanté Bella, répondit-il d'un petit air narquois, je suis Edward Masen Cullen.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois enchantée de te connaître !

- Je suis certain que tu changeras rapidement d'avis, me nargua-t-il en affichant son petit sourire en coin.

- N'en sois pas persuadé, sifflais-je.

Quelle arrogance ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi imbu de sa personne.

Pourtant, le souvenir de cette nuit immuable restait gravé en moi. La tendresse et la douceur dont il avait fait preuve contrastaient tellement avec son comportement actuel…

Malgré tout, je devais reconnaitre qu'il m'attirait, comme si une force invisible me poussait vers lui alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : m'en éloigner. Je ne me comprenais plus, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit et mon corps n'étaient plus connectés.

Mais pour le moment je devais me concentrer sur ma nouvelle condition, dont je ne savais presque rien.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Tout en scrutant l'horizon, j'émis dans un léger soupir de découragement :

- Je voudrais comprendre Edward.

- Je ne sais que te dire Bella, et je ne crois pas que tu vas réellement apprécier mes explications.

- Vas-y toujours. Je préfère savoir, même si cela me fera mal, plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance.

- Je commence par quoi ? Ce qui t'attend comme vie en tant que vampire ou alors pourquoi j'ai commis ce geste ?

- Par la raison de ton geste. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je ne te demandais rien à part de me tuer. Mais certainement pas ça !!!!!

- Ce que j'ai vécu avec toi m'a fait découvrir des sensations inexplorées. J'avais l'impression d'être différent et surtout de ressentir des choses différentes. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu es unique. J'ai la faculté de lire dans les pensées et quand je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois, j'ai juste ressenti un vide absolu. Rien n'émergeait de toi. Cela m'a intrigué et j'ai voulu en savoir plus. J'étais totalement subjugué et j'ai laissé faire mon instinct. Il m'a inexorablement poussé vers toi. Je devais te posséder de toutes les manières qui soient. L'appel de ton sang était incomparable et je me devais d'y goûter, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait pas te laisser partir ; je ne voulais pas perdre ce que tu m'avais fait ressentir. Ce moment ne pouvait être unique, il devait se reproduire. Je devais le ressentir à nouveau. Je t'avoue que je n'aie aucunement pensé à toi à ce moment là, je voulais juste satisfaire mon désir personnel, m'expliqua-t-il impassible.

- C'était donc juste un désir purement égoïste, dis-je péniblement.

Toujours devant cette fenêtre, le ciel se voilait.

- Je t'avais dit que cela ne te plairait pas.

- Oui, tu as raison, soufflais-je.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je l'avais fait par amour ? Me jeta-t-il à la figure.

La terre s'ouvrait sous mes pieds et allait m'engloutir. Il était d'une telle froideur. Pour lui, je ne comptais pas, seule sa petite personne comptait……Et moi là-dedans je faisais quoi ?….étais-je devenue son pantin, son jouet ? Qu'espérait-il de tout cela ?

Une chose était certaine, rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

- Non je n'y croyais pas forcément mais je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi. Tu ne crois quand même pas je vais rester là, auprès de toi, pour que tu puisses m'utiliser à ta guise ? Je ne suis pas ta marionnette ! Répliquai-je avec force, lui faisant face à présent.

Une colère sourde refaisait doucement surface et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la canaliser.

- Tu n'auras pas le choix Bella, nous sommes liés par un lien unique à présent. C'est moi qui t'ai transformé et, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens à présent, dit-il sûr lui

Ma limite était atteinte. L'entendre dire que je n'avais plus mon libre arbitre avait libéré la bête en moi. Je me mis à grogner férocement.

- Saches Edward Masen Cullen que celui qui me dirigera ou me dictera ma conduite n'a pas encore vu le jour. Peu importe ce que tu me dis, je combattrai ce lien. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne t'appartiendrai, dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- Ma belle tu ne pourras pas le combattre, je fais partie de toi à présent. Et ça rien ne le défera, m'assura-t-il.

J'étais à présent devant lui. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui séparaient nos deux corps. Je voulais bondir, lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Je m'apprêtais à lui sauter dessus et le rouer de coups, mais une force invisible m'en empêchait. Je pouvais sentir les effluves de son parfum musqué. Cette odeur m'envahit et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je me laissais guider par mes sens et mon instinct animal. Il avait raison, j'aurai du mal à combattre cette attirance physique. C'était devenu un besoin vital. Sentir son corps contre le mien, ses mains me caresser, ses lèvres m'embrasser.

Et contre toute attente au lieu de l'attaquer, je me jetai sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai furieusement. J'avais besoin de ce contact, de la sensation d'être là où je devais être, dans ses bras. Il répondit avidement à mon baiser. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres lorsque ma langue demanda l'accès à a sa bouche. Nos langues se touchèrent, se mêlèrent dans une danse endiablée. J'y mettais toute ma hargne, ma colère et mon désespoir mais aussi toute ma passion et mon désir. J'étais submergée de sentiments contradictoires : mon corps et mon esprit se livraient une bataille éperdue. J'avais envie de lui, ce contact physique m'avait prouvé que j'étais toujours attirée par lui, mais en même temps je lui en voulais terriblement de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit. Tandis qu'il encerclait ma taille, la bataille faisait toujours rage en moi. A présent j'étais collée à lui et je pouvais clairement sentir son désir entre mes jambes. Je mis à gémir sous la pression de nos deux corps. J'étais perdue. J'en voulais plus. Je voulais le ressentir profondément en moi.

Et puis ma conscience reprit le dessus, m'intimant l'ordre d'arrêter cela tout de suite. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais réellement, je ne pouvais céder à mes pulsions ainsi. Je ne pouvais me perdre moi-même. Alors, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces. Je l'envoyai de l'autre côté de la pièce, réalisant ainsi que je ne contrôlais pas encore ma force.

Je reprenais péniblement mes esprits, essayant d'oublier la frustration qui s'emparait de moi. Je ne voulais pas de ça, et certainement pas comme ça.

Il s'était relevé et me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois Isabella que j'avais raison, il t'est impossible de me résister.

La haine que je ressenti lorsqu'il me jeta ses paroles au visage, n'avait pas d'égale. A partir de maintenant, je me contrôlerai et ne cèderai plus, au risque d'y perdre toute mes facultés mentales. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de déclencher.

- Je me battrai pour ça Edward et te prouverai que tu as tort, crachai-je.

- J'attends de voir ça ma belle !

Cet homme causerait ma perte, c'était une certitude. Mais pour l'instant, je devais me calmer. Je savais pourquoi il m'avait transformée, mais il y avait tant de choses encore dont j'étais ignorante.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit et lui demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver à présent ?

- Tu vas rester ici avec ma famille et moi. Je te la présenterai tout à l'heure.

Il avait donc une famille…, intéressant. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première.

- Et si je veux partir ?

- Tu peux, mais saches que tu auras rapidement besoin de te nourrir et sans les poches de sang de l'hôpital, tu devras tuer pour ta propre survie. De plus, si tu pars tu seras livrée à toi-même dehors. Pourras-tu résister à l'appel du sang ? Il me semblait que cela te rebutait toute à l'heure.

Grrrrrrrrrrr …cet homme avait vraiment réponse à tout !!!!!!!

Mais je devais l'admettre, il était hors de question que je sois responsable de la mort de quelqu'un.

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée, j'oscillais entre la colère et l'accablement. Mes émotions jouaient au yo-yo et cela m'épuisait. Toute résistance m'échappait. C'était une fatalité, je devais l'accepter. Sous cette certitude nouvelle, la parcelle de combativité qui me restait s'envola, laissant place à un grand vide.

Lasse, je repris la parole :

- Tu as raison sur un point : il est hors de question que je tue quelqu'un pour me sustenter. Alors explique moi ce que cette transformation va impliquer. Je sais déjà que je dois me nourrir de sang humain, mais il n'y a pas que ça je suppose.

Je savais que le plus dur n'avait pas encore été abordé. J'étais mortifiée d'en découvrir plus sur les vampires et donc sur moi-même.

- Non, en effet, il n'y a pas que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si terrible : on ne dort pas dans des cercueils et on ne brûle pas à la lumière du jour, ironisa-t-il.

Comment ce type pouvait-il se permettre de faire de l'humour dans un moment aussi grave !!!

- Mais tu m'avais caché ton sens de l'humour, dis-moi

- Oh écoute Bella, ce n'est pas si dramatique quand même. Je t'ai offert l'éternité à mes côtés, à la place d'une mort certaine. Je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau et tu pourrais me remercier !

Il faut que je me calme et que je ne cède pas à ses provocations. Je dois me concentrer afin d'avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions…..peut-être qu'après je me sentirais plus sereine. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça.

- Ecoute edward ; peut-être que pour toi cela te semble être un présent inestimable mais moi je n'ai pas encore trouvé le côté positif de la chose. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter tes sarcasmes, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Ok Bella, je vais tout t'expliquer :

Tu sais déjà quel est ton nouveau mode alimentaire. Tu dois également savoir que tu es dotée de facultés physiques exceptionnelles, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu as une force hors du commun, tu te déplaces également très vite. Ton odorat et ton ouïe sont surdéveloppées. Tu ne dois pas craindre la lumière du jour. Mais, il faut éviter de s'exposer les jours de grand soleil car, à ce moment là, ta véritable nature sera exposée aux humains. Tu n'as plus besoin de dormir également. Tu imagines le gain de temps !!!!! Tu dois savoir que tous les souvenirs de ta vie antérieure vont, avec le temps, s'estomper pour finalement n'être plus que brume dans ta tête.

Au fur et à mesure que son discours avançait, je me tassais de plus en plus. Oui, j'étais quelqu'un de plus fort mais que gagnais-je en échange ? Pas grand chose.

Je deviendrai une personne totalement différente. Je ne voulais pas perdre cette humanité qui faisait encore un peu partie de moi pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas oublier et me recréer une nouvelle vie. Je perdais tout et cela il ne le comprenait pas. Il trouvait son statut terriblement attractif et moi je ne pouvais le concevoir que comme une tragédie.

- Pourrais-je revoir ma famille et mes amis ?

- Non, à présent tu es morte pour eux. Si tu les vois, tu risquerais de les tuer.

- Tu me demandes de vivre à jamais sans pouvoir les revoir, leur dire que je les aime, les voir vieillir...

Au plus loin on allait dans les explications, au plus je m'apercevais que j'étais totalement seule……Seule avec mon bourreau…….Seule avec mes angoisses………..Seule avec mes espérances perdues.

- Oui.

C'était clair et concis !!!!

- Je veux ma famille Edward, je n'y arriverai pas sans elle !

- Tu as une nouvelle famille à présent Bella : moi et les miens.

- Je ne veux pas de cette famille Edward ; toi et les tiens, vous n'en ferez jamais partie, répondis-je d'une voix torturée.

- Tu devras t'en contenter pourtant, avança-t-il doucement.

Non, je ne voulais pas de sa douceur !!!!! Je préférais son arrogance. Avec elle au moins, je ne craquais pas. Mais là, cette tendresse me donnait juste envie d'aller me caler dans ses bras pour y puiser tout le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Je décidais donc de me lever afin de mettre plus de distance entre nous.

- Pourrais-je devenir mère un jour ?

Je voulais pouvoir me dire que quelque chose de moi perdurerait et rendrait cette éternité plus facile.

- Non Bella. Ton organisme à cessé de vivre, donc logiquement il ne peut donner la vie.

Alors le désespoir s'abattit sur moi, telle une force obscure me pénétrant profondément. Un vent glacé me transperça de part en part.

Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce qu'il m'offrait n'avait rien à voir avec un conte de fée !

Je plongeais dans les ténèbres. Pour moi, à ce jour, Edward Masen Cullen était synonyme de damnation. Plus rien de bon ne sortirait de moi. Je passerai mes jours à combattre mes démons intérieurs sans rien avoir à offrir au monde extérieur.

A présent, je pouvais le confirmer : la mort aurait été préférable à ce qu'il m'avait offert.

La seule chose que je fus capable de répondre était :

- Ah… d'accord.

Je n'avais plus envie d'explication, plus envie de savoir, car tout cela ne m'apportait que peine et désespoir.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, Edward se rapprocha de moi. Il prit ma main tendrement et me dit :

- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu as besoin d'assimiler tout ce que je viens de te dire.

Sans un mot, je le suivis, toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Nous traversions le couloir emprunté lors de mon arrivée et nous retrouvâmes dans le salon.

Quatre personnes s'y trouvaient. Edward stoppa notre progression.

- Bella, je voudrais te présenter ma famille : voici ma sœur, Rosalie - je_ reconnus la blonde qui m'avait fait entrer dans le manoir_- et son mari, Emmet. Ainsi que Jasper et sa compagne Maria.

* * *

_**Alors ??????? **_

_**Je vous entends déjà : quoi mais où est Alice…………..ah ah et bien pour le savoir, il faudra attendre lol**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a quand même plus !!!!!**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Lu'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à toutes et à tous (oui oui on peut toujours rêver !!!!!!)**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable WE de pâques.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et mises en alertes qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses : c'est très agréable.**

**Je n'oublie pas mes bétas : dri et mag qui sont adorables**

**Vous vous posez beaucoup de questions sur Alice mais je ne peux y répondre maintenant sachez seulement qu'elle fera bien partie de l'histoire ;-)**

**Le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que dans deux semaines et oui je suis en congé avec mes enfants. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Anne :_ merci pour ta review et comme je l'ai écrit plus haut : patience pour Alice !

_Katouchka : A_lors vont-ils se rapprocher……je te laisse deviner…….

_Aelita48 : _on verra s'il arrivera à la séduire…..comme demandé voici la suite.

_Marion : _Oui Bella vit très mal cette situation…..voilà la suite

_Princetongirl1818 :_ merci pour ta review

_Edward 7012 : _Alice sera bien présente

_Halay : _Merci pour tes compliments……alors oui Esmée et Carlisle seront présents également

_Jess'e :_ Whaou tu l'aimes tant que ça alice lol

_Lovecullenn : _ on l'aime notre edward arrogant

_**Chap 5**_

_**Adaptation**_

Ils étaient tous les quatre d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Rosalie me regardait d'un air hautain et me fit un simple signe de tête. Emmet s'approcha de moi, me fit tourner dans ses bras et m'adressa un « bienvenue dans la famille »……Cet homme devait être fou ! Je ne faisais pas partie de cette famille et n'en ferai jamais partie.

Jasper s'approcha de moi et, immédiatement, une vague de bien-être me traversa tandis qu'il me serrait la main. Enfin, Maria s'avança et me toisa. Après quelques instants, elle vint poser un léger baiser sur ma joue, me signifiant ainsi qu'elle m'acceptait. Je n'avais pas envie de répondre à ces différentes marques d'affection qui, pour moi, étaient totalement inadéquates. Comment pouvaient-ils me faire entrer si facilement dans leur monde alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, comme si cela allait de soi et était totalement naturel ?

Je ne voulais pas les apprécier. Tout en moi rejetait l'élan de sympathie qu'ils avaient fait naître. Autant Edward pouvait être hautain et froid, autant les autres semblaient avenants et engageants.

Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu les apprécier mais là non, c'était plus fort que moi. Je rejetais en bloc tout ce qui concernait cette nouvelle vie.

Je ne dis rien alors qu'apparemment ils s'attendaient à ce que je parle. Mais il m'était physiquement impossible d'émettre le moindre son.

Je regardais Edward, lui signifiant ainsi mon désir d'échapper à tout ça…de me retrouver seule dans ma nouvelle chambre pour pouvoir absorber tout ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Il prit la parole à ma place :

- Bella est un peu perturbée, elle voudrait s'isoler un peu.

Sur ce, il reprit ma main et nous traversâmes la pièce, arrivant devant un immense escalier en bois en demi-cercle. Nous montâmes au premier étage qui arborait la même décoration baroque et intime que celui du dessous. Le couloir était parsemé de portes majestueuses qui devaient, selon toute vraisemblance, mener vers les différentes chambres.

Une fois au milieu de celui-ci, Edward ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite et me fit pénétrer dans ce qui, je présumais, devait être ma nouvelle prison. C'était bien ça : le lieu où je purgerai ma peine éternelle.

Je n'avais rien à redire : elle était magnifique. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était recouvert d'un magnifique couvre-lit blanc qui tranchait admirablement avec la couleur acajou des différents meubles, à savoir : une garde robe, un bureau et une coiffeuse. Tout s'harmonisait agréablement. Mais le plus surprenant était l'immense baie vitrée qui permettait à la lumière d'envahir tout l'espace et de créer ainsi un halo de bien être.

J'étais totalement conquise. Tout reflétait apaisement et douceur ; à croire qu'elle avait été conçue pour moi.

C'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée, que je ressentais une pointe de satisfaction et la sensation d'être là où je devais être. Mais ceci disparu bien vite lorsque je me retournais vers Edward et que la réalité me percuta de plein fouet : je ne serais jamais à ma place ici !!!!

- Cette chambre te convient Bella ? Me demanda-t-il

- Elle est parfaite, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre… car c'était la stricte vérité.

- Tant mieux, répondit-il simplement avant de rajouter :

- Tu trouveras des vêtements dans l'armoire.

- Tu m'as acheté des vêtements ? Soufflai-je abasourdie.

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur et me répondit

- Non, pas du tout. Je suis passé chez toi récupérer tes affaires.

- Quoi ! Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ? Mon père était là ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Un regain d'espoir naissait en moi. J'allais avoir des nouvelles de mon père. Je ne pouvais plus me tenir, je devais savoir comment il allait.

- STOP !! Tu es pire que l'inquisition espagnole avec tes questions !!!! Tout d'abord, j'ai trouvé ton adresse sur ta carte d'identité qui elle-même se trouvait dans ton sac à main. Ensuite, j'y suis allé lorsque j'étais certain de n'y trouver personne, donc je n'ai pas vu ton père.

Toutes mes attentes venaient d'être anéanties. Je n'aurai même pas la possibilité de savoir comment il allait, ni si il avait lu ma lettre.

- Oh, émis-je

Les déceptions s'accumulaient et ne faisaient qu'accentuer cet état dépressif dans lequel je m'enfonçais depuis quelques heures.

- Isabella, dit-il durement, il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses. Dorénavant tu dois oublier ton ancienne vie et les personnes qui en faisaient partie.

Voilà comment en une seule phrase, il avait fait exploser le semblant d'entente qui nous unissait depuis qu'il m'avait présenté à sa famille. Au moment où je croyais qu'il pouvait être tendre et attentionné, il faisait voler en éclat cette nouvelle facette pour faire réapparaître sa véritable nature.

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le cerner et à deviner ses sentiments, ses émotions ? Il était bien trop compliqué pour moi ! Cet homme était une énigme et j'avoue que pour le moment, j'étais bien trop plongée dans mes propres abysses pour chercher des réponses à son sujet.

- Edward, répondis-je d'une voix lasse, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses un peu seule.

Contre toute attente, il ne chercha pas la confrontation et me dit simplement :

- Je te verrai plus tard.

Il sorti et referma la porte.

Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me morfondre comme je l'entendais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire. J'aimais beaucoup cet espace qui m'était destiné. Je pris la peine d'être plus attentive à chaque objet. C'est à ce moment là que je pris conscience de la présence d'un miroir au-dessus de la coiffeuse. Je me dirigeais lentement vers celui-ci. Depuis ma transformation, je ne m'étais pas encore vue. A quoi ressemblerais-je ? Avais-je beaucoup changé ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans ma tête.

J'étais à la fois tendue et impatiente. Je devais le faire, et pourtant j'étais terrifiée. Je relevai doucement la tête et fixai le reflet devant moi. Je me trouvai en face d'une inconnue. Je ne retrouvais pas les traits qui me caractérisaient. Je portai une main à mon visage et laissai glisser un doigt le long de ma joue afin d'en tracer le contour, descendant ainsi vers mes lèvres. Tout était pareil et pourtant tellement différent.

Ma peau était d'une pâleur extrême, limite translucide. Mes cheveux étaient soyeux et souples. Mes lèvres avaient une teinte plus carmin. Mais le plus choquant était mes yeux qui, d'un brun profond, étaient passés à un bordeaux sanguinaire.

Cette vision me ramenait encore une fois au monstre tapi dans ce corps de déesse car oui, à présent je pouvais le dire, j'étais belle. Autant avant j'étais une fille à la beauté ordinaire, autant maintenant j'étais pourvue d'une beauté intemporelle.

Cependant cela ne comptait pas, car lorsque je me regardais à nouveau, je ne vis que deux fentes pourpres reflétant la faim qui sommeillait en moi.

Je ne pouvais supporter cette nouvelle image de moi. Je ne me voyais plus que comme une future meurtrière car je ne devais pas me leurrer : les poches de sang ne dureraient qu'un temps. Je savais qu'à un moment donné, je devrais tuer pour assouvir ma soif.

De rage, je pris la première chose qui me tombait sous la main et la lança, ce qui fit exploser en éclat le miroir.

Je ne voulais plus être confronté à la vision de ce nouveau moi, cela était au-dessus de mes forces. Je reculai et me cognai contre le mur, le long duquel je me laissai tomber. Je me retrouvai assise par terre et ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine tout en les entourant de mes bras. J'étais prise de sanglots imaginaires. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer, même si je n'avais plus besoin d'oxygène. J'étais en pleine crise de panique.

Comment accepter ?!!!!! Comment m'aimer ?!!!!!!

J'étais restée prostrée durant des heures. Un léger bruit de vibration me sorti de ma léthargie. Mon ouïe était vraiment devenue très sensible. J'essayais de deviner d'où il provenait, quand je me rendis compte que mon sac se trouvait sur le lit. D'un bond, je me relevai et, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, arrivai devant celui-ci. La vibration s'arrêta et, fébrile, j'ouvris ma sacoche afin d'en retirer mon téléphone portable.

Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes, submergée par diverses émotions…..ce téléphone était le dernier lien avec mon ancien monde. J'appréhendais d'ouvrir le clapet afin de savoir qui avait un laissé un message, mais l'excitation me gagnait. Nerveusement, je l'ouvrai. Ma boîte de messagerie était pleine.

J'écoutai le premier message :

- Bella, c'est Charlie, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ? Rappelle-moi dès que possible !!!!

Ohhh Charlie…….mon père……il avait toujours été là, même si nous avions été séparés durant de longues années ; cela n'avait jamais entamé l'amour que nous nous portions.

L'entendre me provoqua une profonde douleur et, simultanément, un apaisement total.

Il me semblait tellement proche et en même temps tellement inaccessible. C'était… déroutant.

J'avais perçu l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais je savais qu'il n'avait pas encore lu mon mot d'adieu. Il n'était au courant de rien. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir en supporter d'avantage en écoutant les autres messages. Mais mon désir de l'entendre à nouveau était trop grand.

Deuxième message :

- Mlle Swan, ici le Dr Black. Vous ne vous êtes pas présentée à mon cabinet ce matin. Vous savez l'importance de commencer le plus rapidement possible le traitement. Venez dès que possible car au plus vous retardez l'échéance, au moins vous aurez de chance de prolonger votre espérance vitale.

_Docteur Black vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper de ça à présent,_ ricanais-je. Et oui, quelqu'un m'a offert le remède miracle il semblerait !!

Troisième message :

- Bella ! Bella ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît……je suis chez toi et j'ai lu ta lettre…….mais qu'as-tu fait ma petite fille…..s'il te plaît rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas commis ce geste inconsidéré ! Tu verras, on trouvera un nouveau traitement qui te soignera. On ira voir les meilleurs spécialistes, je donnerai toutes mes économies s'il le faut, mais s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, laissa-t-il échapper dans un sanglot. S'il te plaît reviens-moi, dit-il dans un nouveau sanglot. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es tout ce qui me reste dans la vie. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas encore dites, et tellement de choses que nous n'avons pas encore faites. Laisse-moi une chance de te prendre dans mes bras et de te dire au revoir correctement. Ne m'enlèves pas ça !!!!!

Il pleurait bruyamment et essayait de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais il n'y parvenait pas, et dans un dernier sursaut il cria :

-NON………..BELLA……….NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!

Bip bip bip bip

Un cri de bête agonisante s'échappa de ma gorge. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je l'avais tout bêtement détruit. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendue compte que cela allait le briser ?

Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi.

Je croyais le protéger et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'était de l'anéantir. Il ne s'en remettra jamais. Je jugeais Edward pour son égoïsme mais je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Je me dégoûtais et me faisais honte.

Une affliction terrible s'abattit sur moi. C'en était trop. Je devais m'échapper ou tout au moins échapper à cette culpabilité grandissante. Tout ici m'oppressait : cette chambre, le manoir, ses habitants ……Je devais me retrouver et prendre du recul…..Tout s'embrouillait.

Ma seule alternative était la porte vitrée. Je l'ouvris d'un coup sec. L'air frais me balaya le visage. Enfin une sensation qui me rappelait mon humanité !!!

A présent, il fallait descendre et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour cela : sauter. C'était l'occasion de tester mes nouvelles aptitudes. Je pris mon élan et m'élançai dans le vide.

Waouh, quelle expérience !! Je me sentais enfin libre. Je couru à une vitesse inimaginable et me retrouvais dans les bois. Au moins ici, je pourrais évacuer toute ma colère.

Et c'est ce que je fis durant des heures, détruisant de nombreux arbres sur mon passage. Je pensais que cela me calmerait mais non. Au plus j'évacuais, au plus ma fureur grandissait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le point de non retour et que je ne m'affale au sol, inerte. Tout en moi n'était que questionnement et confusion.

J'analysais les événements des derniers jours mais tout était flou et mes souvenirs s'estompaient. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

Je voulais mon père, être dans ses bras, qu'il me réconforte et surtout qu'il me pardonne.

Je sombrais de plus en plus, n'arrivant plus à faire la distinction entre la réalité et le rêve.

Tout cela était-il réellement arrivé ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar……oui, c'est ça, je vais bientôt me réveiller et me rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'est vrai.

Mais non tout cela était bien mon futur….un futur obscur, sans joie et bonheur……un futur à fuir mes démons……un futur où je devrai composer avec une personne qui ne voit en moi qu'un objet à posséder…….un futur sans les êtres qui comptent pour moi…….et ce futur sera mon enfer.

Allongée dans un tas de feuilles, je me recroquevillais et fermais les yeux. Ainsi, en position fœtale, je me laissais bercer par les bourrasques de vent, m'imaginant ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de dormir mais de cette façon je me coupais de tout contact.

Tellement prise dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas que quelqu'un me soulevait de terre. Par réflexe, mes mains s'agrippèrent au cou de cette personne et je me laissais porter.

Je n'avais plus de courage. Je désirais juste que l'on s'occupe et prenne soin de moi. Je rendais les armes.

On me déposa sur mon lit et, sans rien dire, cette personne quitta ma chambre.

Plus tard, elle revint et me fit boire des poches de sang. Je n'avais toujours pas ré-ouvert les paupières. Cela était bien trop difficile ; je voulais encore rester dans mon monde car le leur était bien trop cruel.

Je ne pouvais concevoir que ce soit lui qui prenne autant soin de moi, il n'était pas capable d'autant de tendresse. Je supposais donc que cela devait être un autre membre de sa famille.

Peu importe qui que ce soit, mais cette personne me donna ce dont j'avais besoin : « du réconfort »… même si aucune parole n'avait été émise. Les gestes parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Petit à petit je repris des forces. Une petite flamme venait de s'allumer. Il était peut-être temps que je me reprenne en main et j'avais pris une décision. Il était hors de question que je n'ai plus de contact avec ma famille, et surtout mon père, et pour cela j'allais me battre. Je trouverai une solution pour que cela soit possible. Même si je savais que je ne pouvais compter sur Edward, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre saurait m'aider…

Cette nouvelle perspective me guiderait et me ferait avancer.

J'en étais là, lorsqu'un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre. Quelqu'un l'entrouvrit et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

* * *

**On ne râle pas SVP**

**Je sais que je m'arrête au mauvais moment …….oui c'est fait exprès lol**

**Bon j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les messages de charlie donc j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines !!!!!**

**Bizz**

**Lu'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou me revoilà,**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et a passé de bonnes vacances !!!!**

**Je vous ai fait patienter mais ce chap est un plus long donc j'espère m'être fait pardonnée.**

**Vous allez enfin savoir qui se trouve derrière la porte et qui a pris soin de bella lol**

**Je voudrais remercier Mag qui fait un super travail de correction.**

**Ah oui dri m'a lancé un cap, j'ai du incorporé un mot disons un peu hors contexte donc je vous mets au défi de le retrouver lol**

**Dri je t'adore !!!!!!!**

**Je voudrais également faire de gros bisous à cha' qui m'aide et me donne son avis sur ce que j'écris : je t'adore mon binôme démoniaque **

_**Un grand merci aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**Jess'e, Katouchka, Halay, Siobhan, Smarcande, Marion, Lovecullenn**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Eclaircie**

_J'en étais là, lorsqu'un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre. Quelqu'un l'entrouvrit et demanda d'une voix incertaine :_

_- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_

* * *

J'étais étonnée de le voir. Je m'étais attendue à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je répondis calmement :

- Oui,bien sur.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Cela fait des jours que tu es cloitrée dans cette chambre.

- C'est gentil à toi de te préoccuper de moi. Tu veux bien me rappeler ton prénom ? Je m'excuse mais je ne m'en souviens plus, expliquai-je penaude.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a bien compris que tu étais un peu perturbée lors de notre rencontre. Moi c'est Emmet, le frère d'Edward et mari de Rosalie.

- Enchantée Emmet. Moi c'est Bella, répondis-je un peu intimidée par sa carrure.

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi baraqué. Pourtant, il y avait un je-ne- sais-quoi chez lui qui inspirait confiance……ses yeux pétillant de malice peut-être, ou encore la douceur de sa voix. Une chose était certaine : il m'apaisait.

- Oui, je sais. Moi je n'ai pas oublié comment tu t'appelais, dit-il en rigolant. On a pas tous une mémoire à la « Doris », rajouta-t-il en ponctuant le dernier mot d'un clin d'œil.

Je lui jetai un regard perplexe et demandai :

- A la qui ?

Il me regarda ahuri et répondit :

- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas Doris ??? Tu n'as jamais vu le dessin animé Némo ??? Je crois que je vais devoir prendre en main ta culture cinématographique ma fille !!!!!!

J'étais totalement interloquée. Il lui manquait vraiment une case à ce type ! Je vivais l'épisode le plus horrible de ma vie et il venait de me comparer à un poisson de dessin animé !! De plus, il se permettait de juger mes goûts en matière de film…

Il dû voir l'expression de mon visage changer, car il se rembrunit et rajouta rapidement :

- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour mais je pense que le moment était mal choisi.

Et là, contre toute attente, je me mis à rire….d'un rire franc et naturel….. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir relâcher la pression et de voir cet homme tout en muscle se confondre en excuse, comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute.

- Non Emmet ne t'excuses pas, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci de m'avoir fait rire.

- Mais de rien belle demoiselle. D'après ma famille, « clown » est mon deuxième prénom.

- Je crois deviner pourquoi, répondis-je dans un sourire.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

Sa bonne humeur était communicative. J'eus, pendant un moment, l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Je me sentais bien.

Je repris mon sérieux, non sans difficulté.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, je pense. Mais pour en avoir la certitude, il faudra que tu demandes aux autres, lança-t-il.

- Non ça ira. D'après ce que j'ai aperçu, je peux le certifier, répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Je me prenais à son jeu. Tant pis, j'en avais besoin et il me faisait du bien. Tout était facile avec Emmet. À l'inverse de son frère, il était jovial, ouvert et à l'écoute. Le courant entre nous était passé de suite et je savais que j'avais enfin trouvé une oreille attentive. Une personne sur qui m'épancher en cas de besoin.

- Eh, mais dis donc tu es une petite comique toi ……et tu sais quoi ? J'aime ça !!!!! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi Emmet, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, rétorquais-je.

- Alors dis-moi, comment tu te sens ? Mieux ?

- Oui, grâce à toi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me voir. Je n'aurai jamais fait le premier pas sinon, répondis-je tristement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il

- Emmet, vous êtes de parfaits étrangers pour moi. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Je n'ai rien demandé à Edward, il m'a transformé sans mon consentement et ensuite il voudrait que je vous considère comme ma nouvelle famille. Mais cela ne peut pas être aussi simple. Je ne peux oublier ce que j'étais et ceux que j'aimais. Je voudrais tant rendre les choses plus faciles mais ce serait contre nature. Je ne peux me forcer à être ce que je ne suis pas. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Bella, je ne voudrais pas me ranger du côté d'Edward, car nous n'étions pas d'accord pour ta transformation, mais à présent c'est fait et on ne peut rien y changer. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de commencer une nouvelle vie parmi nous. On t'aidera… ou je t'aiderai du moins.

- Je sais que cela serait plus raisonnable mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu ne pourras renier éternellement ton « nouveau toi ».

- Tu as raison Emmet, mais laisse-moi du temps. Tout cela a été trop brutal et je n'arrive pas encore à concevoir comment y faire face. Je te remercie d'être là et de prendre le temps de m'écouter. Ce n'est pas pareil avec Edward… Pour lui, c'est comme si j'étais sa chose et je ne le supporte pas.

- Tu as une vision erronée de lui tu sais. Il n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. Donne-lui une chance.

-Laisse-moi en douter. Cet homme est froid, arrogant et n'a aucune sensibilité. Et non, je ne lui donnerai pas sa chance. Tout cela est arrivé par sa faute, alors qu'il assume !

- Tu changeras d'avis, j'en suis certain.

- On verra, répondis-je. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de parler de lui. Je sentais ma rancœur refaire surface. Il fallait que je me calme. Emmet, je voudrai te demander quelque chose, ajoutai-je en baissant mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains. J'avais tellement peur de la réponse qu'il allait me donner, mais il fallait que j'essaye.

-Voilà, j'ai retrouvé mon portable. Il y avait des messages de mon père et il est vraiment très inquiet. Je sais que je ne peux pas m'approcher de lui pour sa propre sécurité, mais je voudrais juste l'appeler, pour le rassurer. Je m'en veux énormément de lui causer autant de peine. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis toujours là.

- Oh Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois qu'il sera au courant, lorsqu'il comprendra que tu es encore vivante ? Il va vouloir te voir. Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter tout le temps. En plus, si Edward le sait, il me tuera !

- Edward ! Edward ! Toujours lui !! Je commence à en avoir assez qu'il règlemente ainsi mon existence, criais-je. Je n'en peux plus ! Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir parler à mon père, dis-je en radoucissant mon ton. Je lui dirai que je suis partie en voyage afin de réfléchir à mon traitement et que je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Pour le reste, j'aviserai en temps voulu. S'il te plaît Emmet, je te jure qu'après cela je ferai des efforts pour m'adapter, mais par pitié ne coupe pas le seul lien qu'il me reste de l' « ancien moi », soufflai-je.

- Bella tu me mets dans une position difficile ; n'oublies pas qu'Edward lit dans les pensées. Je ne pourrai pas le lui cacher.

- Je le lui dirai moi-même, mais après avoir passé mon coup de fil, dis-je en le sentant fléchir.

- Je sens que cela va se retourner contre moi !!!! Tu me jures que tu vas des efforts ??? Et même avec Edward ?

- Mais tu es son avocat ma parole ! Pourquoi essayes-tu tellement de le défendre ? Si cela peut me permettre de parler à mon père, alors oui je te le promets. Je ferai des efforts avec tout le monde, affirmai-je en insistant bien sur le « tout le monde »

Emmet me gratifia d'un grand sourire et s'éloigna. Il revint et me tendit un objet que je n'avais pas reconnu.

- Vas-y, appelle-le !!

Je restais un moment interdite, n'osant faire un mouvement. J'étais totalement paralysée. C'est comme si on m'offrait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. J'étais euphorique et, en même temps, je doutais affreusement. Devais-je lui parler ???

Oui, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Je me levai et pris le téléphone.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui souffla :

- Merci

- De rien jeune demoiselle. Je te laisse. Je reviendrai quand tu auras terminé ta conversation.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je me rapprochai et lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant qu'il ne sorte.

Heureusement qu'il était là. Je savais maintenant que grâce à lui ce serait plus facile, car j'avais enfin un ami à mes côtés.

Il était sorti. Je tenais toujours le téléphone et pourtant je n'étais plus certaine de vouloir le faire. Et si cela ne faisait qu'accroitre notre peine à tous les deux ? Si justement, au lieu d'aider à me reconstruire, cela ne me détruisait que plus ? J'étais indécise. Je pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Ma décision était prise. J'ouvris le téléphone et composai le numéro.

Après la première sonnerie, une voix enrouée me répondit :

- Allô Bella, c'est bien toi ma chérie ???

Mon dieu, son timbre était méconnaissable. A cet instant, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Et si ce n'était pour moi, au moins cela l'était pour lui.

- Oui papa, c'est bien moi.

- Merci mon dieu, tu vas bien…..dis-moi que tu vas bien !

- Je vais bien Charlie, dis-je d'une voix chargée d'émotion. Je suis désolée si je t'aie inquiété, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Pas ton intention, dit-il d'un ton frisant l'hystérie, mais Bell's tu m'as laissé une lettre d'adieu et ensuite plus de nouvelles _– il était furieux et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir_ - Cela fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre et tu me dis que tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète ! Alors oui, évidement que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille, tu m'as compris ?!

La fin de son monologue s'était adoucit. Il avait pu extérioriser toute l'inquiétude et le stress que mon absence prolongée avait créé.

Je répondis d'un ton contrit :

- Pardon papa, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme cela. J'ai été tellement déboussolée par l'annonce de ma maladie que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, lui avouais-je tristement

- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Je comprends que cela a dû être une épreuve terrible pour toi. Mais je suis ton père, et j'aurai voulu affronter ça avec toi. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes soucis. Je me devais de trouver une solution par moi-même.

- Non Bella, un père se doit d'être là pour sa fille dans ce genre de situation. C'est mon rôle de t'épauler et te soutenir. Alors s'il te plait, ne m'en prive pas. Tu verras, tout va s'arranger. On va aller voir les meilleurs spécialistes et on trouvera un traitement qui te remettra sur pieds.

Il fallait que je lui dise qu'on n'allait pas se revoir et cela me brisait le cœur.

- Hmmm papa, je ne rentre pas. J'ai décidé de voyager quelque temps avant de revenir. J'ai besoin de faire un break et de prendre du temps pour moi.

- Mais Bella, tu as perdu la tête – _l'angoisse perçait dans sa voix_ – Tu ne peux pas partir, tu dois absolument commencer ton traitement. Ne fais pas l'enfant et reviens, dit-il plus sévèrement.

Je comprenais sa colère et je pense que j'aurai réagi comme lui s'il avait été question de mon enfant, mais je devais lui faire comprendre le bien fondé de cette résolution.

- Charlie, je sais que tu as du mal à me comprendre mais j'ai besoin de faire cela avant que la maladie ne m'affaiblisse. Considère cela un peu comme le dernier souhait d'un condamné, dis-je tristement. Même avec le traitement, je n'ai aucun espoir de survie, alors laisse-moi réaliser ma dernière volonté. Je te promets de revenir dès que je me sens mal.

- Tu es totalement inconsciente ma chérie, cria-t-il. Je suis certain qu'on trouvera quelque chose.

- Non papa, c'est trop tard et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répondis-je abattue. Je t'aime et je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser. Alors laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire et ensuite je reviendrai passer le temps qu'il me restera à vivre à tes côtés, lançai-je dans un souffle.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Bells, c'est comme si tu me demandais de te regarder mourir, me rétorqua-t-il froidement

Je savais que ce que je lui demandais devait être inconcevable pour un père, mais avais-je le choix ? NON…….mais je me fis le serment de trouver un moyen pour le revoir rapidement.

- Ecoute papa, ma décision est prise et elle peut te paraître irréfléchie, mais j'en ai besoin, rétorquais-je. Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais pris de décision sur un coup de tête. Alors fais moi confiance, le suppliais-je.

Je sentais son indécision dans son silence. Il hésitait et était en proie à de terribles doutes. Je rajoutais :

- S'il te plait, fais le pour moi Charlie, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

- Oh Bella, c'est terrible ce que tu me demandes – _il flanchait_ – J'ai l'impression de t'envoyer moi-même à l'échafaud.

- Mais non, tu me permets juste d'accéder à mes derniers souhaits. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Tu me retrouveras et on profitera ensemble du temps qu'il me restera, insistais-je.

- Un mois Bella. Je te donne un mois et ensuite tu reviens, dit-il tout bas comme s'il venait de signer un pacte avec le diable.

Un poids venait de s'échapper de mes épaules. J'avais un mois pour trouver une solution afin de le revoir.

- Merci papa, dis-je d'un ton empli de gratitude. Dans un mois, je suis de retour à la maison.

- Et je veux que tu m'appelles tous les trois jours pour me tenir au courant de ton état de santé. Encore une chose : dès que tu sens que cela ne va pas, tu rentres directement.

- Tout ce que tu veux papa, affirmai-je dans un sourire.

Même si nous n'avions jamais été très expressifs dans la démonstration de nos sentiments, un amour intense nous unissait et de l'avoir retrouvé me donna une force que jusque là j'avais crû perdue.

- Je t'aime Bells !!!

- Moi aussi papa – _plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, rajoutai-je en mon fort intérieur_ – Je dois te laisser, je te retéléphone dans trois jours.

- A dans trois jours ma chérie. Prends soin de toi.

Je raccrochai à contre cœur, mais l'entendre m'avait fait un bien fou.

A présent, j'avais un but et un allié. Enfin une éclaircie.

C'était ce que je croyais lorsque j'entendis la conversation à l'étage du dessous. L'ouïe d'un vampire avait des avantages indéniables : je pouvais les entendre sans devoir être dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Ils se disputaient. Je reconnu Edward et Emmet. Et j'étais le sujet de cette discorde.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit Emmet. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé appeler son père, cria un Edward furieux.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Emmet fermement. Elle était mal Edward. Elle souffre et elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle n'est pas un jouet…….pas ton jouet….Elle vit très mal cette situation. Je l'ai fait pour son bien et peu importe ce que tu en penses.

Je sentais l'animosité qui se dégageait de chacun d'eux.

- Tu n'as fait que compliquer les choses. Elle va avoir encore plus de mal à s'adapter maintenant. Et saches que si elle n'est pas mon jouet, elle m'appartient. C'est moi qui l'ai transformée, cracha Edward.

- Non, tu te trompes. Bella est une personne à part entière. Continue à te comporter comme un imbécile et tu la perdras. Si ce n'est déjà fait !!!!!!!! dit Emmet

- Elle ne partira jamais. Elle ne sait où aller et à trop peur de faire du mal aux autres, assura Edward narquoisement.

- A ta place, je n'en serai pas si sûr, lança Emmet

J'entendis une porte claquer et des pas se diriger vers l'escalier. Quelqu'un montait et se dirigeait vers ma chambre. J'avais peur que ce soit Edward. Après ce que j'avais entendu, mon animosité envers lui avait encore grimpé d'un cran. Cette histoire d'appartenance commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je n'appartiendrai jamais à personne et il serait temps qu'il s'en rende compte.

Je m'en voulais également d'avoir mis Emmet dans une position délicate. Je l'avais ligué contre son frère ; pourtant ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je savais qu'il était là et me préparais à un nouvel affrontement. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

- Je t'en prie Edward, fais comme chez toi, dis-je ironiquement.

- Isabella tu as perdu la tête ma parole. Je t'avais dit d'oublier ta famille. Tu ne peux plus rien leur apporter de bon, aboya-t-il.

Il était très en colère, mais moi aussi je l'étais et il était hors de questions qu'il fasse des choix à ma place.

- Ca suffit Edward, je ne dois te rendre aucun compte. Je ne t'appartiens pas et ne t'appartiendrai jamais, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Je continuerai à appeler mon père que cela te plaise ou non. Et je voudrai que tu ne mêles pas Emmet à tout ceci. C'est entre toi et moi que cela se passe. Ais-je été assez clair ?!!! L'invectivai-je à mon tour.

- J'essaye juste de te ménager, dit-il froidement, mais tu ne comprends pas.

- Me ménager de quoi ? C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir ! J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu m'isoles afin d'avoir le plus d'emprise possible sur moi, répondis-je sur le même ton que lui, et si tu voulais réellement me ménager, tu te serais occupé de moi lorsque je n'étais pas bien, à la place d'Emmet.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je vis dans ses yeux quelque chose de différent. Je voyais de la peine, de la souffrance et de la résignation.

- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est Emmet qui a pris soin de toi, qui t'a nourri et qui t'a ramené dans ta chambre ce jour là ??? me demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

- Ben oui, sinon qui d'autre ? Répondis-je d'une voix incertaine

- Ce n'était pas lui Bella, mais moi……MOI, tu entends…….Je me préoccupe de toi bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines, mais cela semble insuffisant.

Et il ressorti de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

J'étais stupéfaite.

La personne si tendre qui s'était occupée de moi, c'était lui.

Je l'avais secrètement espéré mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé que cela soit possible venant de lui.

Un immense sentiment de solitude et de lassitude m'enveloppa.

Je n'avais pas entendu Emmet rentrer.

- Et bien Bella, tu en fais une tête. Tu serais encore humaine que l'on aurait dit que tu étais atteinte de constipation aigue, dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

Comment arrivait-il à faire de l'humour alors qu'il venait d'échanger des mots houleux avec son frère et qu'il avait certainement dû entendre ma conversation avec Edward ?

- C'est vrai Emmet ? Demandais-je

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai Bella ?

- C'est lui qui a pris soin de moi ?

- Oui, c'est lui. Et personne ne pouvais t'approcher. Il te couvait comme une louve avec ses petits, ajouta-t-il tendrement.

- Je ne le comprends pas. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?

J'étais déroutée et j'avais besoin d'en connaître plus à son sujet.

- Tu sais Edward est une énigme pour tout le monde. Les seules personnes qui le connaissent un peu sont nos parents.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de parents…..Où sont-ils ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Emmet.

* * *

**Alors vous avez trouvé ce fameux mot ??????**

**Ce chap vous a plus ????**

**Oui, je sais je coupe au mauvais moment !!!! On ne frappe pas SVP lol**

**Je voudrais faire la pub pour plusieurs fics :**

**Terre sauvage de Macha1983**

**.net/s/5874696/1/**

**Un mensonge merveilleux de Miss-Aurore**

.net/s/5880877/1/Un_mensonge_merveilleux

**et **

**Comme un nouveau départ de Jenny1001**

.net/s/5879979/1/comme_un_nouveau_depart


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Me voici avec mon nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Je suis toujours étonnée de voir de nouvelles mises en alerte et de nouvelles lectrices :**_

_**Un grand merci à vous tous !!!!!!**_

_**Le mot à trouvé était « constipation », j'ai bien ri car beaucoup m'ont proposés « némo », « doris » ou encore « clown » lol**_

_**Vous allez enfin avoir une explication sur les parents d'edward.**_

_**Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes bétas dri et mag.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas pour le verdict !**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**- Samarcande : merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas mieux. Bizz.**

**- Halay : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui peut-être que c'est une façon de se protéger et que c'est pour ça qu'edward a ce comportement qui sait ? Le mot était bien constipation lol. Bisous.**

**- Lovecullenn : tu as trouvé même si tu pensais que ce n'était pas ça. C'était constipation et oui c'est quelque chose qu'Emmett aurait pu dire mdr. Bizz**

**- Anne : un grand merci pour ta review !!!! Bisous.**

**- Katouchka : un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon Emmett te plaise. Pour Edward, il n'est pas évident à cerner. Tu voulais la suite et bien la voici. Bisous.**

**- Siobhan : whaou que de compliments. Un grand merci à toi !!!!! Gros bisous.**

**- Marion : tu auras ta réponse concernant leurs parents dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi pour ta review. Bisous**

**- Isabelle : merci pour ta gentille review. Tu sais moi avant cette fic, je n'avais jamais écrit et d'ailleurs je ne m'en sentais pas capable donc si tu en as vraiment envie moi je dis fonce car il n'y a que du bonheur à la clé. Gros bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Prise de conscience**

_- Tu sais Edward est une énigme pour tout le monde. Les seules personnes qui le connaissent un peu sont nos parents._

_- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de parents…..Où sont-ils ?_

_Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Emmet._

* * *

- C'est une longue histoire tu sais, dit-il.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Et puis si je dois rester avec vous, j'ai le droit de connaître votre histoire, répondis-je doucement.

- Oui tu as raison. Viens, allons nous asseoir sur le lit. Nous serons plus à l'aise, déclara-t-il.

Je le suivis et nous nous installâmes confortablement. J'étais impatiente de connaître leurs passés, surtout SON passé. Peut-être, cela m'aiderait-il à le comprendre.

Emmett commença à parler:

- Je suis le dernier arrivé dans la famille, donc je ne pourrai te raconter qu'une partie de l'histoire, annonça-t-il.

- Cela me suffira Emmett, lui certifiai-je dans un sourire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Carlisle est notre père adoptif. C'est lui qui a transformé Edward alors qu'il était mourant. Notre père est la personne la plus humble et compatissante que je connaisse. Il aurait pu choisir un style de vie totalement différent mais non, il a décidé de renoncer à certaines choses et de sauver, comme il le pouvait, des vies en les transformant. Il faut savoir que transformer quelqu'un demande un self-control incroyable car dès que les premières gouttes de sang franchissent la commissure de nos lèvres, nous arrivons rarement à nous arrêter. Ce qu'il a fait avec Edward pourrait être considéré comme un miracle…

Ce qu'il venait de me révéler me perturbait énormément car cela signifiait que le geste d'Edward envers moi était considéré comme un geste de bravoure par sa famille, alors que moi je le voyais comme une aberration. Je n'avais jamais réalisé ce que ça lui avait coûté d'arrêter de boire mon sang, ni qu'il avait fait preuve d'une force de caractère indéniable.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le cerner. Je le croyais arrogant, froid et égoïste, or je m'apercevais que je faisais peut-être fausse route. C'est lui qui avait pris soin de moi quand je n'allais pas bien, et maintenant je réalisais ce que ma transformation avait dû lui coûter.

J'étais tellement en colère et obsédée par ma souffrance, que je n'avais pas une seconde pensé à lui. En aucun cas, je m'étais mise à sa place.

Je sorti de mes pensées tandis qu'Emmett continuait son monologue :

- Longtemps, ils ont été juste eux deux. Et un jour Carlisle a croisé Esmé sur le point de se suicider. Il n'est pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver et il l'a donc transformé aussi. Entre eux l'attraction a été immédiate. Carlisle avait trouvé son âme sœur. Tu dois savoir Bella que quand un homme ou une femme transforme une personne du sexe opposé pour la première fois, ils sont liés pour l'éternité. Il faut quelque chose de très puissant afin de défaire cela.

Je pensais qu'Edward avait exagéré ce lien étroit qui nous unissait mais je me trompais. Emmett venait lui-même de le confirmer. Il était évident que, depuis le début, il avait été honnête avec moi. Oui, il m'avait transformée par égoïsme mais il me l'avait dit clairement.

Edward m'apparaissait de moins en moins comme un monstre et, même si je lui en voulais encore, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait peut-être droit à sa chance… ou tout du moins une occasion de faire ses preuves.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Rosalie et toi ?demandai-je.

- Oui. C'est elle qui m'a transformé et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Rose est tout mon univers. Je vis à travers elle et je ne voudrais personne d'autre pour partager mon éternité, répondit-il avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Je pouvais sentir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et je l'enviais. Il était tellement sûr de ce qu'il ressentait et de la véracité de ses dires. Pourrais-je un jour moi aussi avoir une telle conviction ???

- C'est une magnifique déclaration Emmett, lui dis-je émue.

- C'est ce que je ressens Bella. Pour elle, j'ai dû faire des choix et des sacrifices parfois très durs, mais je sais que sans elle je ne suis rien. Je sais que tes sentiments pour Edward sont ambigus mais tu ne pourras combattre indéfiniment cette attraction qui vous attire l'un vers l'autre, rétorqua-t-il.

- Je le sais. Dès que je suis en sa présence, ce n'est plus mon esprit qui me guide mais mon corps, répondis-je désappointée. Malgré cela, j'aurai du mal à lui pardonner tu sais.

- Bella, tu es des nôtres maintenant et ta vie est auprès de nous…..auprès de lui…….il n'y a que lui qui pourra apaiser le feu en toi.

Comment en était-on arrivé à parler d'Edward et moi alors qu'il était censé me raconter l'histoire de leurs parents…

- Emmett, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet. Tu n'as pas terminé l'histoire de tes parents, répliquais-je ironiquement.

- Au moins j'aurai essayé !!! dit-il en rigolant.

Il reprit à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté :

- Ils avaient créé leur foyer, et cela leur suffisait, mais une nuit Carlisle a découvert Rose, agonisante, dans une rue sombre. Elle venait de se faire mortellement agressée. Il ne pouvait rester là à la regarder mourir. Il a donc choisi de la sauver en la rendant immortelle. Elle faisait à présent partie de la famille. Esmée a de suite considéré Edward et Rose comme ses propres enfants.

- Carlisle semble être un homme bon et Esmée une mère attentionnée, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, ils sont formidables, dit-il avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix.

- Alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici avec vous ?

Emmett se rembrunit et il dit :

- Un jour Edward s'est rendu compte que le mode de vie qu'ils avaient choisi ne lui convenait plus, et il a décidé de partir.

Je voyais que parler de cela lui faisait mal… tant d'émotions différentes passaient sur son visage.

- Quel mode de vie ?demandai-je.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler de ça Bella. Tu devras demander à Edward, répondit-il.

Encore une énigme !! Mais quand est-ce que j'aurai enfin une réponse claire à toutes mes questions ?? Tous ces secrets commençaient à me peser.

- Je le ferai, lui dis-je. Ok, Edward a voulu partir ; mais pourquoi Rose et toi êtes partis également ?questionnais-je.

- Rose a gardé beaucoup de rancœur quant à son passé, et elle n'a jamais vraiment trouvé sa place dans notre monde. Elle en voulait à ceux qui l'avaient laissé pour morte, et à Carlisle de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir. Mon amour et celui de nos parents n'a jamais su calmer cette haine et cette colère qui la rongeaient. Alors elle s'est vengée comme elle le pouvait, en partant et en choisissant cette nouvelle vie tant dénigrée par nos parents. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de la suivre, ajouta-t-il complètement anéanti.

Il y avait tant de similitude entre l'histoire de Rose et la mienne. Nous étions toutes les deux condamnées : aucune de nous n'avait voulu de cette immortalité et chacune renfermaient en elle cette colère incontrôlable.

Mais pour Emmett cela était différent.

- Mais toi, tu n'aurais pas fait ce choix ? Demandai-je.

- Non. Mais vivre sans Roses aurait été pire donc j'ai fait le choix le moins douloureux, dit-il dans un souffle.

J'avais mal pour lui. Il semblait en proie à un questionnement intérieur des plus douloureux.

- Tu le regrettes ? Interrogeai-je tout bas.

- Parfois… répondit-il.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il en dise plus. Cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de reconnaître que, parfois, l'amour que l'on porte à l'autre ne comble pas tout.

- Tout ira bien Emmett, tu verras, le rassurai-je.

- Hey, c'est à moi de te consoler jeune demoiselle et pas l'inverse, répondit-il en cachant ses sentiments dans une bonne humeur feinte.

- Non Emmett, je suis ton amie et je veux être là pour toi aussi. Comme tu l'as été pour moi.

- Merci Bella, dit-il sincèrement. Je suis honoré d'être ton ami, me déclara-t-il solennellement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant son air pincé. Automatiquement, il me rejoignit et rit aussi. Il était impossible de garder son sérieux avec lui, même dans les moments intenses et chargés émotionnellement.

- Emmett ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Et pour Jasper et Maria… tu ne m'as pas raconté leur histoire.

- Nous les avons rencontrés bien après. Je ne connais pas bien leur passé. Je sais simplement que c'est Maria qui a transformé Jasper, mais pas plus.

- Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas leurs parents alors, constatai-je.

- Effectivement, ils ne le sont pas, confirma-t-il simplement. As-tu d'autres questions mon petit détective en herbe ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, l'interrogatoire est terminé Monsieur, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Je dois rejoindre Rose, mais tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler.

- Oui je sais. MERCI.

- De rien, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je pense que je vais aller voir Edward. Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, dis-je dans un soupir.

Cela ne m'enchantait guère mais il fallait que je le fasse. De plus, une sensation de manque commençait à s'insinuer en moi, comme si mon corps avait besoin de lui. Cette dépendance me rendait nerveuse. Je ne voulais dépendre de personne et surtout pas lui.

Je ressentais aussi une faim grandissante dans le fond de ma gorge, et je devais la calmer.

- C'est une bonne idée Bella. N'oublie pas : tu m'as promis de faire des efforts avec lui. Il se trouve dans la salle de musique au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je sais ce que je t'ai promis Emmett, et je tiendrai parole. Vous avez même une salle de musique, exprimai-je étonnée.

- Oui. Edward est un excellent pianiste, mais tu le découvriras par toi-même. Bon, je te laisse car Rose va s'impatienter.

- A plus tard, lui dis-je alors qu'il sortait de la chambre.

* * *

J'avais enfin pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers la pièce d'où sortait cette formidable mélodie. Je me laissais porter par elle. Elle était tellement prenante.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et restais là, tétanisée. Trop d'émotions me parcouraient. Cette musique retranscrivait parfaitement ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Se pourrait-il que lui aussi souffre de cette situation et de ce que je lui avais dit ?

Tant d'incertitudes nous séparaient. J'avais fait une promesse à Emmett et j'allais la respecter. J'allais faire des efforts.

J'ouvris lentement la porte. Il était tellement concentré sur son piano qu'il ne m'entendit pas entrer. J'en profitais pour m'appuyer contre le chambranle et l'admirer.

Je devais reconnaître qu'il était magnifique ainsi, plongé dans sa bulle, faisant défiler des notes plus belles les unes que les autres.

La pièce était imprégnée des différents sentiments inspirés par cette douce complainte : délicatesse, sensibilité, nostalgie, peine et peut-être un peu de colère …… Tant de sensations entremêlées et pourtant indissociables.

Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme une personne à part entière, avec des sentiments ; je l'avais toujours vu comme mon bourreau, mon tortionnaire. Et, quelque part, je l'avais blessé autant qu'il m'avait blessé.

Cette discussion nous apporterait peut-être l'apaisement dont nous avions besoin, même si au fond de moi je savais que des tensions persisteraient.

Il joua la dernière note et, toujours de dos, dit calmement:

- Bonjour Isabella.

Cette voix avait un attrait particulier sur moi, comme si elle m'hypnotisait. La sensualité qu'elle libérait était sans pareil : elle glissait sur ma peau, comme un voile de soie.

- Bonjour Edward, répondis-je timidement.

C'était la première fois que j'allais lui parler de mon propre chef, en évitant l'affrontement, et cela me mit mal à l'aise. Il était tellement plus facile de se retrancher derrière la colère et la haine pour se protéger de ses propres émotions… car je devais l'avouer, malgré tout il m'attirait.

- Approche, me dit-il.

- C'était magnifique, lui dis-je en allant prendre place à ses côtés devant le piano.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Je le sentais tendu. Il ne me répondait que par monosyllabe. Il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je sentais une légère irritation me gagner car malgré tout lui aussi avait été ignoble avec moi, et j'espérais également des excuses. Je pris sur moi et continuai :

- Je ne connais pas cet air. Il est de qui ? Demandais-je.

- C'est moi qui l'aie composé, souffla-t-il.

Il était vraiment étonnant ! J'en restais bouché bée.

- Et bien Bella, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne suis pas le monstre que tu pensais, lança-t-il acerbe.

Je l'avais mérité celle-là.

- Je suis désolée Edward si je t'ai blessé. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi ces derniers jours.

Voilà c'était fait, je m'étais excusée et j'attendais qu'il en fasse autant.

- J'accepte tes excuses, dit-il toujours aussi tendu.

Cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous m'était douloureuse car, habituellement, c'était moi qui la posais. Je la ressentais comme un rejet.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir lui parler. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas envie.

Au moins avais-je la conscience tranquille… mais cela n'avait en rien changé nos relations. Il valait mieux que je sorte. La trêve ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

J'amorçais un mouvement, signifiant ainsi que j'allais prendre congé de lui, lorsque je senti sa main agripper mon poignet et me retenir.

- Reste, murmura-t-il.

Il avait soufflé ce mot, tellement bas qu'une oreille humaine ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Cette main sur mon poignet et sa complainte eurent raison de moi. Je me rassis à ses côtés.

Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Ce contact m'électrisa et raviva le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Je devais reprendre mes esprits et calmer ce volcan qui s'éveillait. Je canalisais toute mon énergie afin de calmer mes sens.

- Je m'excuse aussi Isabella, finit-il par dire. Je sais que j'ai dû te paraître dur et insensible. Et par moment arrogant, ajouta-t-il, mais cela ne t'aurait pas aidé à aller de l'avant et à t'accepter.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais enfin droit à une légère remise en question de sa part ! Tout compte fait, la trêve pourrait bien avoir lieu aujourd'hui.

- J'accepte aussi tes excuses Edward, mais tu sais ce n'est pas en adoptant un tel comportement avec moi que j'accepterai plus facilement ce que je suis devenue. Tu ne t'es pas dit que justement j'aurais besoin de soutien, de compassion, de tendresse. Tu m'as isolée et traitée comme un objet, comme ta possession, et cela je ne l'admets pas. Peu importe ce que tu as fait de moi, il y a une chose qui ne changera pas : je resterai la seule maître de moi-même.

Tout en déballant ma tirade, je sentais son pouce caresser imperceptiblement ma main. Il m'était ardu de rester concentrée alors qu'une savoureuse chaleur me parcourrait l'échine.

- Ca je l'ai bien compris, ma belle, dit-il narquoisement.

- Si tout est clair entre nous alors peut-être pourrait-on tout recommencer et entamer une relation…..disons……plus cordiale ?

La pression de son pouce sur ma main s'intensifia et il le fit remonter furtivement le long de mon bras. Un frisson me parcouru.

- Es-tu certaine que tu ne veux qu'une relation cordiale entre nous ? rétorqua-t-il sensuellement en se rapprochant de moi, me regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Il était beaucoup trop proche de moi et plus aucune idée cohérente ne m'habitait. Mon esprit était petit à petit occulté par le désir. Je plongeai dans son regard pour m'y perdre complètement. Je pus y voir un désir similaire au mien.

Très lentement, il réduisait à néant la dernière barrière entre nous, me laissant ainsi décider ce que je voulais. Mais avais-je réellement la possibilité de le repousser alors que tout mon être le réclamait ? Je fermais les yeux et attendis. Alors ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.

* * *

_**J'entends déjà vos cris de protestations : ah non, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter là lol**_

_**Et bien oui, je m'arrête là.**_

_**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**_

_**Je veux tout savoir !!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde !!!!!**

**Je sais que vous attendiez impatiemment la suite pour savoir si oui il y avait rapprochement.**

**Je pense que j'en aie frustrée pas mal et j'ai eu droit à des petits surnoms gentils tel que « sadique » ou encore « vilaine » lol**

**Vous savez quoi : j'assume complètement mdr**

**Je remercie encore et toujours dri, mag et cha' pour l'aide et le soutien qu'elles m'apportent.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira : bonne lecture.**

_**Merci aux reviews anonymes de Onja, Lovecullenn, Marion, Estell_e, Katouchka, Siobhan, Alice et Halay**_

_Très lentement, il réduisait à néant la dernière barrière entre nous me laissant ainsi décidé ce que je voulais. Mais avais-je réellement la possibilité de le repousser alors que tout mon être le réclamait. Je fermais les yeux et attendis. Alors ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes._

**Chapitre 8**

**Dérapage contrôlé**

Elles étaient douces et avaient un goût merveilleux.

Ce baiser avait une saveur différente, celle de l'acceptation et de l'abandon…….l'abandon de mes barrières……de mes doutes….mais aussi l'abandon de mon corps ……l'abandon total de mes sens.

Doucement, il força le barrage de mes lèvres avec sa langue et je la laissai entrer sans retenue. Nos langues entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Toute la frustration accumulée durant ces derniers jours s'évaporait au fur à mesure que ce baiser devenait plus passionné. Nos corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement et il passa sa main autour ma taille, me maintenant ainsi calée contre son torse.

Je savais que là était ma place. Plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance quand j'étais dans ses bras.

J'étais grisé par ce rapprochement mais cela ne me suffisait pas….ne me suffisait plus…..j'avais besoin de lui. Mon corps réclamait le sien. Le feu que j'avais tenté de maîtriser un peu plus tôt se ravivait d'un coup.

Alors, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, je déplaçai mes jambes afin de me retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui. J'étais dos au piano. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Nos corps s'emboitaient à la perfection et je pu sentir l'effet que produisait sur lui cette nouvelle intimité.

Il avait raison. Je ne pourrai pas me contenter d'une relation cordiale avec lui. Cela serait tout ou rien, car entre ses mains je reprenais vie. J'étais sienne.

Il caressa mon dos, provoquant ainsi un émoi troublant. Je commençais à ressentir une tiédeur indéfinissable dans le bas-ventre, un sentiment de bien-être qui se répercutait à travers tout le corps. Pourquoi m'étais-je refusée à lui si longtemps ??? C'était tellement bon de ressentir tout cela ! J'avais la sensation d'être humaine à nouveau.

Je me réveillais enfin. Mon engourdissement prenait fin. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à l'esprit :

LUI !!!!!

Bouboum …….bouboum……bouboum

Je me figeai entre ses bras.

Bouboum ……bouboum…..bouboum

Une brûlure intense remonta le long de ma gorge.

Bouboum…..bouboum……bouboum

Le venin se déversa dans ma bouche.

Bouboum…..bouboum……bouboum

La faim m'envahissait.

Bouboum…...bouboum……bouboum

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Bouboum……bouboum……bouboum

Le son mécanique des battements d'un cœur emplissait mon esprit.

Bouboum……bouboum……bouboum

Une autre forme de désir prenait place !!!!!

Je repoussai férocement Edward, envouté par cette merveilleuse mélodie qui résonnait dans mes oreilles.

Une odeur des plus attractives emplissait mes narines.

Des humains se trouvaient dans le manoir et je n'avais qu'une envie : les boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Non.

Non, je n'étais pas prête pour ça il fallait qu'on m'empêche de commettre l'irréparable. J'allais devoir combattre ma bête intérieure et ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que je n'y arriverai pas seule.

- Edward, empêche-moi de faire ça, demandai-je totalement apeurée.

- Je ne peux t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es Isabella, dit-il durement.

- Ne me fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, l'implorai-je en allant me mettre dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, les genoux repliés sur moi et ma tête entre mes mains, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper ce tambourinement dans mes oreilles.

- Excuse-moi, se reprit-il en se rapprochant. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux tendrement. Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il d'un ton radouci.

Je l'entendis appeler Emmett tandis que j'essayais de maintenir la bête enfermée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit libérée sinon je perdrais la dernière trace d'humanité qui me restait.

J'étais immergée dans ma détresse. La bête prenait de plus en plus de place. Edward essayait de m'apaiser par des caresses affectueuses mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Je me mis à grogner de plus en plus fort : je devais rejoindre cette odeur qui m'appelait et me faisait tellement souffrir.

Emmett entra en trombe dans la pièce. Edward lui demanda de lui rapporter des poches de sang.

Il m'avait à présent pris dans ses bras, m'empêchant de la sorte de céder à mes impulsions.

Mais il n'était pas assez fort et lorsque la bête pris enfin possession de mon corps et de mon esprit, il n'arriva pas à me retenir. Je me levai d'un bond et fonçai vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Je percutai Emmett et le fis valser vers le mur d'en face. Cela ralentit ma course et Edward réussit à me rattraper et me plaquer au sol. Emmett s'était relevé et était venu prêter main forte à Edward. Ils me ramenèrent dans la pièce alors que je continuais à me débattre afin d'accéder à l'objet de mes convoitises.

Ils me maintenaient entre eux et me forcèrent à boire le sang qu'Emmett avait apporté.

- Vas-y bois Bella, me dit Edward.

J'avalai goulument ce nectar qui tout doucement se mit à tapisser ma gorge, calmant ainsi la douleur diffuse.

Petit à petit la bête se tut. Je reprenais lentement conscience. Ma soif s'estompait.

Mon dieu qu'avais-je été sur le point de faire ?

S'ils n'avaient pas été là…….si Edward ne m'avait pas aidé, j'aurai perdu le peu d'estime qu'il me restait encore.

Je me sentais encore fébrile. Je pouvais encore craquer à tout moment.

Edward me berçait en attendant que je sois complètement rassérénée. Je le senti se dégager et me libérer de son étreinte.

Je me sentais vide…………vide de toute résistance………vide de toute émotion.

Emmett resta à côté de moi de peur que je tente à nouveau quelque chose. Il savait que je ne supporterai pas de craquer.

Edward quitta la salle de piano pour en revenir 5 minutes plus tard muni de deux sacs de voyage.

- Emmett, j'emmène Bella dans notre chalet de montagne elle a besoin de s'éloigner un peu, surtout avec les soirées qui s'annoncent. Occupe-toi d'elle le temps que j'aille me nourrir.

- Ok, pas de problème………Merci Edward de faire ça pour elle !!!!

- Je n'ai pas le choix : si je ne le fais pas, elle m'en tiendra responsable et je veux qu'on avance, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois d'accord avec elle. Il faudra qu'elle accepte ce qu'elle est un jour.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y une autre possibilité, dit Emmett fermement.

- Je ne veux rien entendre là-dessus Emmett. Est-bien clair ? répondit-il durement.

- Tu devras la mettre au courant un jour ou l'autre.

- Non, le sujet est clos.

Et il quitta la chambre.

J'avais suivi leur échange mais la brume qui envahissait mon cerveau ne m'avait pas permis d'en comprendre le sens.

Emmett m'expliqua que j'allais partir en voyage avec Edward pendant quelques jours.

J'étais à la fois effrayée et impatiente. La boule de désir qu'il avait fait naître réapparaissait maintenant que j'étais repue, et tout mon être le réclamait.

Je n'en pouvais plus de lutter contre mes sentiments…….je luttais déjà contre trop de choses………J'avais, à ce moment précis, besoin de lui.

Peu importe ce qu'il me cachait, il m'avait montré une autre facette de lui et je dois avouer que j'avais envie d'en connaître plus.

Il était temps de me libérer de cette frustration qui m'enveloppait.

Nous étions sur la route et chacun de nous était muré dans un silence quasi religieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Une atmosphère tendue envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture.

J'appréhendais de rester seule avec lui. Et s'il reprenait ce masque d'arrogance qui le caractérisait tant. Maintenant qu'il m'avait laissé entrevoir de la douceur et de la tendresse, je n'avais plus envie d'autre chose de sa part. Pourtant, une petite voix intérieure me disait que ce n'était pas encore gagné, trop de secrets étaient encore présents entre nous.

C'est lui qui brisa le premier ce silence.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, Isabella.

- Toi aussi, répondis-je

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il dans un sourire.

Là, je le regardais interloquée.

- Et bien, il y a du progrès. Edward Masen Cullen reconnait enfin quelque chose, dis-je narquoisement.

Son petit sourire disparu et il soutint mon regard en me disant :

- Il m'arrive d'être sincère et honnête Isabella, répondit-il peiné.

C'est parfait ! Maintenant, je culpabilisais comme une enfant pris en faute ! C'est grâce à lui que je n'avais tué personne aujourd'hui, je devrais plutôt le remercier au lieu de le narguer comme ça.

- Excuse-moi Edward, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il ne répondit rien et le silence retomba, laissant planer une atmosphère encore plus lourde.

Après quelque minute, je n'y tins plus.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fais plus tôt, dis-je simplement.

Le regard toujours fixé sur la route, il répondit :

- De rien !

Il était vraiment vexé. Je ne voulais pas créer de tensions supplémentaires et c'est ce que j'avais fait, malgré moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant, j'étais encore trop fragilisée.

- Edward, je suis réellement désolée. Je te dois beaucoup. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu ferais ça pour moi et cela m'a un peu chamboulé. S'il te plait pardonne-moi.

J'attendais nerveusement. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée que je m'excusais. Je faisais tout de travers pour le moment.

Je voulais qu'il me pardonne pour qu'on puisse démarrer sur de nouvelles bases.

- Je ne suis pas fâché, Bella. Je me dis simplement qu'entre nous c'est compliqué. Nous ne sommes jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, avoua-t-il d'un ton las.

- On pourrait peut-être faire des efforts chacun de notre côté ? Proposais-je d'une petite voix.

Il fallait qu'il soit d'accord car je ne crois pas que je supporterai encore longtemps nos petits affrontements. De plus, je me sentais tellement mal que mon seul besoin actuel était de me blottir dans ses bras.

- Je n'en sais rien. On est bien trop têtu tout les deux. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on y arrivera.

Ce qu'il dit me fit mal et je pris conscience qu'en plus de l'attraction physique qu'il exerçait sur moi, je commençai à nourrir d'autres sentiments à son égard.

- On ne le saura pas tant qu'on n'aura pas essayé, tentais-je dans un dernier élan.

Pourvu qu'il soit d'accord ! J'avais besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas me lâcher maintenant.

- Ok, Isabella. Essayons.

Et enfin, il me sourit. Un poids s'échappait de mes épaules. Je pouvais enfin me relaxer. Je lui souris en retour.

- Parfait ! Dis-je satisfaite.

La journée ne se terminerait pas si mal que ça tout compte fait. J'avais encore des difficultés à assumer ce que j'avais failli faire, mais à ses côtés je saurais surmonter cela.

Avant que je ne puisse entamer la conversation, il dit :

- Nous sommes arrivés à destination, Mlle Swan !!!!

Je descendis de la voiture et regardais notre hébergement temporaire. C'était superbe !!! Un chalet en bois trônait au lieu d'une végétation luxuriante, comme un solitaire dans son écrin.

Nous étions isolés de tout.

Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux qu'être dans un tel décor avec lui. Je me sentais à la fois anxieuse et heureuse. Nous ne nous étions jamais retrouvés à deux, hors du contexte du manoir, mais j'avais la certitude que cela contribuerait positivement à l'évolution de notre relation.

- C'est magnifique, Edward, dis-je d'une voix émerveillée.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu viens souvent aussi ?

- Régulièrement oui surtout quand j'ai besoin de prendre mes distances et de réfléchir.

- C'est un peu ton refuge secret alors…

- En quelque sorte, répondit-il en rigolant.

- Je suis désolée d'envahir ton espace personnel, affirmai-je sérieusement.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les miens et dit :

- Je voulais partager cet endroit avec toi, Isabella.

Je ne savais si c'était la profondeur de son regard ou le velouté de sa voix, mais une étrange sensation se produisit dans mon bas- ventre, comme si des dizaines de papillons s'étaient mis à virevolter.

Je peinais à reprendre consistance. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et en jouait même quand il essayait d'être vrai.

- Je suis touchée, répondis-je timidement.

Nous entrâmes dans le chalet. L'intérieur était cosy et chaleureux. Je sus immédiatement que je me sentirais bien ici.

J'allais passer trois jours en tête à tête avec Edward Masen Cullen et au-delà de l'appréhension, c'est un tout autre sentiment qui prit place. J'étais heureuse.

**Alors, cela vous a plus ????**

**Le rapprochement n'était pas comme vous l'espériez mais on avance quand même.**

**Pour une fois, je n'aie pas fait de fin sadique lol**

**Merci encore de me lire**

**Bisous**

**Lu'**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (oui oui je sais je rêve là mais on ne sait jamais peut-être qu'un homme se cache par ici lol)**_

_**Vous savez quoi c'est la fête des mères aujourd'hui en Belgique.**_

_**Alors je souhaite une bonne fête à toutes les mamans et je vous offre ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance.**_

_**Moi, je sais déjà que je vais être gâté par mes loulous : leurs amours quotidiens me comblent de joie !!!!!!!! **_

_**Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que dans deux semaines. Et oui, mon fils va fêter ses 5 ans donc je vais être pas mal occupé.**_

_**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et pour cause c'est le rapprochement tant espéré donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes bétas : dri, cha' et mag qui a corrigé plus vite que l'éclair **___

_**Ah oui une dernière chose, je vous conseille de lire le chapitre en écoutant « feel » de robbie williams . **_

_**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!**_

**Place aux reviews anonymes :**

**Anne : un grand merci pour ta review .**

**Onja : et oui le rapprochement se fait petit à petit. Merci.**

**Edward7012 : si je ne vous laissais pas sur votre faim, vous n'auriez pas envie de lire la suite lol Et bien dis donc tu en as envie de lemon toi…..bon ben j'espère que ce chapitre comblera ton désir mdr**

**Isabelle : je te remercie pour ta review et voici la suite.**

**Anill : cela va un peu s'accélérer dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.**

**Marion : tu vas enfin savoir ce qu'il va se passer durant leur séjour. Je te remercie pour ta review.**

**Halay : un grand merci pour ta review !!! Bella ressent des choses pour Edward mais est-ce de l'amour ou du désir ? Voici leur tête à tête tant attendu.**

**Katouchka : edward a bien agit mais va-t-il persister dans cette voie ??Je te remercie pour ta review.**

**Samarcande : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Abandon**_

Edward m'avait laissé m'installer et découvrir les lieux, m'accordant ainsi un petit peu d'intimité.

J'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse de cet endroit. Il était reposant et apaisant. J'avais pu me calmer et prendre le recul nécessaire sur ce qui c'était passé.

Je remarquais qu'Edward avait également besoin de ses moments de solitude. Je sentais que quelque chose le rongeait, et je savais pertinemment être, en partie, la raison de ses préoccupations.

J'étais partie faire une ballade dans les bois, et à présent je revenais au chalet. Il faisait nuit noire mais toujours aucune trace de lui. A croire qu'il m'évitait.

Nous avions chacun notre chambre. Nous ne dormions pas mais cela nous permettrait de nous isoler si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Je me dirigeai donc vers la mienne. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas de ma présence, je respecterais son choix… même si cela me faisait mal. J'avais cru que ce petit intermède nous rapprocherait, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'apprêtai à m'allonger en espérant que cela me calmerait, mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, je découvris un petit cahier dans une couverture en cuir noir.

Je me demandais ce que cela signifiait, surtout qu'une seule personne était susceptible de l'avoir déposé ici. Je l'ouvris. Il y avait un petit mot à l'intérieur :

_Bella,_

_Quand j'ai vu ce cahier, il m'a fait penser à toi._

_Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait te servir à écrire tes mémoires._

_Je sais que tu as peur d'oublier qui tu étais, alors je te propose de retranscrire ici tous tes souvenirs d'avant ta transformation, ceux qui finiront par s'estomper avec le temps._

_Ainsi tu pourrais garder vivace une part de ton humanité._

_J'espère que cela t'aidera à accepter celle que tu es devenue, sans pour autant te perdre toi-même._

_Edward_

Si cela m'avait été possible, j'en aurai pleuré. C'était un présent magnifique et tellement symbolique à mes yeux. Il acceptait que je garde cette part d'humanité en moi. Moi qui pensais qu'il m'en voulait, je me rendais compte que j'avais tout faux.

Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée à ce point sur lui ? Je savais qu'il pouvait être tendre et doux, mais pas qu'il puisse être aussi attentionné.

Je devais le trouver. Lui dire à quel point son cadeau m'avait touché.

J'utilisais mon odorat afin de localiser son odeur et la suivi.

Je me retrouvais devant un lac immense simplement éclairé par le reflet de la lune.

Edward était allongé dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendu arriver mais il ne bougea pas. J'allai m'allonger à côté de lui.

- Le cahier est magnifique, dis-je tout bas sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

- Heureux qu'il te plaise, répondit-il d'une voix profonde.

Il m'avait manqué. Près de lui, je me sentais complète.

- Ce cadeau est parfait. Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas toujours et cela me touche encore plus Edward.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te comprends pas, mais ce que tu essayes de faire est impossible Bella… nous sommes des vampires et tu ne pourras pas nier longtemps ta véritable nature. Tu te bats contre le vent. Tu risques d'en souffrir et je ne le veux pas, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

- Ce qui me fait mal c'est justement de me dire que je vais perdre une part de moi. En combattant cet état de fait, je garderai mon âme Edward, répondis-je.

- Tu n'as plus d'âme Bella, elle s'en est allée quand ton cœur à cessé de battre, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non, Edward. Elle est toujours là. C'est elle qui dicte mes choix encore maintenant et qui me permets de maintenir mes caractéristiques humaines. Mes actes sont dictés par elle. C'est parce que tu n'y crois pas que tu te perds.

- Tu te trompes et quand tu le réaliseras la chute sera terrible, dit-il.

- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé Edward ? Questionnais-je.

- On ne parle pas de moi Bella mais de toi. Ne mélangeons pas tout.

- J'essaye simplement de te connaître, dis-je peinée de le voir se fermer ainsi à moi.

Il se retourna et me caressa la joue tout en me disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras tout le temps de me connaître mais crois-moi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores à mon sujet.

Je le scrutai. Il y avait tant de profondeur et de sérieux dans ses iris.

- Je veux tout savoir à ton sujet, dis-je en plaçant ma main sur la sienne, contre ma joue.

- Un jour peut-être Bella mais pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas prêt et toi non plus.

- Tu me le promets ? Insistai-je.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en accrochant son regard au mien.

Je pouvais y lire une tendresse infinie. Dans ses yeux, je découvrais quelque chose qui n'existait pas encore il y a quelques heures. Quelque chose qui me donna la force de me rapprocher de lui et de déposer lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je les effleurai car je n'étais pas certaine qu'il réponde à ce baiser. Au moment où je voulu me reculer, sa main, encore posée sur mon visage, m'en empêcha. Il réduit un peu plus l'espace entre nos deux corps. Nos lèvres remuèrent à l'unisson. Ce baiser était doux et savoureux. Pour une fois, ce n'étais pas la passion qui nous habitait mais la communion……nous avions fait un trait sur notre passé et ce baiser scellait notre avenir, je le sentais.

Le baiser prit fin et nous nous reculâmes en même temps. Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas lâchés, liés par un fil invisible. Nous étions tous les deux subjugués par l'intensité du moment.

Nos corps parlèrent pour nous et se rapprochèrent, comme si cela étaient devenu douloureux pour eux d'être séparés. Nous pivotions tous les deux, nous retrouvant ainsi face à face, avec nos vêtements comme unique frontière entre nos peaux. Le désir devenait de plus en plus vivant et guidait à présent nos gestes.

Edward m'embrassa alors plus profondément et plus sensuellement. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres et en demandait l'ouverture, trouvant la mienne. Elles s'enroulèrent, se chatouillèrent exacerbant un peu plus encore l'envie de posséder l'autre. Tout en maintenant le contact, Edward me fit basculer et je me retrouvais à nouveau couchée. Il en profita pour passer sa main sous mon T-shirt, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de ma part.

Sentir ses mains caresser ma peau était exquis. A ce moment-là, je savais que personne d'autre ne réussirait plus à me faire ressentir cet émoi je savais que je lui appartenais corps et âmes… même si cela pourrait me détruire un jour.

Il passa sa main derrière mon dos afin de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Une fois ma poitrine libérée, il la choya tendrement. Mais j'en voulais plus ! Je devais le toucher aussi. Je me mis à déboutonner sa chemise. Je pris tout mon temps, provoquant même son impatience exprimée par un grognement. Une fois qu'elle fut ouverte, je fis imperceptiblement glisser ma main sur son torse.

Je ne voulais surtout pas aller trop vite afin de m'imprégner de ce moment, je voulais qu'il reste gravé en moi.

Il fit tomber sa chemise et me retira mon t-shirt, mais avions encore nos pantalons. Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa les lèvres pour ensuite descendre le long de mon cou, enflammant de la sorte mes sens. Il continua sa descente en faisant courir sa langue sur ma peau pour enfin atteindre mon sein. Je m'arquai vers lui. Il se mit jouer avec mon téton durci par le désir. Il le lécha, le mordilla, faisant naître une délicieuse chaleur entre mes cuisses. Ma soif de lui devenait insoutenable. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux. J'écartai mes jambes et les passai autour de sa taille, provoquant un effleurement entre nos deux intimités. Il continua sa descente, infernale avec sa bouche embrasé par le mouvement de mon bassin et le frôlement de nos jeans. La tension sexuelle ne cessait de croître. Il avait, à présent, atteint mon nombril qu'il titilla langoureusement. Son interminable progression me rendait de plus en plus haletante. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la bordure de mon pantalon, je gémis profondément. Il le déboutonna lentement, me rendant frémissante d'impatience. Je détachai mes jambes de sa taille, lui permettant ainsi de faire glisser le vêtement et de le retirer. Une fois libéré de ce tissu encombrant, Edward joua avec le bord de mon string provoquant subséquemment de légères décharges électriques à travers tout mon corps. Lorsqu'il retira cette dernière barrière, un geignement m'échappa. J'étais comme envoûtée : son odeur, sa peau, ses caresses, mon plaisir…….je n'avais que ça en tête…..je le voulais plus que tout…..je voulais le sentir en moi…….comme si, jusqu'à présent, il me manquait une partie de moi-même.

Je me retrouvais nue devant lui. Je pouvais lire la convoitise dans ses yeux, pourtant il n'alla pas plus vite, gardant ainsi la beauté de l'instant. Il voulait comme moi y aller en douceur, me prouver que, pour lui aussi, ce qu'il se passait avait de l'importance.

Il reprit son cheminement là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire au niveau de mon bas ventre. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres dans le pli entre ma féminité et ma cuisse. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait était sans commune mesure et bien plus intense que la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Je m'abandonnais à lui. J'étais sa marionnette. Il se mit à titiller et mordiller gentiment mes lèvres intimes. Je laissai échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Il pouvait percevoir clairement mon excitation et cela l'incita à continuer. Il fit alors entrer délicatement sa langue en moi et lui fit faire des mouvements circulaires. Mon ventre se contracta sous cette douce torture, créant une impression de chaleur des plus agréables. Je savais que s'il continuait comme ça je serais proche de la libération, mais je ne la voulais pas de cette façon. Je la voulais ensemble, une fois nos deux corps scindés. Alors sans qu'il ne s'y attende je le fis basculer. A présent, je le chevauchai. Je me penchai vers lui, approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Au moment où elles allaient se toucher, je déviai leurs trajectoires et déposai des baisers aériens le long de son cou.

Je pouvais goûter la saveur de sa peau en laissant courir ma langue le long de son torse. Il ne put se retenir de gémir sous cette suave torture. Son corps se tendait contre moi, me laissant entrevoir son excitation comprimée par son jean. Je défis les boutons de celui-ci tout en le regardant dans les yeux et en humidifiant mes lèvres avec ma langue. Ses iris prirent une teinte encore plus sombre. Il se retrouva en boxer. Nos deux sexes toujours séparés par ce bout de tissus, je me mis à onduler des hanches. Il gémit profondément en fermant les paupières, se laissant submerger par le plaisir que je lui procurais.

Très vite son boxer fut de trop. Nos corps avaient besoin de se sentir, de se toucher, de fusionner. Quand je lui retirai cette dernière barrière, un soupir de bien être s'échappa de chacun de nous. Je me trouvais toujours au-dessus de lui. Je sentais l'urgence de l'avoir en moi me gagner. Je collai mon sexe contre le sien, lui faisant comprendre à quel point j'étais prête pour lui. Il positionna ses mains sur mes hanches et je relevai légèrement le buste. Lentement, tendrement, sensuellement, je me laissai glisser sur son sexe. Il était en moi et aucun de nous n'avait esquissé un mouvement. Se sentir mutuellement envahit par l'autre nous donna la sensation que c'était ce que nous avions toujours attendu. Mais le désir inassouvi pris rapidement le dessus. Langoureusement, mon bassin se mit à bouger sur lui. Je m'enfonçai un plus, le ressentant de cette manière plus profondément, mais cela ne nous suffisait toujours pas. Il releva également le torse, se retrouvant assis sous moi et raffermissant ainsi sa prise. Nos deux corps entrelacés étaient en parfaite osmose, j'aurais pu sentir le sang couler dans mes veines tellement il me faisait revivre. Conjointement, nous nous mirent à remuer, lui s'enfonçant de plus en plus comme s'il voulait me transpercer. Je pouvais sentir cette fièvre augmenter et se diffuser dans toutes les parties de mon corps, les prémices d'un plaisir jusqu'alors jamais atteint. Notre cadence s'accéléra sous la force de notre passion, je le sentais tout proche. Je voulais le regarder lorsqu'il se libèrerait enfin. J'ancrai donc mon regard dans le sien, me noyant en lui, me laissant transporter. C'est ainsi que les yeux dans les yeux nous nous libérâmes dans une jouissance parfaite.

Je m'étais abandonnée à lui, me livrant corps et âme. Il nous fallut quelques minutes afin de reprendre nos esprits. Toujours enlacés et nus au milieu de cet espace. Je savais que je venais de vivre un moment unique et qu'à présent nous étions totalement connectés et indissociables. Nous avions été durant un moment une seule et même personne.

Cette nuit là notre soif l'un de l'autre pris le pas sur le reste. Nous n'étions jamais rassasiés. Edward avait été un amant doux, prévenant et tendre.

Au petit matin, nous nous trouvions toujours devant ce lac majestueux et en silence nous observâmes le lever du soleil.

Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et aussi vivante depuis ma transformation. Je m'étais crue prisonnière, mais peut-être m'étais-je trompée et que finalement il m'avait libérée...

Nous n'avions pas parlé d'amour pour l'instant il était beaucoup trop tôt et je savais que c'était la passion et le désir qui nous guidaient, mais une complicité était née. Une entente temporaire ou peut-être durable, qui sait ?

Nous étions couchés dans l'herbe. Ma tête reposait dans le creux de son cou, mon torse contre le sien et mon bras se trouvait en travers de son ventre.

Le silence était reposant mais je me décidais à le briser.

- Edward, dis-je.

- Oui, Bella, répondit-il

- Est-ce que tes soirées au manoir se sont toujours passées comme la notre ? demandai-je.

J'avais besoin de savoir si pour lui j'étais importante, si j'étais unique. La seule qui avait eu droit à ses faveurs… même si je me doutais de la réponse. Ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé ne devrait pas me préoccuper, mais cela me tracassait : me dire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec toute les femmes qu'il avait tué me rendait jalouse.

- Je n'ai transformé que toi si c'est cela que tu veux savoir Bella, dit-il simplement.

- Non, Edward. Je parlais du côté sexuel, répondis-je.

Il s'était tendu à mes côtés, me faisant comprendre que cette discussion le dérangeait.

- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles réellement le savoir, ma belle, argua-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

- Si Edward, je veux le savoir ! Affirmai-je, doucement mais fermement.

- Toutes mes soirées ont le même rituel, Isabella. J'ai offert à toutes ces femmes autant de plaisir que j'en ai pris.

J'étais soufflée. Il m'avait dit ça comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela était normal.

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je peinée.

- Isabella, c'est toi qui as voulu savoir. Je t'ai simplement dit la vérité, maintenant, si elle ne te plaît pas ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Il avait raison, c'est moi qui avais posé la question mais sa réponse m'avait terriblement blessé. Je savais qu'il avait de l'expérience mais pas à ce point là.

C'est vexée que je lui répondis :

- C'est bien la première fois que tu réponds à une de mes questions !!!!

- Bella, tu veux vraiment briser la beauté de ce qui vient se passer entre nous ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée de colère. Tu connais ma nature, je suis un prédateur. J'appâte ma proie comme je peux et ensuite je me l'approprie. C'est comme cela que je suis, alors soit tu l'acceptes, soit entre nous cela ne pourra jamais fonctionner.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Edward ? Pourquoi me montres-tu toujours une facette ignoble de ta personnalité alors que tu peux être une personne aimante, attentionnée et protectrice ? Je ne te suis plus : un moment tu fais des efforts pour qu'on s'entende, qu'on arrive à améliorer nos relations et la seconde d'après tu deviens quelqu'un de froid et abject ! Si je comprends bien, lors des prochaines soirées au manoir, tu maintiendras ta façon de faire même après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous ? Demandai-je dans une fureur noire.

Je m'étais éloignée de lui et me retrouvais assise quelques centimètres plus loin. J'avais besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous. Je me sentais trahie.

- Ah non, ma belle, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il en était avant toi et j'ai été honnête, même si la réponse ne te convient pas, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je continuerai à le faire. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça après ce que nous avons vécu. Je veux que tu acceptes ce que je suis, comme moi j'essaie de le faire pour toi, me cracha-t-il.

Je m'aperçu que je ne lui faisais pas confiance malgré la complicité qui nous avait uni. je doutais de lui et de ce que je représentais pour lui. Pourtant, je devais admettre qu'il essayait de respecter ce que je voulais être, or moi je ne faisais que le juger. Je devais me concentrer sur l'avenir et non sur le passé…son passé.

- Tu te contenterais de seulement te nourrir d'elles ? Lui demandais-je un peu calmée mais déterminée.

- Telle était mon intention Isabella, mais je ne sais plus si cela en vaut vraiment la peine, dit-il durement.

- Edward Masen Cullen reculerait-il aussi facilement devant l'adversité ? le provoquais-je dans un léger sourire.

- Me lancez-vous un défi Mlle Swan ? Me questionna-t-il, son ton singulièrement radouci.

- Si je répondais par l'affirmative, serais-tu prêt à le relever ? Lui demandai-je plus sérieusement.

- Je l'ai déjà relevé Bella, répondit-il tout aussi sérieusement. Au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus toucher une autre femme, m'avoua-t-il en fixant l'horizon.

Une fois de plus, il me surprenait. Savoir que pour lui je comptais assez pour qu'il ne touche que moi, me rassérénai.

Pourtant, j'aurais voulu qu'il renonce aussi bien à les toucher qu'à les vider de leur sang et qu'il fasse comme moi, se nourrir uniquement de poche de sang. Mais cela n'était pas envisageable, donc je me contenterai de ce qu'il m'offrirait.

Oui, pour l'instant cela me suffirait !!!!

Les trois jours passèrent rapidement. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé mais nos corps avaient appris à se connaître et n'arrivaient pas à rester sans contact trop longtemps. Par moment, j'avais l'impression que cette passion dévorante allait m'engloutir.

Il me restait une heure avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Edward m'avait laissé seule le temps d'empaqueter mes affaires. J'avais tout rangé lorsque je tombai sur le livre en cuir, posé sur la commode.

Je n'avais pas encore commencé à le remplir. Il me restait encore vingt minutes. Il était temps que je l'inaugure.

Je pris un stylo, m'allongeai sur le lit, le livre devant moi.

Je réfléchissais aux souvenirs encore frais qu'il me restait de ma vie antérieure.

A ma grande surprise, ce ne fût pas ceux là qui m'envahirent.

D'autres prirent une place prépondérante dans mon esprit.

Et soudain, je sus !!!!

_Cher journal,_

_Je vais te confier mes souvenirs, mes désirs et mes sentiments les plus intimes._

_Tu seras mon réceptacle émotionnel._

_Oh oui, je sais, je te confère là une lourde tâche mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi._

_Je suis sensée te livrer des bribes de ma vie humaine._

_Mais, je ne commencerai pas par ceux là._

_Il y a un moment particulier que je voudrais être sûre de ne jamais oublier et c'est celui-ci que j'écrirai en premier._

_Je sais à présent avoir trouvé mon âme, mon tout, la partie de moi qui me manquait._

_Se souvenir de toi, de nous, sous la lune._

_La douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes_

_Nos deux corps enlacés._

_Nos deux corps fusionnés._

_Mon abandon total sous tes caresses._

_Ce moment gravé par ma plume dans ce journal sera à jamais gravé également dans mon cœur mort._

Je me trouvais devant la voiture, prête à y monter. Je me retournai et lançai un dernier regard à notre refuge……………oui j'ai bien dit NOTRE………là où pour moi tout avait commencé……..La naissance d'un nous.

Une pointe de regret m'emplissait………j'aurais voulu rester dans notre bulle……….car je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'avais le pressentiment qu'à notre retour tout serait encore plus compliqué……….comme si un malheur menaçait d'arriver.

_**Alors ????**_

_**Vous en avez pensé quoi ???**_

_**Bon je ne dis plus que ma fin n'est pas sadique car j'ai l'impression que vous et moi n'avons pas la même définition de ce mot lol**_

_**A dans deux semaines,**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Lu'**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre tout chaud.**

**Je tenais à vous prévenir car il risque de vous surprendre, il est un peu différent de mes chapitres précédents.**

**Je stresse un peu car j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews et mises en alerte :**

**Vous êtes super !**

**Un petit mot pour mes bétas :**

**Dri ma belle, je te remercie pour tout et je pense très fort à toi !**

**Cha' : merci pour tes chieuseries sur ce chap, il en est d'autant plus intense lol Et merci pour le titre aussi. **

**Mag : un grand merci pour ta rapidité. Tu m'as tué avec tes commentaires mon chou !**

**Attachez vos ceintures, c'est parti.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

_**- Isabelle : merci pour ta description du lemon qui reflète bien ce que je voulais faire ressentir.**_

_**- Jess'e : Merci beaucoup pour ta review**_

_**- Anne : merci pour ta review et tu sauras dans ce chapitre s'ils leurs arrivent quelque chose. J'espère que cela te plaira.**_

_**- Anill : Je te remercie pour ta review et comme tu le dis ben oui tout ne peut pas être rose comme tu le verras. Mon fils te remercie également lol**_

_**- Siobhan : bon ben tu n'es plus si anonyme que ça toi mdr maintenant tu as pu narguer vu que tu as reçu le chapitre en avance !J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous ma belle.**_

_**- Onja : la phrase que tu as cité a marqué les esprits, elle revient dans beaucoup de review ! Un tout grand merci pour ta review.**_

_**- Halay : Leurs relations évoluent mais certains problèmes persistent. Moi aussi je l'aime bien mon Edward (normal c'est le mien lol). Oui les problèmes arrivent aie aie aie. Merci pour ta belle review.**_

_**- Samarcande : C'est toujours un plaisir aussi de lire tes reviews ! MERCI**_

_**- Katouchka : Un grand merci pour ta review.**_

_**- Marion : Merci pour ta review. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question il va falloir que tu attendes pour avoir tes réponses. En ce qui concerne Alice, elle arrive bientôt pas d'inquiétude.**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Alternative**

La fin du voyage approchait signifiant ainsi notre retour au manoir. Une légère angoisse me taraudait.

Et si des humains étaient toujours présents ?

Comment allais-je réagir ? Et si j'attaquais à nouveau ? Je me savais fragile et susceptible de flancher à tout moment.

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains.

Je sentis des doigts enlacer les miens. Je tournais ma tête vers celle d'Edward. Celui-ci m'adressa un regard confiant et rassurant.

Je savais qu'à ses côtés je n'avais rien à craindre et qu'il serait là, quoiqu'il advienne. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de la tête que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

Quand ? Je n'en savais rien, mais un mauvais pressentiment m'envahissait.

Le contour de la vaste demeure se profila à l'horizon. Je resserrai un peu plus la main d'Edward.

Pourquoi appréhendais-je tant notre retour ? J'étais murée dans un silence pesant.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? me demanda Edward.

- J'ai peur, lui répondis-je.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, me dit-il, nous rentrons simplement à la maison.

- Je suis désolée mais je ne considère pas que ma maison soit ici, soufflais-je.

- Isabella, me coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant mais peiné, on ne va pas à nouveau entamer les hostilités !

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Je voulais préciser que mon foyer se trouvait à présent au chalet que nous avons quitté Edward……notre place est là-bas, dis-je timidement.

- Bella, nous nous ne pouvons pas nous isoler jusqu'à la fin des temps, lança-t-il dans un sourire.

- Et pourquoi pas ? On était bien tout les deux, dis-je un brin de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Je ne le nie pas, mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille Bella. De plus, il nous faut nous nourrir, argumenta-t-il.

- Pourtant, tu l'as déjà fait il me semble, répliquai-je acerbe. Si je te comprends bien, moi je dois m'adapter mais toi il est hors de question que tu changes quelque chose dans ton mode de vie actuelle………….même pour moi ! Braillai-je.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, ma belle. J'ai déjà changé et tu le sais, mais là tu m'en demandes trop.

Je savais que je faisais preuve d'égoïsme et de méchanceté mais cette inquiétude qui me rongeait me faisait dire n'importe quoi.

J'aurais tout fait pour que nous restions dans notre bulle.

J'avais la sensation que ce manoir et ses habitants causeraient notre perte.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour essayer d'effacer ma nervosité.

- Ne m'en veux pas Edward, je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

- Tout ira bien Bella, je te le promets, dit-il radouci.

Il gara la voiture.

Sa famille nous attendait dans le salon. Ils étaient tous présent et on pouvait sentir une certaine animosité flotter dans l'air.

Emmett était, comme à son habitude, heureux de me voir. Par contre, les trois autres présentaient un visage fermé et peu avenant.

Je pressentais que quelque chose avait dû se passer durant notre absence, ou alors mon retour ne leur plaisait pas.

Je me collai à Edward et il passa son bras autour de ma taille. J'allais avoir besoin de lui pour les affronter.

Je ne comprenais pas cette colère sourde dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils posaient le regard sur moi.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais je ne voyais pas du tout quoi.

Mon angoisse était à présent à son paroxysme. Edward m'avait menti. NON, tout n'irait pas bien. C'était une certitude !

- Bonjour Edward, dis Maria. Alors c'était comment ce petit voyage ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton affable, presque condescendant.

- C'était très bien, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Vu le ton employé par Edward, je percevais une certaine tension entre eux.

- On dirait que tu te sens mieux Bella, constata-t-elle dans un rictus mauvais.

- Oui, je me sens mieux, répondis-je troublée.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Je ne comprenais pas son attitude.

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Maria, c'est bon. Laisse-la tranquille, lui dit Emmett.

- La ferme, Emmett ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Riposta-t-elle.

Cela n'était définitivement pas normal.

Là, j'étais terrorisée. Edward resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches afin de me rassurer.

- Maria vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tonna Edward exaspéré.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne Edward. Ta petite protégée ne respecte pas les règles ! Explosa-t-elle.

- Oui elle les respecte, Maria. Alors trouve autre chose à lui reprocher, siffla-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Boire du sang provenant de poche de transfusion ne fait pas partie de notre mode de fonctionnement. De plus, elle n'a pas participé à la soirée du manoir. Or tout habitant doit s'y soumettre. Donc, soit elle respecte les règles, soit elle dégage. Est-ce clair ? rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

J'étais abasourdie par cet échange et en panique totale. Il était hors de question que je participe à ces soirées !

Je n'osais prendre la parole et laissais Edward plaider ma cause.

- Ecoute-moi bien Maria, dit Edward d'une voix douce mais menaçante, personne ne forcera Bella à faire quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas envie. Et tu n'as aucun droit de l'y contraindre. Tu n'as aucune autorité ici.

- Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose Edward : nous sommes trois de cet avis, donc la majorité l'emporte. Tu me déçois tu sais ! dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, ne laissant qu'un faible espace entre eux. Tu te ramollis mon beau, souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Il y a encore quelques temps, tu aimais nos petits jeux mon ange… lança-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, me signifiant ainsi quel genre de relation ils avaient entretenu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je pensais qu'elle était en couple avec Jasper et là elle insinuait clairement qu'entre Edward et elle, il s'était passé quelque chose…

Je devais cauchemarder. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?

- Maria, ne me pousse pas à bout, répliqua-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler qu'entre nous c'est du passé ? et crois-moi rien ne me fera changer d'avis !

- Pas si sûr, mon petit Eddy. Peut-être ta petite protégée cèdera-t-elle pour un autre que toi. Est-ce de cela que tu as peur ? Tu ne la voudrais que pour toi ? Pourtant je peux t'assurer que d'autres pourraient la combler.

J'entendis Edward grogner férocement. Maria se mit en posture d'attaque.

- Tais-toi Maria ! Tonna Edward.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon cher, riposta-t-elle.

Edward perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait. Il me lâcha et fonça sur Maria. Il l'a propulsa violemment contre le mur mais cela n'arrêta pas Maria pour autant, et eu pour unique effet de décupler sa fureur. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et fonça à nouveau sur Edward.

A ma grande surprise, au lieu de sentir l'anxiété m'engloutir complètement, je me sentais de plus en plus légère comme si tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés. Je me sentais bien, enveloppé dans un cocon moelleux d'où je ne voulais plus m'échapper.

Mon attention se reporta vers le compagnon de Maria. Je me sentais attirée comme un aimant par cet homme.

Je ne lui avais jamais porté d'attention particulière et là je me sentais comme hypnotisée.

Je le détaillai outrageusement de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré, ses lèvres pleines et ses légères fossettes qui se dessinaient lorsqu'il souriait. Et quel sourire ! Je me serais damnée pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire. Je continuai mon inventaire en baissant les yeux.

Il portait une chemise rouge cintrée qui laissait entrevoir une musculature irréprochable et un jeans qui le moulait à la perfection. Tout en lui transpirait la séduction.

Une bouffée de désir m'envahit sans que je puisse la contrer.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi un tel émoi pour Jasper alors que mes sentiments allaient tous vers Edward ?

Une voix me sortit de ma torpeur

- Ce que tu vois, te plait ? Me demanda Jasper d'une voix sensuelle et teintée d'un vaporeux accent texan.

Il était à présent tout proche.

Pourtant, c'est moi qui réduisis encore la distance entre nous, me rapprochant de lui. Quelque chose en moi me poussait à le toucher et le désir se fit plus pressant.

Je ne pouvais me détourner de lui. J'étais envoûtée, comme si on manipulait mes émotions et mes envies.

Les lèvres de Jasper étaient toutes proches des miennes, je pouvais sentir les effluves chaudes de son haleine.

Je me perdais dans un tourbillon de sensations.

Et puis, il y eu comme un électrochoc. Une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que je ne devais pas faire cela, que ce n'était pas moi. Que j'appartenais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans un soubresaut de lucidité, je repoussais de toutes mes forces ce bien-être qui m'avait habité. Je ne voulais pas ressentir de désir pour lui.

Je concentrai alors toute mon énergie intérieure pour faire ressortir ce qui ne faisait pas partie de moi.

Je vis Jasper être projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela eu pour effet instantané de clore la lutte entre Edward et Maria.

J'étais tremblante et désorientée. Je reprenais lentement contenance.

- Isabella, tu te sens bien ? me demanda Edward inquiet en venant me rejoindre.

J'acquiesçais.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

- Jasper a voulu jouer avec toi, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu puisses contrer son pouvoir, me répondit-il surpris lui aussi de ce que je venais de faire.

- Quel pouvoir ? Questionnais-je.

- Il est empathe et peut jouer avec les émotions des autres. C'est lui qui a provoqué ce désir en toi. Tu n'y es pour rien Bella, me rassura-t-il.

- Tu es pleine de surprise Bella, dit Jasper totalement remis de mon attaque. Pourtant, j'étais à deux doigts de t'avoir. Ce n'est que partie remise ma beauté, promit-il dans un sourire séducteur qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Maria et Jasper votre petit jeu est fini à présent, gronda-t-il. Vous nous laissez en paix !

- C'est ce qu'on verra Edward. Nos conditions tiennent toujours et nous n'aurons pas ta tolérance vis-à-vis à d'elle. A la prochaine soirée, elle devra participer, rajouta Maria d'un ton cinglant.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce avec Jasper.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que j'avais appris sur Edward et Maria, de ce que j'avais failli faire avec Jasper et de cette force intérieure que je m'étais découverte.

Déboussolée était un faible mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais !

Je voulais comprendre, avoir des réponses à mes questions, mais personne n'osait émettre le moindre commentaire.

C'est Emmett qui se lança le premier:

- Rose, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, répondit-elle froidement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenue si insensible. Tu as fait tes propres choix, laisse aux autres le soin de les faire pour eux-mêmes, dit Emmett attristé.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre sa défense face à moi ? C'est un comble ça ! Depuis qu'elle est ici, tu n'es plus le même Emmett. Tu n'avais encore jamais eu une opinion différente de la mienne.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps justement que j'affirme mes propres opinions, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, et tant que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je prendrai la défense de Bella. Je t'ai trop longtemps écouté mais cela va changer.

Rosalie était furieuse. Elle se plaça devant moi :

- J'espère que tu es satisfaite, cracha-t-elle.

- Ca suffit Rose. Cela n'a rien avoir avec elle mais plutôt avec toi, et je dirais même plus avec NOUS ! riposta-t-il.

Sans un regard, elle sortit.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ?

Je ne savais que créer la zizanie autour de moi.

- Emmett, dis-je, vas la retrouver. Ne te brouille pas avec elle à cause de moi.

- Non Bella, elle a été trop loin cette fois-ci. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que j'existe aussi, j'ai des sentiments et elle doit en tenir compte. Excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-il. Il vint me faire un baiser sur la joue et me chuchota à l'oreille : ne lui en veut pas pour Maria, c'était bien avant toi.

Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi.

- Bella ?

- Oui Edward ?

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Si je tiens le coup ? Comment tu peux me poser cette question ! Répondis-je d'une voix sensiblement proche de l'hystérie. Je viens d'apprendre que tu couchais avec Maria, j'ai failli sauter sur son mari et maintenant je suis la cause de la mésentente entre Emmett et Rosalie. Alors non, je ne tiens pas le coup ! Terminai-je totalement effondrée.

- Isabella, je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des choses à mon sujet qu'il valait mieux que tu ne saches pas. Celle-ci en fait partie. Je ne peux effacer mes actes passés, je te l'ai déjà dit. Maria et Jasper adore séduire, c'est un jeu pour eux. Ils n'ont aucune morale. Dès que quelqu'un leur plait, ils tentent leur chance, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et apparemment, tu plais beaucoup à Jasper.

- Tu m'aurais laissé aller jusqu'au bout si je n'avais pas su mettre fin à cet envoutement ? demandais-je.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mienne à présent, souffla-t-il. Aucun autre que moi ne posera ses mains sur toi !

- Est-ce une promesse ou une menace ? Questionnais-je.

- Les deux ma belle, répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Promesse ou menace peu m'importait puisque, par ses mots, il me montrait son attachement.

Oui, je lui appartenais corps et âme. Cela était devenu une évidence pour moi.

Mais comment concilier mon inclination pour lui et ma vie dans ce manoir avec tout ce que cela impliquait ?

Ce qu'il venait de se passer avait confirmé mes premières impressions : je n'avais pas ma place ici. Ils étaient tous contre moi et je ne pouvais accepter leurs règles.

J'allais bientôt devoir faire un choix et j'avais la certitude que j'en souffrirais.

Pourtant, dans ses bras, je me disais que je pourrais tout affronter mais si, justement, c'était lui que je devrais affronter…..qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

Nous étions si proches et néanmoins si éloignés.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir posément, et lorsqu'il était trop près de moi cela m'était impossible.

- J'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule Edward, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

- Ne fais pas ça Bella.

- Ne pas faire quoi Edward ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Ne mets pas de nouvelle barrière entre nous, pas maintenant, pas après ce que nous avons vécu au chalet et ce qu'il vient de se passer ici. On peut affronter ça à deux.

- Affronter quoi Edward ? Ta famille ? Vos règles ?……ne joue pas les hypocrites ! Jusqu'à quand me permettras-tu de me nourrir comme je le fais ? Je sais que pour toi ce n'est qu'une transition les poches de sang. A un moment donné, tu te rangeras de leur côté et tu voudras que je me nourrisse comme vous, ne dis pas le contraire.

- Je ne joue pas les hypocrites Je ne te demanderai rien que tu ne veuilles faire, même si cela me coûte énormément……Oui ta façon de te nourrir n'est que temporaire, je le reconnais et ne t'ai jamais menti à ce sujet, mais tout ira à ton rythme. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : c'est de nous laisser une chance.

Avais-je envie de me battre pour lui, pour nous ?

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi honnête et sincère. Son masque de froideur et d'arrogance avait entièrement disparu et le voir se livrer ainsi m'aida à me décider.

Il avait raison.

J'allai le rejoindre et me mis devant lui.

Ses yeux guettaient un semblant de réponse sur mon visage mais je ne laissais rien transparaître. Alors, lentement, j'avançai mes lèvres et les déposai délicatement sur les siennes. Un simple effleurement, rempli de promesses et d'espérance.

- Oui, je nous laisse une chance, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

Une semaine était passée depuis notre retour du chalet.

Maria et Jasper m'ignoraient depuis notre altercation, même si chaque fois que j'étais en présence de celui-ci une légère chaleur m'envahissait. Mais j'arrivais toujours à lui renvoyer ses ondes de désir.

Je sentais malgré tout que leur tolérance à mon égard s'effritait au fil des jours qui passaient.

Une nouvelle soirée au manoir était prévue dans deux jours et ils ne me laisseraient pas me défiler.

Edward et moi apprenions à nous connaître. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point il pouvait être tendre et aimant. Il était totalement différent de ce qu'il voulait bien faire paraître.

Je m'attachais de plus en plus et à présent je ne pouvais envisager mon avenir sans lui.

Il y avait des jours plus difficiles, où il essayait de me convaincre d'enfin me nourrir normalement. Je n'étais pas prête et je pense que je ne le serais jamais.

C'était notre seul sujet de discorde.

Mes sentiments, je ne les lui avais pas encore exprimés clairement, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je pense que cela nous faisait peur et rendait beaucoup trop réelle notre dépendance à l'autre. Donc, nous vivions notre relation au jour le jour, sans parler d'avenir.

Emmett et Rosalie s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole.

Je me sentais responsable de cet état de fait, même si Emmett essayait de me rassurer en me disant que je n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, de notre passé, de notre futur. Je sentais bien qu'il avait perdu son entrain. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

J'assistais à une énième dispute entre eux.

Edward et moi étions dans le salon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent furieux l'un contre l'autre. Rose me lança un regard chargé de haine.

- Toi…..encore toi….tout est de ta faute ! Cracha-elle en me montrant du doigt.

- Rose ça suffit ! riposta Emmett.

- Non cela ne suffit pas. Tu ne m'arrêteras pas cette fois Emmett. Tu crois que je vais accepter qu'elle te fasse un lavage de cerveau sans réagir ? Alors laisse-moi te dire que tu trompes lourdement. Je ne la laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi !

- Rose calme toi, dit Edward. Je pourrais savoir ce que tu lui reproches exactement

- Non je ne me calmerai pas Edward et tu vas dire à ta petite dulcinée de ne plus approcher mon mari et de lui mettre des idées saugrenues en tête.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, qu'avais-je encore dit ou fait ?

- Explique-toi Rose, demanda Edward imperturbable.

- Emmett a décidé lui aussi de ne se nourrir qu'avec des poches de sang. Il ne veut plus tuer d'humain. A ton avis, d'où lui vient cette nouvelle lubie, hein ? Explosa-t-elle.

- Isabella, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? lança Edward.

- STOP ! cria Emmett. Bella n'a strictement rien à voir avec mon choix, cela fait longtemps que je ne me sens plus à ma place avec ce régime alimentaire, mais comme d'habitude Rose, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et tu n'as pas vu que je n'allais pas bien. Si quelqu'un doit se reprocher quelque chose ici, c'est toi.

Cela n'était pas bon du tout.

Edward pris ses distances avec moi. Je me sentais vide. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait de la décision d'Emmett et qu'il m'en tenait responsable.

Rose reprit la parole :

- Je suis désolée Edward pour ce que je vais faire mais je dois sauver mon couple, même si c'est au péril du tien.

Je perçu une tension nouvelle chez Edward et s'il avait été humain j'aurais dit qu'il avait blêmi.

- Non Rose tu ne feras pas ça, siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Ed, dit-elle tristement.

Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me dit :

- Bella tu dois savoir qu'il y a une autre manière de se nourrir sans pour autant tuer des êtres humains.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

_**Je suis ravie que mon dernier chapitre ait été tant apprécié !**_

_**Alors voici la suite, je dois avouer que j'avais une boule dans la gorge en l'écrivant.**_

_**Je remercie encore et toujours mes bétas exceptionnelles qui sont Cha', Dri et Mag.**_

_**Je vous conseille d'écouter « unintented » de Muse en lisant ce chapitre.**_

_**Bon je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

**Je remercie les reviews anonymes de Isabelle, Marion, Sam, Titine, Anne, Veran (merci à toi d'avoir reviewer chaque chapitre c'est juste géniale !), Halay et Marion 26 !**

_Je perçu une tension nouvelle chez Edward et s'il aurait été humain j'aurais dit qu'il avait blêmi._

_- Non Rose tu ne feras pas ça – siffla-t-il_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Ed – dit-elle tristement._

_Elle se retourna alors vers moi et me dit :_

_Bella tu dois savoir qu'il y a une autre manière de se nourrir sans pour autant tuer des êtres humains._

**Chapitre 11**

**Déchirure**

Comment ça une autre manière ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Non, si cela avait été possible Edward m'en aurait parlé. Il savait ma réticence à me nourrir ainsi et si une autre possibilité existait, il ne me l'aurait pas caché.

Je ne pouvais, ou plutôt je ne voulais croire qu'il ait pu me dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi d'essentiel.

- Rose tu as été trop loin cette fois ! Explosa Edward.

- Ah non, c'est toi qui a été trop loin en ne lui disant rien, répliqua-t-elle son visage totalement déformé par la colère.

- Je pourrai avoir une explication plausible ? Demandai-je en prenant enfin la parole. C'est quoi cette histoire Rosalie ?

- Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus Rose, la menaça Edward.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, lui rétorqua-t-elle rageusement. Oui Bella, il existe bien une manière de se nourrir autre qu'en buvant du sang humain. Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que d'autres spécimens sont faits de chair et de sang….Réfléchis un peu, ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué à comprendre, me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Les animaux… murmurais-je.

- Bingo ! Ricana-t-elle.

NON, NON, NON ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ça, pas après notre rapprochement….pas après notre séjour au chalet….

- Tu m'as menti, soufflai-je plus pour moi-même que véritablement pour lui.

- Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement omis de te communiquer certaines informations, Isabella, dit-il avec une désinvolture feinte.

A ces paroles, quelque chose en moi se rompit.

- Tu te fou de moi là ! « Simplement omis » tu dis, lui crachai-je au visage. Tu connaissais mes réticences à me sustenter de sang humain et tu ne m'as rien dit pour le sang animal ? Tu trouvais que ce n'était qu'une futilité peut-être ? Malgré tout ce que j'endurais pour résister, tu n'as pas trouvé judicieux de me parler de cette alternative ?

Une colère sourde me transperçait de part en part. Une colère que je n'arrivais et ne voulais pas apaiser. Je la laissais se déverser lentement en moi et je m'immergeai totalement en elle.

Je n'étais plus que douleur et haine.

Il m'avait menti. Tout ce qu'on avait peiné à construire venait de voler en éclat.

J'étais vidée, brisée !

- J'avais mes raisons pour ne pas t'en parler, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Et bien vas-y Edward, énonce-les tes raisons. Je suis curieuse de les connaître, dis-je méchamment

- Peut-être devrais-tu te calmer avant de les entendre, Isabella…

- Me calmer ? Mais tu rêves mon cher. Alors tu craches le morceau ! Sifflai-je.

- A ta guise, répondit-il tristement.

Il se détourna de moi et fixa un point imaginaire dans le fond de la pièce avant d'entamer sa tirade :

- Quand je t'ai transformé, je n'ai pas songé aux conséquences que cela engendrerait. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête et surtout par égoïsme, car je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais trouvé avec toi. Cela faisait des décennies que j'espérais pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui me fasse ressentir des émotions que je pensais avoir totalement oubliées. Je ne me suis pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu refuserais de te nourrir comme nous. Habituellement, les nouveaux nés on doit plutôt les garder à l'œil afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les humains, vu le nombre de cadavres qu'ils laissent sur leur passage. Mais toi non, tu étais différente. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais tu as gardé une part de ton humanité, te faisant avoir une conscience, et je dirai même une âme. Alors j'ai pensé aux poches de transfusions comme alternatives à court terme car pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute que tu passerais à un mode d'alimentation normale. Mais j'ai dû tomber sur la fille la plus têtue qui puisse exister, dit-il dans un faible sourire.

Je l'interrompis :

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Tu permets ? J'y viens ! rétorqua-t-il, légèrement agacé. Donc, je disais que tu étais têtue et que rien ne se passait comme je l'espérais. Pour moi, il était inconcevable de te parler de cette autre option puisque, toujours selon moi, il était hors de question que je retourne à ce mode de vie. Je me suis dit que si je gagnais ton amour, tu t'habituerais à cette existence. Et c'était bien parti mais Rosalie y a mis son grain de sel lança-t-il amèrement.

- Tu penses réellement que j'aurais pu tuer des hommes et des femmes, même par amour pour toi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas toi qui changerais de régime alimentaire ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu ne le ferais pas par amour pour moi ? Criai-je.

Je n'en revenais pas de cette explication et de son égocentrisme. Tout tournait autour de lui. Mais moi, où étais-je dans cette équation ? Tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait n'avait été réalisé que dans le seul but de m'attendrir, pour mieux me manipuler par la suite !

On ne parlait en aucun cas d'amour entre nous, mais uniquement de possession.

Cela faisait mal, très mal même !

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les affres de la douleur et du ressentiment.

Cet amour qui avait petit à petit vu le jour, se transformait en une haine inconditionnelle.

Il s'était joué de moi c'est tout ce que je gardais à l'esprit et cela supplantait sa tendresse et sa douceur.

- Non ma belle, j'ai déjà essayé de vivre ainsi et je ne m'y résoudrais à nouveau en aucune manière, me répondit fermement Edward.

Se rendait-il compte de ce que cela représentait pour moi d'entendre ça ? À quel point il me broyait le cœur avec ses mots ? Chacun d'eux renforçait un peu plus la réalité qui prenait naissance en mon âme.

Ma vision d'un futur sans lui s'imposait de plus en plus à moi. Pourrais-je rester ici en adoptant un régime végétarien ? Pour Maria, Jasper et Rosalie, il en était hors de question. Edward n'avait jamais été tout à fait clair à ce sujet et de plus avais-je encore envie de vivre à ses côtés après tout ce qui venait de se passer ?

Non, clairement non !

Alors je voulu le faire souffrir également, qu'il comprenne ce que ces mots avaient provoqué.

J'ancrais mon regard dur et froid dans le sien, ne laissant transparaître pour seul sentiment que le détachement le plus complet, et lui jeta :

- Saches Edward que tu as gagné ! Oui, tu m'as bien entendue, tu as gagné. Tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais car Je t'aime et tu as même réussi au-delà de tes espérances !

je pus voir se peindre le soulagement sur son visage mais celui-ci s'estompa rapidement lorsque je repris la parole :

-Mais tu viens de tout perdre également, car jamais au grand jamais je ne succomberai au désir de tuer des êtres humains, et encore moins pour toi. Tu as tout détruit. Je suis morte une deuxième fois Edward. Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as eue et maintenant tu vas me perdre.

Il esquissait un geste vers moi mais je m'y dérobai. Il était hors de question qu'il me touche à nouveau. Tout en lui me répugnait et de savoir que je l'aimais malgré tout, me donnait la nausée.

Je devais m'éloigner de lui, d'eux, de toute cette mascarade.

J'allais devoir vivre pour moi, comme je l'entendais, même si cela signifiait perdre mon équilibre, perdre mon oxygène, le perdre lui.

Rosalie jubilait. Contente d'être arrivée à ses fins puisqu'elle avait compris que j'allai les quitter.

- A ta place Rose, je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite ! dit-il tout en me défiant du regard.

Je le défiai également sans ciller.

- Et pourquoi ça demanda ? Rose sur le qui-vive.

- Et bien, parce que j'ai vu les pensées d'Emmett avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce et que tu es également sur le point de le perdre. Oui Rosalie, il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir. On va sombrer ensemble ma chère, jeta-t-il sournoisement.

- Emmett n'oserait jamais me quitter ! affirma-t-elle pleine d'assurance.

- C'est là que tu te trompes lourdement Rosalie. Mais tu es bien trop centrée sur toi-même pour le voir, dit-il durement.

- Parce que toi tu n'es pas centré sur toi-même ? Rétorquai-je dans un rire cynique.

- Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux bien voir Isabella, grogna-t-il.

- Ah non Edward, n'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est moi qui interprète mal tes actes et tes dires ! Es-tu prêt à m'accepter ici en tant que vampire végétarienne ? Demandai-je, connaissant pourtant sa réponse.

Il se mura dans un silence lourd de sens.

Un silence qui pour moi confirmait mes pires crainte. Je ne pouvais plus nier qu'entre nous tout était fini. Un océan nous séparait et rien ne pourrait nous unir à nouveau.

- Tu vois. J'avais raison, soufflai-je d'une voix teintée de tristesse.

Les ténèbres, tel un venin, se diffusaient lentement à travers mon corps.

Il avait fait de moi un être immortel, un être de sang froid, un monstre sanguinaire que j'essayais de canaliser. Il m'avait tout pris : mon sang, mon âme, ma source vitale. Il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Pourtant, je me retrouvais seule…sans famille, sans amis, sans amour pour pouvoir avancer et faire mon sevrage.

Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide…vide de sens et vide de désir.

La seule raison qui me poussait encore à me battre était mon orgueil. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir à quel point j'étais détruite. L'once d'humanité que je croyais avoir gardée, vola en éclat. L'animal faisait rage en moi. J'aurais tant voulu exorciser toute cette souffrance par la violence… mais cela n'aurait rien changé, il n'aurait pas changé.

Il fallait que je fasse son deuil. L'oublier et repartir à zéro, ailleurs.

Sans un mot et un regard de plus, je quittai la pièce, le laissant ainsi s'expliquer comme il le voulait avec Rosalie. Ce n'était plus mon problème, mais le leur.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et décidai d'aller rejoindre Emmett.

Malgré ce que je vivais, je me devais d'être là pour lui qui avait tant fait pour moi.

Je ne pouvais l'abandonner alors qu'il devait également avoir mal, peut-être plus encore que moi.

Je le trouvais non loin de la propriété, adossé à un arbre, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Je m'installai à côté de lui mais gardai le silence.

- Tu sais tout ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui, dis-je tout bas.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Emmett

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix je pense, dis-je dans un faible sourire. Je vais partir. Et toi qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Je ne veux plus de tout ça, dit-il en faisant un large geste du bras pour me montrer le domaine.

- Et pour Rose ?

- Je l'aime encore tu sais.

- Je sais, confirmais-je.

- Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être sa chose que son compagnon. C'est terminé, j'ai décidé de prendre mon destin en main et il sera sans elle. Je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie, ou plutôt la reprendre là où je l'ai laissée.

- Je comprends Emmett, mais malgré tout ce que Rosalie a fait, et justement vu tout ce qu'elle a fait, je crois que tu te trompes sur ses sentiments. Elle t'aime, j'en suis persuadée. Es-tu certain de vouloir la quitter ?

- Oui Bella. Ma décision est prise. J'aurais dû faire cela il y a bien longtemps. Je n'ai déjà que trop attendu. Alors, cela te dit d'avoir un compagnon de voyage ? me demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Malgré ma peine, je me sentais un peu mieux.

A deux cela serait peut-être plus facile

- J'en serais ravie Mr McCarthy, répondis-je aussi dans un sourire..

- Tu verras, on va s'en sortir ! On s'épaulera mutuellement, affirma-t-il d'un ton convaincu.

- Tu es certain de vouloir de moi ? Car je ne suis pas sûre d'être de bonne compagnie.

- Bella, je ne te laisserai pas partir seule, je veux être à tes côtés, et puis je sais déjà où nous irons.

- Ah oui ? Où ça ?

- Surprise ! répondit-il gaiement.

Voilà, notre décision était prise. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à avertir les autres de notre départ imminent.

Nous avions prévu de quitter le manoir dès nos bagages bouclés.

Je décidai de rentrer afin de tout préparer. Je ne voulais rien laisser ici. Effacer toute trace de ma présence et faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé pour les habitants de cette demeure, et surtout un habitant en particulier.

Je savais qu'en le quittant la partie de moi qu'il avait fait revivre allait s'éteindre une nouvelle fois. Je ne serai plus jamais complète.

Je me trouvais devant la porte de la chambre, ou plutôt de notre chambre puisque j'avais quitté la mienne à notre retour du chalet.

Je ne voulais pas y entrer, terrifiée de ce que j'allais ressentir en voyant les vestiges de notre dernière union.

Lentement, je fis tourner la poignée. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

Les effluves de son odeur titillèrent atrocement mes narines. J'avais l'impression qu'il était présent, qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il allait me rassurer, me dire qu'il m'aimait et qu'il acceptait que je me nourrisse de sang animal.

Mais non. Tout cela était bien réel. J'allais le quitter car il m'avait trompé, menti et qu'il n'avait pas voulu me retenir. Je n'avais été qu'un passe temps, un simple divertissement pour tromper son ennui.

Je tombai à genoux au pied du lit, envahie pas des sanglots inaudibles, des sanglots secs, des sanglots qui ne pourraient jamais extérioriser toute l'affliction qu'ils englobaient.

Je devais reprendre contenance, empaqueter le peu d'affaires personnelles que j'avais et quitter ces lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Péniblement, je me relevais. Je pris mon sac de voyage et y glissai pêle-mêle mes vêtements.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un seul objet à y mettre.

Son carnet noir.

Je le pris en main, l'ouvris et relus les mots que j'y avais écrit à la fin de notre séjour à la cabane.

Tout ça n'avait été que comédie pour mieux m'amadouer, pour mieux pouvoir m'amener là où il le voulait. Tout avait été minutieusement calculé : me faire croire qu'il me comprenait et respectait ce que j'étais et ce que je voulais. Mais tout n'était que mensonge et simulacre !

Et là, je sus que je ne voulais plus de ce cahier qui me rappellerait atrocement sa trahison.

Je le déposais en évidence, au milieu du lit. Il interpréterait bien ce que cela signifiait…

Je venais de dire adieu à Edward Masen Cullen.

**Alors ? Je veux tout savoir !**

**On ne frappe pas hein.**

**Je sais c'est dur mais je vous demande juste de me faire confiance pour la suite.**

**Je voudrais également vous parlez de deux fics extraordinaires :**

**1) STOLEN de ptite vampire**

**2) TIMOREE de robstenland**

**Ce sont vraiment deux petits bijoux donc foncez les lire !**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous**

**Lu'**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard de la parution de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Entre le boulot, les enfants, mon homme et tout le reste ben j'ai été un peu dépassée.**_

_**Je voulais rassurer certaines lectrices : je n'envisage absolument pas de mettre Emmett et Bella ensemble. Il y a une très grande complicité entre eux et un amour fraternel mais pas de sentiments amoureux.**_

_**Alors un grand merci pour vos reviews car avec le précédent chapitre vous avez explosé le compteur lol donc je suis ravie.**_

_**Je fais un clin d'œil aux filles de TF et à mes TPA's que j'adore **_

_**Bon je vous laisse et on se retrouve en bas **_

**Merci aux reviews anonymes de Did, Anne, Veran, Lilou, Titine, Sam, Marion26, Cynthia, Halay, Marion, Katouchaka****.**

**Chapitre 12**

**Rupture **

**POV Edward**

Je n'en revenais pas, Rosalie avait lâché le morceau !

Et Bella avait réagit comme je l'avais prévu. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mise au courant de cette possibilité de régime végétarien.

Et maintenant, par cette révélation stupide, Rose venait de réduire à néant tout ce que j'avais construit avec Bella. J'étais furieux contre elle. Elle n'avait encore une fois pensé qu'à elle et, à cause de ça, on avait tout perdu… aussi bien elle que moi.

Elle pensait réellement sauver son couple en faisant fuir Bella, mais le problème entre Emmett et elle était beaucoup plus profond et délicat, je l'avais lu dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Mais pouvais-je véritablement lui imputer toute la responsabilité de ce désastre ?

Non. Je devais bien l'avouer, j'y avais grandement contribué.

Lorsque Bella m'avait regardé totalement paniquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, je n'avais plus su comment réagir. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Au lieu de la rassurer et de la réconforter, je n'avais fait que la plonger un peu plus dans l'horreur de notre réalité. J'avais vu la déception et la haine se peindre sur son visage.

Je lui avais brisé le cœur, et le mien également par la même occasion.

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle me choisirait après tout ce que nous avions vécu, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle espérait l'inverse de moi.

Pour moi, il était logique qu'elle accepterait le sang humain pour pouvoir vivre à mes côtés je l'avais sous-estimée, elle et son côté humain persistant.

Comme elle l'a si bien dit, j'avais tout gagné car elle m'aimait à présent. Mais j'avais aussi tout perdu, et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Pourtant je n'avais rien fait ou dit pour la convaincre de rester, je m'étais juste muré dans ce masque de froideur et d'arrogance qui me protégeait lorsque je ne voulais pas laisser transparaître mes sentiments. Je l'avais même confortée dans ses croyances. Je savais que je la perdais et je n'avais rien fait pour la retenir. Montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle était au-dessus de mes forces. Me montrer faible était hors de question !

Personne n'avait réussi à m'ébranler, à faire vaciller mes certitudes comme elle l'avait fait et je n'étais pas prêt à changer de vie… même pour elle.

Il y a des années de ça j'avais fait un choix et je ne l'avais jamais regretté, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait différent à présent.

_**Flash-back**_

- Carlisle, tu aurais dû me laisser le choix en ce qui concerne mon mode d'alimentation, lui dis-je en colère.

- Ecoute Edward, je ne voulais pas faire de toi un monstre j'ai simplement voulu te sauver la vie, répliqua Carlisle.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as simplement voulu créer un clone de toi ! Crachai-je.

-Tu penses réellement ça de moi, alors que je t'ai considéré comme mon fils durant toutes ses années ?

- Ton fils ? Laisse-moi rire ! Parle plutôt de ton expérience ou même de ta créature !

- Edward ça suffit maintenant, lança Esmée qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole.

- Reste en dehors de ça Esmée, je ne te reproche rien, c'est après lui que j'en ai ! Et puis tu ne vois pas ce qu'il essaye de faire ? Pourquoi t'accroches-tu autant à lui ? Lançai-je hors de moi.

- Dis-moi : qu'essaye-t-il de faire de si mal ? Oui dis-moi, car en quoi nous apporter stabilité et confort de vie est-il si mal Edward ? En quoi fonder une famille te dérange ? car là je ne te suis pas du tout, m'interpella Esmée froidement.

- Ton amour pour lui t'aveugle. Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il fait tout ça mais pour lui, et uniquement pour lui. Il regrette sa vie passée et essaye de s'en racheter une nouvelle à nos dépends, criais-je.

- Tu n'as rien compris mon fils, me dit Esmée, et j'en suis désolée. Mon amour pour Carlisle ne fausse absolument pas mon jugement et j'aspire à la même chose que lui, ne t'en déplaise. Comment peux-tu lui reprocher de se dévouer autant pour nous !

- Tu es trop bête Esmée….

- Ca suffit Edward ! Tu dois le respect à ta mère, coupa Carlisle

- Je ne lui dois rien du tout et je ne vous dois rien du tout vous n'êtes pas mes parents, rétorquais-je méchamment.

Esmèe me lança un regard désabusé et emplit de tristesse. Je ne pus le soutenir. Je m'en voulais de lui faire autant de peine, mais en même temps je leur en voulais… ou plutôt je lui en voulais de m'avoir créée cette éternité de frustration.

- Edward on ne t'oblige pas à rester avec nous, dit Carlisle d'un ton las.

- Mais rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vivre comme ça. Tu nous as inventé un simulacre de vie, comme si nous étions encore humains mais nous ne le sommes plus et je veux pouvoir revendiquer pleinement mon statut de vampire. Tu crois que me nourrir de sang animal me comble peut-être ? Je vivais dans un état de manque constant et je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi. En goûtant le sang de cette femme la nuit passée, j'ai compris ce qu'il m'avait toujours manqué. Et ni toi, ni Esmée ne pourrez jamais combattre ce que ce doux nectar m'a apporté. Mon choix est fait !

- Je ne retiendrai pas Edward mais sache que tu me déçois énormément. Je te pensais plus fort que cela.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de te décevoir Carlisle, tu as décidé d'une vie qui n'était pas faite pour moi. C'est toi qui as failli. Je vais enfin renaître et il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Je pouvais lire dans l'esprit de Carlisle qu'il était totalement abattu. Toute parcelle d'amour et d'optimisme l'avait déserté. Il était vidé et je savais que même Esmée ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Je voulais le faire souffrir et j'avais réussi. J'avais enfin ma vengeance !

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Quelque part, j'avais reproduit ce que Carlisle avait fait avec moi.

Quand Bella m'avait jeté tous ses reproches à la figure, cela m'avait causé un choc.

Je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais fait un choix pour elle. Tout comme Carlisle pour moi. Je lui avais choisi un mode de vie qui ne lui correspondait pas car, autant je rejetais cette forme de vie sans sang humain, autant elle rejetait toute forme de vie avec celui-ci.

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, j'avais gagné son amour mais je l'avais perdu en même temps.

Et pour cause. J'avais choisi de la perdre….choisi de ne pas la suivre….choisi d'avoir été intransigeant et insolent …j'avais fais en sorte qu'elle fasse son choix et je l'y avais même poussé. Ne nous laissant ainsi aucune chance.

Je n'avais toujours vécu que pour moi-même, pour satisfaire mes envies et mes pulsions…..mais quand elle est entrée dans ma vie, j'avais senti quelque chose de différent naitre en moi. Je me préoccupais enfin de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Ce que j'avais d'abord considéré comme un caprice, s'était mué en quelque chose de bien plus profond et sincère que je n'avais su exprimé qu'en me forgeant une forteresse inattaquable.

Je ne voulais rien laisser transparaître de ce que je ressentais pour elle lors de notre altercation.

J'avais même été odieux, comme chaque fois que la sentais capable de briser ma carapace.

Il y avait bien trop de différence irréconciliable entre nous pour que nous puissions aller plus loin et ma seule alternative, si elle en était bien une, était de la laisser partir. Vivre comme elle l'entendait.

Je lui avais lancé des paroles blessantes et m'était comporté comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas. Malgré moi, je voulais qu'elle souffre, tout comme je souffrais en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Il m'était impossible de renoncer à mon mode de vie actuel car cela signifierai que Carlisle avait raison, et cela je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas le reconnaître.

J'avais fait le bon choix, je n'avais aucun doute à avoir…..mais n'avais-je réellement aucun doute ?…..je n'en étais plus aussi certain…..Bella m'avait chamboulé, bien plus d'ailleurs que je ne le supposais. Progressivement, à son contact, je m'étais senti changer …je m'étais adouci… et même humanisé.

Et justement ces changements me terrorisaient. J'avais la sensation de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, une personne je ne connaissais pas. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de me laisser aller, de m'ouvrir mais j'avais trop peur de perdre le contrôle….trop peur de dépendre de quelqu'un qui pourrait, un jour, m'abandonner…et tout mes efforts n'auraient dès lors servit à rien. Je me retrouverai à nouveau seul.

Auprès de ma nouvelle famille, j'avais trouvé un équilibre et un style de vie qui me convenait. Alors pourquoi devrais-je chambouler tout ça ? Pour elle ?

Non, cela m'était impossible ! Je devais me défaire de son pouvoir et redevenir celui que j'étais. Je devais me protéger.

Elle allait partir, et j'allais redevenir moi-même car je savais que cela ne servirait à rien que je la suive. L'envie de sang humain serait la plus forte de toute manière, je n'arriverais pas à combattre le manque qu'un sevrage pourrait engendrer, même si je le faisais avec elle.

Je retrouverai ma vie et elle créera la sienne. Notre avenir ne serait pas commun.

Muré dans cet état d'esprit, je n'avais pas voulu lui répondre lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé si je l'acceptais au manoir en étant végétarienne. Mon silence, de toute façon, était facile à interpréter.

Je savais que je la détruisais en me taisant, mais je me détruisais également.

Elle avait quitté la pièce et je savais qui elle allait rejoindre.

Je me retrouvais seul dans ce salon où je l'avais vu pour la première fois.

Ce souvenir était toujours aussi vivace car jamais je n'avais été autant troublé par une femme.

A présent, je me repentais de l'avoir transformée. Je me repentais d'avoir cédé à la tentation, de ne pas avoir écouté cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que, si je faisais cela, tout allait changer pour moi.

Et oui, tout avait changé… je m'étais mis à éprouver des choses que j'avais jusque là crû impossibles. J'avais senti mon cœur, pourtant mort, s'ouvrir à elle. J'avais même espéré que notre avenir serait ensemble…une éclaircie s'était profilée dans l'obscurité qu'était ma vie.

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est que je m'étais créé mon propre enfer car la perdre me faisait perdre la lumière qui m'avait illuminé ces derniers jours.

Il fallait que j'évacue, de quelques manières que ce soit, ce trop plein émotionnel. Je me dirigeais donc vers la seule pièce qui puisse véritablement m'apaiser, celle où se trouvait mon piano.

Durant des heures je rejouais sans cesse sa mélodie, celle que j'avais composée pour elle, sachant qu'il ne restait plus que ça.

J'avais senti son odeur quand elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait rejoint notre chambre. Je savais qu'elle allait préparer ses affaires afin de me quitter.

Je ne la retiendrai pas. J'allais la laisser s'en aller et mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait car, malgré notre lien, notre attirance- et je peux le dire notre amour- nous n'avions rien d'autre en commun. Nos aspirations étaient diamétralement opposées.

Rose, Maria, Jasper et moi, nous trouvions dans le hall devant la porte d'entrée.

Bella et Emmett avaient mis leurs bagages dans le coffre.

Les idées de chacun se mélangeaient aux miennes, mais la seule personne dans laquelle j'aurai voulu lire m'était inaccessible.

Rose n'y croyait pas et était persuadée qu'Emmett allait se dégonfler et changer d'avis à la dernière minute. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi décidé qu'à cet instant. Malgré tout, il était anéanti par cette décision car il perdait son âme sœur, la seule femme qui compterait pour lui. Il vivait un véritable déchirement.

Maria jubilait car elle pensait m'avoir enfin récupéré. Jasper n'avait toujours été qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Celui-ci en était bien conscient mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il aimait pouvoir profiter de nos soirées et assouvir ses besoins et ses désirs les plus primitifs.

Nous nous retrouvions tous face à face. Ce fût Maria qui prit la parole en premier.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision Bella. Tu n'avais rien à faire parmi nous de toute manière, dit-elle d'un ton condescendant et teinté d'ironie.

J'aurai voulu défendre Bella, mais au fond de moi je savais que Maria avait raison et je me tus.

Bella me regarda droit dans les yeux et répliqua d'un ton acerbe :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton assentiment concernant les choix que je fais Maria, mais de toute évidence nous sommes d'accord, je n'ai jamais eu ma place ici et je ne l'aurais jamais.

Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens.

Elle n'avait pas cillé en lançant ses paroles, me faisant comprendre que je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Il n'y avait plus que ressentiment et colère qui se dégageaient d'elle.

J'avais moi aussi remis mon masque d'indifférence : ne surtout pas lui montrer que je souffrais et que je tenais à elle était mon unique leitmotiv durant nos adieux.

Pourtant, je sentais mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur se fissurer à mesure que le moment fatidique approchait.

- Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, siffla Maria, mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurai prendre soin d'Edward.

- Je n'en doutais pas, mais sache qu'il est tout à toi à présent, répliqua calmement et impassiblement Bella.

Je n'en revenais, elle me jetait ouvertement dans les bras de Maria !

Nous nous affrontions en silence.

La guerre entre nous était déclarée et il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

Elle venait de signifier clairement que je l'avais perdue.

Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, même si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même, je ne me laisserai pas abattre.

Rose n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu' Emmett annonça à Bella qu'il était temps de se mettre en route, elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

- Ne me dis pas que tu me quittes pour elle ! Cracha-t-elle éperdue de douleur.

- Je ne te quitte pas pour elle Rose, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et vivre ainsi me rend malheureux, même à tes côtés. Je te quitte pour mon bien-être, pour me sauver moi-même.

- Emmett tu connais mon passé, tu sais pourquoi je fais cela. Ils doivent payer et si tu n'es pas avec moi, c'est que tu es contre moi, dit-elle sèchement.

- Rose, dit Emmett dans un soupir, comment peux-tu te tromper aussi lourdement ? La vengeance n'a jamais rien réglé, elle n'a fait que te plonger plus loin encore dans la rancœur. J'en ai plus que marre de ne faire les choses que pour toi. Ma décision est prise ! Dès maintenant, je vais vivre pour moi et essayer d'être heureux.

- Bien, répondit-elle froidement. Tu n'as plus de femme Emmett.

- Je n'en ai plus depuis un bon bout temps déjà, répondit-il tristement.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de Rose. Il s'approcha de Bella, lui fit un léger baiser sur le front et s'éloigna en lui disant qu'il l'attendait dans la voiture.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de moi.

Je ne voulais pas de ses adieux. J'aurais voulu quelle parte sans se retourner et sans un regard pour moi.

Je savais que j'allais vivre le moment le plus terrifiant et le plus douloureux de mon éternité.

Je ne devais pas craquer. Il fallait que j'aille jusqu'au bout, la laisser partir afin de recouvrer la vie que j'avais choisi. Il ne fallait pas que je me détourne du chemin que j'avais choisi.

Je restai donc impassible.

Il n'y avait plus quelques millimètres entre nous. Son odeur me transperça de toute part, le lien qui nous unissait se réveillait. Je sentais mon corps réagir à son approche, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Je ne pouvais lui résister, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Lorsqu'elle approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes, je gémis d'anticipation.

Le contact entre nos deux bouches se fit d'abord timide et doux pour ensuite s'enflammer. J'introduisis ma langue en elle, sauvagement, voulant la posséder. Lui montrer que quoiqu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, elle m'appartiendrait toujours. Et là je réalisais que moi aussi je ne pourrais rien contre le fait que je lui appartenais totalement. Chacune de mes fibres étaient reliées à cette déesse.

Elle mit fin à ce baiser, un peu désorientée, mais elle reprit très vite le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et me souffla dans l'oreille :

- Tu verras, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé !

Elle s'éloigna et s'adressa à Maria :

- Bonne chance, dit-elle, car tu auras du travail pour qu'il m'oublie

Et elle sorti, un sourire satisfait imprimé sur le visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec autant d'assurance.

J'étais là, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

J'avais voulu qu'elle parte et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

J'étais dévasté. J'avais tellement mal que la douleur avait fini par s'anesthésier d'elle-même.

Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir. Comment avait-elle pu me dire que ce serait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ? Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle avait emporté la meilleure partie de moi avec elle.

Mais je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'oublier.

Oui, j'allais l'oublier, et peu importe ce que je devrais faire pour y arriver.

Mes instincts primaires reprirent le dessus, comme s'ils s'étaient tapis afin de mieux ressurgir.

Une forte envie de sang et de sexe m'anima.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ma tête.

Je fis face à Maria et dans un grognement bestial, je lui dis :

- Dans ma chambre maintenant !

_**Alors ?**_

_**Si vous me cherchez, je suis déjà très loin lol**_

_**Et oui la séparation était inévitable.**_

_**J'attends vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais !**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Lu'**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

_**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.**_

_**Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte.**_

_**C'est vraiment très gratifiant.**_

_**Voilà l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant donc pour la première fois, vous aurez trois POV différents dans ce chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**Je voudrai faire un coucou spécial à cathou, letmesign23 et Vampelo : je vous adore les filles.**_

_**Cha', dri et mag comme d'habitude heureusement que vous êtes là.**_

_**Cette**__** semaine beaucoup d'événements heureux : ma fille passe de classe (je suis très fière d'elle) et mercredi la sortie d'éclipse et j'ai déjà mes places whaouuuuuuuuuuu et ce WE rencontre TPA's et TF.**_

_**Je vous conseille d'écouter « **__**only one » d'alex band en lisant ce chapitre.**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas.**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Edward7012 : **merci pour ta review et ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours !

**Jess'e : **j'espère aussi que cette séparation leurs fera du bien. Merci pour ta review

**Soleil83 : **je te remercie pour ton compliment. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas la fin du chapitre, en même temps on ne sait pas encore réellement s'il va aller jusqu'au bout avec Maria. Oui, il lui a bien dit qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher une autre femme mais il est en colère et blesser car elle le quitte donc il a réaction inadéquate. Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Halay :**ah ma belle un grand merci pour ta review. Edward est complexe c'est vrai. Le FB était très intense aussi pour moi à écrire. La phrase de bella je dois avouer que je jubilais en l'écrivant lol et tu as raison « pas sûr que ce soit possible ». Heu tu veux un sac pour vomir mdrrrrr. Je confirme il va falloir un moment avant de les revoir ensemble…..si cela se passe.

**Marion :**passera-t-il à l'acte avec Maria ? La réponse plus bas ! Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps cela prendra pour qu'il ouvre les yeux mais cela prendra du temps. Je te remercie pour ta review.

**Sam :** Un tout grand merci pour ton compliment. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Edward est con mais ce n'est pas sans espoir pour lui lol

**Anne **: tu veux créer un groupe de soutien pour edward afin qu'il ne craque pas lol Moi j'aime quand bella s'affirme ce qui ne veut pas dire non plus qu'elle ne souffre pas. Tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review .

**Veran**** : **il te plaît Edward lol oui la rupture fait mal mais ils sont têtus alors il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. On verra bien qui craquera en premier ! Je te remercie pour ta review et espère que la suite te plaira.

**Titine :**tu as raison edward est égoïste. Tu verras que cela va êtr difficile à vivre pour lui. Merci pour ta review miss.

**Lilia68 :**lol tu voudrais que bella trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je pense que pour le moment elle ne l'envisage absolument pas. Merci pour ta review !

**Cynthia :**ben non tu n'es pas sadique lol tu as une réaction tout à fait normal. Tu étais impatiente de lire la suite alors la voici merci !

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Nouveau départ !**_

**POV Edward**

_Mes instincts primaires reprirent le dessus, comme s'ils s'étaient tapis afin de mieux ressurgir._

_Une forte envie de sang et de sexe m'anima._

_Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ma tête._

_Je fis face à Maria et dans un grognement bestial, je lui dis :_

_- Dans ma chambre maintenant !_

__

Maria ne s'était pas faite priée et s'était volatilisée dès que j'avais prononcé cette phrase.

Totalement imprégné de cette colère qui faisait rage en moi, je pris sa suite.

Elle était là, dans ma chambre, totalement nue, devant la fenêtre, et m'offrait son corps parfait.

Bella n'était pas partie. Mon cœur s'en serait remis à battre.

Une joie incomparable me submergea et puis la réalité pris rapidement le dessus. La déception ainsi que la douleur aussi. Ce n'était qu'un mirage.

Je fonçai sur Maria.

Il faut que je l'oublie ! Me répétai-je mentalement et inlassablement.

J'essayais de me concentrer sur Maria. Je l'embrassai rageusement essayant d'effacer cette image persistante de Bella dans mes bras. Ses soupirs, ses gémissements tout me revenait en flash.

Ceux que j'entendais étaient différents. Je ne voulais pas les entendre ceux-là. Je me perdais dans les baisers de plus en plus langoureux de Maria. Mais là encore, je n'y étais pas. Une odeur tellement reconnaissable embaumait la pièce.

Son odeur.

J'étais dans les bras de Maria et pourtant tout ici me poussait vers Bella. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ma tête.

Mon baiser se fit plus insistant. Je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure, la titillait. Nos langues se livraient une bataille charnelle.

Hmmm… Bella….

Je fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras, lentement, doucement. Arrivé au niveau de ses hanches, j'entourais sa taille et mes mains descendirent encore un peu pour arriver à ses fesses que j'empoignai violemment.

Ohhhhh… Bella…

Elle poussa un long gémissement.

Je repensais encore à elle j'avais l'impression que c'était à son corps que je prodiguais cette douce torture.

Tout en moi vibrait pour elle.

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

Maria, totalement pantelante et sous mon emprise, entreprenait déjà de défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je me nourrissais de son odeur afin de me donner le courage de continuer ce que j'avais entrepris.

Je devais le faire, ainsi je l'oublierai plus facilement. Je devais passer à autre chose comme elle l'avait fait en partant.

Ses dernières paroles résonnaient toujours dans ma tête :

« Tu verras, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé… »

Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille ? Rien ne sera plus comme si elle n'avait jamais existé : elle était ancrée en moi, comme si son corps et son âme avaient été soudé au mien.

La boucle de ma ceinture était ouverte et maria s'attaquait à présent à mes boutons. Elle prenait son temps et jouait avec moi. Je ne voulais pas jouer ! Je voulais juste la prendre bestialement. Faire disparaître les marques invisibles de Bella.

Et cette odeur, toujours là, comme si elle me narguait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me disait qu'ici était sa propriété, que je lui appartenais et que, quoique je fasse, cela n'y changerai rien.

De rage, je projetai Maria sur le lit qui fut d'abord stupéfaite par tant de hargne mais qui finit par me faire un sourire aguicheur signifiant « viens je t'attends ».

J'allais retirer mon pantalon quand mon regard fût attiré par un objet noir à côté d'elle. Je reconnu le carnet que j'avais offert à Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas….pas comme ça, avec Maria….pas dans cette chambre, notre chambre.

Ce carnet signifiait qu'elle m'avait laissé une part d'elle-même. Cela signifiait aussi qu'elle ne voulait rien garder de moi.

La rage disparue d'un coup pour faire place à une souffrance innommable. Tout en moi se fissurait et c'était comme si un étau me broyait le cœur.

Maria m'interpellait :

- Edward, je t'attends ! dit-elle d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

J'étais figé, incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement.

- Edward, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Je lui fis la seule réponse dont j'étais capable :

- Dégage Maria ! Criai-je. Je pris le carnet.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

- C'est hors de question Maria mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jazz finira ça pour moi. Maintenant tu dégages ! Hurlai-je.

- Tu me payeras ça Edward, siffla-t-elle en quittant la pièce totalement frustrée.

J'étais toujours prostré devant le lit. Je me reculai et cognai le mur avant de m'y laisser glisser. J'étais assis, les jambes repliées vers mon torse. Mes mains tenaient toujours son carnet.

Je ne savais que faire.

Une partie de moi voulait le lire, connaître ses secrets les plus intimes, avoir ainsi l'impression qu'elle était toujours avec moi. Et l'autre partie me disait que si je faisais ça, jamais je ne réussirais à l'oublier car justement elle ferait encore partie de moi.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi terrorisé car oui, l'avenir sans elle me terrorisait.

Je devais aller de l'avant et laisser la bête en moi reprendre le dessus, comme avant de la rencontrer.

Mais comment allais-je réussir cela ?

Je me relevai et allai jusqu'à mon bureau. J'ouvris un tiroir et y déposai le livret. Je le garderai jusqu'à ce que je me sente capable de le lire sans craquer, car je savais que si je le lisais maintenant, je ferai tout pour aller la rejoindre et cela n'était pas possible.

Je pris mon blackberry et composai le numéro de mon associé.

- Allô, James ?

- Salut Edward, tu vas bien ?

- Ca peut aller, il faut organiser une nouvelle soirée au plus vite.

- Edward c'est un peu trop rapprochée de la précédente, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je m'en fou James, il me faut une soirée et vite !

- Ok, ok, mais ça risque de faire des vagues et on va se faire repérer. On va les avoir sur le dos s'il y a trop de mort.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'assume tout et puis ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'un bon festin…

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant. J'organise ça pour dans deux jours, ça te va ?

- C'est parfait ! Ah oui, tu viens avec Victoria évidemment.

-Quelle question ! Évidemment que je viens avec elle !

- A dans deux jours alors.

Je raccrochai. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait : retrouver ma routine.

Me délecter de sang humain et faire ressortir la bête en moi ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour m'aider à l'oublier.

**POV Bella**

J'étais partie sans me retourner et sans un dernier regard pour Edward.

Devant lui j'avais été forte, ne laissant rien paraître de l'affliction que je ressentais.

Je l'avais quitté la tête haute mais à l'intérieur tout était en lambeaux. J'aurais voulu crier, pleurer, extérioriser toute cette souffrance.

Mais la confrontation n'avait pas été le pire.

Non, le pire avait été de l'entendre dire à Maria :

« _- Dans ma chambre, maintenant ! »_

Il n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de me remplacer.

Je lui avais laissé le champ libre à cette garce et je savais qu'elle ne se ferait pas prier pour accourir, mais je ne pensais pas avoir si peu compté pour Edward.

J'avais marqué un temps d'arrêt en entendant ses paroles, comme si mon corps refusait de m'écouter.

Je pense que si je l'avais laissé faire, j'aurais rebroussé chemin et aurais accepté tout ce qu'Edward me demandais, même si je devais pour cela boire du sang humain. Mon corps ne voulait pas être séparé de lui, et surtout, il ne voulait pas le laisser entre ses mains à ELLE.

Je m'étais fait violence et avais continué ma progression vers la voiture où m'attendait Emmett.

A chaque pas que j'effectuais, je perdais un peu de moi.

Je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage de continuer sans lui.

Malgré ma colère et mon ressentiment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Il était présent dans chaque fibre de mon corps, il était mon oxygène.

Il ne me restait plus que ma nostalgie des moments passés avec lui.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me sentis soulagée.

Emmett était là. Je lui fis un triste sourire auquel il répondit.

Nous avion tous les deux perdus plus que nous-mêmes aujourd'hui, et nous allions devoir nous soutenir mutuellement afin de sortir du marasme qui nous guettait.

Pendant un long moment nous restâmes silencieux, plongés dans les méandres de nos pensées.

La tristesse enveloppait tout l'habitacle, l'air se faisait lourd et pesant.

Nous ne pouvions faire tout le trajet comme ça. C'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne savais toujours pas où il m'emmenait.

- Emmett ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises où nous allons, car je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Serait-on curieuse Melle Swan ? demanda-t-il affectueusement.

- J'avoue. Je suis une grande curieuse, dis-je dans un sourire cette fois-ci plus léger.

- Je t'emmène voir mes parents à Forks Bella.

A ce moment là, Emmett semblait heureux.

- Tes parents… donc tu veux dire les parents d'Edward aussi, répondis-je un peu déboussolée.

- Et bien Bella, pourtant tu n'es pas blonde ? Oui à priori, ce sont aussi les parents d'Edward, me répondit-il en éclatant de rire.

Ça c'était tout Emmett : il venait à nouveau de détendre l'atmosphère et de rendre la situation beaucoup moins pénible avec ses blagues.

- Et tu te trouves marrant hein, lui dis-je en lui faisant une petite frappe sur l'épaule.

- Ouch Bella mais tu m'as fait mal !

- Pauvre petite chose, rétorquai-je en éclatant de rire.

- Aucune pitié !

- Donc, comme ça on va chez tes parents ?

- Oui. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils et puis j'ai besoin que tu vois Carlisle car c'est lui qui va t'aider dans ton sevrage Bella.

Je sentais qu'il était heureux de les retrouver et qu'en même temps il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de moi. Il avait besoin de conseils et moi aussi.

- Je suis heureuse de les rencontrer Emmett. Tu en parles avec tellement de douceur qu'ils doivent être exceptionnels. Emmett ce sevrage m'angoisse. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne m'accoutume pas au sang animal ?

Emmett redevint sérieux et quitta la route des yeux pour me regarder.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Bella. Cela va être long et astreignant. Tu vivras des moments douloureux mais nous serons là pour t'épauler et puis moi aussi je dois me sevrer, n'oublies pas que depuis que je suis parti je n'ai bu que du sang humain. On fera cela à deux et tu verras, on s'en sortira !

Je savais qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du sevrage, ou alors d'un autre sevrage… et celui-là beaucoup plus ardu à mon sens.

- Merci Emmett, je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu sais, je te considère comme ma famille à présent et je n'aurais voulu de personne d'autre à mes côtés pour faire ce périple, lui dis-je sincèrement.

- Pareil pour moi petite sœur !

Entendre « petite sœur » de sa bouche m'avait émue car oui, moi aussi je le considérais comme mon grand frère, mon protecteur, l'épaule sur laquelle je pouvais pleurer.

Ce voyage allait nous rapprocher et j'espérais qu'ensemble nous parviendrions à avancer et si nous ne pouvions pas oublier, au moins continuer à vivre.

**POV Emmett**

Après avoir parcouru environ deux milles kilomètres en 24 heures, nous arrivâmes enfin dans cette bonne vieille bourgade de FORKS.

Pour moi, c'était comme revenir à mes racines. Je me sentais ici chez moi et tant de souvenirs m'y rattachaient. Tout semblait pareil et pourtant tellement différent.

Je sentais que quitter New-York avait été la meilleure décision que j'avais prise depuis un bon bout de temps. Adieu les grattes- ciel envoutants !

J'étais heureux de retrouver cet environnement boisé et apaisant.

Malgré tout, la douleur se ravivait. Tout ici me rappelait Rosalie.

Ma Rose !

Elle me manquait plus que de raison. Depuis ma transformation, nous n'avions jamais été séparés.

Un trou béant s'ouvrit dans ma poitrine.

Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'un vampire pouvait souffrir autant, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Même mort, je me sentais vivant…vivant de par la douleur que cette perte engendrait.

A l'instant présent, j'aurai tout donné pour une dernière étreinte, un dernier moment de bonheur ensemble mais je ne devais pas me leurrer. Elle avait choisi la vengeance plutôt que moi.

Je savais tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait lorsqu'elle était humaine et je pensais sincèrement qu'une fois vengée, elle changerait et déciderait de revenir ici avec moi.

Mais, je m'étais trompé et je n'avais compris que bien trop tard le fait que cette vengeance prenait bien trop de place dans son cœur froid. Notre amour n'était pas assez fort pour combattre sa rancœur.

Je lui avais pourtant tout donné, je m'étais livré sans demi-mesure. Je l'avais traitée comme une reine…comme ma reine…..ce qu'elle était et qu'elle resterait.

Ici, loin d'elle et pourtant tellement proche, je faisais le constat de l'échec de notre couple.

Je l'avais perdue, comme Bella avait perdu Edward : deux âmes perdues que nous n'avions su sauver.

Quelle utopie de vouloir les sauver alors que nous n'avions pas su nous sauver nous-mêmes !

Une chose était certaine, je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je voulais avancer, et je ne devais pas baisser les bras car Bella avait besoin de moi.

Je serais un nouveau Emmett. J'affirmerai mes opinions et mes choix.

J'avais été bien trop longtemps sous l'emprise de Rosalie. Cela en était terminé.

Mes résolutions prises, je me tournai ver Bella qui admirait le panorama par la vitre.

- Cela te plaît Bella ? Demandai-je en souriant

- C'est superbe Emmet. Tout est tellement verdoyant par ici, cela me change tellement.

- Je suis heureux que tu apprécies le paysage.

Je savais que cela lui plairait.

A présent, je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver mes parents.

Ils m'avaient tellement manqués. Sous mes airs bourrus et mes attitudes « clown de service », j'étais quelqu'un de très sensible et de très réservé quand il fallait montrer ses sentiments les plus profonds.

- Notre maison se trouve un peu plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt Bella. Je suis certain qu'elle te plaira.

- Je n'en doute pas Emmett. Tu crois que je vais plaire à tes parents ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant. Je savais qu'Esmèe allait immédiatement la traiter comme sa propre fille. Elle avait de l'amour à revendre et Bella était tout à fait le genre de fille qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Carlisle s'occuperait également d'elle comme un père. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de compassion pour les autres. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je n'avais jamais compris le comportement et le choix d'Edward. Notre père n'avait fait que ce qui lui semblait bon et avait voulu faire de nous des êtres différents.

Je culpabilisais de les avoir quittés comme ça, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils en avaient soufferts.

- Bella, Esmée et Carlisle ne peuvent que t'adorer.

Nous arrivions sur la route qui menait à la villa. Mon impatience était palpable et Bella rigolait

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demandais-je.

-parce qu'on dirait un enfant le matin de Noël, répondit-elle.

- Mlle Swann, je ne vous permets pas de vous foutre de moi.

- Mais je ne demandais pas d'autorisation Mr Mac Carthy !

Suite à sa répartie, nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément.

Détendus, nous arrivâmes à la villa.

De l'extérieur, elle semblait inhabitée mais je savais que ce n'était pas forcément le cas.

J'arrêtai la voiture et nous en sortîmes.

J'avais encore une clé donc j'ouvris la porte. Personne ne nous accueillit. Je ne comprenais pas, ils auraient dû nous entendre pourtant…

En regardant plus attentivement, je remarquais que tous les meubles étaient recouverts de draps.

Bella me regardait, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Bella. Ils devraient être ici.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour de la maison Emmett afin de vérifier qu'elle est bien vide ?

- Si tu veux mais tu sais très bien qu'ils auraient dû nous entendre, répondis-je d'une voix sans timbre.

- Je sais, mais cela ne nous coûte rien de le faire.

Je pris les devants et nous passâmes dans chaque pièce, toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres.

Je me rendais compte qu'ils avaient dû la quitter il y a quelques temps déjà.

J'étais totalement désarçonné. Où pouvaient-ils être, et surtout pourquoi étaient-ils partis ?

- Emmett ! m'appela Bella.

- Quoi ?

-je suis dans le salon et j'ai trouvé une lettre.

Fébrile, je m'y rendis.

Bella me tendit la missive mais j'avais peur de l'ouvrir. J'avais peur de savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Bella vit mon trouble et me demanda :

- Tu veux que je la lise à haute voix ?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, incapable de parler.

_Mes chéri(e)s,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous avez décidé de nous revenir et rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse._

_Sachez que vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher et que nous avons toujours accepté vos décisions, peu importe les portées de celles-ci._

_Vous laisser partir a été la chose la plus difficile qui m'ait été donnée de faire durant ma deuxième vie._

_Vous êtes mes enfants, mon bien le plus précieux et cet amour ne disparaîtra jamais._

_Mon adorable Rosalie, j'espère que tu as pu vaincre tes démons intérieurs et que tu me reviens entière et en ayant enfin tiré un trait sur ton passé douloureux. Je t'aie toujours comprise et soutenue. Jamais je ne me permettrai de te juger et sache que ta mère sera toujours là pour toi._

_Mon Emmett, notre bout- entrain, la maison était bien vide sans toi… Tu en étais l'âme, tu y apportais tellement de vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir suivi ta femme et d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je sais que cette décision a été difficile à prendre pour toi, mais elle avait besoin de toi. Tu es à présent de retour chez toi, là où est ta place. _

_Edward, tu as été mon premier enfant. Des liens particuliers se sont tissés entre nous. Je sais que le jour de ton départ des mots durs ont été échangés, mais tu dois savoir qu'aussi bien ton père que moi te pardonnons. Tu avais le droit de choisir la direction que prendrait ton futur, nous ne voulions en rien te dicter quoique ce soit. J'espère que tu nous reviens définitivement car je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre une deuxième fois. Nous t'aimons !_

_Men petits, votre départ a été terrible pour nous et il nous a été impossible de rester dans cette maison qui contenait tellement de souvenirs de la famille unie que nous étions._

_Votre père et moi avons donc décidé de partir rejoindre le clan Denali en Alaska._

_Venez nous y rejoindre au plus vite, nous vous attendons._

_Votre mère dévouée_

_Esmée_

__

_Je pense ne pas avoir été sadique cette fois-ci !_

_Je suis désolée si vous pensiez voir esmée et carlisle dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils arrivent lol_

_J'espère que les POV étaient à la hauteur de vos attentes._

_Je voudrais faire la pub pour un OS extraordinaire de letmesign23 :_

_.net/s/6062611/1/Premiere_pulsation_

_Je ne sais quand sera posté le prochain chapitre vu les vacances scolaires mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux._

_Bizz_

_Lu'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard mais entre un Week-end folklorique à Paris et le gros rhume qui a suivi ben je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire.**

**Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas su répondre aux reviews j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Promis, j'y répondrai pour ce chapitre.**

**Je suis toujours surprise de voir de nouvelles mises en alertes et cela me touche énormément.**

**Je voudrais faire un coucou spécial à ma vampirette (je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra) que j'adore.**

**Dri, Cha' et mag merci d'être encore et toujours là dans cette magnifique aventure.**

**Le POV d'edward n'était à la base pas prévu mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir à une certaine So donc ma belle je te dédie ce POV.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chap 14**

**Partie de chasse**

**POV Edward**

Deux jours qu'elle était parti et son manque était encore plus terrible que lors de son départ.

J'ai déserté ma chambre tant les souvenirs de sa présence m'y étaient insupportables.

Cette pièce sans elle n'avait plus rien d'attrayant, elle était vide de sens. Je ne m'y sentais plus à ma place. Trop de souvenirs …trop d'ELLE dans ce lieu où nous nous étions aimés.

Elle m'avait quitté et depuis j'étais mort une seconde fois. Je n'avais plus goût à rien mais ce soir, cela allait changer.

James avait organisé la soirée comme je le lui avais demandé et celle-ci allait m'aider à l'oublier et à m'oublier quelques heures…oublier que je souffrais de son absence….oublier qui j'étais et surtout, ce que j'étais.

Ce soir, je l'oublierai dans les bras d'autres et j'oublierai la douleur. Je me perdrai dans la luxure et le sang, je m'y noierai s'il le faut, mais je devais arrêter de penser à elle.

Le carillon de la porte retentit, signe que la première victime était arrivée.

La fête allait pouvoir enfin commencer !

Ma proie était brune, petite, et avait des yeux d'une teinte chocolat. Une autre image se superposa à elle dans mon esprit.

BELLA.

Je me dirigeai vers elle. Si de loin j'aurai pu la confondre, arrivé à sa hauteur je me rendis compte que la ressemblance se limitait à la taille, aux cheveux et aux yeux. Toute l'essence qui caractérisait Bella ne se trouvait pas chez cette inconnue.

Je lui tendis la main sans un mot, comme avec elle la première fois. Je voulais exorciser ce moment…..me dire que je pouvais refaire la même chose avec une autre.

Elle prit ma main et me suivit sans un mot. Je lui fis traverser le salon et pris la direction d'une chambre.

Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps je devais la posséder très vite car je sentais ma détermination fondre au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce que j'allais faire.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle et de vouloir que ce soit elle à sa place.

Non, il fallait que je le fasse, que je passe à autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de mon esprit.

Toujours sans un mot, je fis entrer ma proie dans la chambre et refermai la porte.

Je savais que je devais le faire alors, sans plus réfléchir, je l'embrassai sauvagement. Elle répondit ardemment à mon baiser. Je pouvais sentir son excitation mais aussi sa peur et cela réveilla mon démon intérieur. Sa chaleur, ce sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, je devais la prendre !

Sans aucune tendresse ou douceur, je la pénétrais. Seule comptait mon envie de la posséder afin de retirer les marques que Bella avait apposées sur moi.

Pourtant, lors de mes vas et viens dans cette inconnue, c'est toujours son visage à elle que je voyais.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas quitter mes pensées ?

Je sentais ma proie frémir et gémir sous mes baisers, sous mes caresses, sous mes coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, mais dans ma tête ce n'était pas elle que je faisais frémir et gémir.

Quand l'orgasme arriva, c'était toujours à Bella que je pensais et pas une seconde je n'avais songé à la femme que j'avais entre les mains.

Ma proie ne s'était pas encore remise des affres du plaisir dans lequel je l'avais plongé, que je plantai mes crocs dans son cou et aspirai son liquide vital.

Tandis que je me sustentais, je pensais encore à elle. A quel point son sang avait eu une saveur particulière pour moi rien de comparable avec celui-ci.

Tout me rapportait toujours à BELLA. Quoique je fasse, c'était toujours ELLE.

Maintenant je savais que peu importe ce que je ferai pour me perdre et l'oublier, rien n'y ferait : elle était gravé en moi, elle faisait partie de moi. Et même le sang n'aurait jamais autant d'importance que sa saveur à elle.

Je devrais vivre avec l'idée que j'avais perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

**POV Bella**

Je venais de finir de lire la lettre d'Esmée. J'étais émue par les paroles de cette mère attentionnée et meurtrie. A travers ses mots, on pouvait se rendre compte de tout l'amour et l'abnégation dont elle faisait preuve. Elle n'en voulait à aucun d'eux et leur pardonnait sans condition. Elle devait être une femme vraiment exceptionnelle.

Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Emmett, et ce que j'y vis me brisa.

Il y a avait tant de culpabilité et de tristesse dans son regard, mais également beaucoup de tendresse.

- Ca va aller Emmett ? demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais tellement hâte de les retrouver et à la place il n'y a qu'un bout de papier.

- Je trouve que cette lettre est une véritable preuve d'amour, lui dis-je doucement.

- C'est tout Esmée, répondit-il dans un sourire. Tu sais quoi bella ? On ne va pas s'apitoyer plus sur notre sort. En route pour Denali !

Je me mis à rire. Emmett ne changerai pas malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il était un concentré d'optimisme.

- Tu sais bien que je te suivrai n'importe où grand-frère, lui dis-je. Sa bonne humeur était communicative.

- A ta place Bella, je ferais attention à ce que je dis car nous devons faire quelque chose avant de partir, répondit-il mystérieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? dis-je suspicieusement.

- Tu n'aurais pas une petite faim par hasard ? suggéra-t-il.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, c'est vrai que le venin tapissait progressivement ma gorge me faisant ressentir une soif intense.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas pris de poches avec nous Emmett.

- Bella les poches c'est fini ! Tu vas faire te première partie de chasse, dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

- C'est une blague Emmett ? rétorquai-je horrifiée. On n'attend pas de voir Carlisle ?

- Petite sœur, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'en Alaska donc je serai ton initiateur aujourd'hui, dit-il en bombant le torse.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur que tu sois mon initiateur…

- Voyons gente demoiselle, vous êtes entre de bonnes main, rétorqua-ti-il malicieusement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, avouai-je.

- Non, donc tu dois me suivre. Alors on commence par quoi ? Lapin, cerf, chevreuil…..ours ?

- Ours ? Non mais t'es malade !

- T'es pas drôle Bella, dit- il.

- Emmett, je crois qu'on devrait commencer par quelque chose de… comment dire…plus petit, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

-ok, ok, je me rends je me contenterai d'un cerf mais sache Bella que tu n'es pas marrante, dit-il sur un ton désabusé.

- Emmet arrête de faire cette tête, on dirait un enfant gâté qui n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec un ours, rétorqua-t-il.

- Quand tu auras fini de râler, on pourrait peut-être se lancer.

- C'est parti mon kiki…tu es prête pour une course effrénée Bella?

- Plus que jamais ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Je n'attendis pas Emmett et m'élançai.

Sentir mes cheveux flotter au vent, l'odeur de la forêt et tout cet espace autour de moi me donna une étrange sensation de liberté, comme si le poids que j'avais sur les épaules s'effritait petit à petit me libérant ainsi l'esprit.

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : courir toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite.

J'entendis Emmett au loin : _« Bella tu pourrais m'attendre au moins »._

Je me mis à rire face à son comportement enfantin mais je continuai mon chemin.

Depuis notre départ de New-york, c'était la première fois que je me sentais à peu près bien.

Même si le manque de lui était gravé en moi, la douleur oppressante de ma poitrine se faisait moins présente. J'avais l'impression que tout était encore possible, de me dire que peut-être il me serait envisageable de ne plus vivre à travers lui ou pour lui. Durant une fraction de seconde, j'y ai cru…..jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant une magnifique clairière. Des images de notre séjour au chalet me revinrent en mémoire, des flashbacks qui me torturaient, des images d'un bonheur perdu….cela faisait mal…..très mal, et en même temps, ici, à cet instant et à cet endroit, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de lui, comme si nous étions connectés…..comme si une part de lui était ici avec moi, me laissant imaginer que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve horrible.

Immobile dans cet espace majestueux et toujours plongée dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Emmett était à présent à mes côtés.

- Ca va Bella ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui…c'est juste que j'aie le sentiment de connaître cet endroit et il me remémore des souvenirs à la fois beaux et douloureux.

- C'est étrange que tu dises ça, car c'était l'endroit favori d'Edward. C'est ici qu'il venait lorsqu'il voulait s'isoler et réfléchir.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais la sensation de me sentir chez moi ici.

Peu importait la distance entre nous, il serait toujours là…quelque part…à côté de moi…et je savais que rien ni personne ne pourrait défaire ce lien.

J'étais vouée à l'aimer en silence toute mon éternité.

Je ne pourrai combattre cette peine qui s'infiltrait partout en moi comme un fléau. La seule alternative qui me restait était de m'en accommoder, de l'amadouer, afin de vivre en une funèbre harmonie.

Moi qui croyais que ma transformation avait été la chose la plus difficile et la plus pénible… Je me trompais lourdement. J'en arrivais à me demander si je n'aurais pas du rester et me plier à sa façon de vivre…car qu'étais-je sans lui si ce n'est une enveloppe corporelle vide de sens ?

Cet endroit me rappelait cruellement que certaines décisions pouvaient nous anéantir.

- Bella, je pense qu'on devrait continuer, dit faiblement Emmet.

- Tu as raison. Continuons.

Au moment où je voulus commencer à courir, une odeur puissante vint titiller mes narines. Le venin dans ma bouche devint plus intense et ma soif s'intensifia.

- Hummmmm tu as senti ça Bella ? Le repas est servi ! Allez, viens, laisse-toi guider par l'odeur tu verras tout ira bien.

Je fis ce qu'il me disait et je laissais mon odorat me guider.

Emmett avait l'expérience, mais moi j'avais la vitesse d'un nouveau-né. J'arrivais donc la première sur notre proie.

Je fus stupéfaite de me rendre compte que je ne pensais plus à rien mis à part cette odeur de sang et ce rythme cardiaque qui bourdonnait dans mes tympans.

J'étais comme envoutée.

SANG… SANG… SANG … SANG…

J'anticipais déjà le bien-être que je ressentirai lorsque ce doux nectar coulerait langoureusement dans ma gorge.

Je ne voyais plus que ça

SANG… SANG… SANG… SANG…

Dans un mouvement brusque je me jetais sur l'animal, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir.

Je n'avais plus rien d'humain à ce moment là, ma bête intérieure venait de se réveiller. Tout ce qui comptait était ce sang dont je voulais m'abreuver.

Le cerf se débattait alors que ma force pour le retenir se décuplait. Instinctivement, je regardais là où sa jugulaire palpitait, comme si elle chantait pour moi et me disait qu'elle m'attendait.

Je ne savais comment m'y prendre, mais le besoin urgent de goûter ce liquide vermeil me fit réagir à l'instinct. Je plantai mes crocs dans la veine. Immédiatement l'objet de ma convoitise se mit à couler dans ma bouche. Une sensation de chaleur et de félicité m'envahie. La saveur était différente de ce que j'avais bu jusqu'à présent. Moins délicate et plus amère, mais elle me sustentait comme jamais.

A ce moment précis, je réalisais que ce n'était pas que le sang dont il était question mais également de la chasse, de laisser libre cours à sa réelle condition, d'arrêter de se brimer et d'essayer constamment de contrôler ses actes.

Je m'étais lâchée et pour une fois j'avais acceptée celle que j'étais devenue.

Emmett m'avait rejoint. Il essaya de se rapprocher mais je me mis à grogner férocement. Je protégeais ma proie. Ce sang était à moi, et il n'était pas question que je le partage.

- Ohhhhhh doucement Bella…et bien dis donc tu n'aimes pas partager la nourriture on dirait ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

J'essayais lentement de reprendre le contrôle de mes sens et de mon corps en me focalisant sur Emmett. Je n'allais quand même pas me battre avec lui pour ça.

Il fit encore un pas et je mis en position d'attaque.

Il m'était vraiment difficile de me contrôler

- Tout doux Bella, tu sais que je ne suis pas comestible, me lança-t-il.

C'était la boutade la plus nulle que j'avais entendue, tellement nulle que je me suis mise à rire et à oublier cet animal qui attendait son salut.

- Comment tu fais Emmett pour toujours rendre les situations les plus complexes aussi légères ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça vient naturellement, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Sérieusement Bella, il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprenne à manger proprement.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait cela jusqu'à ce que je prenne le temps de m'examiner.

Mes vêtements étaient couverts de sang.

Emmett rajouta, toujours aussi amusé :

- Tu sais que c'est toi que tu dois nourrir et non tes habits !

- C'est bon Emmett, tu pourrais être un peu plus indulgent avec moi !

- Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui aie pris la poudre d'escampette dès que j'ai senti ce pauvre animal. Tu aurais attendu, je t'aurais montré comment faire mais apparemment Madame était impatiente de goûter à son premier cerf, rétorqua-t-il toujours en boutade.

- C'est bon, je me rends. Tu auras de toute façon le dernier mot, rigolai-je.

- Petite sœur tu as été phénoménale tu sais, me dit-il plus sérieusement.

Son compliment me faisait plaisir, mais en même temps mon attitude m'avait effrayée.

J'avais senti la bête prendre possession de moi et pour une fois je ne m'étais pas débattue je l'avais laissée m'envahir jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles et j'avais aimé ça.

- Phénoménale tu dis, mais Emmett j'ai failli te démembrer et tout ça pour du sang de gibier.

- Et j'aurai fait de même si tu avais voulu me piquer ma pitance. Tu as réagi normalement Bella…..tu as réagi comme le veux ta nature, dit-il plus bas.

- Je ne me savais pas capable de ça. J'ai éprouvé un tel sentiment de liberté lorsque j'ai pu me jeter sur ma proie, comme si je savais enfin pourquoi j'existais…comme si le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance. Ca fait peur Emmett.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur Bella, tu dois simplement l'accepter car c'est ce que tu es à présent. Tu as enfin pu relâcher la pression et être toi-même, te laisser diriger par tes plus bas instincts….. Mais dis-toi que ce dont tu as fait preuve ici n'est rien en comparaison de la façon dont tu réagirais face à du sang humain. Tu en as déjà eu un petit aperçu au manoir, mais dès que tu devras côtoyer des humains de plus près cela va te demander un self-control de tous les instants tu ne pourras jamais relâcher ta vigilance sans risquer de commettre l'irréparable. C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile de se contenter de sang animal Bella, car nous vivons brimés jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- En chassant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi…comment dire …vivante ….depuis ma transformation. J'ai surtout peur de me rendre compte qu'Edward avait raison et que jamais je ne pourrais combattre cet attrait pour le sang humain, qu'un jour je cèderais car oui, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui et j'en aurais voulu plus. Je me sens frustrée car quelque part un manque se fait ressentir, comme si ce que j'avais bu n'était qu'un hors d'œuvre et que j'attendais le plat principal. Mais ce qui me terrorise le plus, c'est de me dire que jamais je ne gagnerai cette bataille avec Edward car, à présent, j'ai compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas changer… et quoique je fasse, je n'y pourrais rien changer. Je viens de réaliser que ce qu'il disait ressentir pour moi ne sera jamais aussi fort que ce qu'il ressent en tuant ces femmes, en les vidant de leur sang, murmurai-je tristement.

- Je suis désolé Bella mais je pense que pour nous la bataille est perdue d'avance.

- Je sais Emmett. A présent nous devons aller de l'avant. Alors, que dirais-tu de prendre la direction de l'Alaska ? Proposai-je résignée.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée Miss Swan ! Mais avant ça il me semble qu'un brin de toilette ne serait pas négligeable, ajouta-t-il espiègle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durant le trajet, Emmett m'avait expliqué que nous allions retrouver là-bas une autre famille végétarienne composée de Carmen et Eléazar, ainsi que leurs trois filles : Irina, Kate et Tanya.

Les deux familles étaient très proches et se rendaient service mutuellement.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise de m'imposer comme ça chez des inconnus, mais Emmett m'avait rassuré en me disant qu'ils allaient tous m'adorer vu que j'étais sa petite sœur. De plus, d'après lui, les trois filles Denali étaient vraiment adorables et nous n'aurions aucun mal à nous entendre.

Je sentais Emmett de plus en plus impatient d'arriver. La lettre d'Esmée l'avait apaisé. Il avait au départ peur de la réaction de ses parents face à son retour, mais après ce qu'il avait lu, il ne pouvait plus douter de leur pardon.

L'euphorie avait remplacé la nervosité et c'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que nous arrivions enfin en Alaska.

Emmett ne se tenait plus et dès la voiture garée, il en sortit. Nous étions à nouveau dans une région boisée et froide mais le spectacle était tout aussi beau.

La maison était en bois et se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage. Elle semblait tout aussi spacieuse que celle de Forks mais avait un charme différent. Elle avait un style plus naturel et en même temps chaleureux.

Je m'étais placée derrière Emmett afin qu'il soit le premier que l'on verrait lorsque la porte s'ouvrirait. Celle-ci, contrairement à Forks, s'ouvrit avant que nous ne soyons arrivés à proximité, comme si nous étions attendus.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se précipitait dans notre direction.

Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux auburn et ses yeux couleur miel. Une tendresse infinie émanait d'elle.

Emmett parcourut la distance qui les séparait et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Celle-ci rigolait en lui demandant de la relâcher.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux. Son visage était différent ainsi, libéré de toute cette peine et culpabilité emmagasinées.

La femme prit la parole :

- Emmett mon grand, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ici. Tu as donc lu ma lettre.

- Oui Esmée, je l'ai lue. Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Non mon fils, merci à toi d'être ici. Je dois avouer que je ne l'espérais plus. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je n'aie cessé de penser à vous durant tout ce temps.

On pouvait sentir les sanglots dans sa voix.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'avais tellement besoin de vous revoir. Je n'arrivais plus à être séparé de toi et Carlisle.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Esmée mais Emmett ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Je me raclai timidement la gorge afin de lui rappeler ma présence.

- Esmée, laisse-moi te présenter ma petite sœur Bella et, si tu l'acceptes, ta nouvelle fille.

Celle-ci me regarda avec tendresse et s'approcha de moi.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-elle simplement dans une étreinte.

- Merci, répondis-je intimidée.

Je me dégageai doucement des bras d'Esmée. Je voyais celle-ci scruter l'horizon du regard, comme si elle était à la recherche de quelque chose, et finalement elle demanda :

- Il n'y a que vous deux Emmett ?

Durant quelques secondes un sentiment de malaise flotta dans l'air et Emmett finit par répondre :

- Oui, il n'y a que nous deux, souffla-t-il.

- oh ! fut la seule réponse de cette mère meurtrie.

- Je suis désolé mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous accompagner, lui dit mon frère.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon fils, et puis le plus important c'est que tu sois là avec Bella, lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. Venez, rentrez, j'ai aussi une surprise pour vous.

Mais avant que nous ne puissions faire le moindre pas une tornade brune sortit de la maison.

La jeune fille fonça sur moi et dit :

- Bella enfin te voilà ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends !

Je restais là, totalement stupéfaite. Je n'y comprenais rien. Comment connaissait-elle mon nom ? pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle m'attendait et surtout qui était-elle ?

- Alice calme-toi, dit Esmée. Tu vas lui faire peur.

- Désolée Bella, me dit l'Alice en question, mais si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Ma sœur est enfin là ! Tu verras, on va être inséparable !

Toujours sous le choc, je ne savais pas quoi dire mis à part :

- Enchantée Alice.

- Esmée qui est cette Alice ? demanda Emmett..

- Alice est ta nouvelle sœur Emmett. C'était ça la surprise qui était censée attendre à l'intérieure, répondit Esmée en lançant un regard sévère à la nouvelle venue.

- Whaou ! dit-il. Mais la famille s'agrandit. Comment savait-elle pour Bella ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Elle a un don particulier elle a des visions qui lui permettent de voir certaines choses du futur. Elle a donc vu l'arrivée de Bella, mais pas que tu l'accompagnerais Emmett, répondit Esmée.

Alice était à côté de moi et n'arrêtait pas de me sourire. Je me sentais gênée par cette attention mais elle avait l'air tellement douce et gentille que je ne pus lui répondre que par un sourire réciproque.

- Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle n'est pas encore venu à notre rencontre ? demanda Emmett à sa mère.

Celle-ci semblait troublée par la question mais finit quand même par répondre.

- Carlisle n'est pas là Emmett.

- Il est parti chasser ? demanda celui-ci. Il revient dans combien de temps ?

- Non mon fils, il n'est pas parti chasser et il ne reviendra pas. Carlisle m'a quittée quelque temps après votre départ. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Il n'a pas supporté les reproches d'Edward. Il a préféré tout abandonner, dit-elle effondrée.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! dit Emmett complètement paniqué. Il ne peut pas t'avoir abandonné comme ça ! Tu représentais tout pour lui ! Où est-il ? cria-t-il.

- Ne lui en veut pas mon garçon, il a mûrement réfléchi à la question mais il était impossible pour lui de continuer comme ça. Il est allé rejoindre les Volturis, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Si vous me cherchez, je suis partie pour une durée indéterminée lol**

**Je sais, je sais c'est une fin sadique mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Petit instant pub pour des fics que j'adore:**

**- ****.net/s/5450753/1/Attention_a_vos_voeux**** de Lapda**

**- ****.net/s/5372085/1/Il_a_suffit_dun_regard_un_instant**** de Lapda également**

**.net/s/6125448/1/My_Own_fairy_Tale**** de Ptite vampire**

**- ****.net/s/6095026/1/bles_b_brivalites_b_benvoutantes_b de Jenny 1001**

**Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour !**

**Je vous dis bientôt et vous fait de gros bisous**

**Lu'**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce merveilleux dernier vendredi de juillet !**_

_**La bonne nouvelle c'est que je serai en vacances au mois d'août (il était temps d'ailleurs), la mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je ne posterai pas de nouveau chap avant le début du mois de septembre.**_

_**J'espère ainsi me refaire un peu d'avance.**_

_**Je pense avoir fait une fin moins sadique que d'habitude…ou pas à vous de voir lol**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews (je suis fier de moi, j'ai répondu à tout le monde je pense) et mises en alerte.**_

_**Je remercie encore et toujours dri, cha' et mag d'être là pour moi.**_

_**Ma vampirette, la mini partie avec edward est pour toi et je te réserve aussi son prochain pov !**_

_**Bon trêve de blablabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Titine : et bien tu as aimé en tout cas. J'en suis ravie. Ah ben tu ne portes pas ed dans ton cœur. Juste pour te faire plaisir je lui mettrai moi-même une raclée à Edward lol. Un grand merci pour ta **

**Veran : et qui te dit que je prévois des retrouvailles ? mdr. Oui, il y a plusieurs histoires donc des réconciliations en perspectives. Edward va-t-il prendre conscience des ses erreurs ? Peut-être ! Merci pour ta review et à très vite. Bizz**

**Fanny : Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mon chap. Ne sois pas triste. Tout n'est peut-être pas aussi noir que tu le penses. Merci à toi. Bizz**

**Anne-Laure : Et pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est Edward qui va revenir ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça moi ! Et oui Alice est là mais Carlisle est parti. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bizz**

**Mel (Edward7012) : ah ben non ne pleure pas, tu verras ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu le penses. Je suis heureuse que ma fic continue à te plaire. Merci. Bisous**

**Halay : Merci !Whaou je t'ai bluffé, ton compliment me fait très plaisir. Ben oui Ed l'a dans la peau sa Bella. Je voulais insérer la clairière dans ma fic mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire donc voilà j'ai profité de la partie de chasse. Emmett, je l'adore et Alice est enfin arrivée. Oui, tu auras des réponses dans ce chap. bisous.**

**Merci également à Grazie, Marion et Jess'e.**

**Chap 15**

**Révélation**

_- Ne lui en veut pas mon garçon il a mûrement réfléchi à la question mais il était impossible pour lui de continuer comme ça. Il est allé rejoindre les Volturis, répondit-elle dans un souffle._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Emmett**

- Je ne comprends pas Esmée, tu comptais tellement à ses yeux… je ne peux imaginer qu'il t'a laissée seule et qu'il soit retourné là-bas.

Je vis Bella sortir discrètement de la pièce, me laissant ainsi seul avec ma mère. Elle avait compris que cette discussion n'appartenait qu'à nous.

- Carlisle avait besoin de retrouver ses marques. Après le départ d'Edward, il s'est beaucoup remis en question se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix pour ses enfants, se reprochant d'avoir imposé un mode de vie qui lui convenait à lui et peut-être pas à vous. Il s'en est beaucoup voulu et a pensé qu'il était à l'origine de l'éclatement familial. Tu sais bien que les volturis sont sa première famille c'est eux qui lui ont dit que le végétarisme existait vu qu'ils en sont à l'origine. Ils lui ont tout appris et l'ont sauvé de ce qu'il croyait être sa damnation. Ils lui ont donné une raison de vivre cette éternité. En retournant là-bas, il pouvait à nouveau apprécier à sa juste valeur notre mode de vie, se rendre compte que cela valait la peine de souffrir si cela permettait à d'autres vampires de connaître une alternative à leurs conditions.

Il a pris en charge l'apprentissage des nouveaux nés au régime végétarien, m'expliqua Esmée.

- Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi t'abandonner ? Pourquoi n'y avez-vous pas été ensemble ?

- Il ne m'a pas abandonnée Emmett. Il avait besoin de souffler et de prendre du recul, je l'ai donc laissé partir mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra. Tout n'est pas fini entre nous….nous faisons simplement une petite pause, dit-elle doucement.

- Il faut qu'il revienne Esmée, j'ai besoin de lui. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Bella, et puis moi aussi je suis encore fragile. Cela fait des années que je me nourris de sang humain. Je ne crois pas avoir la force de me battre contre mes instincts et ceux de Bella, lui avouai-je.

- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien pour le moment, me rassura-t-elle tendrement. Tu as l'air très attaché à Bella, constata-t-elle. Pour Carlisle, je pense que tu devrais lui demander toi-même.

- Bella compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui n'a pas demandé à ce que tout ça lui arrive. C'est quelqu'un de fort et doux, elle très attachante. Je l'ai tout de suite considérée comme ma sœur. Et puis, nous vivons une séparation difficile tous les deux, cela nous a beaucoup rapproché. Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler ? Demandai-je incertain.

- Non Emmett, je ne pense pas qu'un coup de fil serait approprié. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir à Volterra, répondit-elle.

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Bella toute seule… argumentai-je.

- Elle ne sera pas seule mon fils, je suis là ainsi qu'Alice et la famille Denali. Reste encore avec nous quelques jours et une fois que Bella se sentira à l'aise, tu iras rejoindre Carlisle. Il n'y a qu'un de ses enfants qui saura le faire revenir tu sais.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Elle avait parfaitement raison. J'étais en partie responsable de son départ donc c'était à moi de le faire revenir.

Je me sentais vidé. D'abord perdre Rosalie et ensuite réaliser que nous avions fait terriblement souffrir Carlisle me détruisait. J'aurai dû réagir dès le début et empêcher que cela se produise mais je crois aussi que tout a une raison. Le passé construirait notre avenir, j'en étais certain.

J'avais déjà perdu mon âme sœur, je ne voulais pas également perdre ma famille, et je me battrai pour la reconstruire. Sans Edward et Rose certainement, mais avec Bella et Alice clairement. Il fallait que j'arrive au moins à ça. J'en avais besoin, mais les autres aussi car nous nous sentions comme des âmes en perditions. Nous avions besoin d'une accroche, d'une structure, d'un point d'attache qui nous permettrait de combattre notre souffrance, nos démons et notre envie de tout envoyer balader.

J'avais la certitude qu'une fois Carlisle parmi nous, tout irait pour le mieux. Il reflétait le calme, la sérénité, l'épaule rassurante sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer. Ses conseils étaient toujours avisés et malgré ce qu'Edward pouvait dire, il avait toujours respecté les décisions que l'on prenait.

Ma décision était arrêtée : dans une semaine ou deux, j'irai à Volterra.

Je me dirigeais vers Esmée et l'a prit dans mes bras

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- De rien mon grand, répondit-elle.

XxXxXxX

J'allai rejoindre Bella qui s'installait. Je devais l'avertir de mon prochain départ. Je savais que cela allait la peiner, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais reconstruire cette famille.

- Bella, je dois te parler.

-Tu vas partir, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, je le dois. Il faut que je fasse revenir Carlisle. Je suis désolé Bella. Je voulais être là pour toi mais je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer ça tout seul j'ai besoin des conseils de mon père, de son soutien, et toi aussi, argumentai-je.

- Je comprends Emmett. Je sais que tu fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous et pour ta famille. Tu pars quand ?

- Dans une quinzaine de jours. Je veux rester un peu avec toi avant de partir. Ton sevrage ne fait que commencer et je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça, dis-je tendrement.

- Merci grand frère, répondit-elle doucement. Tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-elle.

- Toi aussi petite sœur !

Les jours qui suivirent, Bella et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble. Nous savions que nous serions bientôt séparés, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, et nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre afin de panser nos plaies.

Bella était devenue plus qu'une sœur. Elle était ma confidente, l'amie que je n'avais jamais eue. C'est elle qui palliait au manque de ma Rose. Chaque seconde, chaque minute passée loin d'elle m'était toujours aussi difficile et je me demandais si un jour ce sentiment s'estomperai, si enfin je trouverai la paix… mais je connaissais déjà la réponse. Il me serait impossible de l'oublier et de la remplacer.

Bella s'était améliorée dans la chasse, même si je la charriais toujours autant sur sa propreté car ça, ce n'était toujours pas son fort ! Elle me rétorquait que peu importait la manière du moment qu'elle arrivait à ses fins. Je sentais bien que je la vexais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la chercher. Généralement s'en suivait une course poursuite qu'elle gagnait haut la main grâce à ses facultés de nouveau-né. J'adorais cette complicité entre nous et durant mon absence elle allait terriblement me manquer.

Bella s'était liée d'amitié avec Alice. J'en étais heureux car cela rendait me rendait un peu plus serein face à mon départ imminent. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa nouvelle sœur si elle avait besoin de se confier. C'est à croire qu'Alice aimait déjà Bella bien avant son arrivée.

Le jour J était enfin là, et c'était avec une boule dans la gorge que je faisais mes au revoir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**POV Rosalie**

Il était parti, vraiment parti.

Déjà deux semaines sans lui.

Les premiers jours, je n'avais pas réalisé. J'étais persuadée qu'il reviendrait. Persuadée qu'il allait se rendre compte de son erreur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il serait capable de ça. Je pensais son amour acquit et que rien ne pourrais le faire vaciller, mais je m'étais lourdement trompée. Je m'étais encore voilée la face en rejetant la faute sur Bella.

Ben oui, il fallait bien que je trouve une autre responsable autre que moi.

Je pensais à tort que c'était son arrivée au manoir qui avait perturbé Emmett, qu'elle lui avait monté la tête. Mais tout ça n'était que façade et mensonge pour me faire accepter l'impensable : j'étais responsable de ce drame !

Je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais vécu que pour moi, pour ma soif de vengeance, sans jamais le prendre en considération. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il m'était acquit et que, peu importe mes actes, il serait toujours là, à mes côtés.

Quelle erreur ! Je n'avais rien vu venir, aveuglée par mon bien être personnel.

Pourtant Emmett représentait tout pour moi, ou devrais-je dire qu'il représente tout pour moi, car je ne peux envisager mon éternité sans lui… plutôt me faire démembrer que de vivre sans sa présence.

C'est grâce à lui que j'avais pu entrevoir un semblant de bonheur, grâce à lui que je pouvais accepter d'être un vampire avec tout ce que cela engendrait. J'avais dû faire le deuil d'un jour pouvoir enfanter or ce désir d'être mère était ancré en moi comme une seconde nature.

Vous savez, ce besoin irrépressible que vous devez assouvir… Je m'étais toujours sentie incomplète. On m'avait brisée au moment où tout devait commencer pour moi !

Je portais un sentiment d'inachevé perpétuel. On m'avait offert une seconde chance en me faisant renaître, mais une seconde chance de quoi ? De pouvoir vivre avec d'éternels regrets ? De vivre chaque jour en sachant très bien ce qu'il me manque et ce qui ne me sera jamais accessible ?

Ce à quoi j'aspire le plus me sera à jamais refusé.

Pour moi cette éternité a un goût de damnation, comme si j'étais punie….mais punie de quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas !

Je ressentais cela comme une malédiction. Et pourtant, quand Emmett est entré dans ma vie, tout à changé. J'entrevoyais enfin une parcelle de bonheur, me disant que tout cela finalement était arrivé pour quelque chose ou, non, plutôt pour quelqu'un. Lui qui avait su me rendre le sourire. Mon emmett.

Et moi qu'avais-je fait pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il m'avait apporté ? RIEN !

Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, fait passer mes désirs avant les siens. J'avais toujours compté sur son amour sans faille, sans voir qu'il était malheureux ici. Cela lui avait coûté de quitter Esmée et Carlisle, mais encore une fois je n'y avais pas prêté attention, me disant que mon amour lui suffirait. J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Il m'avait tout donné et moi j'avais tout pris, mais sans donner en retour. Je n'étais pas digne de son amour et c'est avec fatalité que j'acceptais son geste.

Jamais plus il ne me prendrait dans ses bras, me rassurerait, me choierait. Il avait su me réchauffer de l'intérieur, me prouver que je valais quelque chose et que j'étais unique.

Et maintenant, il ne me restait plus rien…ah si, j'oubliais…..ma vengeance….mais quelle importance vu qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés ? Mon pilier s'en était allé.

Etait-il trop tard ? Serait-il possible qu'il me pardonne ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas me résoudre à le laisser partir ainsi sans me battre pour lui, mais j'avais peur…peur de me montrer vulnérable, peur de faire sauter cette façade de froideur…tout simplement peur d'être moi-même.

Il m'était de plus en plus pénible de vivre dans ce manoir d'abord car il n'était plus avec moi, et ensuite car Edward était devenu complètement fou. Il enchaînait soirée sur soirée, se perdant ainsi dans le sang et le sexe. Dire qu'il allait mal était un euphémisme, mais jamais il ne l'avouera. Tout cela me faisait peur… nous allions avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher tant de corps. Ce comportement allait éveiller l'attention sur nous et nous n'avions pas besoin de cela. Je craignais pour notre sécurité.

J'avais essayé de le raisonner mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, m'intimant même de partir si cela ne me plaisait pas. Je ne lui avais plus fait aucune réflexion depuis, mais la culpabilité me rongeait, jour après jour.

XxXxXxXxX

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que nous étions en Alaska. Tout le monde avait été très gentil avec moi et m'avait accepté comme si j'avais toujours fait partie des leurs.

Esmée se comportait comme une mère et Alice ne s'était pas trompée, nous avions très vite sympathisé et étions devenues des amies.

Tous me soutenaient dans mon sevrage et je dois avouer que c'est grâce à eux que je m'en sortais si bien et que je ne craquais pas.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me sentais plus seule que jamais. En effet, Emmett se préparait à rejoindre Carlisle à Volterra.

Il était nécessaire pour lui de retrouver son père afin de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'on l'aimait et que sa place était auprès d'Esmée et de sa famille.

Je savais que ce voyage lui était indispensable mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon équilibre, mon roc allait partir et me laisser seule.

Emmett représentait actuellement ma bouée de sauvetage et je savais qu'il était égoïste de ma part de vouloir le retenir.

C'est donc le cœur lourd que je m'apprêtais à lui dire au revoir.

- Bella, tu sais que je vais revenir, me dit Emmett.

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être triste. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

- Allons petite sœur, tu reste avec Esmée et Alice. J'aurais pu te laisser en de plus mauvaises mains. Tu ne crois pas ? Me taquina-t-il. Toi aussi tu vas manquer Bella, ajouta-t-il soudain plus grave.

Il m'étreignit et je restais durant quelques minutes dans ses bras protecteurs.

- Prends soin de toi grand frère et reviens vite, dis-je afin d'abréger ces au-revoirs trop pénibles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour plus vite que tu le penses.

Emmett embrassa tout le monde et s'en alla en nous faisant un salut militaire comme s'il partait en mission. Même dans les situations les plus délicates, il gardait le sens de l'humour.

Je pense que c'est cette légèreté qui allait me manquer le plus. Cette faculté de tout rendre plus accessible, plus viable.

Je décidais de m'isoler un peu. Je devais avouer que j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de me retrouver seule depuis que j'étais ici. A croire qu'on s'était donné le mot pour que je sois toujours en compagnie de quelqu'un !

Le plus souvent c'était Alice, même si début elle m'avait fait un peur.

_Flashback_

_- Bella, je vais t'aider à décharger tes valises et à tout ranger dans ta chambre._

_- C'est gentil Alice mais ne te donne pas cette peine. Tu sais, je n'ai qu'un petit sac et cela ne va pas me prendre beaucoup de temps de tout mettre dans l'armoire._

_J'avais vu les yeux d'Alice se porter sur le sac que je retirais du coffre et me regarder avec effroi._

_- Tu n'as que ça comme vêtements ? me demanda-t-elle ahurie._

_- Oui, je n'ai jamais été une grande adepte du shopping et en plus je suis très conservatrice._

_- On va devoir remédier à ça et le plus vite possible ! Je vais programmer une séance shopping. On va s'amuser comme des folles Bella !_

_Elle sautillait sur place. Alors que moi j'étais complètement abasourdie, et surtout tétanisée par cette pile électrique._

_- Ecoute Alice, je ne pense pas que faire les boutiques soit une bonne idée pour le moment._

_Elle stoppa net, un peu comme si on avait refusé un bonbon à un enfant, et elle se mit à réfléchir._

_- Tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas faire les boutiques et être en contact avec des humains._

_Soudain, son visage s'éclaira._

_- Mais oui, mais c'est bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? dit-elle dans un grand sourire_

_Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Je commençais à réellement à avoir des doutes sur sa santé mentale._

_Des vampires fous est-ce que cela existe ? me demandais-je._

_- Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses exactement ? Interrogeai-je prudemment._

_- On va utiliser la technologie Bella et se servir d'internet. Je vais prendre toutes tes mensurations et les transposer sur un site de mode, ainsi nous aurons un modèle te correspondant et nous pourrons essayer tout ce que nous voudrons sur ton corps virtuel. On va te refaire une garde-robe sans sortir d'ici. Je suis un génie ! ajouta-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains._

_Fin du flashback_

En y repensant, je dois avouer que j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à ces séances d'achat en ligne. Alice et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées grâce à ça, et j'avais pu ainsi constater qu'elle n'était pas folle comme je me l'étais imaginée au départ. Je l'avais cru futile et immature mais c'était tout le contraire. Sous ses airs de petite fille hyperactive se cachait une personne pondérée et attentive. J'avais compris qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour me changer les idées et essayer de mon marasme permanent.

Parfois elle y arrivait, et à d'autres moments c'était peine perdue. Je sombrais dans un état quasi dépressif et rien ne pouvait m'en sortir.

C'était un peu mon état d'esprit aujourd'hui.

Seule dans cette forêt, allongée sur un tas de feuilles, je me perdais dans mes souvenirs.

Je fermais les yeux, faisant abstraction de ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, et je pensais à lui.

Celui que j'essayais par tous les moyens d'oublier et qui malgré tout occupait perpétuellement mes pensées. J'avais beau tout mettre en œuvre pour l'effacer de ma mémoire, rien n'y faisait…j'étais en manque de lui : ses sourires en coin, ses caresses, son corps…Il était devenu une addiction à laquelle je ne pouvais me soustraire.

Toujours les yeux fermés, je sentis un léger effleurement sur mon visage. Les doigts glissèrent lentement le long de ma joue pour descendre le long de mon cou et arriver à ma clavicule. Ils continuèrent leur descente vers la naissance de ma poitrine.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais trop peur de ce que j'allais découvrir et cette caresse était tellement douce… pourquoi y mettrais-je fin ?

Je sentis qu'on déboutonnait délicatement ma blouse, laissant ainsi entrevoir mon soutien-gorge. Une main se faufila entre le tissu noir dentelé et ma peau, me provoquant de célestes frissons. Un long soupir s'échappa de ma bouche lorsque je reconnu l'odeur musquée et boisée d'Edward.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit là près de moi ?

Je pris conscience d'un corps à côté du mien….un corps que je connaissais et qui m'attirait plus que tout autre.

Sa main massa mon sein, me faisant gémir effrontément. Mon dieu que ces sensations m'avaient manqué.

Il retira sa main, ce qui provoqua chez moi un grognement de protestation.

Je le sentis sourire face à ma réaction et l'entendis dire :

- Que tu m'as manqué Isabella !

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Edward, pensai-je.

Ma blouse à présent totalement ouverte, il défit mon soutien-gorge et laissa apparaître ma poitrine, totalement offerte. Il bascula sur moi, nos jambes s'entrecroisèrent et nos intimités se touchèrent à travers nos vêtements. J'ouvris mes paupières et ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, je pouvais y voir tout le désir et l'envie qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Lentement, je le vis approcher son visage du mien et j'anticipais la sensation de sentir ses lèvres se poser suavement sur les miennes.

Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention.

Au loin, j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler. La voix devenait de plus en plus audible.

- BELLA…BELLA…BELLA revient à toi bon sang !

Les paroles commencèrent à faire écho en moi.

- BELLA mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Progressivement, je réussi à m'extirper du monde dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je revins à moi, totalement désarçonnée, et posa mon regard sur Alice qui venait de briser ma transe.

- Edward, fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Alors ?**

**Sadique pas sadique ?**

**Aimé pas aimé ?**

**Je veux tout savoir !**

**Bon voilà, je vous laisse pour un mois. J'espère revenir en pleine forme et les batteries chargées à bloc.**

**Petit instant pub :**

**- ****.net/s/5643105/1/Volterras_secrets**** de ma popo d'amour**

**- ****.net/s/5754661/1/Redonne_moi_espoir**** de ma « so » que j'adore**

**PS : le passage d'alice et bella avec l'essayage en ligne vous le devez à ma fille lol oui c'est grâce à elle que l'idée m'est venue.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis de retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais.**_

_**Pour répondre à tout le monde : oui j'ai passé de bonnes vacances !**_

_**Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé quelques jours avec cha' et dri mes bétas : je vous adore les filles.**_

_**Mag comme d'habitude tu as fait un merveilleux travail de correction.**_

_**Vous vous êtes posé beaucoup de questions concernant Bella, les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Ma douce comme promis Edward t'appartient pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews et mises en alerte, je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.**_

_**Bon je ne vais pas trop m'étendre car je sais vous attendez impatiemment de lire la suite,**_

_**Alors bonne lecture**_

**Reviews anonymes ou presque :**

- **Anne-laure :** oui tu auras des réponses pour Bella dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que l'attente n'aura tout de même pas été trop longue.

**- Marion : **que de questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre, il va falloir attendre un peu lol ta review m'a fait très plaisir.

**- Mel : **alors oui, je vais très bien, c'est très gentil de demander. Heuuuuuuu non je n'ai pas honte mdr, je pense que je me suis habituée à mon titre de sadique. Et bien me voici de retour et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**- Titine : **je te rassure Bella ne va pas lui pardonner facilement s'il y a pardon bien entendu ! Et bien tu n'es pas la seule à le traiter de crétin lol je te remercie pour ta review.

**- Jess'e : **alors toi aussi tu trouves que je suis sadique pourtant la fin que je prévoyais était pire mais je me suis ravisée au dernier moment. Tu vas avoir ta réponse de suite. Merci pour ta review.

**- Halay : **coucou toi ! Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le pov de Rose. Je ne pouvais pas dénaturer Alice et puis il fallait comme tu dis un peu de légèreté. Tu vas avoir ta réponse pour Bella et pour Edward. Merci ma belle pour ta review.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chap 16**

**Déraison**

**POV Edward**

J'avais cessé de compter les jours depuis son départ. De toute façon quelle importance cela faisait-il de savoir depuis combien de temps elle m'avait quitté puisqu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés ?

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que depuis ces jours sans elle, je m'étais perdu dans le sang et le sexe. Enfin, je tentais de me perdre mais sans y parvenir réellement. J'avais tué encore et encore, vidant de leur substance chacune de mes victimes après avoir profité de leur corps. Elles s'étaient toutes données à moi sans réserve et j'avais chaque fois recherché en elles un semblant de ressemblance avec mon Isabella.

Evidemment, je n'en avais jamais trouvée car elle était unique et irremplaçable. Je commençais à le comprendre maintenant. Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ce que j'avais vécu et ressenti avec elle.

Par orgueil, j'avais tout perdu. D'abord ma famille et ensuite mon unique amour car oui, j'aimais Bella plus que mon éternité. J'étais à la fois soulagé de le reconnaître mais aussi terrorisé car je savais que je l'avais perdue à jamais et que je devrais vivre avec mes regrets et ma culpabilité. C'était le prix à payer pour mes erreurs.

J'avais fait souffrir tant de personnes. Il était donc logique qu'à présent ce soit moi qui souffre car jamais je ne rachèterai le mal que j'avais fait.

Je ne faisais que m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le désespoir qui guidait mes pas ces derniers temps. L'étau qui comprimait ma poitrine se resserrait de plus en plus.

Malgré cela, j'avais continué à réclamer toujours plus de soirée à James en sachant très bien les répercussions que cela pouvait engendrer. Toutefois, celui-ci continuait de les organiser et y contribuait largement avec sa compagne, Victoria. Ils aimaient la chair et le sang. Un instinct sadique les habitait. Ils étaient conscients que nous risquions gros, mais l'adrénaline que cela leur provoquait surpassait la crainte de se faire repérer.

Rosalie avait essayé de me raisonner, de me faire réaliser que mes actions étaient suicidaires. Mais peut-être était-ce cela que je cherchais….disparaître pour pouvoir tout oublier…et puis, quel était l'intérêt de vivre éternellement si cela était sans son âme sœur ?

Je lui avais fait peur, je la sentais aux aboies. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Je savais qu'elle recherchait une épaule pour pleurer, elle pensait que je serai celle-ci car nous vivions tous les deux une étape douloureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, entendre ses pensées, sa tristesse, ses regrets me replongeait trop dans mes abysses personnelles et me renvoyait trop bien au personnage ignoble que j'étais…. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça …..le miroir me renvoyait déjà trop bien cette image.

Alors, je l'ignorais et l'évitais …. Je n'en voulais plus de ses états d'âmes. Je voulais être seul dans ma tête….. Et ne penser qu'à elle…faire comme si elle était encore là, à mes côtés.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux et me plongeais dans mes souvenirs d'elle. Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de dormir mais je voulais me remémorer tout ce qui lui appartenait : son sourire, son odeur, ses caresses, la douceur de sa peau…..tout ce qui représentait mon Isabella, mon ange.

Mon désir d'être avec elle était tel que je me suis senti soudain comme transporté.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi, ébahi.

Je ne savais pas comment cela c'était produit, mais je me retrouvais dans une forêt qui m'était vaguement familière. Je fus brusquement attiré par une silhouette reposant à même le sol, au milieu d'un assemblage de feuilles.

Cette forme, je l'aurai reconnue entre mille. Ce corps frêle mais tellement gracieux. Mon ange reposait là, à quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais subjugué par cette apparition.

Une cascade de boucles brunes encadrait ce visage de porcelaine. Elle était si belle, si tentante ainsi abandonnée…C'était à croire qu'elle m'attendait….qu'elle s'offrait à moi.

Je me demandais si je ne perdais pas la tête. Mais peu importe si je devenais fou pourvu que je puisse passer quelques instants avec elle.

Comme un automate, je marchai lentement vers mon Isabella de peur qu'en allant trop vite ce mirage féérique ne se brise.

Je pouvais, à présent, la toucher mais je n'osais alors je laissais les effluves de son odeur titiller mes narines, je me laissais totalement envahir. Jamais une fragrance n'avait été aussi savoureuse pour mon odorat.

Oh mon dieu, qu'elle m'avait manqué ! Le manque d'elle se répercuta comme un boomerang au plus profond de mon être.

Je prenais conscience de ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Sans elle, j'étais incomplet, vide.

Sans elle, plus rien n'avait d'attrait à mes yeux…même pas le sang humain.

Je tombai à genou, à côté d'elle, approchai ma main de son visage et, tout en admirant sa beauté, je fis glisser un doigt le long de sa joue marquant ainsi la finesse de ses traits. Je continuai ma progression le long de son cou, passant par sa clavicule, pour arriver enfin à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement douce, tellement belle et totalement offerte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de délicatement déboutonner sa blouse….si cela était un rêve, autant le vivre pleinement.

Mon dieu, elle portait un magnifique soutien-gorge noir dentelé. Tendrement, je passai ma main entre le tissu et sa peau. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quel bonheur de l'entendre vibrer à nouveau sous mes caresses ! Je massai son sein tandis qu'elle gémissait effrontément.

Ce son, tellement merveilleux, me fit retirer ma main et je l'entendis grogner en guise de protestation. Je souris, ravi du pouvoir que j'avais encore sur elle.

- Que tu m'as manqué Isabella… murmurai-je.

Sa blouse était totalement ouverte à présent. Je l dégrafais son soutien-gorge, mettant ainsi sa poitrine à nu. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi désirable qu'en cet instant.

En la voyant ainsi je su que, plus jamais, je ne pourrai lui résister. Je lui appartenais corps et âme….et même plus encore.

Brusquement, n'y tenant plus, je basculai sur elle. Superposant nos corps qui étaient tellement proches et pourtant encore trop éloignés. Nos jambes s'entrecroisèrent automatiquement, nos intimités se touchèrent à travers nos vêtements. Elle entrouvrit les paupières et fixa son regard noir de désir dans le mien. Subjugué par ses iris reflétant comme un miroir ma propre soif d'elle, je me penchais légèrement, rapprochant de la sorte mes lèvres des siennes. Je pouvais déjà sentir leur goût sucré et suave avant même de les avoir touchées.

Rien ne pouvait être plus délectable que le mélange de nos saveurs. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres lorsque je me sentis partir.

NON ! NON ! Pas maintenant !

Pourquoi alors que j'étais si proche d'elle, devait-on me l'enlever encore fois ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait j'avais la sensation d'être comme aspiré pour ensuite réintégrer l'endroit d'où je venais.

Je me relevais promptement sur mon lit, me demandant où je me trouvais. J'étais totalement déboussolé.

Cela avait-il été réel ? Avais-je rêvé ?

Non, cela n'était pas possible, un vampire ne rêve pas et puis je l'ai touchée, je l'ai sentie, je n'ai pas pu inventer tout ça….cela devait être vrai, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative car je voulais croire qu'elle éprouvait encore le désir que j'avais pu voir dans son regard, pour moi. Je ne pouvais me résigner, après ça, à me dire qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour moi car cela me condamnerait sans autre forme de procès, car oui, sans elle, rien ne valait d'être vécu.

Si j'avais encore eu des doutes, à présent ils s'étaient tous envolés. Je savais que Bella serait mon avenir et que si je devais faire une croix sur elle, alors c'est sur ma propre existence que je faisais une croix.

Il fallait que je sache vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi afin de savoir si je devais me battre ou non. Savoir si j'avais la moindre chance de pouvoir espérer un avenir commun.

Le seul moyen à ma disposition de savoir ce qu'elle pensait dans les moindres détails était de lire le carnet que je lui avais offert.

J'avais résisté durant des semaines, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'avait manqué. J'avais été littéralement bouffé par la curiosité mais je ne me sentais pas le droit de violer ainsi son intimité en lisant ses pensées les plus profondes.

Je savais qu'elle s'était livrée entièrement dans ce journal, divulguant ses désirs et ses souvenirs les plus secrets.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers la commode où j'avais rangé ce précieux trésor. Je le pris et me redirigeai vers mon lit. Je m'y installai confortablement et, d'un geste fébrile, je défis la lanière qui maintenait les pages soudées entre elles.

Crispé, je tournai la première page, prenant conscience que par ce geste j'allais sceller mon destin.

**POV Bella**

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? demanda Alice inquiète.

- Où est Edward ? Questionnai-je.

- Edward ? Il n'est pas ici Bella. Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?

- Si Alice, il était là ! Je l'ai senti, je l'ai touché, dis-je complètement désorientée.

- Non Bella, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, dit Alice de plus en plus soucieuse.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Je suis certaine qu'il était ici avec moi Alice, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu l'as peut-être simplement imaginé, émit tendrement Alice.

- Non, il était réellement avec moi. Je n'ai pas pu imaginer tout ça, contrai-je de plus en plus perdue.

- Bella, je suis désolée mais il n'y avait personne à tes côtés quand je suis arrivée, persista ma sœur.

- Il n'a pas pu s'évaporer comme ça. C'est totalement incompréhensible ! Répétai-je.

Je commençais à croire que je devenais folle. Il n'y avait que moi qui l'avait vu et senti…

- Alice tu me crois ? Dis-moi que tu me crois ! L'implorai-je.

- Oui, oui Bella, je te crois. Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit y avoir une explication plausible. On trouvera bien ce qu'il s'est passé, me rassura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Et s'il n'y avait pas d'explication ? Si c'était le début de la folie ? Murmurai-je dépitée.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Bella. Tu n'es pas folle. Cette connexion que tu as avec Edward doit certainement être la cause de cette sorte d'hallucination.

- Ce n'était pas une hallucination…je l'ai touché Alice…touché tu entends…il était là, avec moi….enfin… je crois. Oh, je ne sais plus à la fin.

- Calme-toi Bella. Je pense avoir une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il faudra attendre le retour de Carlisle pour avoir une confirmation.

- Alice ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Ok, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu sais que certains vampires ont des dons, et bien je pense que tu en as développé un en créant cette liaison particulière entre Edward et toi. Mais il faudra que tu en parles à mon père lorsqu'il sera de retour, car lui seul est à même de comprendre réellement comment celle-ci fonctionne.

- Tu veux dire que cela pourrait encore arriver ?

- Oui, tant que tu n'arriveras pas à contrôler ton don.

- Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise Alice ! J'ai déjà tellement de mal à l'oublier… si à chaque fois il réapparaît, je n'y arriverais jamais ! Dis-je totalement anéantie.

- Ca va aller Bella, tu vas y arriver. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais tu vas avancer.

- Je ne sais pas Alice. Parfois je me dis que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas abandonner le mode végétarien et aller le retrouver - _j'émis un long soupir_ – Je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre sans lui, surtout si je suis chaque fois confrontée à cette perte à cause de mon don. La douleur se magnifie de jour en jour, je ne pense pas qu'un jour elle s'estompera…soufflai-je.

- Arrête Bella ! Tu t'imagines réellement te nourrissant de sang humain ? Rétorqua Alice.

- Non….mais je ne me vois pas non plus vivre sans lui…..mais que vais-je faire ? Demandai-je dans un sanglot discret.

- Ma sœur, je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Tu dois faire face à un choix cornélien. Je sais que vivre sans lui est une véritable torture mais crois-moi, tu as pris la meilleure décision qui soit.

- Comment peux-tu savoir Alice ? Comment peux-tu être si sûre que j'ai pris la bonne direction ? Éclatai-je.

- J'ai eu une vision de toi Bella, et ce que je peux te dire c'est que je te vois heureuse et végétarienne.

- Est-ce qu'Edward en faisait partie ? Demandai-je d'une voix vibrante d'espoir.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Ma vision ne concernait que toi : tu étais seule sur une colline, tu observais l'horizon un sourire radieux sur le visage et tu semblais en paix avec toi-même. Je ne t'avais encore jamais vue aussi sereine, conclua-t-elle.

- Si j'ai bien compris, il va falloir que je me batte encore plus afin de surmonter cela ?

- En gros c'est ça, mais sache que je serai là, qu'on sera tous là pour t'épauler, me rassura-t-elle.

- Je sais Alice mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais être totalement heureuse sans lui. Oui, je vais me battre….oui, j'essayerai d'avancer …. Mais je ne serai plus jamais complète, affirmai-je.

- Tu sais Bella, je crois qu'il manque à chacun de nous une part de soi, dit-elle tristement.

- Tu as aussi perdu quelqu'un Alice ? Interrogeai-je intriguée.

- Pas vraiment….c'est difficile à expliquer, dit-elle. J'ai eu une vision de mon âme sœur, je sais qu'un jour nos routes se croiseront mais je ne sais ni quand, ni comment…..Et depuis, je vis dans l'attente d'enfin le rencontrer.

- Mais Alice, tu vas attendre combien de temps ? Et si jamais il ne venait pas ?

- Bella mes visions font parties de moi et ne m'ont jamais trahie….regarde avec toi, je savais que je devais être ici et attendre, je savais que j'allais te rencontrer et que nous deviendrions de grandes amies, des sœurs même. Je fais confiance à mon don car il est mon seul allié, celui dans lequel je puise la force d'aller de l'avant et de croire dans le futur.

- Je t'admire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui avouer. Tu as foi dans quelque chose d'abstrait alors que moi je baisse les bras dès la première épreuve.

- Ne crois pas ça ! J'ai aussi eu mes moments de doutes et de dépression. Carlisle et Esmée m'ont beaucoup aidée quand je les ai trouvés. Tu sais Bella, je trouve que tu te sous-estime. Tu as fait preuve d'une force de caractère que peu peuvent se vanter de posséder. Tu as pris la direction la plus contraignante pour un nouveau né, tu as abandonné ton créateur, ton centre, ton équilibre. C'est moi qui suis admirative.

Je pris Alice dans mes bras et la serrai très fort. Malgré son côté survolté de temps en temps, ce que j'appréciais surtout chez elle était sa tendresse et sa compréhension. Elle faisait toujours passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien.

Grâce à elle, Emmett et Esmée, j'avais trouvé un équilibre…précaire, mais un équilibre quand même.

- Je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier d'être aussi attentive à moi !

- C'est moi qui te remercie Bella de m'accepter en tant qu'amie, en tant que sœur et tout simplement d'être telle que tu es.

Je lui souris avec affection, lui faisant passer toute la gratitude et l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard.

- Alice tu voudrais me parler de cette âme sœur qui t'es destinée ?

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est qu'il est là, quelque part, que nous sommes destinés et …..qu'il a un rapport avec toi.

- Avec moi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Dans la vision que j'ai eue de lui, tu étais présente et tu le connaissais. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup.

- Alice, les seuls vampires que je connaisse sont vous et ceux du manoir _– je la vis baisser sa tête_ – Non, ne me dis pas que c'est quelqu'un du manoir ! Ce n'est pas possible Alice.

- Je n'y peux rien Bella, c'est le destin qui a choisi.

- Ohhh Alice, je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme moi. Tu es vraiment certaine de toi ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Le silence pris possession de l'espace environnant. Nous scrutions toutes les deux le paysage, sachant pertinemment que notre futur serait compliqué et incertain.

Soudain, elle se releva prestement et dit :

- Dépêche-toi Bella, nous avons de la visite !

Nous arrivions quelques secondes plus tard à la maison et j'entendis quelqu'un me dire :

- Bonjour Bella !

_Alors avez-vous vos réponses ?_

_Est-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ?_

_Oui, oui, je sais encore une fin sadique lol_

_Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà entamé l'écriture du prochain chapitre._

_Je souhaite une bonne rentrée scolaire à tous nos petits monstres._


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir,**

**J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de celles à qui je n'aie pas répondu à la review.**

**J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça.**

**Je voulais également vous avertir que je ne savais pas quand la suite serait postée mais ne vous en faite pas je n'abandonne pas cette fic.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Chap 17**

**Confidences **

**Pov Bella**

J'étais stupéfaite par sa présence ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait. J'avais cru que tout espoir était perdu.

- Bonjour Rosalie, fis-je froidement.

Je la toisais avec animosité. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Emmett en refusant de le suivre ici. Mon côté protecteur faisait surface.

J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit revenue que pour le faire souffrir à nouveau et de cela, il ne pouvait en être question.

- Bonjour Bella, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Malgré mes appréhensions, je pouvais voir le visage rayonnant d'Esmée trop heureuse du retour de sa fille.

- Bella, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Après Emmett, notre Rose nous est également revenue ! me dit-elle.

- Oui Esmée, c'est merveilleux, répondis-je perplexe.

- Tu verras, Edward aussi reviendra il ne peut en être autrement à présent, rajouta-t-elle euphorique.

Ses mots me transpercèrent de part en part, laissant une douleur aigue dans ma cage thoracique et une impression de suffocation.

Je ne voulais pas briser les illusions de cette mère merveilleuse mais les chances pour qu'Edward nous rejoigne ici étaient minimes, pour ainsi dire inexistantes. Et pourtant, que n'aurais-je donné pour que cela se produise… mais je m'étais fait une raison : l'amour inconsidéré que j'éprouvai pour lui était à sens unique. La discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Alice me revint en mémoire et je devais bien avouer qu'elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais abandonner mon mode de vie actuel, surtout pour une personne qui ne ressentait rien à mon égard.

Je fis un faible sourire à Esmée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à ce qui, pour moi, ne représentait qu'une chimère.

Alice se présenta à Rosalie dans une innocente spontanéité.

Alice resterai Alice : un ange parmi les ténèbres.

Rosalie resta également fidèle à elle-même par sa froideur et la distance qu'elle mettait entre elle et les autres, mais j'avais pu percevoir une subtile différence, comme si sa carapace se fendillait.

Elle avait un peu perdu de sa superbe et je la sentais fébrile.

- Est-ce qu'Emmett est là ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant.

- Non ma chérie, répondit Esmée. Il est allé rejoindre Carlisle en Italie.

Je vis le visage de Rosalie se décomposer.

- Je vais vous laisser, dis-je. Esmée, tu as certainement des choses à expliquer à Rosalie.

- Oh mais Bella, tu peux rester avec nous tu sais, rétorqua Esmée.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes séparées et vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. De plus, certaines choses ne concernent que vous, répondis-je amicalement.

Celle-ci approuva de la tête et n'insista pas plus.

J'allais quitter la pièce lorsque Rose m'interpella :

- Bella, est-ce que plus tard tu aurais un peu de temps à me consacrer ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir ce tête à tête avec elle, mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas le lui refuser. De plus, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle mijotait. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse à nouveau du mal à Emmett et j'allais le lui faire comprendre.

- Tu peux venir me rejoindre dans ma chambre quand tu veux Rosalie, opinai-je poliment.

J'étais sortie et Alice également. Je voulais me retrouver un peu seule, j'avais une tâche que je remettais depuis des jours à effectuer.

- Alice, je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai un coup de fil important à passer, lui confiai-je.

- Pas de problème Bella, si tu me cherches je serai avec Tanya, Kate et Irina.

Nous passions beaucoup de temps avec les trois filles Denali. Elles étaient divertissantes et adorables. Alice adorait converser avec elles à propos de tout et de rien.

- OK, à plus tard alors !

Je la laissais pour me diriger vers mon havre de paix, cette chambre que ma mère adoptive avait créée pour moi. Elle avait fait des merveilles et cette pièce me ressemblait beaucoup : simple mais chaleureuse, un espace confortable et reposant. Un lieu où je me sentais moi, où je pouvais être moi-même, sans faux semblant, où je pouvais donner libre cours à ma peine.

Je soufflai un bon coup et pris mon téléphone portable. J'avais promis d'appeler Charlie tous les trois jours et si au début je n'avais pas failli à ma promesse, depuis mon départ du manoir je n'avais plus donné signe de vie. Je n'avais pas eu la force de lui donner le change. Je savais qu'il devait s'inquiéter, enfin plutôt qu'il devait être fou d'inquiétude, mais j'avais eu besoin de reprendre mes marques et surtout de voir comment je me débrouillais avec mon mode alimentaire. Je voulais pouvoir lui dire qu'il y avait un espoir pour moi et qu'on pourrait bientôt se revoir.

Fébrilement, je sélectionnai son numéro et le composai.

- Bella tu te rends compte que cela fait des jours que j'attends ton coup de téléphone ! répondit un Charlie hors de lui. Je pensais…je pensais que la maladie t'avais emmenée Bella ! J'ai cru qu'elle avait gagné et que je t'avais perdue, souffla-t-il des sanglots dans la voix.

Mon dieu, mais que lui avais-je fait endurer ! Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Accaparée par mes problèmes, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était difficile pour lui. J'avais oublié qu'il me croyait mourante et je n'avais fait qu'accentuer ses angoisses me concernant.

- Je suis désolée Charlie, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter….

- Mais enfin Bella, mets toi une seconde à ma place ! Comment voulais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? rétorqua-t-il rudement, la colère refaisant surface.

- Je sais…excuse-moi….oh papa je fais tout de travers ! Je te fais souffrir alors que tu ne mérites pas ça….je ne suis qu'une ingrate, laissai-je échapper. Je ne te mérite pas.

- Bella, ma chérie, ne redis jamais une chose pareille, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais j'ai eu très peur….peur de ne plus jamais te revoir pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis fier de toi….. dit-il avec confusion.

- Oh papa, moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je émue par son aveu.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ma petite fille, mais durant toutes ces années tu as été mon rayon soleil.

J'étais émue par la déclaration de mon père. Un léger silence s'installa, comme s'il reprenait son souffle avant de continuer :

- Je ne veux tout simplement pas te perdre et pourtant je sais que je vais devoir te faire mes adieux, je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour toi et cela me déchire.

- Charlie….

- Laisse-moi finir Bella : si tu savais tout ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir prendre ta place, pour te laisser une chance de te construire un avenir, pour tout simplement te donner la chance de vivre la vie que tu mérites. Tu es encore si jeune alors que moi…moi j'ai déjà vécu…..pourquoi toi Bella…POURQUOI ? dit-il plus fort.

Ses dernières paroles m'anéantirent. Mon père, habituellement si fort et imperturbable, venait de craquer. Lui qui cachait si bien ses émotions, venait de me faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'un père pouvait faire à sa fille.

J'avais besoin de lui aussi, il me manquait terriblement : ses silences me manquaient, nos fous-rire me manquaient, sa présence rassurante aussi.

Même si j'avais trouvé une nouvelle famille, elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer ce rapport particulier qui m'unissait à Charlie. J'étais sa chair et son sang et cela ne s'efface pas.

- Char…hmm….papa…. je t'aime …..plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, soufflais-je.

- oh ma Bella….

- Tu sais papa, tu as toujours été mon roc- je pris une inspiration et continuai - l'épaule apaisante dont j'avais besoin quand j'allais mal, avouai-je la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Nous n'avons jamais beaucoup dialogué je le sais, mais en même temps, nous n'en avons jamais eu réellement besoin ….souvent un regard, un geste suffisait pour nous comprendre réalisai-je.

- Papa, La dernière chose que je voudrais c'est de te faire souffrir…

- …..tu vas partir ma fille, je souffrirai inévitablement, ponctua-t-il tristement.

Il fallait que je le rassure, je ne pouvais plus le laisser ainsi, s'imaginant encore que ma vie était en sursis, dépendante du bon vouloir de cette foutue maladie.

Je voulais qu'il soit à nouveau heureux, que l'obscurité dans laquelle il voguait actuellement soit remplacée par une lumière rassurante et apaisante…une lumière porteuse d'espoir.

Il en avait besoin et j'en avais besoin….je voulais retrouver un peu de bonheur, trouver une raison pour que tout ceci ne soit pas juste un horrible cauchemar.

Je voulais me construire un futur et si Edward n'en faisait plus partie, je voulais que mon père lui y ait une place !

- Tu ne souffriras pas Charlie, répondis-je sereinement.

- Bella tu as perdu l'esprit, comment ne pourrais-je pas souffrir de te perdre ? rétorqua-t-il ébahi.

- Parce que tu n'auras pas à me perdre, annonçai-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Je m'attendais à des cris de joie et pourtant il n'y avait que le silence absolu qui me répondait.

- Papa…papa ? Tu es toujours là ? Demandai-je inquiète de ce silence persistant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Bella ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir compris… questionna-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas mourir Charlie….enfin, pas pour l'instant.

- Comment…..comment est-ce possible ? dit-il abasourdi

- J'ai été consulter un spécialiste papa et il a trouvé un traitement pour éradiquer la maladie, répondis-je avec douceur.

- Tu en es certaine ? interrogea-t-il.

- C'est un traitement expérimental mais le médecin est optimiste, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un panel d'autres possibilités, alors j'ai tenté ma chance.

Je n'avais trouvé que ça comme solution plausible afin de lui expliquer que je serai toujours là dans quelques mois.

- Bella, mais c'est une nouvelle fantastique ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit de suite ?

- Et bien, peut-être car tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'opportunité, dis-je en rigolant apaisée d'entendre enfin Charlie heureux.

- Tu as raison, avoua-t-il dans un éclat de rire.

Un baume de bonheur m'enveloppait. Ce sentiment de solitude qui s'égrenait en moi ces dernières semaines s'altérait sous l'euphorie de mon père. Enfin une note positive apparaissait sous cette sombre destinée qu'était la mienne.

- Si tu savais comme cela me fait du bien de t'entendre rire papa…

- Et à moi donc ma fille, fit-il soulagé. Quand est-ce que tu rentres Bella ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

- Pas tout de suite Charlie, le traitement doit être suivi scrupuleusement. Le médecin veut voir son évolution et cela pourrait prendre encore quelques mois.

Je savais que j'avais besoin de temps afin de pouvoir contrôler ma soif face aux humains. Je ne voulais surtout pas commettre d'erreur avec lui, même si mon envie de le revoir était si forte que j'avais envie de lui dire de venir me rejoindre de suite.

- Quelques mois… mais Bella tu ne vas pas subir ce traitement toute seule, sans personne pour t'épauler voyons. En plus, je ne sais même pas où tu te trouves, argua-t-il inquiet.

Il avait raison, je le savais, mais je me devais de rester évasive au cas où il voudrait venir me rejoindre. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ce que j'étais devenue et lui dire que j'avais une nouvelle famille ?

Cela n'était même pas envisageable.

- Ecoute Charlie, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Je suis une adulte maintenant et de toute manière je suis entre de bonnes mains. Je suis hébergée chez des gens charmants qui prennent soin de moi et connaissent la situation.

- Bella ce sont des étrangers, ils ne peuvent pas prendre soin de toi comme moi je le ferai. Et que sais-tu sur eux, ce sont peut-être des psychopathes en puissance ! affirma-t-il.

Je souriais. Charlie resterait Charlie. Toujours sur ses gardes et se méfiant de tout le monde. Une déformation professionnelle certainement mais je savais aussi que c'était sa façon de me montrer son affection, de me montrer qu'il m'aimait.

- Mais non voyons, ce sont des gens très bien. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux pas abandonner ton travail durant une si longue période pour venir me rejoindre en Alaska papa, dis-je en essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

- En Alaska Bella ! Mais il n'y avait pas de spécialiste plus près ? répliqua-t-il un peu contrarié.

- Désolé, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu, répondis-je froidement.

- Excuse-moi, je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi mais je voudrais tellement faire quelque chose pour toi, je me sens impuissant. J'aimerais tant te serrer dans mes bras afin de prendre réellement conscience du fait que tu vas bien à présent.

- Charlie….tu es là pour moi…..peut-être pas physiquement mais ton soutien moral est tout aussi important….pouvoir te parler me suffit amplement et puis, peut-être que quand tu auras tes prochaines vacances tu pourrais venir me rendre visite ? Argumentai-je gentiment.

Je savais que je m'avançais un peu mais il fallait que je lui montre que je voulais qu'il prenne sa place de père et surtout ne pas lui faire comprendre que je l'évitais consciemment.

- Oui, je pourrais m'arranger cela me semble tellement loin… dit-il tristement.

- Papa, le plus important n'est-il pas que je sois totalement guérie ?

- Tu as raison ma fille, du moment que tu te rétablis, le reste m'importe peu. Promets-moi juste de ne plus couper le contact comme tu l'as fait. J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas.

- C'est promis Charlie, je ne te laisserai plus jamais sans nouvelles. Il va falloir que je te laisse à présent. Cela m'a fait du bien de te parler papa, tu m'as terriblement manqué.

- Toi aussi Bella. Tu me tiens au courant pour ton traitement et dès que je peux je viendrai te voir.

- Oui Charlie. A très vite !

- A très vite ma fille.

Après avoir raccroché, je me sentais ragaillardie. Il m'avait insufflé la force de continuer. Je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'Edward, même si mon amour à sens unique me détruisait de l'intérieur. Pour mon père, mais aussi pour moi, j'allais me battre. Des gens comptaient sur moi et m'aimaient, je ne pouvais les décevoir. Cette nouvelle impulsion de vie me guiderait désormais.

**POV Emmett**

Après un voyage interminable, où je venais de passer des heures à devoir résister à la tentation de mordre la personne assise à côté de moi, j'avais enfin atterri sur le sol Italien. Ce fut le voyage le plus éprouvant que j'ais jamais fait. Je savais que je n'étais pas encore prêt à me mesurer à l'attraction qu'exerçait sur moi le sang humain mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. J'aurai bien fait un détour pour tuer un ours ou deux mais je n'avais pas eu le temps pour ça.

Il fallait que je fasse revenir Carlisle pour Bella, pour la famille mais surtout pour moi. J'avais besoin de me dire que le choix de quitter ma femme n'était pas vain. Je savais que je n'aurai pas pu continuer à vivre comme ça, ma conscience me l'interdisait, mais me séparer de Rosalie était un déchirement de chaque instant.

Je voulais retrouver un équilibre familial qui me permettrait d'avancer et d'oublier…..s'il m'était encore possible de l'oublier. Parfois je me demandais pourquoi je l'aimais encore tant. Elle avait tellement changé ses dernières années, elle était devenue tellement aigrie…..sa noirceur d'âme avait eu raison de moi.

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à elle, cela ne me mènerai à rien si ce n'est de me morfondre dans cet état de dépression profonde.

J'avais un but en venant ici et il me fallait l'atteindre. Je me dirigeai vers le hall d'accueil de l'aéroport afin de louer une voiture. J'avais encore une centaine de kilomètre à parcourir avant d'arriver à Volterra, le sanctuaire des Volturis.

J'étais partagé entre le bonheur de revoir Carlisle et la peur de me faire rejeter par celui-ci.

Et s'il m'en voulait pour le choix que j'avais fait ? S'il ne me considérait plus comme son fils ?

Toutes ces questions me taraudaient et me minaient.

J'avais l'impression que je me perdais dans tout ça, moi qui était de nature si joviale : je ne me prenais jamais la tête pour des futilités et j'avais tendance à tout tourner en dérision.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais métamorphosé, je me sentais…adulte…..mature…j'étais un autre homme. Etait-ce bien ou mal, je ne saurai le dire, mais j'avais envie d'une part de félicité et je savais que mon père en serait la clé.

J'arrivais rapidement à destination. Une magnifique structure antique s'imposait à moi. La bâtisse était impressionnante de beauté. Je me retrouvais quelques siècles en arrière, comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune emprise sur elle. Je me garai et me dirigeai vers une imposante porte en fer forgée. Je saisis le heurtoir qui rebondit fortement sur la paroi sculptée de la porte.

Dans l'instant, les deux battants s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place à un long couloir illuminé par de simples torches accrochées sur les murs en briques apparentes.

Je me laissais guider par le filet de lumière et atteignis la pièce principale, ou devrais-je dire, la salle du trône. Les volturis étaient là en nombre. Je reconnu : Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi….et Carlisle.

- Bonjour Emmet, me dit cordialement Aro. Nous sommes heureux de ta venue.

- Je suis heureux d'être parmi vous Aro, répondis-je poliment.

Je n'osais pas regarder Carlisle, honteux de mes actes passés, de peur d'être confronté à son regard désappointé.

- Bienvenue fils, ajouta Carlisle dans un sourire. Il réduisit la distance entre nous et me prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

J'étais rassuré. Je n'avais pas vu la déception que j'attendais dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la fierté et de la tendresse.

- Merci père, répondis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Il venait de m'octroyer l'absolution dont j'avais tant besoin. A présent j'avais la certitude d'être à ma place auprès des miens.

- Carlisle, dit Aro, peut-être pourrais-tu conduire Emmett dans tes appartements afin que vos retrouvailles se fassent dans l'intimité.

- Tu as raison Aro, je manque à tous mes devoirs.

Carlisle me demanda de le suivre. Quelques instants plus tard, il me fit pénétrer dans un salon chaleureux décoré de meubles en acajou. Cette pièce respirait la sérénité, à son image.

Une fois la porte refermée, il prit la parole.

- Te revoir ici Emmett me procure une telle allégresse ! Je ne l'espérais plus. Je pensais que tout était perdu pour moi. Je croyais que notre famille n'aurai plus jamais de raison d'être, émit Carlisle fébrilement.

- Au contraire Carlisle, si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est justement car j'ai besoin de toi pour reconstruire cette famille. Je sais que j'ai pris la mauvaise direction mais je voudrais me racheter à tes yeux et je voudrais à nouveau avoir un foyer papa. Tu m'as tellement manqué, avouai-je sans aucune retenue laissant enfin mes sentiments si longtemps contenus s'exprimer. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir et vous abandonner toi et maman.

- Non Emmet, tu devais faire ta propre expérience. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous imposer mes propres convictions, j'ai fait une erreur…..une erreur qui a détruit notre famille, dit-il abattu.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as détruit cette famille père, c'est notre égoïsme qui en est la cause. Tu as voulu nous montrer le chemin, tu as voulu nous enseigner la sagesse et nous avons tout réfuté en bloc….même notre amour pour toi.

- Mon garçon, ce que tu me dis me touche et je peux voir à quel point tu as muri mais ne minimise pas ma responsabilité dans tout ça. J'ai mes torts et je les assume complètement.

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, dis-je dans un soupir. Mais nous avons la possibilité des les racheter et c'est ce que je voudrais faire aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison mon garçon, nous avons la possibilité de nous racheter, répondit-il dans un triste sourire. Et je dois faire amende honorable envers beaucoup de personnes, à commencer par toi, Rosalie, Edward, Alice et surtout Esmée !

- Esmée t'aime profondément et elle ne t'en veut absolument pas. Elle savait que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner.

- Ce n'était pas qu'une question d'éloignement Emmett j'avais besoin de retrouver mes racines. Je voulais être certain que j'avais pris la bonne direction également. Et surtout, je voulais comprendre : où avais-je fait des erreurs dans votre éducation ? Où m'étais-je trompé ? Je devais réfléchir à tout ça avec ceux qui m'avaient enseigné cette forme de subsistance. Ici, j'ai retrouvé un équilibre et une paix intérieure qui me faisaient défaut. Maintenant, je suis plus serein.

Il reprit après un court silence :

- Moi aussi j'aime profondément Esmée et chaque jour loin d'elle était ma pénitence. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à la rejoindre, admit-il.

- Tant mieux car elle t'attend tu sais, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

Il me sourit également et enchaina :

- Emmett…vous…..vous êtes tous de retour ? demanda-t-il péniblement.

Je savais ce qu'il espérait m'entendre dire et c'est avec difficulté que je répondis :

- Non Carlisle, il n'y a que moi…et Bella.

Il ne put cacher sa déception, puis il se reprit :

- Bella ? Qui est Bella, Emmett ?

- Un nouveau membre de la famille Carlisle c'est aussi pour elle que je suis venu. Elle a besoin de ton aide. Elle vient d'être transformée par Edward mais se refuse à boire du sang humain donc je revenu chez nous avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse se sevrer et entamer un régime végétarien. Je n'ai pas la force d'assumer ça tout seul Carlisle, je dois moi aussi réapprendre à me contrôler.

- Attends Emmett, tu vas trop vite. Si je comprends bien, Edward a transformé cette fille ?

- Bella, le coupai-je.

- Oui, Bella. Donc il a transformé Bella ?

J'opinai de la tête.

- Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-il devenu ?

- Je pense qu'il trouvé son âme sœur Carlisle, soupirai-je.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle alors ? dit-il en colère. On ne laisse pas un nouveau-né comme ça, livré à lui-même !

- C'est compliqué…..Bella ne voulait pas de sang humain et Edward ne voulait pas de sang animal, dis-je pour résumer.

- Toujours aussi obtus ce garçon, souffla-t-il. Donc tu es rentré avec elle mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre…..et qu'as-tu fait de Rosalie ?

Voilà la question que je redoutais depuis le début de notre conversation.

- Elle n'a pas voulu me suivre, répondis-je simplement.

- Je vois, dit-il tristement.

- Carlisle vas-tu rentrer avec moi ? demandai-je impatient.

- Oui Emmett, je vais rentrer avec toi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu t'es montré courageux et téméraire et je ne peux qu'avoir envie de suivre un fils dont je suis aussi fier.

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait quelques heures que j'étais seule dans ma chambre. Alice avait respecté mon besoin de solitude. La discussion avec Charlie m'avait fait un bien fou et avait donné une dimension nouvelle à mon avenir.

Un coup frappé à la porte brisa pourtant le fil de mes pensées.

Instinctivement, je dis :

- Entrez.

Je me figeai lorsque je l'aperçue dans la commissure de la porte.

J'avais oublié la présence de Rosalie dans la maison, et surtout le fait que je lui avais promis de discuter avec elle.

Ma colère refit surface. Je savais que sa présence allait faire souffrir mon frère plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Je me devais de le protéger comme lui me protégeait et prenait soin de moi.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi es-tu là Rosalie ? L'agressai-je.

- Je voulais te parler…mais je peux revenir plus tard si tu préfères…

- Non Rosalie, tu ne m'as pas comprise ! Que fais-tu ici, en Alaska ? Je te préviens, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal….pas encore une fois, lançai-je froidement.

- Je ne suis pas là pour le faire souffrir, répondit-elle penaude. Je suis là parce que je l'aime et que je ne peux concevoir mon éternité sans lui, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant ma belle, dis-je méchamment. Tu l'as laissé partir alors qu'il te suppliait presque de l'accompagner tu n'as pensé qu'à toi…Emmett aurais tout donné pour que tu le suives. Tu l'as brisé et sans aucun remord. Tu crois qu'il te suffit de revenir et de faire ta bouche en cœur pour qu'il te pardonne ? Alors là tu rêves ma fille !

Je me savais perfide et cinglante mais je voulais lui faire mal avec mes paroles. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en quelque sorte.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes paroles ne provoquèrent pas sa colère mais elle s'effondra à mes pieds dans un sanglot inaudible.

J'étais désarçonnée par son comportement. Quand je l'avais quittée, j'avais eu droit à une Rosalie froide et hautaine, très sure d'elle.

Là, je me retrouvais devant une Rosalie totalement anéantie.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Bella, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Je sais que j'ai été ignoble avec toi et qu'à ta place je rejetterai ma demande, mais j'aime Emmett plus que moi-même. Sans lui je ne suis rien. J'ai voulu me persuader que j'étais plus forte que cette attraction entre nous, plus forte que les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Depuis qu'il est parti, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens et ma vengeance n'a plus de raison d'être. Je veux être auprès de lui, pouvoir lui prouver chaque jour qu'il a eu raison de poser les yeux sur moi et de me chérir comme il l'a fait.

Elle se tut et puis reprit dans un souffle :

- Bella, aide-moi !

**Alors vos impressions ? Dites-moi tout !**

**J'espère revenir très vite**

**Bisous**

**Lu'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?),**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos marques de soutien !**

**Je vis une période assez difficile car je viens de perdre un être cher, j'ai fait mon maximum pour écrire ce chapitre mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de délais pour le prochain.**

**Dri ma belle, j'aurai voulu publier ce chap pour ton anniversaire mais voilà je n'ai pas su le faire donc avec du retard : joyeux anniversaire ! Enjoy et j'espère que j'ai réussi mon cap.**

**Cha' et dri je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre présence, vos différentes marques d'affections et surtout votre amitié. Je vous aime très fort les filles !**

**Mag merci de me corriger encore et toujours et ce malgré tes problèmes de sante ! Merci également pour ta gentillesse et ta présence.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_- Titine : et oui Rosalie reconnait ses erreurs…moi aussi je l'aime bien comme ça ! Merci pour ta review_

_- cha' ma belle tu sais que tu as fait ta review en anonyme lol_

_- Bonaventure : et oui il y a du boulot pour reconstituer cette famille mais je m'y attèle. _

_- Halay : merci ma belle. Oui, il y aura du Charlie/Bella mais pas pour tout de suite. Je crois que tout le monde a aimé que Rosalie se prosterne devant Bella lol_

_- Anne-Laure : un tout grand merci pour ta review_

_**Chap 18**_

_**Réaliser**_

**POV Jasper**

Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, je n'arrivais plus à faire face aux différents sentiments que chacun éprouvait, un savant mélange de colère, passion, culpabilité, regret et douleur. Chacun de mes sens était mis à rude épreuve, mon esprit ne m'appartenait plus, sollicité de toute part à aucun moment, je ne trouvais de répits sauf peut-être lors des nos soirées où les ressentiments de chacun pouvaient être extériorisés.

J'étais las de cette mascarade. Depuis le départ d'Emmett et Bella plus rien ne fonctionnait.

Je dois avouer que jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais pas trop posé de question sur notre façon de vivre. D'ailleurs, cette vie basée simplement sur l'accomplissement de ses désirs et envies me convenait parfaitement. La relation, enfin si on pouvait réellement parler de relation, avec Maria était tout ce que j'attendais : liberté et plaisir…que demander de plus.

Nous étions un couple ouvert laissant libre cours à nos pulsions que ce soit à deux ou avec d'autres….avoir des partenaires différents avait même pimenté notre vie de couple.

Je me considérais comme un prédateur, même au niveau sexuel. La chasse était pour moi le meilleur des passe-temps, voir ces femmes me succomber me procurait un sentiment de satisfaction intense.

Le seul rejet auquel je n'ai jamais dû faire face fut celui de Bella et elle avait gracieusement blessé mon orgueil, moi qui me croyais irrésistible. Ce qui me surprit le plus fut la réaction d'Edward qui n'avait jamais hésité à me faire partager ses conquêtes, tout comme moi je n'hésitais pas à lui laisser Maria de temps en temps. A ce moment là, j'ai compris le lien qui l'unissait à elle et que, malgré ses choix et son entêtement, son éternité était irrémédiablement liée à celle de Bella. J'avais pu ressentir cette attraction inextricable entre eux, et surtout un amour inconditionnel qu'eux-mêmes ne s'étaient pas encore avoués.

Cette réaction d'Edward avait choqué Maria qui ne supportait pas la concurrence, surtout lorsqu'elle savait la bataille perdue d'avance. Depuis ce moment là, elle n'eut de cesse de les provoquer, de trouver la faille qui pourrait faire basculer ce couple improbable. Elle aurait aimé être l'instigatrice du coup fatal mais Rosalie l'avait trouvé avant elle.

Maria jubilait lorsque Bella quitta le manoir. Moi, j'avais été relégué à la seconde place dans son cœur et sa tête. En fait, non, je pense avoir toujours eu cette place mais cela était moins visible, elle avait réussi à bien cacher son jeu. Elle avait toujours voulu Edward bien plus que moi, mais elle s'était contentée du peu qu'il lui accordait.

Est-ce que cela me faisait mal ? Je devais bien l'avouer, cela ne me touchait que dans une moindre mesure. Je pensais l'aimer d'une certaine manière mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle avait été un passe-temps agréable mais malgré ce lien censé nous unir, comme Emmett et Rosalie ou Edward et Bella, je me rendais compte que rien ne me rattachait à elle, si ce n'est nos jeux sexuels.

Elle me pensait à ses pieds, me considérant comme son pantin, mais elle faisait fausse route. Moi aussi, je cachais bien mon jeu.

Mais, elle avait été trop loin. Lorsqu' Edward l'avait rejetée lors du départ de Bella, elle était revenue vers moi pour que je satisfasse une pulsion qui ne m'était pas destinée. Ce que j'avais refusé de faire. J'aimais nos jeux mais là on passait dans un autre registre et faire semblant n'était pas mon truc.

J'avais pu ressentir toute sa frustration et son désir inassouvi. Elle voulait m'utiliser comme un vulgaire remplaçant mais il en était hors de question. Jamais je n'aurai d'acte sexuel en tant que substitut d'un autre. Par ce geste, elle avait détruit à tout jamais la possibilité qu'un semblant de lien puisse exister entre nous. J'avais alors compris que Maria n'était pas et ne serait jamais mon âme sœur.

Elle avait été blessée par mon rejet. Enfin, blessée dans son amour propre surtout. Se faire rejeter par deux hommes sur la même journée, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Elle m'avait certifiée que je ramperai devant elle pour la récupérer….car oui, elle était persuadée que mon envie d'elle serait la plus forte et que je succomberai à nouveau, ne sachant résister à son corps. Encore une fois, elle s'était fourvoyée. Je m'étais d'autant plus appliqué à profiter pleinement de nos soirées. Passant de filles en filles et prenant le plaisir où il se trouvait. Je prenais mon pieds comme jamais, sans aucun remord, sans aucun regret. Et c'est ce qui allait se reproduire ce soir.

J'allais avoir besoin de faire retomber la pression car les émotions d'Edward étaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Je me sentais prisonnier, comme pris dans un étau de souffrance qui me comprimait le cœur. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ce qu'il endurait s'apparentait à l'enfer. Un enfer que je vivais par procuration. Cette soirée serait mon exutoire, mon échappatoire. Mon corps était suspendu, accroché aux émois de chacun. Il évoluait en fonction d'eux et j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver, d'être moi-même…libéré de toute autre sensation ne m'appartenant pas.

Ce soir, je me libérerai comme jamais. Pour ce faire, je pris un soin particulier à choisir mes vêtements.

Je mis un gilet en cuir noir sans manche sur ma peau nue. Je ne remontai la fermeture éclair qu'au trois quart, laissant ainsi une partie de mon torse à découvert. J'enfilai un jeans de couleur assortie au gilet, qui moulait à la perfection mes formes masculines. Je complétais ma tenue par des santiags, noires également.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir. Et le reflet que j'y vis me satisfaisait amplement. C'est donc sûr de moi que je quittai ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le salon où les convives étaient déjà présents.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et il était plutôt rare que je me limite à une seule proie. J'entrai dans la pièce et fendais paisiblement la foule, me laissant posséder par le ressenti de chacune des personnes présentes : mélange d'effroi et de désir….un cocktail explosif et des plus attrayant ajoutez à cela l'odeur du sang et je me sentais planer. L'envie de sang et de sexe me guidait.

Brusquement, je fus happé par des émotions beaucoup plus fortes : une forte angoisse mais surmontée par une détermination et une assurance impressionnante. Mon corps ne m'écoutait plus. Il franchi les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la personne qui dégageait cette mixtion étonnante. Je pris alors le temps de l'observer attentivement : petite mais avec des formes généreuses, elle portait une robe cache cœur qui laissait entrevoir une silhouette exquise. Elle avait misé sur la simplicité et l'élégance. Lentement, je relevai la tête et fus décontenancé par les pupilles noisette qui me fixaient avec une intensité sans pareille. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et à cet instant je sus qu'elle serait ma proie pour cette nuit. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, charmeur, qui je le savais, ne la laisserait pas indifférente. Je voulais cette fille et ce soir elle m'appartiendra corps…et âme.

Je décidais de prendre la parole et d'une voix suave et sensuelle, je lui dis :

- Bonsoir

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle timidement.

Je la sentais impressionnée, pourtant elle ne baissait pas le regard et me fixait toujours intensément.

Je lui envoyais une vague de calme je la senti se détendre et émettre un gémissement à peine audible.

Ce son se répercuta en moi et un désir intense me submergea…..je voulais la prendre ici et maintenant….je n'avais pas envie de douceur ni de tendresse mais d'un corps à corps brutal et bestial.

Un léger grognement sorti de ma bouche.

- Suis-moi, susurrai-je en lui prenant la main.

Elle semblait perdue…je voyais qu'elle hésitait mais je ne lui laissais aucun choix : ce soir elle serait mienne !

- Attends, dit-elle en stoppant net notre progression.

- Je ne connais même pas ton prénom, reprit-elle.

- Est-ce important ? lui répondis-je.

- Pour moi oui, dit-elle. Je veux savoir qui mettra fin à ma misérable existence et par conséquent sera mon sauveur.

J'allais la tuer et cette humaine me voyait comme un super héros…l'esprit de ces humains restera toujours un mystère pour moi. Mais peu importe, si elle veut savoir comment je m'appelle et qu'après je peux jouer avec elle, aucun problème.

- Jasper, murmurai-je simplement.

- Cendrine, répliqua-t-elle.

- Les présentations sont faites il me semble, on peut y aller maintenant.

Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, il me la fallait.

Elle hocha la tête et main dans la main nous quittâmes la pièce.

Je ne voulais pas rester au manoir. J'avais une petite annexe sur le domaine qui me permettait de m'isoler lorsque j'étais envahi par le ressenti de chacun.

Ce soir, cette humaine ne serait qu'à moi ! Aucun des sons qu'elle émettra lorsque je la toucherai ne sera entendu par un autre…ce moment nous appartiendra.

Il était rare que cet instinct de possession ne ressorte aussi fort, mais je me savais fébrile et déstabilisé avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle se laissait guider sans un mot je sentais son angoisse grandir, pourtant elle ne laissait rien transparaître. Je la calmai aussitôt.

Nous approchions du cabanon. J'ouvris la porte et la fis entrer.

- C'est joli, dit-elle.

- C'est petit mais tout le confort y est, répondis-je poliment.

- Tu n'es pas très bavard, observa-t-elle.

- Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être mises en mot répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle aurait dû reculer et avoir peur…je savais que mon regard devait être passé de vermeil à un noir intense et ténébreux…..un regard qui vous dit de courir le plus loin possible….mais au lieu de ça, je ressenti de l'excitation.

Nos deux corps étaient à présent proches, sans pour autant se toucher. Je voulais me nourrir de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Ses yeux en amande s'ancrèrent dans les miens. Lentement, ma main s'approcha de son visage et je laissai glisser mes doigt sur cette peau qui avait la texture de la soie : elle était douce et parfaite. Je la sentis frissonner. Mes doigts continuèrent leur progression le long de son cou et arrivèrent à la naissance de sa poitrine découverte par le décolleté de sa robe. Ils descendirent encore, touchant ainsi son sein ferme et plein. Ils terminèrent leur chemin à sa taille où, d'un coup sec, je tirai sur le nœud qui maintenait la robe attachée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un corps de déesse.

Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que la bête à surgit…incapable de me maintenir plus longtemps, je la plaquai vivement contre le mur. Elle fut surprise par mon geste, cependant je pouvais toujours sentir son désir…..elle n'avait plus peur, elle s'offrait totalement.

Je plaquai sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles étaient tièdes et humides, son souffle chaud se mêlait au mien. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, me permettant ainsi son accès. Ma langue chercha la sienne, elles tournoyèrent dans un rythme langoureux et sensuel. Leurs saveurs se mélangeaient.

A bout de souffle, elle mit fin à ce baiser complètement déstabilisée

- Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être si….enfin si…dit-elle éberluée.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ma belle, répondis-je en laissant ma langue courir sur sa peau.

Elle haleta sous ma réflexion. Je lui retirai sa robe qui atterrit sur le sol. Elle se trouvait à présent en sous-vêtement je l'admirai d'un regard gourmand.

Elle releva les bras, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés inertes le long du corps. Elle se mit à déboutonner fébrilement mon gilet de cuir. Celui-ci alla rejoindre sa robe. Elle continua en s'attaquant à la boucle de ma ceinture et au bouton de mon jeans, laissant ainsi plus de place à mon sexe déjà gorgé pour elle.

Elle fit descendre le pantalon doucement. Elle s'abaissa en même temps et se mit à parcourir mon entrejambe de baisers aériens.

Je n'y tenais plus. Il fallait que je sois en elle. Brusquement, je la fis relever. Je défis son soutien gorge et m'attaquait à ses seins je les caressai, les léchai, les pinçai, mêlant de cette façon plaisir et douleur. Elle gémissait sous mes mains expertes. Nos sexes étaient en feu, malgré tout encore séparés par nos slips respectifs j'en voulais plus, il me fallait la sentir….sentir son sexe contre le mien, sentir qu'elle était prête pour moi. Alors je lui arrachai ce petit bout de tissu devenu un obstacle à notre union et baissai mon boxer.

Je pris ses fesses en coupe et la soulevai. Sous un cri de surprise, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je l'embrassai furieusement tandis que mon sexe gonflé s'approcha de son entrée. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne me parvenait, prit dans ce tourbillon émotionnel. Je ne me contrôlais plus. D'un coup de rein, je la pénétrai. C'était si bon de me sentir enfin en elle….c'était encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Sans jamais couper le contact visuel, je commençais mon mouvement de va et viens. Elle ondulait sous mes assauts, me permettant d'aller encore plus profondément, de la sentir encore plus fort. La pièce n'était plus que gémissements, halètements et rugissements. La jouissance était proche.

Doucement, elle me dit :

- Maintenant !

Et alors que je sentais son plaisir atteindre son paroxysme, je penchai sa tête et approcha ma bouche de son cou. Je baisai tendrement sa veine palpitante avant d'y planter mes crocs, au moment où l'orgasme la terrassa.

Alors que j'aspirais sa vie, me remettant également du plaisir qu'elle venait de m'offrir, elle me souffla un « merci » avant de s'éteindre définitivement entre mes bras, son corps toujours lié au mien.

Quelques heures après mes ébats, je me trouvais dans le cabanon repensant à ce moment hors du temps que je venais de passer. Cette humaine, par sa simplicité et sa totale dévotion, m'avait un peu rendu de mon humanité. Je voulais un avenir différent, une vie différente de celle que je menais actuellement. Le départ de Rosalie, la dépression d'Edward et ma relation avec Maria m'avaient fait comprendre que j'avais besoin de changement.

Je repris contenance, ayant senti approcher Maria de mon refuge. Je repris un visage impassible d'où aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient. Elle entra sans demander la permission.

- Je sais que tu m'as senti arrivée, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maria ? Crachai-je.

- C'est toi que je veux beau blond.

- Je suis désolé Maria mais moi je ne veux plus de toi, répliquai-je méchamment.

- Jazz, tu ne peux aller contre tes sentiments, contre ton âme sœur, contra-t-elle.

- Je ne vais contre rien du tout Maria. Tu n'es pas mon âme sœur et tu ne l'as jamais été…tu auras tout au plus été un bon divertissement.

La colère s'empara d'elle. Tout en elle n'était que rancœur, dégoût et souffrance.

- Tu me payeras ça Jasper withlock ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je suis impatient de voir ça… provoquai-je.

- Ne sois pas si impatient mon amour, cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Maria ?

- Tu verras, dit-elle mystérieusement. Toi et Edward allez vous repentir de vous êtes joué de moi ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

**POV Edward**

_« D'un pas décidé, je me dirigeai vers la commode où j'avais rangé ce précieux trésor. Je le pris et me redirigeai vers mon lit. Je m'y installai confortablement et, d'un geste fébrile, je défis la lanière qui maintenait les pages soudées entre elles._

_Crispé, je tournai la première page, prenant conscience que par ce geste j'allais sceller mon destin. »_

Mon dos reposait contre l'oreiller et mes jambes étaient repliées à hauteur de mon torse. Le journal calé sur celles-ci, je fixai la page sans pour autant voir les mots qui se succédaient l'un à la suite de l'autre. J'avais peur d'y découvrir une vérité qui me m'anéantirait à jamais. C'était une première, Edward Masen Cullen avait peur….peur d'être confronté à une réalité que je voudrais fuir…peur de ne pas trouver l'exutoire que j'attendais à travers les pensées intimes de mon Isabella.

Pourtant, sa fine calligraphie m'exhortait à franchir le cap et à combattre cet effroi qui m'habitait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entamai la lecture :

_« Cher journal,_

_Je vais te confier mes souvenirs, mes désirs et mes sentiments les plus intimes._

_Tu seras mon réceptacle émotionnel._

_Oh oui, je sais, je te confère là une lourde tâche mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi._

_Je suis sensée te livrer des bribes de ma vie humaine._

_Mais, je ne commencerai pas par ceux là._

_Il y a un moment particulier que je voudrais être sûre de ne jamais oublier et c'est celui-ci que j'écrirai en premier._

_Je sais à présent avoir trouvé mon âme, mon tout, la partie de moi qui me manquait._

_Se souvenir de toi, de nous, sous la lune._

_La douceur de tes lèvres sur les miennes_

_Nos deux corps enlacés._

_Nos deux corps fusionnés._

_Mon abandon total sous tes caresses._

_Ce moment gravé par ma plume dans ce journal sera à jamais gravé également dans mon cœur mort. »_

Je restais interdit, essayant d'intégrer ce que je venais de lire.

Son premier souvenir écrit était notre première nuit.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais tout détruit et surtout je n'avais rien compris aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

J'avais fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom, ne prenant en compte que mon ressenti personnel en voulant me protéger. Elle s'était donnée à moi sans restriction, elle m'avait tout offert, et moi je l'avais bafouée….lui cachant les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle…omettant délibérément de lui laisser le choix de son avenir, le choix de son mode de vie.

J'avais réalisé que les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle étaient très forts…sentiments qui m'étaient d'ailleurs totalement étrangers jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque et bouleverse tout. Et j'avais douté….douté de moi….douté d'elle…douté de cet amour qui malgré tout nous unissait, même s'il avait été silencieux, caché. Je n'avais pas su détecter chez elle ce qu'elle ressentait réellement à mon égard. Pour la garder auprès de moi, j'avais été fourbe, j'avais joué avec le feu et j'avais perdu mais à présent ce qui me faisait le plus mal, était de me rendre compte que je la faisais souffrir elle aussi.

J'aurai voulu qu'elle m'aime pour celui que j'étais réellement… mais lui avais-je réellement laissé voir mon vrai visage. La seule chose que j'avais laissé entrevoir était un être froid, égocentrique et menteur. Tous mes actes et gestes avaient été prémédités. Je l'avais voulue comme on voudrait un objet, un animal de compagnie. Je l'avais blessée car je n'avais pas pris ses sentiments en compte. Il n'y avait toujours eu que moi…encore moi et toujours moi.

Je comprenais maintenant sa fuite, son désir de s'éloigner et son envie de vivre pour elle-même. J'avais scellé son destin au mien en la transformant, mais je n'avais pas pleinement compris la signification de cet acte. Mon attraction pour elle avait été la plus forte. Je ne me suis jamais dit qu'elle m'en voudrait et qu'elle n'accepterait pas sa nouvelle condition. J'avais cru pouvoir la façonner comme je le voulais, faire d'elle une compagne à la merci de mes moindres désirs mais, surtout, j'avais vu en elle la personne qui briserait cette solitude qui ayant fait de moi cette personne froide et insensible que j'étais devenue. J'avais cru trouver en elle mon salut, ma rédemption.

Mais tout avait mal tourné. J'avais été un imbécile. Aujourd'hui, Je me noyais dans ma douleur, je me noyais dans mon amour pour elle…..elle, qui était ma fin et mon renouveau à la fois.

A travers ses écrits, j'apprenais à la connaître différemment, à voir celle qu'elle était réellement et sans faux semblant. Au fil des pages, je découvrais une Isabella humaine qui partageait les liens qui l'unissaient à son père. Elle était tendre, aimante et dévouée. Ses souvenirs reflétaient une vie heureuse et insouciante. Je me rendais compte qu'elle n'avait couché sur papier que des moments de bonheur, comme si elle avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'avait rendu malheureuse.

Je m'étais tellement braqué à lui faire sa nouvelle vie…..la vie que j'avais définie pour elle, que j'en avais oublié l'essentiel : Elle ! Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une femme et pourtant tellement loin d'elle….je ne la connaissais pas vraiment car ce qu'elle était, m'importait peu à ce moment là. Tout ce qui m'avait conditionné jusqu'à son départ, était mon besoin de possession.

J'avais tout mélangé : désir, amour, âmes sœurs…..je m'imaginais que la transformer aurait suffit mais cela n'était pas aussi simple. J'avais tout gâché, et j'avais probablement tout perdu mais une étincelle d'espoir s'était malgré tout rallumée en la lisant.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir de ma vie ainsi, définitivement, il fallait que je réagisse. Sans elle, je n'existais plus alors j'allais me battre afin de la récupérer, et si pour cela il fallait que je change de mode d'alimentation, pour elle j'en serai capable…..peu importe ma façon de me nourrir du moment que j'étais à ses côtés…elle était mon tout, mon univers, ma seule raison d'exister car j'étais irrévocablement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'Isabella Marie Swann.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair qu'après cette révélation. Je devais aller la rejoindre et essayer de la reconquérir. Je devais lui dire ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. La seule inconnue à présent était : voudra-t-elle encore de moi ?

Sans perdre de temps, je fis mes bagages bien décidé à aller la rejoindre, lorsque Jasper pénétra dans la pièce.

- Edward, on a un problème !

**J'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Laissez une trace de votre passage qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise**

**Bizz**

**Lu'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou,**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour la gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard.**

**Je dois avouer que cela m'a beaucoup touché.**

**Vous avez également fait exploser le compteur à reviews et c'est juste WHAOU !**

**Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices.**

**Bon, je ne suis pas très bavarde donc je rajouterai simplement : dri et cha' merci d'être là encore et toujours même si par moment je ne dois pas être très marrante.**

**Mag, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de corriger mes horribles fautes mais aussi de me faire partager ton avis toujours judicieux et pertinent.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

_Réponses aux anonymes :_

_- Anne-Laure : ravie que tu aies aimé. En ce qui concerne Maria, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir savoir lol Patience tu auras bientôt ta réponse. Merci pour tout._

_- Kate : merci à toi_

_- Titine : je te remercie pour ta review. Je ne pense pas que Bella pardonnera facilement !_

_- Didi : effectivement, les retrouvailles ne sont pas pour maintenant, ce serait trop simple et comme je suis une fille compliquée ….merci pour ta review._

_- Manon : Merci !_

_- Halay : merci ma belle, c'est un réel plaisir que de lire tes reviews ! Pas évident ce cap mais je heureuse de l'avoir réussi et d'avoir fait plaisir à ma dri. Et oui tu as bien deviné c'est Maria le problème. Je t'adore. Bizz_

_- Anais : tout d'abord bienvenue. C'est vraiment agréable de lire un avis aussi positif. J'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. _

_- Fanny : voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien._

_- Anna-Maria : bienvenue à toi aussi et ravie que cela te plaise. Je suis heureuse de te retrouver parmi mes nouvelles lectrices._

**Chapitre 19**

**Retour difficile**

POV Emmett

_- Carlisle vas-tu rentrer avec moi ? Demandai-je, impatient._

_- Oui Emmett, je vais rentrer avec toi. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu t'es montré courageux et téméraire et je ne peux qu'avoir envie de suivre un fils dont je suis aussi fier._

J'étais soulagé. Mon père allait rentrer avec moi. Nous allions enfin – même si elle n'était pas totalement complète – reformer une famille. Il serait là pour nous guider dans notre sevrage et surtout il serait là pour Bella. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait la cadrer et surtout l'épauler durant ses premiers mois en tant que nouveau-né.

- Carlisle, soufflai-je d'une voix vibrante d'émotion, si tu savais comme je suis heureux !

- Moi aussi fils je suis heureux, répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

Il s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

Cette accolade me fit prendre conscience que cette présence paternelle m'avait réellement manquée. Carlisle avait toujours été un repère pour moi, le ciment de notre famille. A cet instant, je me sentais à nouveau moi-même.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et me dit :

- Allons prévenir Aro de mon départ.

Ces paroles me firent reprendre contact avec la réalité et une légère angoisse m'envahit.

- Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord pour te laisser partir ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Aro a toujours su que je ne resterai pas définitivement à Voltera Emmett, et qu'un jour je repartirai, dit-il pour me rassurer. Allons le rejoindre, reprit-il d'un ton décidé.

Je le suivi à travers les couloirs de cette vaste demeure. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle où j'avais été reçu à mon arrivée.

Aro se trouvait là, il semblait nous attendre.

- Mes amis, dit-il tandis que nous entrions dans la pièce. J'espère que tout va bien ?

- Oui Aro, tout va très bien, répondit Carlisle sereinement.

- Tu es venu m'annoncer quelque chose, il me semble.

- On ne peut rien te cacher Aro…

- Disons que je me doute qu'Emmett ne nous fait pas l'honneur d'une simple visite de courtoisie, déclara-t-il.

- C'est vrai, dit Carlisle en souriant. Mon fils, continua-t-il, est venu me demander de rentrer chez nous afin que notre famille soit à nouveau réunie. De plus, j'ai appris qu'un nouveau membre les avait rejoints. Cette personne a besoin de moi, c'est un nouveau-né et je dois l'initier au régime végétarien.

- Carlisle, mon frère, j'ai toujours su que tu repartirais et je dois avouer que je redoutais un peu ce moment car ton aide nous a été très précieuse. C'est une grande perte pour nous mais je comprends ton désir de retourner auprès des tiens, là où, en fin de compte, est ta vraie place. Sache que tu auras toujours une place privilégiée parmi les Volturis je sais que tes connaissances et ton savoir-faire seront utilisés à bon escient. Tu nous as aidé dans le maintien de l'ordre afin que notre statut soit préservé aux yeux des humains. Tu as permis à de nombreux vampires de se soustraire à cette dépendance au sang humain pour s'ouvrir au sang animal. Je te remercie. Part en paix mon ami.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Merci Aro de m'avoir accueilli et de m'avoir permis de comprendre que j'avais fait le bon choix et pris la bonne direction.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi et ta famille Carlisle. Je suppose que vous désirez partir le plus vite possible.

J'étais apaisé. Aro était d'une grande sagesse et je comprenais pourquoi mon père avait choisi cet endroit pour son exil.

- Oui Aro, nous allons partir maintenant. Certaines personnes doivent nous attendre avec impatience.

- Je pense aussi , répondis-je en rigolant.

- Dans ce cas ne perdez pas de temps en bavardage inutile. Va mon frère ! rétorqua Aro.

- Au revoir, conclu Carlisle.

Je fis un signe de tête à Aro avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je me retournai vers Carlisle et lui demandai :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Plus que jamais ! répondit-il heureux.

Cela faisait un mois que Carlisle et moi étions de retour en Alaska. Les retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées comme je l'avais pensé, si ce n'est qu'une surprise majeure m'attendait.

_Flashback_

_J'étais épuisé nerveusement lorsque nous étions enfin arrivés. Cet aller-retour m'avait demandé un contrôle que j'étais loin d'éprouver, mais Carlisle avait été là et m'avait soutenu quand j'avais failli flancher et planter mes crocs dans le cou de la personne assise devant moi. Et pourtant rien ne pouvait entamer ma bonne humeur : je rentrais avec mon père comme je l'avais promis à ma famille. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction d'Esmée. Elle ne faisait jamais état de ses sentiments, faisant toujours passer le bien-être de ses enfants avant le sien, mais je savais que Carlisle lui manquait cruellement… tout autant que ma Rose me manquait… mais pour moi il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Je savais qu'en faisant revenir son mari, j'allais redonner le sourire à ma mère et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir._

_Et puis Bella m'avait manqué. C'était grâce à elle que j'avançais car sans ma Rose il fallait vraiment que trouve une raison pour continuer d'exister. Je savais qu'elle aussi comptait sur moi et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Oui, on n'abandonne pas sa famille, c'est ce que toute cette histoire m'avait donné comme leçon._

_Devant la porte, un comité d'accueil nous attendait : Esmée, Alice, Bella et les Denali._

_Esmée s'approcha lentement de son mari celui-ci n'osa esquisser le moindre mouvement._

_Elle se trouvait, à présent, devant lui. Elle leva la main et la dirigea vers son visage. Lentement, elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue et souffla :_

_- Carlisle ….je…tu….bienvenu chez toi._

_- Oh Esmée, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué…..chaque jour loin de toi était ma pénitence, dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

_- Chut…je sais ce que tu ressens… pour moi c'était la même chose. Tu es revenu pour de bon ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement._

_- Oui mon amour, plus jamais je ne te quitterai, affirma-t-il en déposant délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme._

_Voir mon père et ma mère ainsi me confirmait que j'avais fait le bon choix. _

_J'allai rejoindre mes sœurs. Alice me sauta dans les bras. Je commençais à m'habituer au caractère exubérant de celle-ci et c'est donc dans un éclat de rire que je l'accueillis. Je la reposai et allai rejoindre Bella. Je lui ouvris les bras et elle vint déposer sa tête sur mon torse._

_-Tout va bien ? Demandai-je tout bas. _

_- Maintenant que tu es là, oui …..Emmett, j'ai quelque chose à te …_

_Mais avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, je relevai la tête et me retrouvai face à la personne que je tentais vainement d'oublier._

_- Bonjour Emmett, dit-elle simplement._

_- Rosalie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Carlisle nous avait rejoint et pris la parole._

_- Rosalie, tu es là…..Emmett m'avait dit que tu étais restée avec Edward._

_- C'est ce que je croyais père ! Maugréai-je._

_- Peu importe, reprit Carlisle. Quel bonheur de te voir ici ma fille !_

_- Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec vous père, répondit-elle simplement en me lançant un regard appuyé._

_Je l'ignorai afin de présenter mon père à Bella. _

_- Carlisle, je te présente Bella…..ma sœur….ma sauveuse….ma_

_- Stop Emmett ! Arrête, tu me gênes, dit Bella en rigolant…Enchantée,, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous._

_- Et moi de vous jeune fille, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire. _

_- En bien j'espère ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. _

_- Emmett ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa nouvelle sœur, je suis ravi de te connaître Bella. _

_-Moi de même Monsieur !_

_- Ah non Bella ! Moi c'est Carlisle pas monsieur._

_- D'accord, Carlisle._

_Le courant passait bien entre Bella et Carlisle mais je n'en avais jamais douté._

_Carlisle alla embrasser Alice tandis que moi j'étais figé, mes yeux allant de Bella à Rosalie._

_- Emmett, je voulais t'avertir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, reprit la première._

_- Ce n'est rien Bella…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?_

_-hmm hmm, je suis là Emmett, tu peux me poser la question directement ! siffla Rosalie._

_Je daignais enfin la regarder, même si cela m'était douloureux. Une partie de moi aurait voulu la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser, lui dire qu'elle m'avait manqué et que je l'aimais toujours mais une autre partie se remémorait combien elle m'avait souffrir, que je n'avais été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, et la colère refit surface._

_- Malheureusement, je vois bien que tu es là Rosalie, répliquai-je._

_- Emmett, dit Bella, tu devrais peut-être parler avec elle. Je crois qu'elle a certaines choses à te dire…_

_- Comment tu peux me demander ça Bella, toi qui sais tout ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer ?répondis-je durement. Je te croyais de mon côté !_

_- Mon frère, tu sais que je suis de ton côté….._

_- Alors ne me demande pas ça !_

_- D'accord Emmett, je voulais juste t'aider._

_- Je sais Bella._

_- Emmett, laisse-moi au moins te parler, t'expliquer, tenta Rosalie._

_- Rosalie écoute-moi bien : tu n'es plus rien pour moi, que tu sois ici ou pas cela ne change rien. Je t'ai écarté de ma vie et je ne veux pas t'y réintégrer. Est-ce clair ? Demandai-je en haussant le ton._

_- Très clair Emmett répondit-elle tristement _

_Fin Flashback_

Depuis ce jour, j'avais dû m'accommoder de la présence de Rosalie parmi nous. Elle faisait des efforts considérables tant pour changer son caractère que pour s'adapter à son nouveau régime alimentaire. Pourtant, mon ressentiment était toujours là et je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner. Et cela s'en ressentait dans mon comportement avec elle. J'étais désagréable et critiquais tout ce qu'elle faisait… bref, je lui rendais la vie impossible. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était mon mécanisme de défense, ma façon de me protéger.

Je me rendais compte que cela jouait sur l'ambiance générale et que je mettais tout le monde sur les nerfs, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. J'étais constamment irritable.

Je ne savais plus quels étaient mes sentiments je lui en voulais toujours mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer. Cacher mes sentiments était un combat quotidien.

Et pour me compliquer la tâche, je ne comprenais plus du tout l'attitude de Bella. Je la croyais de mon côté. Or elle se comportait avec Rosalie comme si elles étaient devenues amies. Je lui en voulais profondément car j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait trahie.

Je ruminais toutes ces pensées lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi.

- Emmett, il faut qu'on parle.

- Et de quoi tu veux me parler Bella ? Du fait que tu passes plus de temps avec Rosalie qu'avec moi, ou encore du fait que tu as trahi ma confiance pour pactiser avec le diable ! J'ai bien compris ton manège : tu as essayé constamment de nous mettre en contact ? Demandai-je vindicatif.

- Pactiser avec le diable ! Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort Emmett ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, tu n'es plus disponible pour moi. Je pensais que je comptais pour toi…je pensais qu'on devait s'aider mutuellement….je pensais qu'on était une famille Bella, dis-je tristement.

- Emmett, ça suffit maintenant. Tu penses que je ne suis pas là pour toi or tout ce que je fais, c'est justement pour toi. Je ne vais pas ignorer Rosalie car toi tu le voudrais. Elle fait partie de cette famille au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Non Bella, elle a perdu le droit d'appartenir à cette famille le jour où elle a renoncé à moi !

- Non, là tu vas trop loin. Je ne te reconnais plus. Où est passée la personne généreuse que tu étais ?

- Elle est partie quand j'ai perdu mon âme sœur Bella.

- Je n'ai plus droit qu'à du « Bella » à présent et non plus à du « petite sœur »…

- Désolé mais tu as choisi ton camp !

Je savais que je la blessais, mais ma colère était trop forte et je devais l'évacuer.

J'aimais Bella, ma sœur, et pourtant je faisais comme si elle n'avait plus d'importance pour moi.

-Ecoute-moi bien Emmett, je n'ai rien choisi du tout ! Et si tu penses ça, c'est que tu n'as rien compris. Mais enfin, quand est-ce que tu vas réaliser qu'elle est revenue uniquement pour toi ? Depuis un mois, tu lui fais vivre un véritable enfer. Elle se prosterne quasiment à tes pieds.

- Bella….

A cet instant, je pouvais voir la fureur déformer les traits de ma sœur.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir ! Me coupa-t-elle sèchement. Tu as la chance qu'elle t'ait choisi, toi, mon frère. Elle a réalisé à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée et à quel point elle t'aimait elle a réalisé que son avenir ne pouvait être qu'à tes côtés car sinon il n'avait aucune raison d'être…Tu te rends compte que tout ce quelle fait c'est tout ce que j'espérais qu'Edward fasse pour moi Emmett ? Sanglota-t-elle. Emmett, reprit-elle, elle t'aime. Ne te referme pas sur toi-même et laisse lui une seconde chance

- Je suis désolé Bella, je…je n'avais pas compris à quel point cela te touchait…je ne suis qu'un idiot quand je veux.

- ça c'est clair ! rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Bella, je suis perdu…..Je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments….et puis j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais remplacé.

- Emmett, gros baloo, je n'ai qu'un seul frère et rassure-toi il est irremplaçable !

-Petite sœur, tu m'as tellement manqué, dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Toi aussi Emmett ! Tu sais, ces dernières semaines ont été très dures pour moi aussi entre contrôler mes pulsions de nouveau-né et m'adapter à ce nouveau régime….et surtout vivre sans lui. J'ai aussi besoin de toi pour avancer.

- ça va aller petite sœur, tu verras, je suis là ! La réconfortai-je, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle souffrait elle aussi.

- Merci ! Emmett, promets moi que tu vas réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire en ce qui concerne Rosalie.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je n'en demandais pas plus, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Dis-moi Bella, une chasse à l'ours ça te dirait ? Lui demandais-je taquin. C'est ma tournée.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me le proposer, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, accepta-t-elle en riant

J'étais heureux que nous retrouvions enfin notre complicité.

**Pov Bella**

Emmett était revenu avec Carlisle depuis un mois maintenant. Dire que le temps aidait à cicatriser ne s'adaptait pas vraiment à moi.

Je me sentais seule et perdue.

Emmett était devenu invivable avec l'arrivée de Rosalie. Je savais que cela le perturbait et qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle. Seulement, il était devenu blessant et distant avec tout le monde ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'avais la sensation, au fil des jours, de perdre mon frère.

J'essayais pourtant de faire ce que je pouvais pour eux car, j'en étais certaine, Rosalie et lui devaient être ensemble.

Quand Rosalie m'avait implorée lors de son arrivée, j'avais été plus que surprise :

_Flashback_

_Rosalie était à mes pieds et me suppliait de l'aider à reconquérir Emmett._

_Mes sentiments étaient partagés. De la voir ainsi totalement désemparée me touchait beaucoup mais je ne pouvais oublier tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à mon frère. De plus, si je le faisais, j'avais la sensation de le trahir._

_- Je ne sais pas Rosalie, je ne pense pas ….._

_- Bella, je sais ce que tu penses de moi…..je ne te demande pas de devenir mon amie…..je l'aime ! dit-elle simplement._

_- Oui Rosalie, tu l'aimes mais cela peut-il encore suffire…..il a tellement souffert par ta faute, je ne voudrais pas être la cause d'encore plus de souffrance si un jour tu décides que cette vie ne te convient plus._

_- Crois-moi Bella, je ne suis pas prête de repartir où alors si je le fais c'est parce qu'Emmett m'aura rejetée et que je n'aurai plus aucune raison d'exister, répondit-elle tristement. Je ne te demande pas de le trahir, je ne veux qu'une seconde chance ! M'implora-t-elle. Je sais que seule je n'y arriverai pas, il ne me croira jamais…..si je le perds, je perds tout, murmura-telle._

_- Je sens que ça va se retourner contre moi, mais je vais t'aider Rosalie…._

_- Merci bella, dit-elle reconnaissante._

_- Rosalie, si je le fais c'est pour lui et pas pour toi. Que ce soit clair !_

_- Je le sais Bella._

_Fin flashback_

Et depuis cet accord Rosalie faisait d'innombrables efforts mais cela était peine perdue et je dois avouer que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Et cela me désespérait car je m'étais jurée de faire en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent.

Je m'investissais totalement dans cette mission. J'avais mon âme sœur et pour moi il était inconcevable que mon frère perde la sienne. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Rosalie et je m'étais aperçue que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Emmett était aussi fort que celui que j'éprouvais pour Edward, même si pour moi il était teinté de rancœur et d'amertume.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'avais été rejoindre mon frère pour lui parler.

Je savais qu'il était furieux contre moi et qu'il m'en voulait, mais ses mots me blessèrent. Il était une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi.

Heureusement nous avions pu aplanir les choses et nous rendre compte que notre lien fraternel était toujours aussi fort. Il me promit de réfléchir au sujet de Rosalie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il déciderait mais au moins je savais que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour eux.

Lorsqu'il me proposa une chasse à l'ours, je sus que tout était définitivement réglé entre nous et c'est avec plaisir que j'acceptais.

Durant toute la course, je savourais notre complicité retrouvée.

Après la chasse, je décidais de rester encore un peu dans la forêt, profitant du calme et de la légère brise qui s'offrait à moi. Je repensais aux dernières semaines.

Je devais avouer que grâce à Carlisle mon adaptation au régime végétarien avait été plus facile que ce que je ne pensais même lui avait été étonné par mes progrès. Mais malgré ça, je devais toujours combattre mon démon intérieur.

Je m'étais cru plus forte. Je pensais qu'être ici, entourée de ma nouvelle famille, portée par la nouvelle complicité que j'avais avec Charlie m'aurait aidé à l'oublier. Mais la douleur de l'avoir perdu était chaque jour plus vivace…..elle s'insinuait en moi comme un poison virulent : lentement, insidieusement, promettant une mort lente et douloureuse…..et c'est bien ça qu'Edward infligeait à mon cœur meurtri.

J'avais également peur de perdre le contrôle de mes pensées, de mes rêves éveillés qui me remettaient en contact direct avec lui grâce, ou je dirais plutôt à cause de mon don.

Carlisle avait essayé de trouver une explication à ce don qu'il trouvait exceptionnel et rare.

_Flashback_

_-Bella, est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps à me consacrer ?_

_- Bien sûr Carlisle, répondis-je._

_- Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise._

_- D'accord, fis-je en le suivant._

_- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, me proposa-t-il._

_- Merci._

_- Bella, je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais ? Je sais que cela ne doit pas être évident pour toi._

_- Bien….je me sens bien, murmurai-je incertaine._

_- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je suis là pour t'aider._

_- Oui, je sais Carlisle._

_- Alice m'a parlé de quelque chose qui t'était arrivé. Aurais-tu envie qu'on en parle ? demanda-t-il doucement._

_- J'essaye de comprendre Carlisle et je n'y arrive pas….je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'est arrivée…..et j'ai peur…peur que cela se reproduise, avouai-je terrifiée._

_- Si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse essayer de répondre à tes questions ?_

_Je lui racontais tout dans les moindres détails. Mes émotions reprenaient le dessus et c'est la voix chevrotante que je terminais mon récit._

_- hmm je vois… affirma-t-il._

_- Vous avez de la chance Carlisle car moi je ne vois rien du tout, je suis dans le flou le plus absolu, ajoutai-je dépitée._

_- Calme-toi Bella, on va tenter de mettre des mots sur ce phénomène, tenta-t-il de m'apaiser._

_- Vous savez ce qui m'arrive ? Demandai-je avec espoir. Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'empêcher que cela se reproduise ?_

_- Cela peut paraître invraisemblable mais il semblerait que tu sois connectée à Edward, malgré la distance qui vous sépare. Si tu fais abstraction de ce qui t'entoure et que tu penses à lui, tu actives le lien qui vous unit et cela te permet d'établir un contact entre vous. Tu crées une sorte de brèche temporelle._

_- Cela est impossible Carlisle ! M'écriai-je._

_- Non Bella, c'est la réalité. Tu es vraiment dotée d'un don hors du commun et je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir vivre avec et l'accepter._

_- Mais je ne veux pas de cette connexion avec lui ! Crachai-je. Comment je fais moi pour l'oublier si à tout moment il peut venir me hanter de la sorte ?_

_- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à le contrôler._

_- Génial ! _

_- Je serai là, on sera tous là, pour t'aider… argua-t-il gentiment._

_- Ca ne suffira pas, soufflai-je._

_Fin flashback_

Depuis, je n'ai de cesse d'éviter de penser à lui….lui qui me hante…lui qui me manque…..lui que tout mon être réclame à corps et à cri…lui que je désire tant haïr sans y arriver réellement.

Je combattais tous les jours cette attraction irrépressible qui me poussait inévitablement vers lui.

Dans un moment d'ultime faiblesse, là, dans cet environnement boisé tellement apaisant, je fermai les yeux et me laissai happer vers lui. Encore une fois, une dernière fois… ressentir sa présence, son souffle contre ma peau, son corps contre le mien…me sentir une ultime fois entière afin de laisser partir définitivement.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il était là, debout devant moi. Tellement beau et tellement terrifiant à la fois. Il me regarda surpris. Une telle douleur émanait de lui ! Alors, lentement, j'avançai ma main vers sa joue et je laissai glisser un doigt le long de celle-ci. Mon corps se rapprocha automatiquement du sien, cette attraction entre nous toujours bien présente. Nos visages se touchaient presque et c'est naturellement que mes lèvres se déposèrent amoureusement sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser tout en tendresse et lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je lui chuchotai dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Adieu…

**Pov Edward**

Un mois…Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais décidé de rejoindre Bella et pourtant j'étais toujours avec Jasper. Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix et que je devais régler ce problème avant de pouvoir la retrouver.

_Flashback_

_- Edward, on a un problème ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jazz ?_

_Celui-ci regarda autour de lui pour ensuite reporter son attention sur moi._

_- Tu pars en voyage? me demanda-t-il. _

_- Je vais la rejoindre, dis-je fermement. _

_- Je crois que cela va devoir attendre, affirma-t-il durement._

_- Jasper, vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qu'il y a ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes !_

_- Ok. Maria prépare un mauvais coup Edward et honnêtement, je suis inquiet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote mais elle est partie furieuse._

_- Ca ne peut pas être si grave que ça…_

_- Edward, j'ai rompu avec elle cette nuit. Elle ne l'a pas très bien accepté si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne la sens pas, je sais de quoi elle est capable et je m'attends vraiment au pire. Il faut la retrouver._

_Fin flashback_

Je n'en pouvais plus, cela faisait des jours que nous courrions après un fantôme qui me tenait éloigné de mon Isabella.

J'avais la certitude que nous n'allions pas la retrouver. Jazz, lui, ne perdait cependant pas espoir. Or moi, j'en avais marre.

J'étais en manque d'elle, tout en moi la réclamait. Le besoin de la revoir était devenu plus fort que le besoin de retrouver Maria pour la contrer.

Il fallait que je parle à Jasper. Je voulais rentrer au manoir et organiser mon départ définitif avec James.

- Jazz, il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?

- J'abandonne, je rentre au manoir et ensuite je vais rejoindre Isabella !

- Non Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je sais qu'on est proche, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours.

- Un question de jours….tu te fous de moi ? Cela fait des semaines que tu me dis ça. Non jasper, pour moi c'est fini, je rentre

- Tu te rends compte de ce que l'on risque avec elle ? dit-il en colère.

- Oui, répondis-je calmement. Et cela m'est égal…car si je ne suis pas près d'elle, alors rien d'autre n'a d'importance, répliquai-je avec vigueur.

- Elle attendra bien Edward !

- Elle peut-être, mais moi non…Tu ne comprends donc pas…Avant elle, tout n'était qu'obscurité pour moi rien n'avait d'importance sauf mon plaisir personnel….

- Et tu aimais ça comme nous tous, me coupa-t-il.

- laisse-moi finir ! Lui ordonnai-je. Elle est apparue et tout s'est éclairci. J'ai enfin trouvé ma lumière mais je ne l'ai réalisé que trop tard. J'ai besoin d'elle Jazz, elle est ma source vitale, celle qui maintient cette flamme qui s'est allumée en moi. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais elle est la partie de moi qui me manquait, elle est mon tout ! Affirmai-je férocement.

- On dirait que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur… murmura-t-il.

- Oui, confirmai-je naturellement.

- Bien, fit-il d'un ton las. Vas-y, je continuerai de traquer Maria seul.

- Viens avec moi Jasper. Tu verras, tu t'y feras aussi à cette nouvelle vie.

- Non Edward, cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Et puis, toi tu as une raison valable d'en changer….moi pas, souffla-t-il.

- Reviens au moins au manoir et ensuite tu continueras tes recherches.

- D'accord, je vais préparer nos affaires.

Seul, je pensais à cette femme qui m'avait ouvert les yeux et m'avait en quelque sorte appris à m'accepter.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait soufflé « tu verras, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé » lors de son départ, elle n'aurait pas pu plus lourdement se tromper.

Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil grâce à elle toute cette colère que j'avais en moi, j'avais réussi à l'apprivoiser. Je savais que même si je retournais vers elle rien n'était gagné, mais une chose était claire : j'allais me battre pour elle et jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Dehors, au milieu de nulle part, je fermai les yeux un moment afin de profiter enfin de cette sérénité que je n'avais jamais ressenti : je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. Je savais enfin où aller.

Toujours les paupières closes, une légère bourrasque me fouetta le visage, une odeur que je n'espérais plus sentir emplit mes narines. La sensation d'un doigt glissant sur ma joue me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était là devant moi, j'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard avait changé, il était triste, sans vie, et ses iris avaient maintenant une teinte dorée. Elle me sondait comme si elle cherchait une réponse à quelque chose et puis, lentement, elle se rapprocha et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes.

Un sentiment de bien-être m'enveloppa et une douce chaleur se répandit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'avais retrouvé mon chez-moi. Tout cela était irréaliste et pourtant si réel. Paisiblement, elle s'éloigna de moi. Le lien visuel n'avait pas été brisé et je pus voir toute la douleur se refléter dans la profondeur de cet océan ambré lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Adieu …

_**Ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude mais j'avais plein de choses à dire !**_

_**J'attends avec impatience votre avis.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore sera posté la suite mais je voudrais vous rassurez en disant que je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire.**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Lu'**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

**Et oui, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je sais que l'attente entre les posts est longue et je m'en excuse mais cette fic me remue pas mal et donc après chaque chapitre écrit, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre gentillesse, vous êtes des lectrices merveilleuses.**

**Mes deux chieuses, merci d'être ce que vous êtes….nos retrouvailles ont été fabuleuses et janvier me semble si loin.**

**Mag, tu es ma petites fée de l'orthographe, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !**

**Je vous conseille d'écouter Sarah Bareilles avec « breathe again » en lisant le POV Emmett !**

_**Maintenant, j'ai un gros coup de gueule à pousser :**_

_**Ptite vampire est victime de plagiat pour sa fic**_

_**« My own fairy tale »**_

_**Je trouve ça réellement honteux que l'on puisse s'approprier le bénéfice de l'œuvre d'autres auteurs de talent.**_

_**L'auteur n'a pas plagié la fic en entier mais des morceaux de dialogue ou des phrases qu'elle introduit dans son propre texte. **_

_**Si vous voulez réagir et soutenir ptite vampire**_

_**Voici le lien ou vous pouvez laisser une review pour faire part de votre mécontentement :**_

_**.net/s/6300155/8/Starless_night**_

**Ma douce, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui t'arrive et sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi.**

**Réponses aux anonymes (ou presque)**

_- Halay : pour la réconciliation Emmett/Rose tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour le don, je suis d'ailleurs surprise d'y avoir pensé lol. Alors Edward va-t-il la rejoindre quand même ? J'attends ton pronostique ! Gros bisous ma belle._

_- Anne-Laure : merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne Maria, je ne peux rien te dévoiler. Je dirai juste que Jasper a bien raison d'être inquiet. Je te souhaite également pleins de bonnes choses. Bizz._

_- Anaïs : heureuse que mes volturis te plaisent. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'en ai rougis. Bizz._

_- Anna-Maria : lol et bien tu es du même avis que beaucoup d'autres en ne voulant pas qu'ed baisse les bras. Encore un peu de patience et tu auras la réponse. Merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous._

_**Chap 20**_

_**Accepter la réalité**_

**POV Emmett**

Depuis ma conversation avec Bella, j'essayais de changer de comportement envers Rosalie mais cela était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être désagréable. J'avais la rancune tenace. Elle m'avait tant blessé que je n'arrivais pas à surmonter ça. Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier les efforts qu'elle faisait pour renouer avec moi et regagner ma confiance.

La peur de souffrir à nouveau me poussait me renfermer sur moi-même et je tentais d'enfouir profondément les sentiments que j'éprouvais encore pour elle, ne me laissant guider que par la haine… et non par l'amour.

A chaque fois que j'agissais comme un mufle, Bella me jetait un regard me rappelant la promesse que je lui avais faite.

Cela faisait une semaine à présent, et mon attitude n'avait toujours pas évoluée malgré cela, je sentais mes barrières se fissurer petit à petit : sa détresse me touchait, la tendresse que je ressentais pour elle s'intensifiait…je me sentais faiblir.

Après une énième tentative de rapprochement, que j'avais délibérément évincé, j'avais vu la déception se peindre sur le visage de ma belle.

Bella était furieuse et m'avait interpellé lorsque celle-ci était sortie :

- Emmett, tu n'as pas une promesse à tenir ? demanda-t-elle en colère.

- Je fais des efforts Bella ! Contrai-je.

- Non, tu n'en fait pas ou pas assez alors. Je sais que tu souffres mais elle aussi, argua-t-elle.

- C'est bon Bella, j'irai lui parler, promis-je.

- Merci Emmett. Vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble, rajouta-t-elle.

- J'espère que tu as raison… répondis-je incertain.

- J'en suis convaincue, affirma-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant en sortant de la pièce.

Sa certitude m'ébranlait. Voyait-elle quelque chose qui m'était invisible ?

Je devais prendre les choses en main et aller de l'avant, ne plus laisser les doutes et la peur conditionner mes actes envers celle que je considérais comme mon âme sœur.

C'est décidé que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Rosalie. Mais après quelque pas, je faillis la percuter. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle venait à ma rencontre.

- Emmett, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'un ton grave et le visage fermé.

- Ros….

- Non, laisse-moi finir avant que je n'en aie plus le courage.

- D'accord, répondis-je surpris.

- Depuis que je suis revenue, commença-t-elle, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour te faire oublier à quel point mon comportement avait été égoïste…à quel point je m'étais fourvoyée sur moi-même, mais aussi sur nous.

J'ai toujours cru que tu resterais avec moi, peu importe mes actes ou mes choix. J'avais oublié que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments, des envies et des désirs. J'avais considéré notre amour comme un acquis, comme un bien qui, une fois acheté, nous appartenais pour l'éternité. Et si mon amour pour toi est bien éternel, je dois maintenant reconnaître qu'il n'en est pas de même de ton côté et je sais à présent que je t'aie perdu.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et repris une bouffée d'oxygène, même si cela ne lui était pas nécessaire. Une façon pour elle de se donner du courage avant de reprendre :

- Oui je t'aie perdu…..j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour te récupérer mais je dois avouer ma défaite. Aujourd'hui va être le jour le plus difficile pour moi car pour la première fois, je vais faire passer le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre avant le mien.

J'ai compris que nous n'avions plus d'avenir commun. Alors, j'abandonne Emmett. Je rends les armes. J'ai décidé de partir…..je sais que c'est radical comme décision mais rester ici et savoir que nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble m'est trop douloureux… souffla-t-elle.

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux Emmett, rajouta-t-elle doucement en s'en allant.

Je restai stupéfait, incapable de bouger ou d'émettre la moindre parole.

Venant d'elle c'était un acte d'amour inestimable je ne l'avais jamais vue faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant elle. Et là, elle voulait que mon bonheur surpasse le sien.

Réalisant qu'elle allait quitter ma vie sur un sacrifice que je n'aurai jamais cru envisageable il y a quelque mois, je me devais de réagir. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une seconde fois.

Bella avait raison : nous pouvions être heureux à deux.

- Rosalie ! L'interpellai-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos tout en continuant d'avancer.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne me fit pas face pour autant, faisant balancer sa tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation de façon résignée.

- Rose…fis-je dans un souffle.

Lentement, elle tourna sur elle-même. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et ce que j'y vis me fis mal : tristesse, détresse et surtout le vide. Il avait perdu tout éclat, comme si la vie l'avait déserté.

En quelques enjambées je fus devant elle.

- Ne pars pas, murmurai-je.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Emmett, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Qu'allait-elle imaginer ? Jamais je ne lui demanderai de rester par pitié. Avais-je été aussi dur avec elle pour qu'elle puisse ne fût-ce qu'imaginer une chose pareille ?

- Je ne le fais pas par pitié Rose…je…..excuse-moi ….je sais que je n'aie pas été tendre avec toi…je ne sais pas si tout peux redevenir comme avant entre nous…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Emmett, me coupa-t-elle, mais rester ici et être simplement un membre de la famille, ou même une amie pour toi, est au-dessus de mes forces. Je te veux en tant que mari, amant et âme sœur…..mais je sais que cela est impossible….laisse-moi partir, supplia-t-elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je disais donc que je ne savais pas si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant entre nous mais ce dont je suis certain, à l'instant présent, c'est que cela sera encore plus fort et encore plus beau, m'exclamai-je en faisant passer ma main derrière sa nuque afin de réduire la distance entre nos deux corps.

Un silence apaisant envahit l'espace quelques secondes.

Je le brisai en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- Merci ma Rose, tu viens de faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser repartir aussi facilement.

Lentement, je fis glisser mes lèvres le long de sa joue pour arriver à ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais avec tendresse et force, lui faisant sentir ainsi tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.

**POV Bella**

Depuis mon Adieu à Edward, je survivais plutôt que je ne vivais. Ce dernier contact m'avait anéantie. J'avais pensé que lui dire au revoir m'aurait permis de tirer un trait sur lui…sur nous…mais je m'éteignais à petit feu. Chaque jour qui passait, je me perdais un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

Pour oublier ma douleur, je passais mon temps avec Alice et Rose.

La première n'avait de cesse de me changer les idées et de me faire oublier celui qui m'avait fait vibrer, et je dois avouer que j'étais parfois sidérée par son inventivité et son dynamisme. Elle arrivait toujours à trouver une éclaircie, peu importe la situation à laquelle elle devait faire face, et il est vrai que par moment son optimisme était contagieux.

J'adorais les instants que nous passions ensemble car j'avais la sensation d'être à nouveau vivante et normale, mais les éclaircies étaient de courte durée très vite mes idées noires reprenaient le dessus.

Le plus étonnant était la relation qui s'était instaurée entre Rosalie et moi. Depuis son arrivée et ma promesse de l'aider, nous étions devenues plus proche.

Alors que je la pensais froide et indifférente, je me suis retrouvée devant une personne sensible et attachante. Sa détresse face à l'indifférence d'Emmett m'avait touchée j'avais soudain compris à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle serait prête à tout pour lui, même à se sacrifier. Notre souffrance réciproque nous avait rapprochées et j'avais pu trouver à ses côtés une écoute attentive et salvatrice.

Elle savait que vivre sans lui était une véritable torture pour moi. J'avais l'impression de vivre une cure de désintoxication. Plus les jours défilaient, plus le manque s'intensifiait.

J'étais encore au plus mal lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un véritable sourire qui illuminait son visage…elle était transformée et encore plus belle.

- Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Rose, lui répondis-je dans un sourire. Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui….quelque chose d'important vient de se passer….

- Laisse-moi deviner : cela aurai-t-il un lien avec Emmett et ton visage épanoui ? lui dis-je.

- Je suis si transparente ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Un peu oui, confirmai-je en rigolant. Vas-y raconte, je veux tout savoir.

- Je suis allée voir Emmett pour lui dire que je partais…..

- Comment ça « tu partais » ? L'interrogeai-je surprise.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je n'aie pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais suite à l'attitude d'Emmett lors de notre dernière confrontation, j'avais décidé de partir et de le laisser vivre heureux sans moi. Je croyais qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi, m'expliqua-t-elle confuse.

- Rose, Emmett t'aime plus que tout….Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas laissé faire, déduisis-je.

- Non…..il a été merveilleux…..je sais que tout n'est pas réglé pour autant entre nous, qu'il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'il ne me pardonne complètement et ait à nouveau confiance en notre amour, mais il me veut à ses côtés Bella, répondit-elle euphorique.

- Je suis réellement heureuse pour vous deux Rose.

- Je voulais te remercier Bella, car sans toi cela n'aurait pas été possible…

- Arrête, la coupai-je. Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire !

- Si, tu as fait plus que tu ne le crois. Tu as été la première à me donner une seconde chance et à m'offrir ton amitié malgré mon attitude hautaine à ton égard. Tu es quelqu'un de bon Bella et toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureuse, risqua-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir être un jour complètement heureuse… murmurai-je, un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

- Tu sais Bella, malgré ce que tu peux croire, Edward éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, tenta-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas Rosalie…..réponds-moi honnêtement : qu'a-t-il fait après mon départ ? A-t-il arrêté ses soirées ? A-t-il changé de régime alimentaire ?

- Ecoute, je sais que les apparences ne plaident pas en sa faveur…..mais laisse-lui du temps…votre relation l'a changé j'en suis sure, il faut juste qu'il l'accepte, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Je savais que de cette manière elle esquivait mes questions, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais compté pour lui, si les sentiments que j'éprouvais avait été, ou étaient, partagés.

- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas simplement à mes questions ? tu essaies de noyer le poisson. Je veux savoir Rose !

Je me faisais plus agressive mais je devais savoir, comme si une petite voix intérieure me disait qu'il me fallait cela pour pouvoir avancer et me conforter dans la décision que j'avais prise.

- Ne me demande pas ça Bella. Ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance ? interrogea-t-elle plaintive.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Soufflai-je dépitée.

- Il a recommencé à vivre comme avant ton arrivée dans sa vie, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que cela répond à ta question ?

Je sentis mon cœur se broyer sous son aveu. Je me doutais qu'il avait repris sa vie d'antan après mon départ, mais que Rose confirme cela me fit plus que je ne le pensais.

Savoir qu'il avait caressé le corps d'une autre femme, que ses lèvres s'étaient unie à d'autres que les miennes….cette révélation venait de m'achever.

- Oui, répondis-je laconiquement.

Pourrais-je perdre plus que ce que je n'avais déjà perdu depuis ma transformation ? Assurément, car à cet instant j'avais perdu ce qui m'était essentiel : L'espoir !

- Bella s'il te plaît ne le juge pas pour ça….Il ne réalisait pas….il était perdu lui aussi…Edward devait comprendre ce que tu représentais pour lui.

- En se tapant tout ce qui bouge Rosalie ? M'écriai-je en colère.

J'avais mal…..mal comme jamais…une douleur diffuse, insidieuse, telle une morsure dans une plaie à vif.

- J'avoue que la méthode n'était peut-être pas la plus judicieuse…..

- La plus judicieuse Rose….est-ce que moi je me suis jetée sur tous les hommes ? Questionnai-je.

J'étais furieuse et je me sentais trahie. Oui, je l'avais quitté mais intérieurement j'avais toujours espéré qu'une partie de lui m'aimait assez pour renoncer à ses aventures d'un soir. J'y avais cru car, tout simplement, il me l'avait promis lorsque nous étions ensemble.

- Bella tu es différente…calme –toi ….je sais qu'il s'est comporté comme un imbécile et qu'il a fait des erreurs…..beaucoup d'erreurs mais…..

Mon corps ne savait plus comment réagir, tiraillé entre laisser éclater une colère incontrôlable ou laisser la souffrance et la peine s'engouffrer et se faufiler pernicieusement dans chaque vaisseau conducteur qui atteignait mon cœur.

La colère fût la plus forte. Je me dirigeai vers ma commode et d'un coup sec je l'envoyai à travers la fenêtre. Tout ce que j'avais su contenir jusqu'à présent avait besoin d'être évacué.

Je m'acharnai sur le mobilier, laissant cette rage grandir encore et encore. Celle-ci m'enveloppait, me caressait, glissait en moi. Je n'avais d'autre choix que la laisser parler…exprimer cette blessure profonde et indélébile.

Je ne me contrôlais plus…..à ce moment précis, je ressemblais à un animal blessé ayant choisi l'attaque pour se protéger.

Rosalie n'osa pas intervenir, me laissant m'exprimer de façon primale.

Petit à petit, cette rage fit place à la désolation, la déception, l'impuissance…lentement, je repris conscience avec la réalité et vis le désastre que j'avais provoqué autour de moi.

L'adrénaline circulait encore furtivement dans mes veines, comme si je voulais garder une trace de ce que je venais de ressentir, de vivre…..Edward m'avait marquée mais pas de la manière dont je le pensais.

Aujourd'hui mon cœur, mon âme avaient été tatoués, marqués au fer rouge par la trahison de cet amour perdu.

C'est essoufflée que je repris la parole et criai :

- Mais rien Rosalie…je suis tombé amoureuse de la mauvaise personne et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts….il a tout détruit…il m'a détruite !

Et là, écrasée par le chagrin, je me laissai tomber à terre. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je me laissais porter par l'affliction. Rosalie s'approcha doucement de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à me bercer lentement, en me soufflant des mots de réconfort…me disant que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger.

Mais je savais que rien de cela n'était vrai, j'avais perdu une partie de moi que jamais plus je ne retrouverai.

Je me trouvais toujours dans les bras de Rose lorsqu'Alice nous rejoignit et nous dit abruptement :

- Carlisle organise une réunion familiale dans le salon. Nous sommes tous conviés, nous informa-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

D'un bond, nous nous relevâmes. Voir Alice dans cet état n'augurait rien de bon.

Elle d'habitude si vive et souriante, semblait fermée et éteinte.

_**Alors ? **_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvez la réconciliation entre Emmett et Rose ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que Carlisle va bien pouvoir leurs dire ?**_

_**J'attends vos avis et vos suppositions.**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Lu'**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou,**

**Je pense que je ne ai pas trop fait attendre (et là je vous entends déjà dire « c'est toujours trop long » lol).**

**Voilà, nous approchons lentement de la fin de cette histoire, il me reste, je pense entre 3 ou 4 chapitres.**

**Je vais, donc à présent, rester en pov Bella et Edward.**

**Je voudrais souhaiter de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année à toutes (et à tous ?). J'espère que 2011 sera meilleure que l'année écoulée. **

**Je ne posterai donc pas avant le début de l'année prochaine.**

**Je voudrai également faire un petit clin d'œil à Céline et Delphine pour nos agréables échanges de MP.**

**Dri et Cha : merci mes choupettes d'amour.**

**Auré, ma douce, merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre aux pieds levés….j'espère que ta princesse pointera rapidement le bout de son nez.**

**Mag, ma belle surtout prend soin de toi et ne t'inquiète pas pour les corrections. Ton bien être passe avant tout. **

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou presque) :**_

_**- Lilia68 : **__tu sauras, en partie, dans ce chapitre pourquoi Alice est dans cet état. Lol tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'Edward galère pour récupérer Bella. Merci pour ta review._

_**- La fille **__: je ne comprends pas trop ta logique mais si tu as besoin de lire la fic jusqu'à la fin pour savoir si tu aimes ou pas, alors fais le. Merci pour ta review._

_**- Auredronya : **__merci à toi !_

_**- Anne-Laure : **__ravie que tu aies aimé la réconciliation entre Emmett et Rosalie. La réunion de famille ne veut pas forcément dire quelqu'un est revenu…réponse plus bas. Je te remercie pour ta review._

_**- Halay ma belle : **__oh je t'ai fait pleurer bon au moins c'était lors de la réconciliation donc j'ose espérer que c'était des larmes de joies. Pour l'instant, Bella n'envisage pas de pardonner à Edward. Il y a bien un rapport avec Maria. Merci pour ta merveilleuse review._

_**- Anais : **__tu as tout à fait compris ce que je voulais faire passer. Parfois certains actes sont désespérés mais est-ce pour autant qu'on ne puisse pas se racheter ? Bella pourra-t-elle pardonner ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas ! Oui il y a bien un lien avec Maria. Merci pour tes reviews détaillées, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. _

**Chapitre 21 **

**Vengeance**

_**POV Edward**_

_Un sentiment de bien-être m'enveloppa et une douce chaleur se répandit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'avais retrouvé mon chez-moi. Tout cela était irréaliste et pourtant si réel. Paisiblement, elle s'éloigna de moi. Le lien visuel n'avait pas été brisé et je pus voir toute la douleur se refléter dans la profondeur de cet océan ambré lorsqu'elle me dit :_

_- Adieu …_

Comment ça « Adieu » ? Non cela ne pouvait être ….pas maintenant alors que j'avais enfin compris à quel point elle était ma vie, mon tout.

- 

Ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier au vent. Elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle.

- Bella ! Soufflai-je totalement perdu en tombant à genoux.

La réalité de la situation m'avait rattrapé….Elle avait tiré un trait sur moi….Sur nous.

Et cela m'était inconcevable. S'il me restait une chance infime de la récupérer alors je devais la saisir. Je n'allais pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. J'allais me battre pour elle.

C'est dans l'urgence que je rejoignis Jazz.

- Est-ce que les sacs sont prêts ? Demandai-je abruptement.

- Presque, répondit-il

- On n'a plus le temps, il faut qu'on y aille, l'informai-je

- Relax Edward, on n'est pas à 5 minutes près ! Contra-t-il

- Si justement…..Tu ne comprends pas Jazz…Je vais la perdre…..Je dois aller la rejoindre au plus vite…..

- Ok ok, calme-toi. Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes Ed.

- Je t'expliquerai en chemin, lui dis-je énervé. On y va ! Maintenant ! Tonnai-je

- On y va. Mais tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer rapidement Edward, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres, grogna Jazz

C'est dans un silence pesant que nous prîmes la direction du manoir.

Nous arrivions enfin. Ce trajet m'avait paru interminable.

J'avais fini par raconter à Jasper pourquoi j'étais si impatient de rentrer.

S'il était surpris, il ne m'en fit pas part. Il s'était contenté de dire « je comprends ».

Ensuite, il n'avait pas tenté de briser mon mutisme.

Le contour de la demeure se profila majestueusement à l'horizon. Pourtant, cela ne m'apporta aucune satisfaction. A présent, je ne me sentais plus chez moi ici. Je savais que mon foyer ne serait que là où serait Isabella

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une femme puisse me changer à ce point jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans ma vie telle une météorite et qu'elle balaye toutes mes croyances, toutes mes certitudes.

C'est pourquoi, je ne faisais qu'un passage éclair ici. En effet, je ne voulais pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire car je voulais retrouver ma belle au plus vite. Mais je devais voir James afin de lui laisser les pleines commandes de ce lieu. J'allai mettre un terme à celui que j'étais afin de devenir celui que mon ange attendait. Pour elle, je changerai ! Pour elle, je ferai n'importe quoi !

Jasper et moi passâmes l'imposante porte. L'atmosphère environnante m'interpella immédiatement et je demandai à Jasper :

- Tu as senti ça ?

- Oh oui, je reconnaitrai cette odeur n'importe où, répondit-il tout aussi stupéfait que moi.

- Elle s'est bien jouée de nous la petite garce !

- Oui, elle nous a bien menés en bateau. On aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'irait pas bien loin ! Rétorqua-t-il, agacé de s'être fait berner aussi facilement.

Soudain un rire aussi cristallin que démoniaque résonna dans la maison.

- Mes chatons vous êtes tellement prévisibles, nous nargua une voix guillerette

- Maria ! Dîmes-nous en chœur

- Vous me cherchiez peut-être ? Lança-t-elle sournoisement sans se départir d'un innocent sourire.

- Et comme par hasard ta présence ici n'est due qu'à ta grande bonté d'âme, rétorqua acide, Jasper, qui n'était absolument pas dupe.

- Edward siffla-t-elle. Il ne te sert à rien d'essayer de lire mes pensées. Je me suis entraînée à les bloquer.

Je serrai les poings furieusement en comprenant que j'étais parfaitement impuissant d'introduire son esprit et ainsi de savoir ce qu'elle mijotait.

Elle reprit :

- Disons que ce petit jeu commençait à me lasser mon beau, répondit-elle à Jasper en le toisant. Il était temps que je passe à la vitesse supérieure, ricana-t-elle.

- Ça suffit Maria, tu vas arrêter de jouer avec nous maintenant ! Rétorquai-je passablement énervé.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il sortirait ses griffes ce petit minou !

Je n'y tenais plus. La rage que j'éprouvais contre cette femme m'aveuglait. Je m'élançai vers elle et la plaquai au sol. Mon corps au dessus du sien, mes mains emprisonnaient sa gorge.

Je voulais lui arracher la tête, me débarrasser d'elle au plus vite et pouvoir enfin retrouver mon Isabella.

Je n'avais qu'un geste à faire pour séparer la partie supérieure de son corps de la partie inférieure. Contre toute attente, au lieu de faire face au visage apeuré de Maria, je me retrouvai devant une Maria souriante et sereine, comme si elle savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Jasper, lui, avait compris depuis le début qu'il était déjà trop tard et que la tuer ne servirait à rien.

- Laisse-la Edward, dit-il froidement

- Jazz ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Ed, il est trop tard….Beaucoup trop tard. Elle a déjà tout prévu, tout calculé et cela dès son départ. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à présent pour stopper cela. Regarde- là bien…Crois-tu sincèrement qu'elle serait aussi calme alors que tu es sur le point de la démembrer….En temps normal, elle sait bien que face à nous deux, elle n'a aucune chance, argumenta-t-il avec un détachement qui glaçait le sang.

- Tss Tss Edward... Écoute ton copain …Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote…Penses-tu réellement que je serais revenue ici si je n'avais pas assuré mes arrières ? Dit-elle alors qu'un sourire sadique s'étirait sur son visage

Alors que mes mains encerclaient encore son cou, je bataillai intérieurement sur ce que je devais faire.

Je voulais la voir disparaître mais quelque chose me retenait comme si une petite alarme s'était mise à fonctionner dans ma tête. Alors, je relâchai doucement la pression que mes mains exerçaient sur elle.

- Ma patience a des limites Maria, tu ferais mieux de nous dire rapidement ce que tu as mijoté avant que je ne change d'avis et ne te fasse flamber sur le champ ! Sifflai-je

- Edward, Edward, Edward…..Tu ne ferais pas ça et tu sais pourquoi. Non ? Je vais éclairer ta lanterne : à ta place je me demanderai pourquoi, il n'y a personne au Manoir. James et Victoria n'étaient-ils pas censés se trouver ici ?

- Maria, viens en aux faits, rugis-je.

- Oh non, Edward, vous allez découvrir ma petite surprise par vous-mêmes….. Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez dans la forêt à l'arrière de la demeure, répondit-elle gaiement.

Elle prenait un plaisir vicieux à jouer avec nous.

Je voulais avoir mes réponses et régler cela une bonne fois pour toute. Cela ne retardait que trop mon retour auprès de mon unique amour.

Je la relâchai brusquement. Jazz et moi, nous nous élancions d'un même bond à l'extérieur.

En quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvions à l'orée de la forêt.

Nous nous figeâmes instantanément.

Et là je compris que tout était fini.

Jamais plus je ne la reverrai.

Le dernier espoir qui me tenait encore debout venait de s'éteindre avec l'aboutissement de la vengeance de Maria.

**POV Bella**

Rose et moi suivions Alice dans un silence pesant. Celle-ci ne nous avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle nous avait averties que Carlisle organisait une réunion familiale.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment…..C'était la première fois que ce dernier organisait ce genre de chose et l'attitude d'Alice était des plus perturbante.

Cette ignorance jouait sur mes nerfs déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve. C'est pourquoi je me décidai à interpeller ma sœur :

- Alice que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogeais-je

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer, Bella. Carlisle répondra à toutes vos questions, répondit-elle anxieusement.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire de quoi il retourne, l'interpellai-je encore. Tu sembles bouleversée…..Alice…..S'il te plaît.

Elle se retourna et posa sur moi un regard désabusé où perçait une pointe de fatalité :

- Désolée Bella….Mais tu auras ton explication d'ici quelques minutes !

- Alice….

- Non Bella !

Sur ce, elle reprit la direction de la villa à toute vitesse.

Nous étions tous regroupés dans la salle de séjour.

Rose était allée se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs d'Emmett, tandis que celui-ci dardait sur moi un regard rempli de compassion et de désolation.

Et là, je sus.

Je sus que ce dont allait parler Carlisle me concernait et que cela n'était pas bon…Pas bon du tout même.

Une boule d'anxiété naissait aux fins fonds de mes entrailles.

Esmée vint se mettre à mes côtés et prit ma main dans la sienne de manière réconfortante.

- Tout se passera bien, me rassura-t-elle

- Mais de quoi…..qu'est-ce qu'il…balbutiai-je, complètement perdue par la tournure que prenait l'évènement

Carlisle parut préoccupé et inquiet lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles mes enfants ! annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie. Il y a quelques instants, j'ai reçu un appel d'Aro. Il m'annonçait qu'ils se rendaient au Manoir….

Carlisle s'interrompit et me regarda intensément. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela le tracassait tant que ça.

- Je ne comprends pas. En quoi cela est-il grave si les Volturis se rendent au Manoir ? le questionnai-je.

- Bella, les Volturis ont pour mission de maintenir secrète notre existence et cela de quelque manière que ce soit. Celui qui transgresse cette loi du silence ou qui la met en péril…Signe son arrêt de mort.

- Tu veux dire que s'ils vont là-bas c'est pour….. , tentai-je de dire.

- Oui, Bella…Les frasques d'Edward sont revenus à leurs oreilles….Ils vont rétablir l'ordre à leur manière…Et donc exécuter Edward et ses acolytes, souffla-t-il.

Je ne pouvais y croire. Tant de sentiments divergents s'entrechoquaient.

Les révélations de Rose, ensuite cela…C'en était trop ….Je n'arrivais pas à faire face à ce trop plein émotionnel…La colère….La douleur…La peur…. Tout cela m'envahissait, m'étouffait….Je suffoquai.

- Bella, ça va ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

- Oui…Non…il va mourir…fût la seule chose cohérente que je puisse dire.

Tout cela me paraissait tellement improbable et pourtant si réel.

Je m'étais résignée à faire une croix sur mon amour pour lui, mais pouvais-je faire une croix sur lui tout court ?….Pourrais-je admettre que j'allais le perdre pour l'éternité ?

- Oui Bella, reprit Carlisle, il va mourir…..Si nous n'intervenons pas…Aro est comme un frère pour moi et il sait qu'Edward est un membre de notre famille donc par respect pour nous il a voulu nous prévenir. Si nous partons maintenant, nous avons peut-être encore une chance de pouvoir le …. Alice ma fille que se passe-t-il ?

Cette dernière s'était figée et avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle était totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Son corps se mit à faire de légers soubresauts.

- Alice…Alice ! L'interpellai-je inquiète mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, elle reprit enfin conscience mais elle était complètement désorientée.

- Alice qu'as-tu vu ? Demandai-je faiblement.

- Il nous faut partir le plus rapidement possible, se contenta-t-elle dire d'une voix sans timbre

Sa vision m'inquiétait. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés de tristesse et elle semblait profondément abattue, comme si toute étincelle l'avait quittée.

- Alice, tu vas bien ? Tentai-je encore une fois

Elle m'ignora et dit :

- Carlisle, il faut qu'on parte maintenant, le temps nous est compté.

- D'accord Alice ! Emmett, tu nous accompagnes ? Rosalie ? Bella ? Nous interrogea-t-il

- Je suis des vôtres, Père. Edward est et restera mon frère, je me dois d'essayer de le sauver, répondit Emmett sûr de lui.

- Je viens aussi ! Les rejoignit Rosalie, déterminée.

Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à réagir. Tout était nébuleux pour moi, tiraillée entre ma haine, ma colère mais aussi mon amour et ma peur de le perdre.

La confusion englobait chacune de mes pensées. Un combat intense faisait rage en moi et je ne savais pas quelle partie gagnerait : l'obscurité ou la lumière !

Toujours plongée dans ce dilemme, je ne m'aperçus pas qu'Alice s'était approchée de moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Écoute ton cœur Bella, il te guidera.

Elle me lâcha et se recula.

Petit à petit, les ténèbres disparurent et là je compris. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire…Malgré toute ma rancœur…..Mon amour pour lui prédominerait.

Il ne serait jamais à moi, mais je ne pouvais le laisser disparaître comme ça de mon existence.

Penser à ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver me comprimait la poitrine et une douleur intolérable s'insinuait sournoisement dans mon cœur.

Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer je l'aimais encore.

- Je viens avec vous moi aussi !

- Tu es certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Demanda Emmett inquiet pour moi

- Oui Emmett, j'en suis certaine…..Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose…..Peu importe ce qu'il ressent ou ne ressent pas pour moi, je ne peux rester là sans rien faire pour le sauver, expliquai-je.

- Bella, reprit Carlisle, il va te falloir être vigilante car c'est la première fois que tu seras en contact avec des humains depuis que tu as changé de mode d'alimentation, me rappela-t-il.

Il avait raison, je n'avais pas du tout pris en compte ce détail pour le moins important. Mais cela ne me ferait pas capituler….Je devais y aller et apprendre à contrôler ma soif…Il fallait que je le fasse pour lui et pour moi.

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé….

- Bella, tu peux encore changer d'avis tu sais, me tranquillisa-t-il.

- Non Carlisle, il faut que j'y aille…..J'en ai besoin.

Carlisle me fit un sourire franc et sincère. Un sourire qui me disait merci. Merci de faire ça pour son fils, pour notre famille.

- Nous pouvons y aller alors. Esmée les billets d'avion sont réservés ? Demanda le patriarche.

- Oui mon chéri, tout est réglé, acquiesça-t-elle

- Merci mon amour, la remercia-t-il tendrement.

Inquiets et tendus, nous prîmes tous la direction de l'aéroport.

Le trajet fut interminable. La soif m'avait taraudée à chaque seconde, dès l'instant où j'avais été mise en contact avec une personne au sang chaud. Ce voyage avait été la pire des tortures. J'avais, à maintes reprises, failli craquer…..Je me voyais fondre vers ma victime, pencher ma tête sans son cou, humer le fumet délicieux que dégageait son odeur et planter mes crocs acérés dans sa carotide. Je m'imaginais sentir le liquide chaud et savoureux couler lentement le long de ma gorge, apaisant de cette façon la brûlure qu'engendrait cette soif inassouvie depuis des semaines.

La frustration, l'agacement et le manque indescriptible de ce que je considérais comme ma drogue jouaient sur mes nerfs et ma résistance. Mais la faim n'était pas tout. Même si elle occupait une bonne partie de mes pensées, je ne pouvais éviter à mon inconscient de créer une multitude de scénarios concernant Edward et à chaque fois l'épilogue en était dramatique.

Heureusement, Carlisle était resté à côté de moi durant tout le trajet. Sa présence rassurante m'avait été d'un grand secours.

Nous avions enfin atterri. J'étais soulagée d'être enfin libérée de mon supplice mais à la fois terrorisée par ce que j'allais trouver au Manoir. Je ne voulais pas…. Non, je ne pouvais pas arriver trop tard. Il fallait qu'on le sauve car je ne savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi sinon.

- Calme-toi Bella, tenta de me rassurer Emmett. Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

- Non Emmett, tout n'ira pas bien. Tu le sais tout autant que moi et tu sais pourquoi ? Car peu importe ce qu'il va se passer je serai perdante.

- Bella, rien n'est jamais perdu parfois. Il faut juste se battre plus fort ! Contra-t-il

- Oui mais là c'est contre moi-même Emmett que je dois me battre….Contre ce que je ressens….Contre cette dualité d'émotions….Contre mon inclinaison et mon ressentiment envers lui. S'il s'en sort, arriverais-je à lui pardonner un jour ?

- J'y suis bien arrivé moi. Alors pourquoi toi tu n'y arriverais pas ? Rétorqua-t-il en me souriant.

- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! Dis-je simplement

- Et bien tu ne ferais rien évidement car je te suis indispensable ! Affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler, je savais qu'il essayait d'alléger l'atmosphère et de me rendre les choses plus faciles.

Nous approchions enfin de cette demeure maudite et je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre.

Je pouvais percevoir que les Volturis étaient déjà présents. De la fumée s'élevait dans les airs.

J'étais totalement paniquée à présent car cela impliquait forcément qu'on avait fait brûler quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je me mis à trembler, incapable de réfréner la panique qui me taraudait.

Il était trop tard.

Nous sommes arrivés trop tard.

Je l'ai perdu….A jamais.

J'étais absolument incapable de me contrôler.

C'est une fois de plus Alice qui me fit réagir en me prenant par les épaules en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Bella, calme-toi….Reprends tes esprits. Tu ne penses pas qu'avec ton don, tu aurais senti si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé…Votre lien est tellement particulier que tu l'aurais su s'il était parti en fumée.

Elle avait raison. Je l'aurai su immédiatement. Edward faisait partie de moi. Et s'il n'était plus, alors une partie de moi serait morte en même temps que lui.

- Désolée Alice, tu as raison mais j'ai terriblement peur.

- Je sais Bella…Moi aussi, j'ai peur ! Avoua-t-elle

C'est là que je pris conscience que l'âme sœur dont elle m'avait parlée se trouvait ici. J'avais occulté cette information tant j'étais accaparée par mes propres problèmes…A aucun moment je n'avais réalisé qu'elle aussi souffrait et qu'elle allait peut-être perdre celui qui était censé partager sa vie, comme elle l'avait vu dans une de ses visions.

- Il est également ici, c'est ça Alice ?

Elle ne répondit pas et je repris plus fort :

- Alice, il est là ? Réponds- moi !

- Oui, souffla-t-elle

- Oh Alice…

- Ça va aller Bella, dit-elle d'un ton résolu comme si elle venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose. Allons-y !

- Tu en es certaine ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Nous reprîmes alors notre course vers l'arrière de la maison. Nous stoppâmes à l'entrée de l'immense étendue d'arbre qui entourait normalement la bâtisse. Nous nous figeâmes, totalement abasourdis par la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à nous. En lieu et place d'un environnement chatoyant et verdoyant, nous nous retrouvions devant un véritable champ de bataille. De nombreux arbres déracinés se trouvaient sur notre passage.

Dans le fond, il y avait un énorme feu où on pouvait clairement distinguer une forme se débattre dans les flammes de l'enfer. Mais le plus terrifiant fut les cris perçants et agonisants qui émanaient d'elle.

Mon regard se détourna alors, incapable de faire face à autant de cruauté mais il fut très vite happé par quelque chose d'encore plus intolérable.

- Edward ! Soufflai-je.

**Si jamais vous me chercher, je me suis exilée très très loin !**

**N'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite.**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez :**

**Ai-je osé tuer Edward **

**Si oui tapez 1**

**Si non tapez 2**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à émettre vos théories**

**Je vous souhaite encore une fois : un Joyeux Noël et une excellente année 2011.**

**Si vous voulez parsemer mon ciel de petites étoiles appuyé sur le bouton jaune !**

**Gros bisous**

**Lu'**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou,**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2011.**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse mais prise par le temps, je n'ai pas su répondre à vos reviews et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vous promets d'y répondre pour ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que j'aie mis du temps à poster mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui m'empêchaient d'écrire mais à présent tout semble se stabiliser.**

**La plupart d'entre vous me pense incapable de tuer Edward, vous verrez si vous aviez raison ou non lol**

**Bon je ne m'attarde pas trop, je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Chapitre 22**

**Compromis**

_Mon regard se détourna alors incapable de faire face à autant de cruauté mais il fut très vite happé par quelque chose d'encore plus intolérable._

_- Edward – soufflais-je._

**POV Edward**

Je n'arrivais plus à penser tant la douleur était intense. Je me sentais brisé de toute part comme si mon corps se déchirait de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'eus autant conscience de chaque organe, de chaque parcelle de mon anatomie. Dès qu'une accalmie faisait jour, je me préparais à l'assaut suivant. Mon esprit était focalisé sur le calvaire que je subissais.

Lorsque j'avais vu Aro dans cette forêt, j'avais compris qu'une mort lente m'attendait sous les tortures de Jane.

J'avais agi sans réfléchir et sans penser aux conséquences tant je m'efforçais d'oublier mon Isabella, de m'oublier moi. Mais les Volturis avaient eu vent par Maria de mes agissements et avaient décidé d'intervenir.

J'éprouvais une haine sans nom à l'égard de Maria mais elle n'égalait en rien la haine que j'éprouvais envers moi-même. J'étais responsable de tout ce gâchis. J'avais signé notre propre arrêt de mort. Jasper et moi allions périr par ma faute. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour éviter cela.

Jasper se débattait mais il était maintenu par Demetri et Félix. Totalement immobilisé, il assistait impuissant à la torture que Jane m'infligeait.

Un sentiment de découragement naissait en moi…..Je n'avais plus la force de me battre à présent, je savais de toute façon que la bataille était perdue.

Je laissais la nouvelle attaque de la petite Volturi me frapper de plein fouet….la souffrance s'infiltrait de part en part. Celle-ci me berçait et je laissais mon esprit divaguer.

Je savais que celui-ci me porterait vers elle….Mon ange salvateur…..Celle qui avait su m'apporter ma rédemption.

Je la revis encore humaine, c'était sa douceur et sa candeur qui m'avaient tout d'abord frappé. Ensuite, j'avais pu voir que sous apparence calme et timide se cachait quelqu'un de passionné et d'entier. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à la laisser partir. Elle m'avait apporté un souffle, une note d'espoir qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. L'impensable était donc arrivé, je l'avais transformée.

Je n'avais pu imaginer qu'elle puisse refuser sa nouvelle nature, l'ayant moi-même si bien acceptée. Elle m'avait surpris à bien des égards. Elle était différente et c'était cette différence que j'aimais plus que tout.

J'avais eu le désir un peu fou de vouloir changer pour elle, de pouvoir prétendre à un avenir à ses côtés…..Je m'étais bercé d'illusions. Cela ne serait plus jamais possible.

Je me mis à repenser à son sourire tendre et je savais que c'était cette image là que j'emporterais avec moi vers l'au-delà.

Je l'avais perdue elle tout en me perdant moi-même

- Edward – entendis-je quelqu'un souffler

Mon prénom tintait comme une mélodie funeste.

Je ne voulais pas voir, pas savoir qui m'appelait…Je ne voulais pas quitter mes songes. Je voulais rester auprès d'elle, me perdre en elle, l'emmener avec moi vers le chemin de l'absolution.

Une autre vague de souffrance jaillit et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux sous l'impact foudroyant.

Elle était là.

Encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs !

Je devais encore délirer. Mon esprit était confus, brumeux. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer la réalité de mes songes.

- Edward…

Mon prénom résonna cette fois un peu plus fort et d'une voix où perçait l'angoisse et la détresse.

Je fixais toujours le spectre d'Isabella…..fantôme du passé et du présent.

Tout se confondait, fusionnait.

Elle ne pouvait être réellement là. Pourtant, inconsciemment, une petite flamme s'alluma.

Je commençais à percevoir plus distinctement ce qui m'entourait. Je réalisais qu'il y avait d'autres ombres à côté de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur mort. Mais mon regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle.

J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui demander si ce n'était pas une nouvelle vision mais tout ce qui s'échappait de ma gorge n'étaient que plaintes et gémissements. Je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Je la voyais, maintenant, clairement. Son visage parfait transpirait l'affolement.

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit là pour moi ? Qu'elle partage le même émoi que moi.

L'espérance refaisait précautionneusement surface.

- EDWARD…Non ! Cria-t-elle sans plus de retenue

Sa supplique réveilla en moi un sursaut de combativité. Je devais me donner l'opportunité de lui dire à quel point je l'avais aimée et à quel point je l'aimais encore. Elle devait savoir qu'elle avait toujours été tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, désiré.

Je voulais partir l'âme en paix…..lui dire ce que je n'avais jamais osé lui avouer.

Malgré la cruauté toujours plus perfide de Jane, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne devais plus penser à la douleur, je devais l'évacuer.

Je ne pouvais partir sans qu'elle sache.

C'est avec force et détermination que je réussis enfin à émettre quelque chose de presque cohérent :

- Isa….bella….expirai-je de manière inaudible.

- Carlisle, il faut que cela s'arrête – dit mon ange terrifiée

Carlisle ? Mon créateur, celui qui se considérait comme mon père, était donc présent également ?

Je devais à nouveau délirer.

- Carlisle, je suis heureux de te revoir…..si rapidement – Lança Aro avec calme

- Aro, je te remercie de nous avoir prévenus. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible.- répliqua mon père.

- C'est normal mon ami, tu en aurais fait de même s'il s'était agi d'un des membres de ma famille.

- Tu as raison…..Tenta de répondre Carlisle

- Vous pourriez peut-être faire vos politesses un peu plus tard et penser plutôt à faire cesser ces tortures sur Edward - les coupa avec colère Isabella.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son mordant. Je la retrouvai telle qu'elle était avant son départ et je me sentis enfin entier : mon esprit était enfin relié à mon cœur.

- Isabella, c'est ça ? demanda Aro

- Oui – répondit celle-ci avec assurance

- Je suis heureux de faire la connaissance du nouveau membre de la famille Cullen…..Qui plus est, qui me semble avoir un caractère bien trempé – ponctua-t-il dans un sourire – Mais tu as raison, je manque à tous mes devoirs :

- Jane stop, laissons notre cher Edward reprendre ses esprits – ordonna-t-il

La souffrance physique s'extirpait lentement de mon corps meurtri mais je savais que mon cas n'était pas encore réglé.

- Merci Aro dit simplement mon père.

- Carlisle, tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir leur laisser la vie sans contrepartie – questionna Aro.

- Je le sais mon ami ! Émet tes souhaits et je verrai si je peux les satisfaire – répondit mon père

- Je dois avoir la certitude que chacun d'eux se soumettra au régime végétarien. Il me faut quelqu'un qui se porte garant pour eux. S'ils retombent dans leurs travers, à ce moment là, plus rien ne pourra les sauver de notre sentence. – énonça le chef de clan Volturi.

J'assistais impuissant à ce dialogue. Aucun d'eux, ne faisait attention à moi ou à Jasper. Et même si la décision de changer de régime alimentaire avait déjà été prise, je ne me sentais plus maître de mon destin.

Il y a encore peu de temps, je me serais révolté face à ce contrôle sur ma personne. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais que c'était ma seule chance d'être avec elle.

C'est anxieux que j'attendis la réponse de Carlisle.

- Aro, je me porte garant pour eux. Je m'engage à faire respecter ce pacte à condition que tous les membres de la famille soient d'accord….Bella c'est surtout de ton approbation dont j'ai besoin – continua-t-il.

A ces mots, je me figeai et le temps se suspendit.

Allait-elle dire les paroles que j'espérais tant entendre de sa bouche. J'allais enfin savoir si elle voulait de moi auprès d'elle.

Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie donnèrent leurs accords ainsi que cette petite brune piquante que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce fut enfin son tour et l'angoisse me tarauda.

Lorsqu'elle commença à parler, j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Je mis dans celui-ci toutes mes attentes, aspirations, craintes mais aussi tout mon amour, toute ma tendresse et toute ma dévotion envers elle.

J'espérais réellement qu'elle percevrait dans mes yeux tout ce que je n'avais pas su lui dire avec des mots.

- Carlisle – commença-t-elle – Je n'ai pas à donner mon accord. Edward est ton fils, ta famille, il est normal qu'il retrouve sa place auprès de vous et que tu lui offres ta protection. Je….Je m'en irai dès que possible…..

Quoi ?….Comment ça elle s'en ira ?…..Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ça.

J'avais enfin ma réponse, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Son rejet m'affecta profondément

Je sentis ma poitrine se compresser, se contracter et un trou béant y prit place. L'élan de douleur qui me frappa, fut fulgurant.

J'allais la contester quand Emmett prit la parole :

- Bella qu'est-ce tu racontes ! Il est absolument hors de question que tu nous quittes – dit-il en colère.

- Emmett – reprit doucement celle-ci – Si je le dois…Je ne suis pas de la famille et c'est normal que je m'efface…Et puis, je ne pourrai pas rester en sachant que…

Je ne pouvais en entendre davantage. Je venais de la perdre réellement. J'en prenais conscience.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent. Si elle n'était pas auprès de moi alors cela ne valait pas la peine que je me batte, que je survive…Ma seule raison d'exister venait de s'éteindre et je sentis l'obscurité m'envahir à nouveau.

- Jane – murmurai-je – Tu peux reprendre là où tu t'es arrêtée !

Je vis le visage de Bella changer. La stupeur et l'effroi y avaient pris place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? – questionna-t-elle apeurée.

- Isabella…..soufflai-je

Je laissai glisser son doux prénom sous ma langue telle la dernière supplique d'un condamné

- Bella – repris-je plus fermement- Si tu pars, je ne veux pas être sauvé. La seule et unique chose qui me maintient en vie, c'est toi. Tu as volé mon cœur et mon âme. Je ne peux plus concevoir mon existence sans toi. Tu es ma raison d'être…sans toi je ne suis plus rien avouai-je.

Mu par un dernier sursaut de courage, je continuai sûr de moi :

- Jane, vas-y, je suis tout à toi….

Voilà mon destin était scellé à jamais.

- Nooooooooooooon, s'écria Bella

Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne voulais que son amour et cela elle ne voulait pas me l'accorder.

- Pourquoi Bella…Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver. Tu vas tout de même me quitter, alors je préfère partir maintenant plutôt que de vivre une éternité d'errance sans mon âme sœur. Tu es mon addiction et mon affliction à la fois Isabella. – déclarai-je désabusé.

**POV Bella**

Il ne pouvait pas vouloir mourir ainsi pas après tout le chemin que j'avais fait pour le retrouver.

Une partie de moi aurait tellement voulu croire ce qu'il me disait, croire aux sentiments qu'il me portait mais une autre partie ne cessait de douter.

J'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui….Il s'imaginait peut-être que c'était de la pitié…Quelle ironie, je me serais jetée dans les flammes pour le sauver.

Tout entre nous n'était qu'incertitudes et malentendus. Je savais que je ne pourrais lui pardonner certaines de ses actions mais mon âme et mon corps ne vibraient que pour lui. Jamais je ne pourrais le laisser partir et rejoindre l'au-delà de cette façon.

Je me sentais acculée…Je ne pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais, je ne me sentais pas encore prête à lui avouer une telle chose mais je devais également faire en sorte que cette tentative de suicide pure et simple n'aboutisse pas.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains avant de m'adresser à lui

- Edward, tu ne peux me demander d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous sur un simple coup de baguette magique, ce serait totalement utopique. Si je reste – soufflai-je- ….Si je reste c'est parce que moi aussi je ne peux m'imaginer vivre loin de toi, si tu meurs maintenant c'est une partie de moi qui mourra avec toi. Je ne peux faire autrement qu'avouer que je t'appartiens totalement et ce, depuis le premier regard même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte à ce moment là. Mais, tu devras te contenter de ma présence uniquement, je ne suis pas prête à t'offrir plus pour l'instant.

C'était vrai, je ne pouvais retomber dans ses bras ainsi, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Quelque chose s'était brisé et il faudrait reconstruire une nouvelle relation entre nous…Quelle qu'elle soit.

A mon grand étonnement, je vis dans le regard d'Edward un souffle de vie nouveau.

- Isabella, je ne t'en demande pas plus – murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

- Pourquoi souris-tu demandai-je intriguée

La situation me paraissait tellement dramatique et lui il souriait bêtement

- Je souris parce que vois-tu Isabella, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais m'offrir plus pour **l'instant.** Ce qui veut dire que j'ai encore une chance de te reconquérir et crois-moi quand je te dis que je passerai le restant de mes jours à m'y employer – affirma-t-il sur un ton combattif.

Je retrouvai l'Edward que j'avais connu. Celui qui ne craignait rien ni personne …. Celui qui avait renié sa famille par choix…..Celui qui était prêt à sacrifier sa véritable nature pour moi.

Je ne pouvais que confirmer en mon for intérieur à quel point j'aimais cet homme, sa force, son entêtement pourtant c'est avec une indifférence feinte que je rétorquai :

- Et bien, il va y avoir du travail Mr Cullen !

- Qu'il en soit ainsi Mlle Swan, je relève le défi - tonna-t-il

Cet échange m'avait grisée mais bien vite je repris contact avec la réalité et la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Je jetai un rapide regard circulaire, Jane était toujours en position d'attaque.

Plus loin, si j'avais ignoré ce qui s'y trouvait, j'aurais pu penser qu'on avait fait un grand feu de joie…..Mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle. La présence d'Edward et de Jasper m'avait fait comprendre que pour James et Victoria, il était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard.

Sur ma gauche, Jasper était encore aux prises de Félix et Demetri.

Ensuite mon regard se posa sur la personne se tenant en face de celui-ci. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je pris conscience de la présence de Maria. Elle se réjouissait sadiquement de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Elle savourait sa vengeance et n'attendait plus qu'une chose le démembrement et la mise au buché de son ancien compagnon.

Cette femme était la cause de tous nos tourments actuels….je sentis mes instincts primaires refaire surface, une violence que j'avais encore du mal à contrôler apparut. Je voulais pour elle une mort lente et douloureuse. Je grognai et me mis en position d'attaque prête à bondir sur elle mais Aro reprit la parole ce qui mit fin à cette tentative de règlement de compte.

- Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, Nous pouvons libérer nos jeunes amis. J'ai une totale confiance en toi Carlisle et j'espère sincèrement que tu ne la briseras pas.

- Sois sans crainte, mon ami, je respecte toujours une parole donnée – répondit Carlisle en souriant.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main scellant ainsi le pacte entre eux.

Ils étaient sauvés ! Edward était sauvé et tout comme je savais que je mettrais du temps à lui pardonner et à envisager quelque chose avec lui, je savais aussi qu'il était indispensable à ma propre survie.

Un peu trop naïvement, je pensais que tout était réglé et que nous allions prendre le chemin du retour sereinement, tous ensembles. Mais c'était sans compter sur la folie de Maria.

- NON – cria-t-elle – Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser partir ainsi, ils ont transgressé les règles, ils doivent en subir les conséquences – argumenta-t-elle hargneuse.

- Très chère – répondit Aro- Je ne vous permets d'intervenir dans mes décisions. De plus, il me semble que vous avez également pris part à ces petites soirées si je ne m'abuse. A votre place, je ne me ferais pas trop remarquer car ma colère pourrait être terrible.

- Je n'ai que faire de votre colère, je veux ma vengeance et je l'aurais avec ou sans vous – siffla-t-elle. Son regard n'était plus que folie.

Alors tout se passa très vite, Maria s'élança vers Jasper sans que personne ne puisse deviner son intention.

Nous étions tous immobiles, encore trop surpris pour réagir lorsque que je vis passer Alice et compris son intention.

L'effroi me submergea. Le lien se fit à ce moment-là : son visage si triste depuis notre départ, la conversation que nous avions eue. Tout prenait un sens maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été question de Jasper mais…..d'elle.

Cela ne pouvait finir comme cela, je devais l'en empêcher :

- ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE NON !

**N'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez vous ne saurez pas ce qui arrive à Alice !**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions.**

**Bisous**

**Lu'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

**Deuil**

_L'effroi me submergea. Le lien se fit à ce moment-là : son visage si triste depuis notre départ, la conversation que nous avions eue. Tout prenait un sens maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été question de Jasper mais…..d'elle._

_Cela ne pouvait finir comme cela, je devais l'en empêcher :_

_- ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE NON !_

Celle-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à mon appel et accéléra sa course.

Totalement paniquée, je voulais m'élancer à sa poursuite afin d'éviter ce qui pour moi correspondait purement à une mission suicide mais Edward me retint par le bras :

- Tu ne peux y aller Isabella…. tu ne pourras pas la sauver ! dit-il d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

Je me débattis furieusement afin de me libérer le bras :

- Je dois au moins essayer Edward – répondis-je froidement

Il n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher d'essayer. C'était mon amie, ma sœur, je ne pouvais la laisser se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Je me devais de réagir.

Toutefois au fond de moi, je savais que ce que je faisais n'allait servir à rien.

Pourtant, il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'éviter cette tragédie.

- S'il te plaît Isabella…On vient à peine de se retrouver….Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre si vite – me souffla-t-il

Ses paroles me touchèrent profondément…Oui nous venions de nous retrouver et malgré cela je l'avais toujours senti auprès de moi. Mon don m'avait permis de le faire venir à moi lorsque le manque, la séparation m'était intolérable. J'avais su figer le temps pour ne serait-ce que passer quelques instants en sa présence.

J'avais toujours cru que ce don était une tragédie plutôt qu'un cadeau inestimable. A présent, je prenais conscience de ma méprise.

Tout ce temps loin de lui n'avait été qu'illusion car en fin de compte il avait toujours été tapi au plus profond de mon être.

Moi non plus, je ne me sentais pas prête à le perdre déjà même si tout n'était pas réglé entre nous. J'aurais besoin d'y aller à mon rythme avant de pouvoir à nouveau lui faire confiance.

Notre avenir ensemble était encore incertain et semé d'embûche, et malgré cela je voulais tenter ma chance avec lui.

Cependant cet avenir avec lui ne serait possible que si je savais avoir tout mis en œuvre afin de sauver Alice…..Je ne pourrais vivre en me disant que je n'avais rien tenté pour elle….Elle qui m'avait adoptée dès mon arrivée en Alaska…Elle qui m'avait prise sous son aile lorsqu'Emmett avait dû aller à Volterra. Elle m'avait aidée à gérer autant mon nouveau régime que le manque d'Edward. J'avais trouvé en elle une sœur, une confidente…J'avais trouvé quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer.

Je ne pouvais la laisser faire sans réagir.

Ma décision était prise.

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Mes lèvres lui mimèrent un « je suis désolée » et je m'élançai à la suite d'Alice.

Perdue dans cette course effrénée contre le temps, j'étais totalement focalisée sur mon amie, mon esprit n'avait plus qu'elle en tête.

Et c'est là que je le sentis.

J'en fus d'abord étonnée car celui-ci ne se manifestait généralement que quand je pensais à Edward alors que là c'était une toute autre personne qui attirait mon attention.

Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit.

Je me concentrai sur Alice et tout se figea autour de moi. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Sous la panique, j'avais réussi à étendre mon don à quelqu'un d'autre que mon âme sœur….Je ne pouvais expliquer comment j'y étais arrivée mais cela c'était produit.

Alice et moi étions à présent les seules à pouvoir bouger et parler.

Je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, était de persuadée Alice de changer d'avis.

- Alice m'écriai-je

Celle-ci se retourna vers moi. Son visage reflétait la fierté mais également une tristesse absolue.

- Je savais que ton don était unique et spectaculaire Bella. Mais tu sais que cela ne changera pas grand-chose à ce qu'il va se passer. – dit-elle sereinement

- Ne fais pas ça Alice, il y a certainement une autre solution – avançai-je avec force

- Tu sais bien que je l'aurais vue s'il y avait eu une autre possibilité – répondit-elle calmement

- Non, non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça….Tu sais bien que tu n'as aucune chance de survie.

- Je le sais ! affirma-t-elle

- Mais pourquoi …..

- Tu sais pourquoi Bella

- Jasper va périr c'est ça…..Mais Alice tu ne le connais pas, tu as juste eu une vision de lui. Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une vision Bella, j'ai vu ce que serait ma vie avec lui. Dès lors, je l'ai attendu….Jour après jour…Il était ma raison d'avancer, d'exister…..C'est mon âme sœur et je refuse de vivre s'il n'est pas à mes côtés.

- Et nous Alice, tu ne penses pas à nous…..Ta famille…..Comment NOUS nous allons vivre sans toi – hurlai-je de dépit

- Et toi Bella, tu ne t'es pas demandée comment moi je pourrais vivre autour de vous tous ? Chacun de vous ayant trouvé la personne qui la complétait, tout en sachant que moi je ne serai jamais entière – rétorqua-t-elle plus durement.

Un silence suivit sa tirade avant qu'elle reprenne enfin :

- Je ne fais rien de plus que ce tu as fait en venant ici pour sauver Edward – contra-t-elle tendrement- Bella tu dois me laisser partir…Je n'ai pas peur de mourir…...Bella s'il te plaît fais le pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas Alice – avouai-je la voix remplie de sanglots – Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Je le sais mais tu ne me perds pas, je serai toujours là avec toi, près de toi comme une force invisible. Si tu es vraiment mon amie, laisse-moi y aller Bella. On ne peut changer une destinée et celle-ci est la mienne – reprit-elle délicatement afin de ne pas me heurter.

- C'est trop dur Alice ! Implorai-je

- Mais non tu verras, tout ira bien – me rassura-t-elle

- J'étais censée te sauver et tu me demandes de te laisser partir – dis-je faiblement

- C'est en me laissant partir que tu me sauves….

Je sentis le lien entre nous se fissurer…..La réalité allait bientôt nous rattraper.

- Bella, j'aurais une dernière faveur à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Alice.

- Je voudrais que Jasper fasse partie de la famille, je sais que cela ne va pas être facile pour lui. Promets-moi d'être là pour l'aider. Pourrais-tu aussi lui expliquer mon geste ?

- Je serais toujours là pour lui ainsi que les autres et il saura pourquoi tu as fait ça pour le sauver – lui promis-je solennellement.

- Merci Bella – me remercia-t-elle en souriant – Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi

- Alice, je t'aime – fut la seule chose que j'arrivais encore à dire totalement submergée par la douleur et l'émotion.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me murmura dans l'oreille :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella. Et je t'aimerai toujours, ne l'oublie pas !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Alice me relâcha et le lien disparu totalement. Le temps reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Je tombai à genoux sur le sol, ma tête entre les mains et je me mis à pleurer sans larmes.

Ma peine était telle que je me sentis écrasée, étouffée par elle. Je suffoquai alors que mon corps n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène. Je ne me contrôlai plus.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de moi et dire d'une voix soulagée:

- Merci mon Dieu, tu as changé d'avis.

Ensuite tout s'enchaîna précipitamment.

J'entendis deux corps entrer en contact dans un bruit assourdissant, puis un craquement et une déchirure qui vous soulevait le cœur et enfin quelque chose rouler à terre.

Grâce à sa vision, seule Alice avait su anticiper l'attaque sur Jasper. Personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Aussi personne n'avait donc pu prêter main forte à Alice, ni su comment éviter cette confrontation sanglante.

Je ne voulais pas relever la tête, je ne voulais pas savoir….. Mais les cris de désespoir de ma famille parlèrent d'eux-mêmes.

- Alice – murmurai-je.

J'avais compris !

Elle l'avait tuée, elle l'avait décapitée de sang froid et sans aucun remords.

Je levai progressivement les yeux et ce que je vis me paralysa.

C'est en me souriant franchement que Maria lança la tête d'Alice dans le feu qui contenait déjà les cendres de James et Victoria. Elle savait qu'ainsi elle scellait irrémédiablement le sort de celle que je considérais comme ma sœur.

Et alors que quelques secondes auparavant j'étais incapable de réagir, je sentis un désir violent s'emparer de moi.

Aveuglée par la colère, je me remis debout et m'élança vers une Maria encore grisée par son combat et sa victoire sur Alice.

La bête enfouie en moi ressurgissait brutalement. Un besoin de violence inouï m'inonda et me traversa de part en part. Tout s'obscurcit dans ma tête et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui me guidait : mon instinct de prédateur, mon instinct de tueur.

Je n'étais plus Bella mais un fauve qui se jetait sur sa proie.

Lorsque nos corps se percutèrent, nous nous écroulâmes toutes les deux au sol sous la force de l'impact.

Je me trouvai au-dessus de mon ennemie et en la regardant droit dans les yeux je lui dis :

- Tu vas le payer !

Maria peinait à reprendre ses esprits, il est vrai que je bénéficiais de la force et la rapidité d'un nouveau né.

J'en profitai pour lui arracher un bras sans aucune difficulté et me délectai des stigmates de douleur que je vis apparaître sur son visage.

Maria reprit contenance. Elle fulminait. Elle qui d'habitude avait les cartes en main venait de se rendre compte que la donne avait changé. Cela n'entravait en rien sa verve légendaire :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser faire sans réagir surtout quand il s'agit d'une débutante comme toi – siffla-t-elle mauvaise

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça : que tu ne te laisses pas faire sans réagir ma chère…Où trouverais-je mon plaisir alors – rétorquai-je joueuse

Du seul bras valide qui lui restait, elle me repoussa sans ménagement afin de nous faire basculer.

Il ne fallait pas je la sous-estime, elle avait encore de la ressource.

A présent, les rôles étaient inversés. Assise sur moi, elle m'immobilisait de ses jambes qui encerclaient ma taille. La main qui lui restait entoura ma gorge….Elle essaya de me briser le cou mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. Je repliai mes jambes et pris appui sur mes pieds. Ainsi, je surélevai mon bassin et pu la projeter par-dessus mon corps.

Sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline, je sentis mes forces décuplées. J'allai à la rencontre de Maria qui gisait par terre….. Et je lui arrachai l'autre bras….Sa victoire aura été de courte durée.

Je la pris par les cheveux et la trainai jusqu'à l'arbre qui se trouvait face à nous.

Elle n'était plus que plainte et gémissement. Et moi je jubilai.

Je la soulevai et la plaquai contre le chêne imposant.

- Alors tu t'amuses toujours autant ma mignonne ? Lui demandai-je en ricanant

- C'est bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors achève-moi maintenant – grogna-t-elle

J'aurais voulu la torturer autant que la mort d'Alice allait me torturer durant le reste de mon éternité. Mais une infime part de l'humaine que j'étais encore il y a peu refit surface.

Je me décidai donc à abréger ses souffrances et c'est sans aucun état d'âme que mes paumes encadrèrent son visage et que d'un coup sec je séparai sa tête du reste de son corps.

Je pris les deux parties de ce que fut Maria et les jetai dans le bûché.

Ma folie destructrice s'estompa tandis que je voyais ce corps informe se fondre dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Ma vengeance était assouvie, je pouvais maintenant redevenir moi-même mais y arriverai-je ?

**POV Edward**

Bella contemplait le feu avec un sourire satisfait.

Durant ce duel, je ne l'avais pas reconnue. Elle s'était transformée en un être sans scrupule et dangereux…Sa véritable nature était ressortie avec une incroyable intensité.

Personne n'aurait osé s'interposer entre elles durant le combat. Toutefois, j'aurais bien aimé aussi rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Maria.

Mais j'avais compris que cette vengeance appartenait à mon Isabella. Je ne connaissais pas cette Alice mais vu la réaction de mon ange et de ma famille face à sa mort, je m'étais rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un d'important pour eux.

Tous semblaient accablés. Un profond silence emplissait la forêt. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus comme si la nature elle-même était en deuil.

Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui m'importait vraiment. Et elle se trouvait toujours figée devant ces flammes qui lui léchaient le visage. Elle paraissait comme hypnotisée. Elle était quelque part perdue dans les méandres de son supplice. Elle semblait brisée.

Je ne pouvais ressentir de la peine pour la perte d'une personne qui m'était inconnue, mais voir Bella dans cet état était pour moi d'une cruauté insoutenable.

J'allai me diriger vers elle lorsque Jasper vint se mettre à côté de moi encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer :

- Je ne comprends pas Edward…..Pourquoi cette fille s'est elle sacrifiée pour me sauver ?

Je comprenais son interrogation et je me posais la même question. Mais pour l'heure mes préoccupations étaient toutes dirigées vers l'amour de ma vie qui semblait entièrement anéantie. Je devais aller la rejoindre…Lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle…Qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi.

- Je ne sais pas Jasper…je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question. Ma famille semble avoir été très proche d'elle mais moi je ne la connaissais pas. Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre Bella.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers ma lumière personnelle, mon ange.

Arrivé à ses côtés, celle-ci n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement.

- Isabella…

Aucune réaction

- Bella….tu vas bien ?

Toujours rien….je commençais à réellement m'inquiéter.

Le choc avait dû être terrible pour elle.

- Bella s'il te plaît réponds-moi – demandai-je plus fort

Le regard toujours fixé dans le vague, elle ne me dit qu'une seule chose :

- Elle est partie…

- Oh mon ange, je suis tellement désolé – la réconfortai-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille la serrant ainsi tout contre moi.

Mais elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue et répéta

- Elle est partie…..

Elle était devenue insensible à ce qui l'entourait et moi je me perdais dans sa douleur à elle. Je me sentais impuissant face à sa détresse….Je ne trouvais pas les mots adéquats qui pourraient atténuer quelque peu son calvaire.

Carlisle coupa court à notre tête à tête en m'interpellant :

- Edward, il va falloir expliquer à Bella que nous allons devoir brûler le corps d'Alice m'annonça-t-il faiblement.

- Non Carlisle, je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Elle n'est pas en état de comprendre.

- Je suis désolé fils mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons le faire. Et surtout, il est important que la famille puisse lui faire ses adieux.

- J'entends bien que cela soit important pour vous mais elle ne le supportera pas. – répondis-je tentant de la protéger au mieux.

- Je sais que pour elle c'est une épreuve supplémentaire mais Edward, elle doit lui dire au revoir et la laisser s'en aller…..Sans ça elle ne fera jamais le deuil de sa sœur de cœur. Et puis tu seras là à ses côtés pour l'épauler.

Mon père essayait de rendre la chose rationnelle mais je voyais que derrière son masque impassible lui aussi souffrait. Il essayait de paraître fort mais ses yeux, eux, ne mentaient pas. Ils reflétaient une tristesse absolue.

- Je vais le faire Carlisle ...Pour elle…..Pour qu'elle puisse laisser Alice partir en paix.

- Merci – souffla-t-il.

Carlisle s'éloigna afin d'avertir Esmée, Emmett et Rosalie ainsi que les Volturis de ce qu'il allait faire.

Je retournai auprès ma belle.

- Bella mon amour, il faut que je te parle.

Rien

Je continuais donc en me disant que même si elle ne répondait pas elle m'entendrait surement.

- Il va falloir que nous brûlions Alice, Bella. Elle doit pouvoir reposer paisiblement. Il est temps de lui dire au revoir.

A ses mots, son corps se mit à trembler. Elle fut prise de spasmes intenses.

- NON !- Cria-t-elle

-Il le faut mon ange – affirmai-je désespéré

- Arrête de m'appeler « mon ange »…Si j'étais un ange, j'aurais pu la sauver…Je l'aurais sauvée et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la place : je l'ai regardée mourir…..Je suis un monstre. – explosa-t-elle en me martelant le torse de ses poings.

Mon dieu comment pouvait-elle se voir de cette manière, elle qui m'avait quitté pour combattre sa nature de vampire afin d'éviter de tuer des humains innocents.

Tant de culpabilité et désespoir émanait de sa tirade….mon cœur saignait pour elle.

J'aurais voulu englober tout ce qu'elle ressentait afin qu'elle ne soit plus qu'apaisement et quiétude.

- Isabella – appelai-je rudement- regarde moi – Ne redis jamais une chose pareille tu m'entends….Tu es la femme le plus généreuse que je connaisse et tu feras toujours passer le bien-être des autres avant le tien. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour ton amie. Elle a fait son choix, tu dois l'accepter et le respecter. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas participer à ce dernier recueillement libre à toi mais sache que plus tard tu risques de le regretter. Laisse-la partir Bella et donne-toi une chance de construire ta nouvelle destinée et j'ose espérer notre nouvelle destinée.

Je savais que j'étais dur mais je me devais de la faire réagir. Je savais qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas si jamais elle ne le faisait pas.

Elle ne répondit pas mais je la vis se diriger vers Esmée.

Elle s'installa à la droite de celle-ci et à la gauche d'Emmett. Celui-ci prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Une pointe de jalousie apparut, autant due à la complicité qui apparaissait entre eux que par le sentiment d'être exclu de ce moment de sa vie. Cependant, il fallait que je fasse abstraction de mes propres sentiments car je savais que c'était ce dont Bella avait besoin en cet instant….Se retrouver dans son deuil avec les personnes qui vivaient la même épreuve qu'elle.

Tout le monde était regroupé autour de l'amas de bois préparé par Carlisle et Aro. Le corps d'Alice y reposait au centre.

Il avait été décidé que nous ne brulerions pas celle-ci dans le même brasier que celui où avait péri Maria. Cela aurait été un blasphème.

Mon père fit craquer une allumette, il l'a posa entre des petites brindilles.

Silencieusement, il alla rejoindre Esmée dont les traits étaient crispés par le chagrin. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules, celle-ci laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Très lentement les flammes s'intensifièrent et le bois se mit à crépiter. Le corps d'Alice fusionnait avec les lueurs jaunes-orangées que dégageait le brasier.

Un silence religieux enveloppait ce spectacle émouvant et pénible comme si tous étaient entrés en communion et s'adressait une dernière fois à la défunte.


	24. Chapter 24

**Toc toc toc,**

**Oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi.**

**Je sais l'attente a été longue mais voilà ma fin d'année 2010 avait été plutôt mauvaise et donc 2011 a débuté dans la même lignée.**

**Rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas exilée suite à mon précédent chapitre même si celui-ci a créé pas mal de remous.**

**Voilà c'est le cœur gros que je vous annonce que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette fic, bien entendu un épilogue suivra.**

**Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi surtout lorsque j'empruntai les chemins les plus tortueux et que je malmenais nos héros.**

**Cette fic n'a pas toujours été facile à écrire mais je suis vraiment très heureuse de l'avoir fait.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez le dénouement et préparez-vous car ce chap est plus long et surtout très dense. **

**Pour celle qui se poserai la question, je ne ferai pas de suite à cette histoire. La dernière phrase de l'épilogue y mettre une fin définitive.**

**Place aux remerciements et j'en ai beaucoup cette fois-ci **** :**

**Sandra, ma belle, je te remercie pour la petite partie de toi que j'ai incorporé et surtout pour tes avis avisés. Je t'adore !**

**So, merci d'être toujours honnête et droite. Grâce à toi, je sais toujours ce qu'il en est réellement et il n'y a rien de tel pour pouvoir avancer et s'améliorer. Je te souhaite le meilleur et croise les doigts pour Paris.**

**Del, je suis heureuse de nos échanges et des idées que tu as sues apporter. Quand tu as une idée derrière la tête toi tu ne baisses jamais les bras lol**

**Auré, ma douce, alors que te dire si ce n'est que tu es mon petit ange ou démon (tout dépend des moments lol) personnel ! Pour te remercier : mon Edward t'appartient corps et âme pour cet ultime chap (et je pense que tu hérites du meilleur) !**

**Cha' et dri , mes choupettes adorées, vous savez à quel point vous comptez pour moi et sans vous, je crois que cette fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle en est devenue. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être là que ce soit pour l'écriture où quand j'étais au plus mal. **

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**

_**Réponses aux anonymes (ou presque) :**_

_**Anne-Laure : merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'était triste mais je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé bien écrit. Bisous**_

_**Lyry : j'aurai vous envoyé une boîte de kleenex avant la lecture lol. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la fin te plaira. Bizz**_

_**Lily - Rose : Non effectivement, on n'a pas évité la fin prématurée de notre lutin. Merci tes compliments me touchent énormément. Gros bisous.**_

_**Julie : Pourquoi je tue Alice ? Ben disons que certaines choses ne peuvent être évitées, un peu comme dans la vie. Merci en tout cas d'aimer mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir.**_

_**Halay ma belle : Tu auras ta réponse pour jazz dans ce chap. C'est que c'était triste mais j'espère vraiment que la suite réparera ça. Gros gros bisous.**_

**Chap 24**

**Rédemption **

**POV Edward**

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis la tragédie qui avait frappé ma famille. Jasper et moi étions rentrés, avec eux, en Alaska comme nous en avions fait la promesse à Aro.

Deux semaines déjà que je combattais mes démons intérieurs et cela me bouffait littéralement. L'appel du sang humain faisait rage en moi...J'étais dans un état permanent de manque.

Je me battais minute après minute contre mon corps insatisfait.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cela le plus ardu…..Non, j'aurais préféré subir mille fois ce sevrage que de voir Isabella dans cet état.

Depuis notre retour, elle était restée prostrée dans un mutisme terrifiant. Une dépression profonde l'habitait. J'avais tenté, à maintes reprises, de me rapprocher d'elle. Je voulais être là pour elle, lui apporter mon soutien et si possible alléger sa peine mais rien n'y faisait. Elle me rejetait à chaque tentative.

C'était comme si elle mettait des barrières entre elle et moi, comme si elle se protégeait d'un danger imminent….. « Moi » et cela me peinait extrêmement.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti pour une femme ce que je ressentais pour elle et c'était pour cette raison que son rejet m'était d'autant plus douloureux.

Je voulais lui offrir l'amour, la tendresse, la douceur …..Toutes ces choses qu'elle m'inspirait mais elle me refusait cette opportunité.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle comprenne que j'avais changé….Qu'elle croit sincèrement aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mais je commençais à penser que c' était peine perdue. Je lui avais rendu son carnet que j'avais précieusement gardé. J'y avais d'ailleurs retranscrit ce que j'avais ressenti à son départ, ma descente aux enfers, comment je m'étais plongé dans la luxure afin de l'oublier pour ensuite me rendre compte que tout cela ne servait à rien et que la seule chose qui pouvait me sauver, c'était elle. Je lui avais demandé de le lire, qu'elle y trouverait des réponses, que cela l'aiderait à comprendre.

Ensuite, j'avais attendu. Attendu d'avoir un écho de tout ce que j'avais mis à plat pour elle, je m'étais mis à découvert comme jamais je l'avais fait. Mais rien : j'ai attendu en vain.

Sa souffrance trouvait écho dans la mienne, Alors, je m'oubliais dans la seule chose qui me permettait de trouver un exutoire « la musique ». Esmée m'avait installé un piano dans ma chambre….Après toutes ces années d'exil, elle s'était souvenue de ma passion pour cet instrument. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, car chaque jour je travaillais sur ce morceau que j'avais pourtant débuté lorsque Bella était entrée dans ma vie à New York.

Chaque jour, je l'améliorais, en y mettant plus de hargne, de sentiments, de tendresse…..d'amour. En y mettant tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Cette composition était « elle », tout ce qu'elle représentait à mes yeux et tout ce qu'elle faisait de moi.

Peut-être un jour, je pourrais la jouer pour elle…..Peut-être qu'un jour elle sera prête à l'entendre.

**POV Bella**

Deux semaines déjà qu'Alice nous avait quittés définitivement et je ne m'en remettais pas. Je m'étais murée dans un silence monacal. Je m'étais isolée dans ma tristesse. Je me sentais seule ….. Tellement seule avec pour unique compagne la culpabilité.

Chaque jour, je revivais la scène de sa mort en boucle et je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus pour la sauver. Tout était ma faute si cela avait dérapé comme ça.

Si je n'avais pas quitté Edward, Alice serait toujours là, entourée d'Esmée et de Carlisle.

J'étais l'unique instigatrice du deuil de ses parents si aimants. J'étais responsable de tout et je n'avais pas droit au bonheur….. Pas après ce que je venais de faire.

J'aurais tant voulu m'exiler. Mais si je faisais cela, Edward mettrait sa menace à exécution et je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un autre drame.

Et puis aurais-je réellement le courage de le quitter à nouveau ?

Non, je savais que cela m'était impossible.

Je repoussais son amour et rejetais son aide, pourtant mon corps, mon âme ne cessait de le réclamer. Depuis son retour, je l'observais en silence et j'admirais sa ténacité face à son nouveau mode d'alimentation. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire à quel point cela me touchait et quelle valeur cela représentait à mes yeux. Mais, je ne pouvais pas…..Ne voulais pas me laisser aller vers lui car cela m'aurait donné l'impression de trahir Alice…Pourquoi serais-je heureuse avec lui alors qu'elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour son propre bonheur, bonheur auquel n'aurait plus jamais droit.

Esmée et Carlisle avaient essayé de me faire entendre raison, de me faire sortir de cette léthargie qui m'habitait. Mais rien n'y faisait et plus les jours passaient, plus je me renfermais sur moi-même.

La plupart du temps, je restais dans ma chambre et je regardais par la fenêtre espérant peut-être un retour improbable d'Alice.

Je me perdais totalement dans la douleur. Celle-ci était à présent mon seul conducteur vital.

Je ne vivais, ne réagissais que par elle.

Aujourd'hui ne changeait pas des autres jours. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures et seules les étoiles parsemaient ce magnifique tableau noir qu'était la nuit. J'admirais, comme toujours, la vaste étendue que m'offrait la vue de ma fenêtre.

Je me noyais un peu plus dans la noirceur de mon âme … S'il m'en restait une…..M'imaginant encore une fois ce que serait la vie d'Alice auprès de Jasper. Soudain, ma porte s'ouvrit sous un énorme fracas.

- Bella, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me suivre !

Un Emmett furieux était entré en trombe dans ma chambre.

- Em, laisse-moi tranquille, je veux rester seule – m'écriai-je

- Hors de question ! Si les autres sont bien trop gentils que pour croire à ton baratin, avec moi cela ne fonctionne pas. On va aller prendre l'air tous les deux. Tu as besoin d'une bonne balade.

Et là-dessus il fit basculer mon corps sur son épaule et me transporta à travers la maison comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre devant le regard atterré de toute la famille.

- Emmett, lâche-moi – m'époumonai-je

- Hein …Quoi …Quelqu'un parle … J'ai cru entendre quelque chose – rétorqua-t-il hilare

- C'est bon Em, on a bien rit. Maintenant repose-moi – lui ordonnai-je

- Oh non ma belle ! Toi et moi allons avoir une conversation – dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Toujours sur ses épaules, il nous conduisit dans un coin isolé du domaine des Denaly. Là, protéger par les buissons et le feuillage massif des arbres, nous étions totalement invincibles et isolés de tous.

- Je pense qu'ici, ça ira – me dit-il tout sourire

- Ok on y est alors ! Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ? Demandai-je agressivement

- Bella, cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il est temps que tu te reprennes en main – embraya-t-il

- Je vais très bien Emmett.

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? Tu ne sors pas de ta chambre…..Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus chassé ? Et Edward quand lui as-tu adressé la parole pour la dernière fois ? Tu t'enfermes et tu ne laisses plus personne t'atteindre. Tu es hermétique à tout ce qui se déroule autour de toi …..Je ne te savais pas aussi égoïste, les autres aussi souffrent ! Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Une fureur indescriptible s'empara de moi et je l'empoignai férocement.

- Égoïste tu dis ….. Oui je suis égoïste…..J'ai laissé ma sœur, ma meilleure amie se faire tuer, je suis restée là à la regarder se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucune réaction. Je suis une meurtrière et je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ou d'être heureuse – répliquai-je hors d'haleine.

- Non mais tu t'entends, c'est pathétique Bella ! Alice a fait son choix …Tu as compris ? C'est **SON CHOIX** ! A aucun moment elle ne t'a donné l'opportunité de la sauver ce n'était pas ton rôle. Elle s'est sacrifiée car elle ne percevait pas son avenir autrement et tu le sais, seulement tu te caches sous de faux-semblants ma belle.

- Tu insinues que je simule ma peine ? Criai-je

- Non Bella, je n'ai jamais dis ça. Mais ce deuil te permet d'éviter certaines décisions et surtout une certaine personne en particulier. Tu crois réellement que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Alice ? Son acte était un acte d'espoir et non de désespoir : elle a offert une chance à Jasper d'être heureux car elle savait que sans lui elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Elle aurait voulu que toi aussi tu sois heureuse auprès de celui que tu aimes….Car tu l'aimes Bella tu ne peux pas le nier alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire un pas vers lui et vous donner une chance ? Il n'attend que ça.

Les mots de mon frère se répercutaient en moi. Ils résonnaient si fort que ma tête en tournait.

Il n'avait pas tort, j'évitais Edward car ainsi j'évitais de faire face à mes sentiments.

Mais la peur me tenaillait, je ne voulais plus me lier…..Se lier, aimer ça faisait mal.

Depuis que j'avais ouvert mon cœur, il n'avait cessé de souffrir : ma séparation avec Edward, le décès d'Alice. Si je ne ressentais plus rien pour personne alors je ne souffrirais plus non plus. Tel était mon raisonnement. Mais je n'avais jamais songé que les autres puissent souffrir à cause de moi.

Or, c'est ce qui se passait. Tous s'inquiétaient pour moi et quelque part en souffraient.

- Je ne peux pas Em…C'est plus fort que moi mais…Mais et si ça ne marchait pas et si on se séparait à nouveau, je ne crois pas que je le supporterais. Ce serait trop dur pour moi.

-Et bien ma belle, tu es forte pour donner des conseils aux autres et les adjoindre de foncer pour récupérer un amour perdu. Mais quand il s'agit d'appliquer tes propres théories à ta personne, on a l'art de se défiler - m'attaqua-t-il

- C'est un coup bas ça Emmett – soufflai-je

- Non Bella, c'est la réalité…..Où est passée la fille qui me disait qu'il fallait pardonner, que quand on avait trouvé son âme sœur on ne devait pas passer à côté.

- Je ne sais pas…..Elle est perdue je crois – murmurai-je

- Non, dit-il en se rapprochant et en posant sa main sur mon cœur. Elle est encore là, il faut juste lui laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer. Laisse-toi aller Bella, laisse parler tes sentiments brise toutes ses barrières que tu t'aies forgées depuis le départ inopiné d'Alice. Fais le pour toi, pour elle, pour nous…Mais surtout pour toi et Edward. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il mérite lui aussi de trouver la paix. Et je sais qu'il ne la trouvera qu'auprès de toi.

J'étais bouleversée par ses paroles. Je me croyais anéantie, totalement absorbée par cette peine qui me noyait. Je ne voyais plus comment sortir de ce marasme dans lequel j'étais engluée.

Pourtant Emmett avait réussi à réveiller quelque chose en moi. Une envie de survivre, de revivre apparut. Une petite étincelle qui s'éveilla totalement lorsqu'il rajouta :

- Souviens-toi Bella de la raison qui t'a poussé à venir au manoir : tu voulais mourir car tu te savais condamner, tu ne voulais pas faire subir aux tiens une longue et pénible souffrance en assistant jour après jour à ta déchéance…Tu n'as pas trouvé la mort mais une seconde chance. Malgré ce que tu crois le destin, t'a offert une autre opportunité alors saisis-la ! Nom de Dieu ! Tu sais – rajouta-t-il doucement – Alice n'aurait pas voulu ça et moi non plus.

- Oh Emmett, sanglotai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ma belle au bois dormant – me charia-t-il tendrement – Tu verras ça ira, je suis là avec toi. Ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci – murmurai-je – Tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi

- Hey à quoi servirait un grand frère sinon ?

Je me mis à rire. Emmett savait détendre les atmosphères les plus lourdes et les plus tendues.

- Tu as raison. A quoi ça servirait ? Répondis-je affectueusement

- Bon, tu dis adieu à tes idées noires et tu te reprends en main. Et pour cela rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de chasse – enchaîna-t-il joyeusement

e fa

Je me sentais mieux mais il allait trop vite à mon goût. Il me fallait un peu du temps pour réapprendre à un peu du temps pour réapprendre à vivre.

- Em, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment…..

- Quoi tu as peur que cette fois-ci je sois plus rapide que toi ? lança-t-il joueur

- Me mettriez-vous au défi Mr McCarthy ?

- Cela pourrait être le cas Mlle Swan …..Êtes-vous prête à le relever ? Même si je sais que la partie est gagnée d'avance – rajouta-t-il narquois

Il savait que je ne refusais jamais un défi. Surtout venant de lui

- C'est-ce qu'on verra – répondis-je en m'élançant avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entamer le moindre mouvement

- Bella, tu triches – cria-t-il alors que j'étais déjà loin à l'affût de ma première proie.

Emmett avait eu raison. Cette chasse m'avait fait un bien fou, je m'étais sentie revivre. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point la soif me taraudait. J'avais joué avec le feu. Si j'avais rencontré un humain je lui aurais, très certainement, sauté dessus. Il fallait que j'y fasse plus attention à l'avenir.

Malgré cette réalité, je me sentais apaisée. Comme si un poids s'était déchargé de mes épaules. C'est donc sereine que je me dirigeais vers la maison.

Je prenais la direction de ma chambre lorsque je croisai Jasper. Depuis que nous étions rentrés, je l'esquivai autant que possible.

Je savais que je lui devais des explications et il les attendait. Mais je m'étais sentie incapable d'avoir cette discussion avec lui.

Je le tenais pour responsable de la décision d'Alice. Sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce choix. Ce drame aurait été évité, mais je me voilai la face comme pour ma propre responsabilité. A présent, il était temps que je me libère et que je le libère.

- Jasper – l'interpellai-je

- Isabella, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? – demanda-t-il poliment.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Le sollicitai-je prudemment.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de lui. Au manoir, ce fut même l'inverse, je ne savais donc pas trop comment l'aborder et cela me rendait nerveuse.

- Oui bien-sûr – dit-il simplement – Allons au salon, nous serons plus à l'aise – proposa-t-il

- D'accord, je te suis !

Le chemin se fit en silence. Intérieurement, j'essayai de trouver les mots adéquats pour lui expliquer l'inexplicable.

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et me céda le passage

- Après toi – proposa-t-il

J'étais étonnée, je n'avais pas gardé de lui l'image d'un homme galant.

- Merci – dis-je surprise en me rendant compte que je ne le connaissais que très peu, voire pas du tout.

J'allais m'installer sur le canapé se trouvant dans le fond du salon. Jasper prit place dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

Nous étions tous les deux mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions seuls dans la même pièce.

Après quelques secondes de battement, je me lançai.

- Ja…

- Isa….

Nous avions pris la parole en même temps sans le vouloir.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie Jasper.

- Avant que tu ne commences à parler, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement au manoir lorsqu'on s'est rencontré …..Il n'était pas…..hmmmm… des plus adaptés - avoua-t-il honteusement

J'étais rassurée. Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise face à lui vu que le dernier souvenir que j'en avais, c'était qu'il avait essayé de me séduire et que cela avait presque fonctionné.

- Ça va Jasper, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu es moins rancunière qu'Edward – rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire – Il m'en a voulu durant des semaines après ça. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux de nous savoir ici seuls tous les deux.

Edward. A ce nom, ma poitrine se comprima. Il fallait aussi que je lui parle. Malgré ma discussion avec Emmett, je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir déjà lui pardonner. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à lui octroyer une seconde chance. Pourtant je n'avais jamais aimé et ni désiré une personne autant que lui, au point que cela me faisait même mal.

- Je laisse le soin à Edward de gérer ses propres émotions – répondis-je un peu sèchement

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas parler de lui…..Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers.

- Ce n'est rien Jasper….On va dire que le passé est le passé. D'accord ? Je me présente Isabella mais je préfère Bella – dis-je en levant et me rapprochant de lui la main tendue.

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'Alice aurait voulu que je devienne son amie et pour elle je le deviendrai.

Il se leva et me serra la main

- Enchanté, moi c'est Jasper mais je préfère Jazz – rétorqua-t-il rassuré et un brin amusé.

L'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue alors que nous regagnions chacun notre place.

- Je t'écoute Bella, tu voulais me parler ? M'invita-t-il – Et j'avoue que je suis assez impatient d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as beaucoup d'interrogations.

- Depuis notre arrivée ici, tout le monde a été très gentil avec moi mais aucun d'eux n'a voulu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Surtout pourquoi cette fille….Alice…S'est sacrifiée en lieu et place de ma petite personne…. Cette question m'obsède Bella. – avoua-t-il un petit peu perdu.

- Je vais tout te dire Jazz car tu dois savoir et surtout car elle me l'a demandé avant de mourir.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment a-t-elle pu te demander ça alors que personne ne savait comment les choses allaient se dérouler ? objecta-t-il de plus en plus perturbé

- Laisse-moi parler. Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, on ne va pas y arriver

- Excuse-moi.

- Avant d'en arriver à ce jour fatidique, il faut que t'explique qui était Alice et surtout quelle était sa particularité.

C'est la voie brisée par l'émotion que je me mis à décrire qui était mon amie :

- Alice était une jeune fille pétillante, toujours là pour les autres. Elle avait de l'énergie à revendre et était le moteur de la famille. Elle trouvait toujours le côté positif de chaque situation, même la plus désespérée. Elle donnait tout aux personnes qu'elle aimait, souvent en s'oubliant elle-même, terminai-je totalement submergée par l'émotion. Mais ce qui faisait d'elle un être encore plus exceptionnel, c'était son don.

- Elle avait un don ?

- Oui, tu sais comme celui qui te permet de jouer avec les émotions d'autrui – répondis-je un peu durement

- Bella, je me suis excusé !

- Tu as raison…Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas agréable de se sentir manipulée…Alors voilà, le don d'Alice était d'avoir des flashs, des visions du futur. Et elle t'a vu – annonçai-je simplement

- Elle a vu ce qui allait se passer donc. Mais pourquoi s'être sacrifiée pour moi. Je suis désolé mais je trouve ça surréaliste, elle ne me connaissait pas…..Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, je n'étais rien pour elle, c'était stupide – s'écria-t-il.

Une lente rancœur se propageait en moi, il n'avait pas le droit de la juger ainsi et de critiquer cet acte de bravoure qui l'honorait.

- Tu me sembles bien peu reconnaissant envers la personne qui fait que tu sois encore là devant-moi – sifflai-je

Jasper n'osa rien rétorquer. Il analysait ce que je venais de lui dire sans pour autant le comprendre.

Je tentais de me calmer, réalisant que sa réaction était normale vu qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était l'âme sœur d'Alice.

Patiemment, je repris mon récit.

- Tu n'étais pas qu'un inconnu Jazz. Elle a eu des visions de toi bien avant celle de ta mort.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il abasourdi

- Les visions d'Alice ne concernaient que les personnes auxquelles elle était liée.

- Mais on ne se connaissait pas !

- Vas-tu me laisser fini Jasper ? M'écriai-je agacée.

J'avais enfin obtenu son silence

- Donc comme je disais, elle n'avait des visions que des personnes liées à elle. Elle t'a vu, car tu étais son âme sœur Jasper. Alice et toi étiez, normalement, destinés à être ensemble – finis-je tristement. Quand elle a vu ce qui était censé t'arriver, elle ne l'a pas supporté et a décidé de partir à ta place.

Jasper me regardait mais n'avait aucune réaction. Lentement, son regard atteignit le mien et il me dit dans un souffle :

- Tu m'annonces en même temps que mon âme sœur se trouvait ici et que je viens de la perdre ? C'est trop pour moi – se murmura-t-il à lui-même – comment veux-tu que j'encaisse ça Bella ? Hein ? S'énerva-t-il – Jusqu'à présent, j'étais rongé par les remords car une inconnue était morte à ma place. Maintenant je vais devoir digérer le fait que cette inconnue était mon âme sœur ?

Je sentis la fureur de Jasper s'accentuer…C'est d'une voix froide qu'il reprit :

- Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé à ma place ? Ce choix ne lui appartenait pas !

- Elle t'a sauvé la vie imbécile !

- Quelle vie Bella ? ….Une éternité à savoir que, de toute façon, je ne trouverai jamais mon âme sœur…Une éternité à devoir vivre en suivant un régime alimentaire qui n'est pas le mien …..Je me demande où j'ai encore mon mot à dire là-dedans…Et mon libre abrite vous en faîtes quoi ? Je suis désolé mais je vais partir et tant pis pour les conséquences, je les assumerai. – explosa-t-il

Je repris sur le même ton :

- Et moi tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? A présent, il n'y avait que la rage qui dictait mes paroles – Tu crois que j'ai eu mon mot à dire quand elle m'a supplié de la laisser se sacrifie. Elle avait vu ce que serait votre avenir ensemble. Elle a vu à quel point il lui serait douloureux de survivre à ta perte en sachant tout le bonheur qui vous était destiné…Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai du lui promettre de m'occuper de toi et de faire en sorte que tu serais heureux avec nous ? - m'écriai-je

Nous étions, maintenant, tous les deux debout, nous faisant face. Je me rapprochais de lui, nos poitrines se frôlaient

- Alors dis-toi bien mon beau, que rien, tu m'entends ? RIEN, ne me fera renier la promesse que j'ai faite à ma sœur ! Alors si tu pars, je pars avec toi et je m'arrangerai pour te maintenir en vie peu importe le prix à payer- le menaçai-je

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? demanda-t-il stupéfait sa colère retombant soudainement.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, il est hors de question que j'accepte qu'elle soit morte en vain…Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec ça sur la conscience.- avouai-je convaincue

Peu importe ce que cela m'en coûterait mais je ne faillirais pas, je le lui devais.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward est fou de toi – énonça-t-il comme si toute sa fureur s'était évaporée.

J'étais désarçonnée par sa réplique.

- Tu serais prête à tout abandonner pour me suivre afin de ne pas briser ta promesse envers Alice ?

- Oui…..Elle a bien abandonné sa vie – murmurai-je

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Une personne l'a déjà fait et c'est bien suffisant – affirma-t-il – Bella, tu as fait une promesse à ton amie et tu entends la respecter, ce que je peux concevoir. Par contre cela ne te donne pas le droit de diriger ma vie et de vouloir m'imposer la voie que celle-ci aurait voulu pour moi. Elle avait ses visions d'accord, mais elle ne me connaissait pas réellement. – argumenta-t-il un peu assagi

- Elle t'a vu heureux avec nous Jasper ! Contrai-je

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas heureux ici, je veux simplement être libre de mes choix. C'est différent. Elle et toi, m'imposez un avenir qui n'est pas forcément celui que je désire. Je pense que ça tu peux l'admettre.

Je devais avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. De plus, je voulais diriger sa vie comme Edward avait voulu le faire avec moi.

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais : tiraillée entre ce que pensait être mon devoir et ce que ma raison me dictait.

Qu'aurait voulu Alice ? Là était la question.

Elle aurait voulu que je le protège. Mais le protéger, c'est aussi lui donner l'opportunité de trouver le bonheur. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire.

Là, je l'emprisonnais dans des désirs qui étaient les miens parce que cela me permettait de faire mon deuil en ayant bonne conscience.

Non, ma sœur n'aurait certainement pas voulu cela. En aucun cas, elle n'aurait accepté que la personne à qui elle était liée, se sente enfermée dans une cage.

Je devais rendre sa liberté à Jasper, il avait le droit de décider lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

C'est effondrée et avec le sentiment d'avoir encore une fois servi à rien, que je dis à Jazz :

- Oui, ça je peux le faire – admis-je d'une faible voix – Fais comme tu l'entends Jazz, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher.

Voilà, il allait partir et plus rien de ce qui me rattachait à Alice ne resterait.

Tant qu'il était parmi nous, le geste de mon amie me paraissait logique. Mais si lui n'était plus là, comment allais-je le vivre ?…..Quel gâchis !

- Bella – reprit Jasper – Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes responsable de sa mort…

- Si – le coupai-je – indirectement nous en sommes responsables. Moi le jour où j'ai décidé d'aller au manoir, et toi quand tu as participé à toutes ces orgies avec Edward. Quelque part, nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité.

- Tu oublies quelque chose d'essentiel dans ce que tu viens d'énoncer : « le destin ». On ne peut changer son cours et si tout cela est arrivé c'est que c'était programmé.

Je devais reconnaître que sa philosophie n'était pas totalement erronée.

- Peut-être – répliquai-je du bout des lèvres

- On pourrait trouver un compromis – proposa-t-il après un moment

- Quel genre de compromis ? Demandai-je intriguée

- Je te propose de rester ici un petit moment, le temps de voir si je m'adapte. Si jamais cette vie me convient, je reste avec vous et si elle ne me convient pas je partirai de mon côté avec ta bénédiction.

A présent, je comprenais pourquoi Alice l'avait sauvé. Elle avait vu, malgré ce que lui en pensait, qui il était sincèrement.

Et Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

C'est en souriant que je répondis :

- C'est une proposition honnête Jazz et j'accepte tes conditions.

C'est en nous serrant la main que nous scellions cet accord et certainement la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, Jasper m'interpella :

- Au fait, Bella n'oublie pas que, toi, ton âme sœur est bel et bien là et qu'elle t'attend.

- Jazz…

- Je suis sérieux. Ne gâche pas cette chance. Je crois que ton amie ne l'aurait pas voulu non plus. Tu sais, quand vous nous avez trouvés avec les Volturis, Edward venait te rejoindre. Il avait son choix et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé. À présent tu représentes tout à ses yeux et cette distance entre vous le tue à petit feu.

Ses paroles me perturbaient.

- Je….Je vais y réfléchir….merci Jasper – murmurai-je

- Fais-toi aussi le bon choix, entendis-je alors que je quittais la pièce

Les paroles de Jasper résonnaient dans ma tête. Elles m'avaient touchée plus que je ne le pensais, car j'imaginais que durant notre séparation, Edward s'était confié à lui.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette certitude mais j'étais convaincue que Jasper me disait la vérité sur les sentiments d'Edward.

Avoir parlé d'Alice, et, enfin évacué ma peine me faisait prendre conscience que j'avais besoin d'Edward. Il me manquait et le savoir physiquement si proche de moi et à la fois si éloigné, par la distance que je mettais entre nous, me brisait.

Je devais me l'avouer : j'avais besoin de lui Je n'irai mieux qu'à ses côtés, mais j'avais du mal à aller vers lui. Je croyais que ce blocage venait de ma crainte de trahir Alice en étant heureuse alors qu'elle était morte, mais je venais de comprendre qu'elle aurait voulu mon bonheur. C'était moi qui n'arrivais pas à pardonner à celui qui parvenait à faire battre mon cœur mort.

J'empruntai les escaliers qui conduisaient à ma chambre lorsqu'une douce musique de piano emplit l'espace. Cette musique, qu'Edward jouait inlassablement depuis qu'Esmèe lui avait installé l'instrument, … Cette musique me rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Durant quelques secondes, je me revis au manoir, l'admirant jouer pour la première fois. J'avais été totalement subjuguée par lui et par son interprétation. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pouvais qu'admettre à quel point il était doué, il faisait passer tellement d'émotion et de passion dans ses notes… Des notes qui lui ressemblaient, douces et dures à la fois, solides et pourtant fragiles. Edward n'était définitivement pas l'être arrogant et insaisissable qu'il voulait laisser croire. Il s'était dévoilé devant tout le monde lorsqu'il avait cru que je partais. Il avait fait preuve d'authenticité et de sincérité, ce dont je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable. Il m'avait émue au-delà des mots et pourtant je doutais encore de lui, je devais l'admettre.

Une attraction invisible faillit me faire dévier de ma direction et me faire toquer à sa porte mais il me restait une dernière chose à faire avant de l'affronter enfin. Une chose que je repoussais depuis mon arrivée de peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Il y a parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer mais je devais en terminer avec les faux-semblants et la vérité m'aiderait à avancer.

J'entrai dans mon refuge et allai directement vers ma coiffeuse. J'y pris l'objet que je convoitais et repartis m'installer dans mon lit.

Voilà j'avais mon carnet entre les mains mais j'étais incapable de l'ouvrir. Je pris une inspiration qui n'était pas nécessaire à ma survie, mais plus une façon de me donner du courage.

Nerveusement mes doigts jouaient avec la couverture en cuir, l'ouvrant et la refermant de manière incessante.

Après quelques minutes de ce manège agaçant, je me jetai à l'eau et fis défiler les pages jusqu'à tomber sur une écriture fine et fluide : celle d'Edward. Les mots dansaient devant mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à stabiliser ma vision et je me sentis oppressée comme si on comprimait mes poumons dans un étau.

Je ne comprenais pas d'où provenait cette crainte. Elle était irrationnelle puisqu'il m'avait dit que dedans j'y trouverai les réponses que j'attendais. Où peut-être était-ce ça ? Les réponses me terrorisaient car mon amour pour lui allait ressurgir comme un volcan éteint qui s'apprêtait à entrer en éruption…Tout ce que je ressentais et cachais allait pouvoir réapparaître au grand jour et je ne savais pas du tout comment l'appréhender. J'avais passé tellement de temps et mis tellement d'énergie à le contenir que cela me faisait presque mal de le laisser enfin s'extérioriser.

Pourtant, il le fallait, si je voulais avancer, il fallait que je sache. C'est alors que, remplie d'appréhension, je laissais enfin ma vision se fixer sur les lettres qui s'étaient imprimés sur ces pages à la base vierge.

Bercée par la musique qui transperçait les murs, j'entamai ma lecture :

_**« Tu m'as quitté et je t'ai laissé partir. Je n'ai rien fait pour te rete**__**nir. Pourt**__**ant je n'aurais voulu qu'une c**__**hose : t'impl**__**orer de rester avec moi. Mais encore une fois, j'ai laissé parler mon orgueil à la place de mes sentiments. Comme un imbécile, je me disais que sans toi, je retrouverai la vie que je m'étais choisi. **_

_**C'est lorsque tu m'as chuchoté dans l'oreille «Tu verras, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé ! », que j'ai compris que j'é**__**tais perdu. Alo**__**rs de rage, et surtout pour me prouver que tu n'étais pas importante, je me suis perdu dans la luxure et la débauche. Je me suis perdu chaque soir dans les bras d'autres femmes, je me suis abreuvé de sexe et de sang. Pour en arriver à la conclusion que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre…**__**.Oui **__**je me leurrais en pensant que je pourrais t'oublier, te remplacer car tu étais ma lumière, mon tout…**__**Mon**__** âme. **_

_**Grâce à toi, je me suis humanisé…**__**J'avais**__** enfin trouvé une raison de croire en un avenir plus doux. Tu m'avais fait comprendre que**__**, dans la vie, **__**le pardon était nécessaire pour avancer et que nous pouvions toujours trouver la rédemption. Pour toi, j'étais enfin prêt à y croire ! Je voulais changer, tout recommencer car je savais qu'à tes côtés rien ne m'était impossible, tu me rendais plus fort et plus humble.**_

_**Depuis, le dé**__**but je me suis fou**__**rvoyé…**__**Sans toi, je ne serai**__** jamais entier, tu es **__**partie **__**avec une partie de moi….**__**La**__** meilleure partie de moi. **_

_**Sans toi, je ne peux vivre et je ne veux plus vivre. Si je t'ai **__**perdue**__** à jamais**__**,**__** alors je ne vois pas l'utilité de continuer à **__**subsister **__**car sans toi mon existence n'a plus aucun attrait. A présent toutes mes pensées, mes aspirations ne sont tournées que vers toi et je me meurs à petit feu de te savoir loin de moi. **_

_**Ma décision est donc prise, je vais tout faire pour te r**__**écupérer. J**__**e ne peux m'imaginer passer un jour, une heure, une minute même une seconde de plus éloigné de toi.**_

_**Pour toi, je redeviendrai végétarien…**__**Pour t**__**oi, je me réconcilierai avec ma famille car aujourd'hui je me sens seul…**__**…..Seul c**__**omme jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer l'être.**_

_**Je vais aller te retrouver et t'implorer de me pardonner car pour reconquérir ton amour je suis prêt à tout ! ! ! » **_

_**J'espère, Isabella, qu'un jour tu pourras lire ses quelques lignes et qu'elles te feront réaliser ce que tu représentes pour moi et je comprendrai qu'au vu de toutes mes erreurs, il ne te soit pas envisageable de me pardonner.**_

_**Je t'aime**_

_**Edward**_

L'émotion était trop intense. Je tremblais de partout. Il avait mis son âme à nu. Il m'avouait ses fautes, son amour et implorait mon pardon. De façon totalement incontrôlable tout ce que j'avais tenté de fuir depuis notre rupture renaissait comme une fleur en pleine éclosion. Mon corps s'irradiait sous la force de mes sentiments.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, je ne pouvais me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je voulais Edward à mes côtés, je voulais l'accepter tel qu'il était et j'étais capable d'oublier son passé pour qu'on puisse repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il y a quelques temps, céder aussi vite m'aurait paru impensable et j'aurais considéré cela comme une preuve de faiblesse de ma part. Mais aujourd'hui, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'estimais que je faisais preuve de courage. J'acceptais enfin de m'ouvrir à lui…..J'acceptais aussi le risque qu'il puisse me faire souffrir à nouveau.

Mes appréhensions avaient disparu.

Je refermai mon carnet. Avec hâte, j'allai le rejoindre. Je devais lui parler, lui dire que cela serait certainement compliqué entre nous mais que je voulais qu'on essaye.

La musique avait cessé. Je me trouvais devant sa porte et c'est légèrement tendue que j'y toquai, attendant une réponse.

L'instant suivant, un « entrez » feutré me parvint.

Doucement, j'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à Edward qui sortait visiblement de la douche. Pour vêtement, il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des hanches et que je pouvais voir des gouttes d'eaux glisser lentement le long de son torse.

Durant quelques secondes, je perdis totalement contact avec la réalité, plus rien ne comptait que lui torse nu et les cheveux humides…La passion que j'avais éprouvée pour lui lors de nos ébats m'habitait toujours autant. Je me voyais déjà approcher de lui et lécher une à une ces petites bulles liquides.

Je repris mes esprits en me secouant la tête et dis en me détournant:

- Oh pardon, je reviendrai plus tard …

- NON….Non attends Isabella…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit toi….Mais reste …..S'il te plait – sollicita-t-il gentiment en se rapprochant et en me retenant par la main.

Ce contact innocent m'électrisa. Une partie de moi voulait se jeter dans ses bras, quémandant ainsi un contact plus proche, plus intime. Un contact qui m'avait tant manqué, pourtant à la place je repris la parole.

- Je…Je voulais te parler – répondis-je perturbée en dardant sur lui un regard rempli de désir contenu.

- D'accord, je t'écoute – dit-il en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas aller t'habiller d'abord – demandai-je maladroitement

S'il restait dans cette tenue, il était clair que je n'arriverais jamais à faire deux phrases cohérentes successives.

Edward me fit un sourire un coin ma faisant comprendre qu'il s'était rendu compte de mon trouble mais qu'il ne ferait rien pour m'aider.

- Je me sens bien comme ça Isabella mais merci de le proposer – ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

- Hmmm mais de rien – me contentai-je de répondre en évitant de le regarder.

Il jouait avec moi et il y prenait plaisir.

Je sentis son pousse caresser ma main mais ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. J'avais trop besoin de ce rapprochement qui permettait de me sentir renaître.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Isabella ? Reprit-il dans un souffle la voix rendue chevrotante par l'émotion me semblait-il

J'aimais croire que pour lui ce moment était aussi spécial et unique que pour moi.

S'imaginait-il que j'allais enfin laisser tomber mes remparts et m'offrir à lui ?

Je l'espérais en tout cas !

- J'ai lu le journal – avouai-je d'un coup

Je le sentis se tendre sous mon aveu.

- Bien – dit-il

Et comme je gardais le silence, il enchaîna.

- Et tu en as pensé quoi ? Questionna-t-il inquiet mais tout en maintenant le contact physique entre nous et en accentuant la pression de sa paume sur la mienne.

Au lieu de répondre, très lentement, je réduisis la distance entre nous. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien en essayant d'y faire passer l'amour, la pardon, le désir, tous ces sentiments assemblés que j'éprouvais à l'instant présent. Je collai mon corps contre le sien et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Ce fut, tout d'abord, un effleurement comme si nos souffles uniquement se mélangeaient. Je me reculai un peu afin de voir dans ses yeux l'assentiment que j'attendais. Même s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, j'avais toutefois peur d'un rejet. Mais ce que j'y vis me rassura : de la surprise oui, mais aussi le soulagement, et le désir. Cela me donna la force de continuer, et de, cette fois, intensifier la pression de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fût, pour commencer, tout doux…comme si celui-ci symbolisait l'absolution de nos erreurs et une façon à chacun de nous de se pardonner nos souffrances mutuelles.

J'avais un besoin viscéral de le sentir plus proche de moi encore comme si le manque que j'avais eu de lui durant tout ce temps était devenu incontrôlable, comme si mon corps demandait sa dose d'Edward. Alors, le baiser s'intensifia. Je me mis à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, il émit un gémissement de plaisir. Celui-ci se répercuta le long de mon échine et provoqua une montée foudroyante de désir. J'avais besoin de plus ….plus d'intimité entre nous…alors, ma langue vint briser le barrage de ses lèvres et s'introduisit dans sa bouche permettant ainsi à nos souffle de se mélanger et à nos fluides de fusionner.

POV Edward

Sa langue s'enroulait autour de la mienne dans un lent et envoutant ballet. Elle avait pris les commandes et je ne pouvais que la suivre. J'étais totalement à sa merci. Il n'y a avait plus qu'elle et son corps pressé contre le mien qui comptaient. Nous haletions en communion chacun de nous bercer par les sensations que nous procuraient cette intimité retrouvée. Mais j'en voulais plus, cela ne me suffisait plus, j'avais besoin de goûter à sa peau …Besoin de retrouver la saveur de celle-ci. Ma bouche s'écarta donc de la sienne et je la fis lentement glisser le long de sa joue pour enfin arriver au creux de son cou. Je lui mordis sensuellement l'oreille et la sentis frémir contre moi. La sentir tremblotante sous l'effet de ma torture accentua mon besoin d'elle et cela se répercuta sur mon membre pourtant déjà gonflé. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant d'effet. Emporté par la fougue de notre étreinte et par un appétit incontrôlable, je la plaquai contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle gémit d'étonnement mais aussi de plaisir face à cet assaut pour le moins brutal. Notre faim était la même. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de ma taille et tandis que ses bras se placèrent autour de mon visage, mes mains soutinrent ses fesses. Nos corps étaient à présent si proches que je pouvais sentir son sexe contre le mien. Aucune sensation ne pouvait être comparable à celle-là. Je me mis à lui parsemer le cou de baisers et laissai courir ma langue le long de sa carotide où pulsait quelque chose de bien plus fort que le rythme cadencé d'un cœur encore vivant. Bloqué dans ma progression par son chemisier, je le lui arrachai d'un coup sec. Juste vêtue d'un soutien-gorge à dentelle noire, je ne pus que rester béat face à une telle perfection.

Sensuellement, je lui dis :

- Tu étais beaucoup trop habillée à mon goût !

Ma langue reprit lascivement son cheminement pour arriver enfin à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sa respiration, partagée entre halètements et gémissements, devint de plus en plus laborieuse.

Je libérai ma main droite et à l'aide de celle-ci j'écartai le tissu recouvrant son sein. Mes lèvres capturèrent son mamelon et mes dents se mirent à le titiller gentiment. Je jouai avec lui : le mordillant, le léchant, l'aspirant.

Isabella n'était plus que plainte entre mes bras. Son torse s'arqua encore un peu plus contre le mien, alors que ses mains quittèrent ma nuque pour descendre le long de mon dos où elle enfonça férocement ses ongles dans ma peau une fois arrivée dans le creux de mes reins.

Douleur et plaisir se confondirent pendant un moment. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

Nos bassins se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, exigeants un rapprochement plus profond.

Ses jambes toujours bien accrochées autour de moi, je lui pris les deux bras et les releva au-dessus de la tête. Ainsi prisonnière, elle était totalement à ma merci. Je la dominais.

Elle avait réveillée en moi ma plus sombre facette. Rageusement, je lui arrachai son soutien-gorge avec les dents. Je remontai la tête et ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Celui-ci était chargé d'une avidité non assouvie, il m'embrasa instantanément.

C'est pantelante qu'Isabella endura l'attaque portée à son second sein. Prisonnière de ma poigne, celle-ci se tortillait sous l'effusion de sensations que je lui prodiguais.

- Hmmmmmmmm Edward – laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? Tu en veux plus ? Demandai-je suavement tandis que ma langue se remit à flatter son sein.

- …Plus…- réussit-elle à souffler

- Rassure-toi, Isabella. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, je viens juste de commencer ! Lui promis-je.

Son unique réponse fut un soupir d'anticipation et de contentement.

Je relâchai la pression et laissai mes doigts glisser le long de ses bras relevés. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son jeans. Je la surélevai légèrement pour qu'elle dénoue ses jambes autour de ma taille et repose sur ses jambes. Ensuite, j'entrepris de lui déboutonner lentement son pantalon et délicatement je le baissai jusqu'à ce que je puisse le lui enlever.

Sa féminité n'était plus protégée que par un minuscule bout de tissu. Avide d'elle, je me mis à genou devant l'objet de ma convoitise et commençai à la mordiller autour de la couture de son string. Je jouais avec elle, laissant parfois ma langue s'introduire entre sa peau et son sous-vêtement.

Elle frissonnait, se cambrait.

J'en voulais toujours plus mais je voulais prendre mon temps, savourer ce moment mais surtout la savourer « elle ».

Brutalement, je lui ôtai la dernière barrière qui me séparait de sa nudité totale en la déchirant. Son sexe, ainsi exposé, était une invitation pure et simple à la luxure. Je plaçai ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes épaules m'ouvrant l'accès à la plus belle gourmandise qui puisse exister.

Elle prit appui en encadrant ma tête de ses mains et se laissa totalement aller. Ma bouche se fit d'abord câline et cajoleuse la titillant ici et là tendrement. Ses lèvres intimes étaient gonflées, déjà prêtes à être dévorées.

Je les lui léchai charnellement, m'imprégnant de son goût velouté et de son odeur.

Bella perdait pied. Son dos reposait contre le mur alors que ses mains resserraient leur pression sur mon crâne.

Son souffle s'accéléra alors que ma langue inquisitrice s'introduisit dans son antre humide.

D'abord lent et régulier, le mouvement se fit rapidement rythmé et incisif.

Haletante et frémissante, elle endurait l'impulsion tourbillonnante de celle-ci.

Mon sexe, lui aussi, frétillait sous l'excitation provoquée par les sons qu'elle émettait.

Elle était au bord du précipice, je pouvais le sentir et je voulais la voir plonger dans cet océan d'érotisme.

- Edward…Je…. – supplia-t-elle

- Oui c'est bien ma belle. Vas-y, abandonne-toi ! – lui susurrai-je complètement subjugué par cette vision voluptueuse d'Isabella aux prémices de l'orgasme.

Elle l'atteignit quelques secondes plus tard.

- AHHHHHHHHH – fit-elle en se libérant pleinement.

Lentement, je retirai ma langue tout en lapant le fruit de son plaisir.

Je laissai ma tête reposer sur son ventre rendu chaud par nos ébats, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Délicatement, je la remis debout, envisageant de la déposer sur le lit afin de pouvoir la prendre comme il se devait et d'enfin la sentir intégralement.

Mais elle me prit par surprise et d'un mouvement brusque elle dénoua ma serviette et me projeta au sol. Elle se positionna au-dessus de moi et me lança d'une voix aguichante :

- Vous avez remportez la première manche mais maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer Mr Cullen !

Ses yeux vibraient d'une voracité et d'une intensité nouvelle.

Elle prenait les commandes pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Sa bouche s'approcha de la mienne et elle me donna le baiser le plus sensuel qui soit. Elle me suçota et me mordilla ma lèvre inférieure.

Mon membre se trouvait à son entrée et je n'avais qu'une envie : M'y inviter. Elle dut le sentir car Isabella quitta ma bouche et dit :

- Qu'essayez-vous de faire Mr Cullen ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai prévu pour vous !

Là-dessus, elle se laissa retomber sur mon torse et y fit glisser sa poitrine tout me léchant le thorax. Elle se laissa descendre lascivement et pour finalement atteindre la naissance de mon V.

Mon sexe gorgé et tendu était en ébullition attendant qu'elle éteigne ce feu foudroyant qui s'insinuait dans tout mon être.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore décidé de mettre fin à mon supplice.

Sa bouche arrivait dangereusement vers mon membre érigé alors que j'émettais un feulement sourd.

Elle continua sa progression pour enfin y arriver.

Ses lèvres se firent d'abord aériennes et commencèrent par effleurer très lentement ma verge ferme en se dirigeant vers mon gland. Ensuite sa langue s'enroula autour de celui-ci. Elle le léchait sans vergogne.

J'étais à bout.

Lorsqu'elle l'engloutit et se mit à faire un mouvement de va et vient, un grognement bestial m'échappa.

- Bon dieu Bella …. C'est tellement bon ! Marmonnai-je

Sur ce, elle accéléra le rythme.

Je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer si elle continuait ainsi, mais un brin de lucidité refit surface. Je ne voulais pas venir de cette manière. J'avais besoin de sa tiédeur, besoin d'être en elle…Je voulais que notre première fois depuis nos retrouvailles ne soit pas que sexuel mais aussi un engagement total de nos personnes.

Alors, j'inversai les rôles pour la surplomber.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant nue et totalement offerte.

Mon désir de la posséder devint impérieux, un feu puissant m'irradiait. Je devais étancher, au plus vite, cette soif d'elle qu'elle avait déclenchée. Nos corps avaient trop longtemps été séparés l'un de l'autre. Il fallait que je la sente …..Que je sois en elle, que je ressente à nouveau cette douce chaleur lorsque je la possédais. Cette nécessité en était même animale.

Je la voulais et allais la faire mienne sans plus tarder.

Calant mon regard dans le sien, je lui écartai les cuisses et la pénétrai d'un coup de rein brutal.

Mon dieu, elle était tellement serrée.

Elle cria d'étonnement et de contentement alors que moi-même j'émis un râle guttural signe de satisfaction intense.

Elle était enfin à moi, après tout ce temps. Je sentis à nouveau sa chaleur, sa douceur, son sexe autour du mien…j'étais comblé.

Bella enveloppa mes hanches de ses cuisses, me permettant de la prendre plus profondément.

Nous gémîmes en chœur et j'entamai, tout d'abord, une danse langoureuse du bassin. Ensuite, mes pulsions prirent rapidement le dessus, je la voulais violemment, comme l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle….Comme si je voulais la marquer.

J'augmentai la cadence, j'allai plus vite, plus fort, plus loin et butai contre ses parois.

C'était tellement bon, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Ma place était ici, en elle. Plus rien ne pourrait me séparer de cette femme.

Nos yeux n'étaient plus que désir et passion, chacun de nous perdu dans les affres obscures du désir charnel.

J'étais proche de la délivrance et elle aussi.

J'accélérai encore la mesure, me perdant dans cet amalgame d'émotions. Je ne pensais plus qu'à nous et à notre plaisir.

La jouissance nous surprit tous les deux au même instant.

Ce fut une explosion de sensations, nous ne formions plus qu'une seule et unique personne.

Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait que ce moment là. Ce moment où l'on se sent en symbiose totale avec l'être aimé.

Elle m'appartenait et je lui appartenais. C'était une certitude !

Enfin repus l'un de l'autre, nous étions allongés côte à côte, sur la moquette, sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Nos retrouvailles avaient été explosives. J'aurais pourtant voulu que cela se fasse tout en tendresse et en douceur, mais nos instincts primitifs avaient parlé à notre place.

Malgré tout, à cet instant, je me sentais comblé. J'avais enfin retrouvé celle qui m'était destinée, la seule qui avait trouvé grâce à mes yeux…..celle sans qui, je ne pourrais exister.

Pourtant, un doute persistait et j'avais besoin qu'elle me dise concrètement qu'elle me pardonnait. J'avais peur qu'elle n'ait agi que sous l'action d'un geste impulsif. Je voulais être certain qu'elle m'appartenait réellement et complètement.

Nos corps s'étaient retrouvés mais cela ne suffisait pas. Nous devions parler.

- Isabella ? Appelai-je

- Oui Edward – répondit-elle voluptueusement

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as pensé du journal que tu as lu – l'interrogeai-je stressé sachant que j'allais interrompre notre réconciliation pourtant magique.

- Je pensais que mes actes avaient parlé pour moi Edward – avoua-t-elle timidement

- Peut-être mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire ce que tu en as pensé vraiment – argumentai-je

Elle releva légèrement la tête et planta un regard un peu perdu dans le mien.

- Edward, que veux-tu m'entendre dire au juste ? Je suis là, dans tes bras, je crois sincèrement que cela devrait suffire – répondit-elle sur la défensive

- Non, Isabella, cela ne me suffit pas. Je veux être certain que le passé est le passé et que nous repartons sur de nouvelles bases….J'ai besoin de savoir que tout ceci n'est pas qu'un rêve éveillé comme j'en ai eu lors de notre séparation. Mais surtout, il m'est nécessaire de savoir que tu m'as pardonné – la raisonnai-je un peu sévèrement

Elle garda le silence durant quelques secondes et puis souffla avant de prendre la parole :

- Il m'est pénible de parler de cela mais je sais qu'il important que nous abordions le sujet même si j'aurais voulu l'éviter.

- Mais pourquoi, voudrais-tu éviter cette conversation ? Nous en avons besoin pour avancer – dis-je alors que l'angoisse fit naître un sentiment de colère.

Une colère qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle mais contre moi car elle me renvoyait à mes propres erreurs.

Il fallait donc que je la contienne….Je devais me contrôler et montrer que j'avais changé si je voulais qu'elle revienne vers moi.

- J'ai besoin de ton pardon pour avancer Bella...Besoin de connaître tes sentiments et ce que tu ressens ... pour qu'il y ait un "Nous".

Par réflexe et surtout par crainte de ce que j'allais entendre, je retins ma respiration et attendis sa réponse.

- Parce que ça me fait mal Edward, tu peux comprendre ça – émit-elle faiblement…A chaque fois que je repense à notre séparation et à ce que tu as fait, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fin comme si je n'allais plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

La souffrance de l'avoir perdue réapparut instantanément. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Jamais elle ne me refera confiance

- C'est bien ce que je pensais tu ne m'as pas pardonné – affirmais-je déconfit

Inconsciemment mon visage changea et devint distant et froid. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir fait subir tout ça et j'avais été idiot de croire qu'elle pourrait passer outre et envisager de reconstruire quelque chose avec moi.

Alors que je pensais que tout était perdu, elle déposa subtilement sa main sur ma joue et la caressa amoureusement.

- Edward tu tires des conclusions de façon hâtive. Ce que tu as écrit….Ce que tu m'as avoué dans le journal est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais pu me faire. Tu t'es ouvert à moi comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait et je sais que cela t'a coûté en amour propre. Avoua-t-elle d'une voix émue

Oui, j'ai souffert le martyr et cela on ne pourra pas l'effacer mais plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être heureuse à tes côtés. Penses-tu réellement que j'aurais pu m'offrir à toi comme je l'ai fait si je ne t'avais pas pardonné ? Me questionna-t-elle

Cette femme était exceptionnelle et tant d'abnégation était inimaginable.

Elle avait raison. J'aurais du comprendre par ses actes qu'elle nous redonnait une nouvelle chance. J'aurais du savoir qu'elle était entière et par conséquent incapable de se donner ainsi sans avoir fait un choix irrévocable.

J'avais retrouvé mon soleil, ma lumière intérieure…j'avais retrouvé la moitié de moi.

Pour toute réponse, je la fis basculer et me positionna au-dessus d'elle. Je pris son visage en coupe, je baissai très lentement la tête et l'embrassai langoureusement et délicatement. Un baiser qui scellait notre futur. Et ensuite, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je vous aime Mlle Isabella Swann !

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué Mr Edward Cullen – répondit-elle avec amour

Je me relevai et ne plus la sentir contre moi me faisait déjà l'effet d'un état de manque mais j'avais une surprise pour elle et je voulais la lui offrir maintenant.

Je la pris comme une jeune mariée et la déposai sur mon lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? demanda-t-elle un peu stupéfaite

- Place-toi confortablement, mon ange – lui dis-je alors que je me dirigeai vers mon piano

- Ed…

- Chut Isabella et écoute

Je m'installai derrière mon instrument et entamai la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée. Je savais qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue mais je ne l'avais jamais jouée pour elle…devant elle.

Tout en jouant, j'admirais son visage où les émotions défilaient en fonction du changement de rythme. Je pouvais voir qu'elle ressentait et vivait la musique.

Lorsque, je fis claquer la dernière note, je restais un moment immobile et silencieux

- C'était magnifique Edward. C'est la musique que j'ai entendue au manoir et que tu joues régulièrement, non ?

- Oui Isabella, c'est bien celle-là et je l'ai composée pour toi.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas à ce moment là …..

- A ce moment là, j'éprouvais déjà quelque chose de très fort pour toi mais je refusais de me l'avouer.

Elle semblait émerveillée et j'étais heureux de lui offrir ce premier moment de bonheur à deux. Pourtant, celui qui suivit, fut pour moi l'ultime cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire.

Elle se leva du lit et vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Elle me prit la main et dans un souffle, elle m'avoua :

- Je t'aime Edward !

Elle ponctua ses mots par un baiser empli de tendresse et plein de promesses.

**Alors ?**

**Voilà c'est fini et j'en suis vraiment très triste, oui il reste l'épilogue mais en soi l'histoire est terminée.**

**Je vous redis MERCI car vos reviews m'ont beaucoup apportées, c'était un réel bonheur que d'avoir cet échange et de partager une part de moi avec vous.**

**J'espère que ce chap a été à la hauteur de vos espérances car j'ai vraiment prit beaucoup de temps à l'écrire.**

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Je vous dit à très vite pour la note ultime qui conclura définitivement l'aventure de mes héros.**

**Bisous **

**Lu' **


	25. Chapter 25

**Toc toc y a encore quelqu'un ?**

**Oui je sais vous n'y croyez mais figurez-vous que moi non plus je n'y crois pas lol**

**Et oui j'ai enfin réussi à pondre cet épilogue….je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un blocage, après réflexion, je pense que je ne voulais tout simplement ****pas dire au revoir définitivement à mes personnages car oui cet épilogue sonnera le glas de cette fiction. Il n'y aura donc pas suite.**

**J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous plaira, j'ai voulu finir sur une ****note plus légère, optimiste et surtout sur une note d'espérance car je sais que mon histoire à souvent été sombre.**

**Je voudrai également m'excuser car je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos magnifiques reviews qui m'ont émues et touchées alors j'en profite pour vous dire :**

****

**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin !**

_**EPILOGUE **_

14 février 1 an plus tard

Le vent dans les cheveux j'admirais le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant moi.

La vie ici me plaisait. Nous avions quitté l'Alaska, il y a de cela quelques mois afin de rejoindre Forks et la villa des Cullen. Une sorte de retour aux sources pour celle qui était devenue à présent ma famille d'adoption.

En un an ma vie avait prit un tournant à 120 degré, rien n'était plus pareil.

J'avais vécu une expérience exceptionnelle et malgré tout tellement douloureuse.

A cette époque, je voulais mourir, trouver une échappatoire à l'ultimatum qu'avait fixé mon corps cependant encore si jeune.

En me rendant dans ce manoir j'avais scellé mon destin.

J'y avais trouvé bien plus qu'une délivrance physique. J'y avais trouvé ce qui manquait à mon cœur, j'avais trouvé un équilibre… j'avais trouvé ce à quoi j'aspirais secrètement : L'AMOUR.

Ceci ne fut pas sans difficulté pourtant, le chemin avait été semé d'embuches et surtout très douloureux. C'est sur cette route sinueuse que j'avais perdu un être exceptionnel.

Et j'avais encore du mal à faire face à cette perte tragique.

On m'avait dit que la souffrance s'apaiserait avec le temps et que je ne garderai en mémoire que les meilleurs souvenirs de mon amie, de ma sœur perdue. Mais si cette douleur c'était apaisée c'était simplement car elle s'était tue, enfouie au plus profond de moi-même transformée en un silence terrifiant et bouleversant qui n'était réveillé que lorsqu'un geste, un événement, un souvenir me faisait me souvenir d'elle.

Alors, la douleur refaisait surface de façon sournoise et pernicieuse comme une lame aiguisée qui vous transperçait le cœur.

Ma peine ressurgissait de manière exponentielle et me faisait comprendre à quel point elle manquait à ma vie.

Elle avait décidé de mourir comme moi je l'avais fait, il y a de cela quelques mois et si à ce moment-là, je l'avais envisagé avec soulagement et en considérant faire le choix le plus judicieux, je réalisais à présent que cette solution avait un revers et non des moindre : les vivants enduraient la perte d'un être cher.

Je m'en voulais encore d'avoir voulu faire vivre cet enfer à Charlie, mon père… Charlie, pour qui je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de tendresse lorsque je pensais à lui….. Mon éternité n'aurait véritablement pas été complète sans lui, même si je savais qu'un jour, je le perdrais lui aussi, la condition humaine était ainsi faite.

Mais pour l'heure, je préférais ne pas y penser, je voulais juste me remémorer nos retrouvailles qui avaient enfin pu avoir lieu il y a de cela deux mois.

J'avais, à présent, un contrôle presque parfait sur ma soif de sang.

Ce moment avait été magique, j'étais, l'espace de quelques instants, redevenue une petite fille.

Le voir ainsi heureux avait été le plus des cadeaux.

FB

_Carlisle avait été chercher mon père à l__'__aéroport et j__'__attendais nerveusement leur arrivée._

_J__'__étais à la fois impatiente et à la fois terrorisée car je savais que mon père allait me trouver changée. Mes pupilles étaient à présent de couleur ocre diamétralement différent de ma teinte originelle. J__'__étais beaucoup plus pâle et mon corps avait également subi de légères modifications._

_Une main apaisante emprisonna la mienne._

_- Calme-toi mon ange, tout va bien se passer __–__ tenta de me rassuré Edward. _

_- Et s__'__il me trouvait tellement changée qu__'__il ne me reconnaissait pas ?__–__ questionnais-je anxieuse. _

_- Un père reconnait toujours son enfant Isabella. Rassure-toi tu es restée la même mon ange._

_- Qu__'__est-ce que tu en sais Edward, tu ne m__'__as connue que quelques heures en tant qu__'__humaine, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit suffisant pour dire que tu me connaissais __–__ lâchais-je emportée par le stress. _

_- Oui mais je t__'__ai étudiée assez intimement que pour le savoir, il me semble __–__ rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. _

_A ce souvenir, tout mon corps réagit, je repensais à ses caresses indécentes, ses baisers voluptueux….c__'__est vrai, il m__'__avait connue comme aucune autre personne ne l__'__avait fait._

_Je soufflais un bon coup afin de reprendre mon calme._

_- Excuse-moi Edward mais cette attente est une véritable torture. _

_- Isabella, tu es parfaite et ton père sera du même avis que moi __–__ me dit-il doucement. _

_- J__'__aurai tellement voulu te le présenter. _

_- Tu sais bien que c__'__est impossible, je ne suis pas encore prêt à être confronter aux humains… tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton père ait une mauvaise impression de moi et ce serait certainement le cas si je lui sautais dessus pour le vider de son sang __–__ blagua-t-il._

_Je restais toujours stupéfaite face aux changements de personnalité d__'__Edward. Je l__'__avais connu si froid, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, or, depuis son retour parmi les siens il faisait preuve de légèreté et d__'__humour… quel contraste._

_- Effectivement, cela ne ferait pas bon effet __–__ répondis-je en rigolant. _

_Cette petite joute verbale m__'__avait apaisée, je me sentais rassérénée et prête à affronter mon père._

_- Mon ange, j__'__ai entendu la voiture. Je te laisse et tu verras tout se passera pour le mieux __–__ dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ma main qu__'__il avait portée à ses lèvres._

_Sur ces mots, il sorti de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard mon père y faisait son apparition._

_- BELLA- s__'__exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers moi._

_Il me prit dans ses bras et me sera tellement fort que si j__'__avais été humaine il m__'__aurait étouffée._

_- Papa, tu m__'__étouffes __–__ dis-je la voix rendue chevrotante par l__'__émotion._

_- Si tu savais comme tu m__'__as manqué ma fille __–__ me confia-t-il ému._

_- Toi aussi papa tu m__'__as tellement manqué._

_Et à cet instant précis, rien ne me parut plus évident que le manque que moi aussi j__'__avais vécu sans lui durant cette année… je me rendais compte de tout l__'__amour que je ressentais pour lui et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais plus le laisser en dehors de ma vie._

_J__'__avais besoin de lui tout comme je voulais être présente pour lui. _

_- Laisse-moi te regarder….. Laisse-moi voir si on a bien pris soin de ma petite fille._

_L__'__angoisse refit surface._

_Angoisse injustifiée car après un examen minutieux, il reprit la parole :_

_- Tu es différente…. mais pareille. Tu as changé physiquement mais Carlisle m__'__a expliqué les conséquences du traitement expérimental que tu prends. Malgré tout je te retrouve toi telle que je t__'__avais gardée en mémoire si ce n__'__est que tu es encore plus belle. Je l__'__ai toujours dit tu as tout pris de ton vieux père - Affirma-t-il d__'__un ton empli de fierté._

_Un soulagement intense m__'__envahit._

_- Tu as raison Charlie, j__'__ai de qui tenir __–__ répondis-je radieuse._

_Celui-ci était resté quelques jours à Forks mais avait préféré résider à l__'__hôtel et je dois dire que cela nous arrangeait._

_Passé du temps avec lui m__'__avait réconciliée avec ma transformation si j__'__avais été au bout de mon idée, j__'__aurais détruit la vie de mon père._

_J__'__en avais voulu à Edward de m__'__avoir offert cette seconde chance et même si à l__'__origine il ne l__'__avait fait que par pur égoïsme, aujourd__'__hui, je ne pouvais que le remercier de ce cadeau._

_A son départ, nous nous sommes promis de nous voir régulièrement, lui comme moi en ressentions le besoin._

Fin FB

Une brise un peu plus forte me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres au souvenir de ce moment heureux que je venais d'évoquer. Après cet intermède, tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre et prendre une certaine forme de normalité dans ma vie…. dans notre vie. Et alors, que je pensais pouvoir enfin envisager un avenir plus serein, Jasper choisit ce moment pour me faire part d'une décision qui allait à nouveau ébranler mes certitudes et me replonger dans les abysses de la culpabilité.

FB

_- Bella, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?_

_- bien sûr Jasper __–__ répondis-je aimablement. _

_- Je voulais que tu soies la première au courant __–__ dit-il sérieusement. _

_Un frisson me parcourut l__'__échine._

_J__'__avais un mauvais pressentiment. Cette discussion ne serait en rien agréable._

_- Au courant de quoi Jazz ? Demandais-je prudemment. _

_- Je vais partir Bella __–__ souffla-t-il. _

_Il ne dit rien de plus comme s'il me laissait le temps d__'__assimilé la nouvelle. _

_- Non….- expirais-je douloureusement. _

_- Je le dois ….. J__'__en ai besoin Isabella. Comprends-moi. _

_J__'__avais l__'__impression que tout tournait autour de moi._

_J__'__avais failli…. failli envers moi-même …. failli envers le serment fait à Alice._

_J__'__avais la sensation de manquer d__'__oxygène._

_Je me revoyais faire cette promesse à ma sœur juste avant que mon lien avec elle ne se fissure et la laisse accomplir sa destinée._

_Je ne m__'__en remettrai pas…. encore une fois, j__'__étais la seule responsable de cet échec._

_- Bella, écoute-moi __–__ reprit-il __–__ tu dois enfin accepter que rien de ce qu__i__ c__'__est passé n'est de ta faute. Alice a fait un choix tu dois l__'__accepter et non essayer de réparer quoi que soit. Elle t__'__a demandé de veiller sur moi, ce que tu as fait de manière admirable mais elle ne t__'__a pas demandé de contrôler ma vie._

_Revenir su ce passé tragique était plus que je ne pouvais endurer. _

_- Tu te trompes tout est ma faute __–__ rétorquais-je durement __–__ c__'__est pour sauver Edward qu__'__on est revenu._

_- Non, elle serait de toute façon venue pour me sauver et tu le sais. Elle avait vu ma fin et ne pouvais l__'__accepter. Bella, je ne l__'__ai pas connue mais d__'__après ce que vous m__'__avez dit d__'__elle, je suis certain que rien n__'__aurait pu l__'__empêcher de faire ce qu__'__elle avait prévu._

_Il fit un break et reprit plus posément _

_- Ecoute, tu m__'__as offert une seconde chance avec la famille Cullen et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant mais à présent je dois vivre pour moi, me trouver une raison valable de continuer d__'__exister….. J'ai besoin de me redécouvrir et de faire mes propres choix. Je sais que j__'__ai perdu mon âme sœur mais je veux encore croire à une seconde chance. Je veux trouver quelqu__'__un avec qui partager mon éternité même si je sais que cet amour sera incomplet._

_Laisse-moi exister bella.- haleta-t-il. _

_Tout ce qu__'__il me disait me bouleversait._

_Je ne pouvais nier l__'__emprise que je voulais avoir sur sa vie…. je le considérai comme une enfant estimant qu__'__il devait être protégé et entouré. _

_Tout le monde avait essayé de me faire comprendre que je n__'__étais en aucun cas responsable du malheur qui avait touché la famille et je n__'__avais cru aucun d__'__eux._

_Pourtant ce que me disait Jasper faisait son chemin. Il n__'__y avait jamais eu de faux semblant entre nous et nous n__'__avions jamais hésité à être honnêtes au risque parfois de blesser l__'__autre._

_Il voulait me libérer __… et se libérer._

_Peut-être n__'__avait-il pas tort, je ne m'étais jamais demandée ce qu__'__aurait fait Alice si je n__'__avais pas été sauvé Edward._

_Tout s__'__embrouillait dans ma tête._

_Jazz dut voir les différentes émotions passer sur mon visage car il termina en disant :_

_- Tu m__'__as sauvé Bella tout comme Alice l__'__a fait. Tu ne me dois plus rien et surtout tu ne te dois plus rien __–__ déclara-t-il solennellement._

_- je…. je ne peux pas….. J'aurai l__'__impression de la perdre une seconde fois __–__ avouais-je terrifiée. Tant que tu es là j__'__ai l__'__impression qu__'__elle est encore là si tu pars…_

_Je ne pus terminer ma phrase anéantie par une douleur fulgurante et oppressante_

_- Elle sera toujours là Bella __–__ dit-il en pointant le doigt en direction de mon cœur- et là aussi __–__ reprit-il en remontant le doit vers ma tête __–__ Elle vivra toujours en toi et ça rien ni personne ne pourra te l__'__enlever. Ce n__'__est pas un adieu que je te fais mais juste un au revoir, je reviendrai mais pour l__'__instant j__'__ai besoin de m__'__éloigner._

_- Tu reviendras ?- demandais-je d__'__une voix peu assurée. _

_- Oui, je te le promets. _

Fin FB

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il nous avait quittés et je me sentais paisible, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. De plus, cette discussion avec lui m'avait ouvert la voie sur de nouveaux horizons.

Mon esprit divaguait toujours sur la tournure qu'avait prise ma vie et sur l'avenir qui s'offrait à moi ….. à nous.

Seul les remous des vagues frappant sur la roche brisaient le silence libérateur du lieu.

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même.

J'avais pardonnée à Alice, j'avais avec le temps réussi à pardonner à Edward aussi, même si cela me fut difficile et que la confiance eut du mal à s'installer….. Mais surtout j'avais réussi à me pardonner à moi-même et accepter que parfois le destin faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait et on ne savait le contrer.

Ce même destin que je devais toutefois bénir pour ce qu'il m'avait apporté.

Une légère caresse sur la joue me fit tressaillir, totalement absorbée, je n'avais pas senti quelqu'un arriver.

Edward se tenait derrière moi, son torse puissant reposant contre mon dos. Quelque chose de doux continuait sa progression le long de mon cou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et de clore les yeux mais arrivée à la naissance de mon décolleté la sensation s'arrêta. Je rouvris les yeux et me trouvai face à une plume.

- Pour toi mon ange me dit Edward d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Une plume ? M'interrogeais-je.

- Sais-tu quelle date nous sommes ? Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Le 14 février

- Oui, et il y a de cela un an exactement, je faisais parcourir sur ton sublime corps une plume similaire et je scellais ainsi mon destin.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, heureuse de voir à quel point ce jour-là avait pour lui aussi compté.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as transformée juste pour pouvoir encore abuser de mon corps – enchainais-je taquine_. _

- Tu as cru que je l'avais fait pour autre chose ? Et puis je n'ai jamais abusé de toi, tu as toujours été consentante – rétorqua-t-il suavement en se prenant au jeu.

Je me retournai afin de lui faire face

- Pourquoi aurais-je refusé que tu me fasses du bien – répondis-je joueuse_. _

- Alors – dit-il la voix teintée de désir- je vais continuer à te faire du bien.

Il reprit la plume et la laissa descendre le long de mon décolleté.

- Hmmm Edward, ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas terminer – haletais-je.

- Oh mais je compte bien terminer Isabella.

- tu sais que ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant – rétorquais-je en m'écartant un peu de lui et en reprenant mes esprits.

- Tu vas bien mon ange ? ….. tu peux toujours changer d'avis, tu le sais – me rassura-t-il.

- Oui, je sais mais ma décision est prise.

On y était enfin. Edward et moi partons aujourd'hui.

Jasper m'avait fait comprendre que moi aussi j'avais besoin de liberté et malgré le fait que j'aimais ma famille d'accueil, j'avais besoin qu'Edward et moi puissions vivre en dehors de toute intervention extérieure. J'avais besoin que notre couple démarre sur de nouvelles bases. Je voulais que nous passions du temps rien qu'à d'eux comme des personnes normales et que nous puissions nous épanouir en trouvant la force l'un dans l'autre. Je voulais que nous créions notre propre cocon.

Aujourd'hui nous démarrions une nouvelle vie !

- Alors allons-y. Il me prit la main afin de m'entrainer à sa suite.

- Attends Edward – le stoppais-je- tu croyais que j'avais oublié cette date ? Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi – dis-je en m'abaissant et en prenant le carnet en cuir bordeaux qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Voilà pour toi mon amour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu_. _

- Tu m'as offert, au début de ma transformation, un carnet pour que j'y note mes souvenirs. A présent je t'en offre un moi aussi afin que nous puissions ensemble y retranscrire nos souvenirs communs. Ce carnet sera pour nous synonyme d'un nouveau départ car notre couple c'est lui aussi transformé – lui expliquais-je tendrement.

- Je t'aime Isabella – avoua-t-il ému_. _

- Moi aussi Edward

Par lui, j'avais été damnée et pourtant c'est auprès de lui que j'avais trouvé mon paradis…. **MON SALUT !**

**Et bien voilà, c'est ici que se termine l'aventure**** et j'en suis totalement chamboulée.**

**J'ai aimé tous les moments partagés avec vous qu'ils aient été bons ou moins bons.**

**« Salvation » a été une magnifique aventure même si parfois il a été douloureux de l'écrire.**

**« Salvation » c'est 1236 reviews (à ce jour), 213 mises en alerte et 203 mises en favorite story mais c'est surtout une histoire de rencontre et d'amitié.**

**Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont participées de près ou de loin à cette histoire : Dri, Cha, ****Mag,Auré, Dodo, Sandra (letmesign23), Del (Leausy), So, Val , Tinette (ma collègue qui était mon cobaye pour mes lemons , on a eu très chaud au travail lol) et surtout vous TOUS sans qui je n'aurai je pense jamais continué mon OS . Bon, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne lol**

**J'aimerai vous dire que ceci n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir et que l'on se retrouvera avec une nouvelle histoire mais honnêtement je ne pense pas écrire autre chose...enfin, comme on dit, il ne faut jamais dire jamais donc wait and see **

**J'aurai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Je voudrai que chaque personne qui lit cet épilogue laisse une marque de son passage et je vous promets de répondre à chacun d'entre vous sans exception.**

**Bon, je pense avoir assez parlé et c'est l'âme en peine que je vous quitte. **

**Je vous fais de gros bisous.**

**Lu' **


End file.
